Un Bebé Llamado Harry Potter
by Magicshadow
Summary: Harry no se encuentra por ningún lugar... ¿lo tendrá Voldemort? y de ser así... ¿Cómo será rescatado? ¿James se encuentra bien? No. 26 ¡UP! LUEGO DE UNA ETERNIDAD SIN ACTUALIZACIÓN, GOMEN!
1. En el Hospital

Fecha: Martes, 11 de Mayo de 2004.  
  
Capítulo No. 1  
  
ÛŒEN EL HOSPITALÛŒ  
  
Notas de la Autora: Un martes, 13 de mayo, hace exactamente 364 días... apareció por vez primera este mi FF en una página de foros, llamada HarryLatino, no lo terminé allí... pero ahora lo haré. Les dejo pues, el primero de los capítulos de este FF, es muy especial para mi, ya que me dio la oportunidad de conocer a magníficas personas... es por ellas que he decidido corregir mis errores y reiniciar una vez más. Si deciden que debo corregir algo más... déjenme sus comentarios... siempre serán más que bienvenidos. Cálidos saludos de... Magic  
  
Era de noche... el rostro de un joven de cabellos castaños desaparecía entre muchos rollos de pergaminos, y libros... en algunos de ellos se lograba divisar la forma grotesca de un ser... mitad lobo, mitad humano... un licántropo.  
  
Sin siquiera mirar lo que hacían sus manos, el joven tomó un recipiente de vidrio a su izquierda... lo aproximó a su rostro y lo sacudió.  
  
Si todo está correcto –dijo- la poción debe ser de un color marrón –separó los ojos del pergamino y dirigió su mirada al recipiente, en cuyo interior aún se removía un líquido marrón. Una amplia sonrisa se formó en los labios del joven, se puso de pie y al hacerlo botó el mullido sillón donde estaba sentado hacía unos momentos; toda su habitación estaba repleta de objetos viejos y usados, algunos remendados, pero eso no evitaba que la habitación reflejara la calidez de un hogar.  
  
Remus J. Lupin, el nombre del joven, estaba bordado en una vieja capa al lado de una chimenea sucia y repleta de notas.  
  
El joven no podía ocultar su felicidad- luego de tres lunas llenas... lo he conseguido –susurraba con alegría, se pasaba el frasco de una mano a la otra, aún sonriente- con esto... con esto lograré dominarme un poco más cuando sea la hora –hablaba para sí- no lo puedo creer... lo conseguí –acercó el rostro al recipiente y lo examinó cuidadosamente- después de todo... no soy tan malo en pociones –sonrió placenteramente.  
  
¡YA ES HORA! –gritó una persona justo detrás de Remus, éste del susto por la interrupción botó el recipiente con la preciada poción, el envase cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos y salpicando todo a su alrededor con el líquido color marrón, el cual al contacto con el suelo se vaporizó en el acto.  
  
Remus miraba atónito aún cómo subía hacia el techo un vapor color plateado- meses, meses de investigación y arduo estudio –susurró, pero conforme avanzaba en su explicación aumentaba el tono de su voz- todo perdido en un momento –lentamente se volteó y le dio la cara a su interruptor- tenías que ser tu... ¡SIRIUS BLACK! –gritó con un dejo de conformismo en la voz.  
  
El recién llegado miraba a los pies de Remus- ¿era algo importante? –preguntó mientras sonreía nerviosamente, sus negros cabellos caían elegantemente sobre su rostro, su vestimenta era impecable, en extremo formal... aunque había algo extraño, todo estaba bien, a excepción de que la corbata llevaba un nudo que más bien parecía ser una araña gigante.  
  
Remus no se entretuvo en la corbata de Sirius, ni mucho menos es su interesante nudo, de hecho... pareció no notarlo. Bajó la vista y suspiró, ya un poco más tranquilo y resignado, parecía que esta no era la primera vez que Sirius lo interrumpía de esa manera... y seguramente no sería la última- me decías, Canuto, que ya es hora... ¿de qué? –preguntó con curiosidad mientras levantaba la vista y se encontraba con la mirada de Sirius.  
  
Parecía que el recién llegado había olvidado la razón de su visita, pero pronto lo recordó, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- ¡YA ES HORA! –Gritó con alegría- ¡MI AHIJADO VA A NACER... JAMES ACABA DE AVISARME Y PIDIÓ QUE LO ACOMPAÑÁRAMOS!  
  
Remus también sonrió y la noticia recibida hizo que se olvidara completamente de lo ocurrido a su preciada poción- tenemos que ir por Peter –aconsejó y tomando su vieja capa siguió a Sirius a través de unas enormes llamas verdes que salían de su chimenea.  
  
¿En verdad es buena idea entrar así a la casa de Peter? –Preguntó un no muy convencido Remus a un can negro que sigilosamente caminaba delante de él- Sinceramente, Sirius, tus recientes ideas han resultado en un desastre total... y yo creo... -no pudo terminar la frase, ya que tropezó con una mesa que estaba en el pasillo y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.  
  
Donde antes había estado un can, ahora estaba Sirius- Lumus –susurró el joven e iluminó el rostro de Remus con la punta de su varita- ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó entre risas al ver el rostro adolorido de su amigo.  
  
Remus se puso de pie inmediatamente, la mesa se había quebrado por el peso del joven; éste sacó su varita- reparo –susurró y la mesa se armó nuevamente ante sus ojos y tomó su posición original. Siguieron caminando a lo largo del interminable pasillo.  
  
Pronto llegaron al final, ahora Remus iba preparado junto a Sirius con una luz que salía desde el extremo de su varita. El joven miró confundido cada una de las cuatro puertas que estaban al final del pasillo- ¿Sabes cuál es? –preguntó Remus preocupado a su compañero, curiosamente Sirius sonreía.  
  
Es extremadamente fácil saberlo –respondió Sirius sonriente- ¿Conoces a alguien más cobarde que Peter? –preguntó mientras con su varita señalaba una puerta frente a él y miraba de soslayo los artículos que la adornaban.  
  
Remus dirigió su mirada a donde le señalaba la varita de Sirius. Había un espejo... un reflector de enemigos y dos chivatoscopios colgando de las esquinas del marco de la puerta- obvio –susurró el joven y extendió su varita- alohomora –dijo y la puerta se abrió.  
  
Lupin extendió su mano para abrir la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera pasar una sombra se deslizó hacia dentro y sin darle tiempo a nada se abalanzó sobre la cama, de hecho cayó justo encima de un cuerpo cubierto de sábanas.  
  
El joven, que hacía un momento dormía placenteramente, cayó de bruces a un lado de su cama- no me hagas daño –imploraba entre sollozos lastimeros- toma lo que quieras y vete, pero no me lastimes, te daré lo que quieras... -susurraba suplicante mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba e intentaba ponerse de pie.  
  
Remus miraba atónito la escena, pensaba en la suerte que había tenido en que Sirius lo encontrara despierto aún, de lo contrario... él hubiese pasado por lo mismo que estaba pasando su amigo en ese instante.  
  
Cuando Peter al fin se puso de pie y logró mirar a su atacante, se encontró a un viejo conocido.  
  
Sirius Black reía mientras balanceaba su varita entre los dedos de su mano derecha- dos en una misma noche –dijo sonriente- y volteó a ver a Remus, quien aún tenía la mano extendida para abrir la puerta y le miraba desaprobatoriamente. Sirius se bajó de la cama- debemos apresurarnos –añadió con un semblante serio mientras se aproximaba al tembloroso cuerpo de Peter- James nos espera.  
  
¿Ahora? –Preguntó Peter con rostro soñoliento y alterado- ¿para qué? –añadió entre un bostezo.  
  
¡MI AHIJADO NACERÁ EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO! –Gritó Sirius- ¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA PERDER! –e inmediatamente le lanzó una capa a Peter.  
  
James Potter era un joven que por lo regular tenía reflejada en el rostro una gran despreocupación, siempre tenía esa hermosa sonrisa que hacía que cualquiera persona que la mirara sintiera una gran paz.  
  
James tenía ese algo especial, además de tener un cabello color negro azabache, siempre alborotado. Pero esta noche, estaba más que preocupado y en extremo asustado.  
  
Junto a él en la sala, estaba un anciano ataviado de una manera muy formal, pero con algo peculiar... una larga y plateada barba; el anciano miraba sonriente como James caminaba de un extremo de la sala al otro, hacía tiempo ya que se había resignado a que tratar de tranquilizar a James era algo más que una misión imposible, así que ahora únicamente se limitaba a mirarlo.  
  
Deberían estar ya aquí –pensó James- si tan solo... -el fuerte estruendo que retumbó en toda la sala interrumpió sus pensamientos y al voltear su vista hacia la derecha, observó a una enfermera que miraba aterrada hacia él... Tres personas habían aparecido detrás suyo.  
  
James se volteó lentamente y miró ensimismado la cara sonriente de Sirius.  
  
El anciano se encaminó lentamente hacia la enfermera, quien miraba como petrificada a las tres personas aparecidas de la nada y la dirigió por los pasillos, alejándola de la sala donde se quedaron únicamente los cuatro amigos; James escuchó que a lo lejos el anciano pronunciaba un hechizo.  
  
¡SIRIUS BLACK! –Gritó James fuera de sí cuando salió de su asombro y miró que no había nadie más en la sala- ¿cómo te has... -se detuvo cuando observó que otra enfermera ingresaba a la sala con una tablilla entre manos.  
  
La enfermera miró a los presentes, bajó la vista hacia su tablilla, la abrió y rebuscó entre las hojas que tenía dentro, leyó mentalmente una hoja, luego levantó la vista- ¿quién de ustedes es James Potter? –preguntó seriamente sin levantar la vista de su tablilla.  
  
James suspiró, estaba pálido y parecía como que pronto iba a perder el conocimiento- soy yo –susurró más preocupado que nunca.  
  
La enfermera levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente –es tan joven como su esposa –susurró para sí y luego volvió su vista a la tablilla.  
  
James sintió como si hubiese sido examinado de pies a cabeza, volvió a suspirar, en espera de información.  
  
Su esposa... Letty –comenzó a hablar la enfermera... pero fue interrumpida.  
  
¿Lily? –preguntó James extrañado.  
  
Sí, Lily –dijo la enfermera- acaba de dar a luz a un niño; ambos, la madre y el pequeño, se encuentran en excelentes condiciones, no ha habido complicaciones, podrían dejar el hospital mañana mismo si así lo desean –añadió- puede pasar a verlos, sígame –y sin siquiera esperar a que James la siguiera, empezó a caminar.  
  
James se quedó paralizado, en medio de la sala, sólo se escuchó que susurró algo.  
  
La enfermera dejó de caminar y se volteó hacia James- ¿va a seguirme? –preguntó.  
  
Sirius se aproximó a su ensimismado amigo y le dio una palmada en el hombro- James, reacciona –dijo sacudiendo un poco a su amigo. No pudo ocultar una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Sí... sí, claro –dijo al fin James, y así ambos, la enfermera y él, se perdieron en un pasillo, el cual James sintió eterno. Pronto conocería a su hijo, el fruto del amor que él y Lily se tenían. 


	2. Conociendo por Vez Primera

Capítulo No. 2  
  
"Conociendo por vez primera"  
  
Notas de la Autora: TT.TT mi FF ya tiene un año... sniff... eso es increíble... aún recuerdo el "terror" con el que lo publiqué la primera vez... jeje... digo "terror" porque en verdad tenía miedito de que me dijeran cosas feas y me criticaran más de la cuenta... gracias a Dios no fue así... bueno, ya basta de recuerditos... jijiji... les dejo la continuación... perdón por la demora... pero en verdad... no tuve tiempo de pasarlo al computador... por eso el atraso. Ahora sí, después de tanto "bla, bla, bla" les dejo el segundo capítulo, no sin antes agradecer los reviews que me han dejado, muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempito de dejármelos. Saluditos de... Magic.  
  
La enfermera cruzó a su derecha... James la seguía mecánicamente, su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos.  
  
¿Será parecido a Lily? –se preguntaba a sí mismo- ¿Será pelirrojo? –se llevó una mano a su alborotado cabello y sonrió, seguía a la enfermera sin reparar en la dirección a donde se dirigía y por estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no se percató en que momento la enfermera se detuvo en el pasillo, él por su parte, siguió caminando hasta que tropezó con la espalda de su guía- lo lamento –se disculpó.  
  
Es aquí –dijo la enfermera señalando una puerta justo frente a James, éste asintió y tomando un gran suspiro extendió su mano, tomó la perilla... pero no la giró.  
  
La enfermera lo miraba sonriente, definitivamente no era la primera vez que un padre estaba tan nervioso- debe ser su primogénito –pensó mientras observaba a James, quien no se decidía a abrir- ¿va a entrar? –preguntó entre risas.  
  
James asintió nuevamente, tomó con fuerza la perilla y la giró... al abrir completamente, pudo observar frente a él, recostada en una cama, a su esposa, Lily, sosteniendo en brazos un bultito cubierto en mantas blanca. El joven entró y cerró la puerta tras él.  
  
Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Lily volteó su vista al recién llegado- es un niño... ¿ves? Te lo dije –separó cuidadosamente la parte de la manta que cubría el rostro del recién nacido, dejando visible la tez clara del pequeño.  
  
James los miraba asombrado- tu nunca te equivocas –dijo acercándose por fin a su esposa y a su hijo. Le dio un tierno beso a Lily en los labios- es hermoso –añadió al ver al pequeño detenidamente, quien estaba muy cómodo en los brazos de su madre.  
  
El bebé movió su pequeña manita hacia su rostro y fue en ese momento cuando James se percató en la apariencia del cabello de su hijo- ¡Mira! –exclamó emocionado- tiene mi mismo tipo de cabello... tendrá problemas –añadió.  
  
Aún es muy pronto para que asegures que su cabello es igual al tuyo –dijo Lily- aunque el color es parecido –añadió acariciando el cabello de su primogénito- sus ojos... por el contrario... si son parecidos a los míos –dijo y se sonrojó un poco; James se percató en que el pequeño los tenía cerrados.  
  
¿Pu... puedo cargarlo? –preguntó a su esposa.  
  
También es tu hijo –respondió Lily sonriente- ni siquiera deberías preguntarme –añadió mientras se preparaba a entregarle al bebé.  
  
James no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál sería la mejor manera de sostener a su hijo, así que simplemente extendió ambos brazos y lo recibió. Al sentir el pequeño, cálido y delicado cuerpecito del bebé, James no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.  
  
Hola pequeño –susurró dulcemente al bebé- yo soy tu padre... James... -se sentó junto a su esposa. Las lágrimas también se deslizaban por las mejillas de Lily al ver la escena. Una lágrima de James cayó en el rostro del pequeño, éste al sentirla, abrió sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes, permitiéndole a su padre verse reflejado por vez primera en sus ojos.  
  
Es tan hermoso... –dijo James limpiándole la lágrima al pequeño y admirándose en sus pupilas verdes.  
  
Es como verte a ti... –susurró Lily- son tan parecidos –añadió.  
  
James volteó la vista hacia su esposa- sólo en el aspecto físico quizás –explicó- apuesto a que su carácter será como el tuyo- añadió sonriendo, Lily también sonrió.  
  
Sirius había ocupado el lugar de James... y caminaba de extremo a extremo en la sala. Hacía tiempo ya desde que James había seguido a la enfermera... y no regresaba.  
  
Remus estaba sentado, con los ojos cerrados, seguramente ya había recordado el desgraciado final de su pócima, porque de vez en cuando fruncía el entrecejo y negaba con la cabeza, quizá pensaba en el tiempo que le llevaría realizarla nuevamente... y si tuviese a su disposición todos los ingredientes.  
  
Peter también estaba sentado, al lado de Remus, adormitaba al principio... pero ahora dormía despreocupadamente, reposaba su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Remus.  
  
Sirius detuvo su incesante caminar de pronto- ¿cree que todo esté bien, Dumbledore? –preguntó dirigiéndose al anciano, éste asintió. Remus abrió nuevamente sus ojos castaños y los observó detenidamente, algo en la voz de Sirius le sugería que algo tramaba su amigo. Peter, por su parte, seguía durmiendo.  
  
Tengo un mal presentimiento –añadió Sirius y deslizó su mano derecha dentro de la bolsa del elegante saco que vestía, se hizo de su varita y al sacarla a la vista de todos, sonrió.  
  
Remus se puso inmediatamente de pie, al hacerlo Peter cayó sobre el asiento y despertó sobresaltado- ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó mientras se desperezaba.  
  
Sirius... no es el momento ni el lugar para utilizar tu varita... –dijo Remus mientras caminaba hacia su amigo, intentando prevenir cualquier descabellada idea que Sirius tuviese en mente.  
  
Estoy de acuerdo con Remus –acotó Dumbledore mientras observaba divertido al sonriente Sirius a través de sus gafas de media luna.  
  
Peter observaba adormitado la escena... sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría, miró extrañado a su alrededor, como percatándose al fin del lugar donde se encontraba- no entiendo por qué Lily escogió un lugar como este... con muggles... –expresó con desconfianza- pudo estar en San Mungo –añadió mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su asiento.  
  
James aún sostenía en brazos a su primogénito y lo observaba tiernamente junto con Lily. El bebé abrió su pequeña boquita y bostezó abiertamente.  
  
Debe tener sueño –dijo James sonriente, mientras acariciaba tiernamente el rostro del bebé- ¿va a llamarse como acordamos? –preguntó volviendo el rostro hacia Lily, quien no quitaba la vista del pequeño y sonreía.  
  
Harry James... –susurró dulcemente Lily mientras acercaba su mano derecha al rostro del bebé- ese es tu nombre... ¿verdad? –deslizo su dedo índice hacia la boquita del bebé, quien la miraba con curiosidad, al sentir el dedo de Lily entre su boca... cerró sus pequeños labios alrededor del dedo de Lily y ésta sintió la presión que el pequeño ejercía en torno a su dedo- Hmmm... creo que tiene hambre... no sueño... –acotó entre risas la joven.  
  
Sí, tienes razón –expresó James mientras miraba con asombro a su hijo.  
  
Es bastante fuerte –dijo Lily, mientras retiraba lentamente su dedo de la boca del pequeño y éste amenazaba con llorar- bastante, bastante fuerte- añadió mientras observaba detenidamente su dedo, pero pronto volteó su mirada nuevamente hacia Harry, quién arrugaba su pequeño rostro ya que estaba a punto de llorar.  
  
Pero si el bebé lloró o no lo hizo, no se enteraron sus padres, ya que una enfermera entró a la habitación en ese preciso instante.  
  
Debo llevármelo para un nuevo chequeo –explicó la enfermera mientras se aproximaba a James, éste le entregó a Harry... no sin que antes el pequeño hubiese recibido un beso en la mejilla por parte de su madre... y un beso en la frente por parte de su padre, hasta ese momento aún no lloraba, pero seguía arrugando su pequeño rostro- usted también debe retirarse –añadió la enfermera al tener en sus brazos al bebé- ambos necesitan descansar –explicó.  
  
James asintió y le dio un tierno abrazo a Lily- vendré mañana a primera hora –le dijo mientras besaba en la frente a su esposa.  
  
Quisiera ya estar de vuelta en nuestro hogar –le explicó Lily mientras se acurrucaba en la cama- me informaron que mañana nos podremos retirar, trata de venir temprano –le aconsejó a su sonriente esposo, éste asintió nuevamente y salió de la habitación detrás de la enfermera que llevaba en brazos al pequeño Harry. 


	3. Luna Llena

Nota de la Autora: Perdón por el retraso!!! Lo lamento!!!! Pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente... jejeje... se me fue un kachito la inspiración... pero acá está!! He de admitir que este cap no estaba en la versión original... pero filo... no afecta en nada a la trama... sólo da un poco más de protagonismo a los Merodeadores ;0) Bueno, les prometo subir el próximo capítulo pronto... promesa de fan de HP!! Agradezco a todas las lindas chicas que me dejaron reviews ;0) se los agradezc un infinito!! Les prometo que pronto les respondo los reviews uno a uno (tal como hace Sarihta) Ya saben que las críticas son más que bienvenidas para mi!!! Especiales gracias a Sol que me ayudó a inspirarme con este cap... aunque al final quedó algo... "variadito" a la versión que habíamos platicado... pero es que no se aplicaba... . Prometo que pronto mejorará!! (ya lo sé... ya lo sé... muchas promesas... pero io cumplo!! XD ). Bueno, ahora sí... me despido... besos y abrazos para todas las que me dejan reviews... se les agradece muchísimo!!! ;0)  
  
.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.  
  
James llegó completamente sonriente a la sala donde sus amigos lo esperaban.  
  
Al verlo aparecer, Lupin se aproximó a él- felicitaciones al afortunado padre –dijo sonriente al estrechar la mano de James- espero que mañana pueda conocer al pequeño –añadió.  
  
Lily y Harry se encuentran bien –dijo sonriente James.  
  
Al lado de ambos apareció de pronto Peter, aún bostezando, también le estrechó la mano a James- Si ambos se encuentra bien... ¿podemos retirarnos a descansar? –preguntó bostezando- por cierto –añadió al recordar algo importante- Dumbledore se retiró porque tenía que visitar a los Longbottom, pero dejó sus felicitaciones y dijo que mañana a primera hora estaría visitando a Lily y conociendo al pequeño.  
  
¿Los Longbottom? –Repitió James- ¿qué les ha ocurrido? –preguntó sobresaltado.  
  
No es nada para preocuparse, precisamente esta misma noche ha nacido su hijo –explicó Remus- parece que tu hijo y el suyo han venido al mundo al mismo tiempo, también fue un niño –añadió sonriente.  
  
¡Vaya! Son muchas sorpresas para la misma noche –expresó James mientras también bostezaba- será mejor si nos retiramos a descansar... le he prometido a Lily volver por la mañana y necesito descansar.  
  
Estaban por retirarse cuando algo llamó la atención de James y miró extrañado a su alrededor- ¿Dónde está Sirius? –Preguntó extrañado, Peter también volteó la mirada buscando a su amigo, pero no había seña alguna de Sirius- ¿se marchó con Dumbledore?  
  
Estaba con nosotros luego de que Dumbledore se retirara a San Mungo –explicó Remus- no entiendo dónde puede estar... -estaban concentrados pensando dónde podría encontrarse Sirius cuando dos enfermeras pasaron casi corriendo por el pasillo de enfrente donde los tres amigos se encontraban, pudo haber sido algo normal... pero lo que hablaban las enfermeras mientras corrían llamó la atención de los jóvenes.  
  
Te lo digo, es un perro enorme y está dentro de la sala de maternidad –decía una enfermera a la otra que lo que la miraba incrédula- ¿cómo fue que entró hasta allí sin ser visto? no lo sé...  
  
Tanto James como Remus se quedaron estáticos, incapaces de creer lo que Sirius estaba haciendo... porque no había duda alguna... tenía que ser Sirius. Peter por el contrario reía.  
  
¿Pero qué...? ¿Cómo fue...? –James murmuraba para sí- sigámoslas –propuso mientras con paso apresurado intentaba darle alcance a las enfermeras, tras él iban Remus y Peter.  
  
Las enfermeras cruzaron a la derecha y salieron a un patio localizado justo en el centro del hospital... James las seguía muy de cerca... hasta que se percató en las sombras de las enfermeras que se deslizaban tras ellas, volteó instintivamente su vista hacia el cielo y con horror vio la luna llena que le iluminaba plenamente el rostro- esto no puede estar pasando –murmuró sin quitar la vista del cielo.  
  
¡James! –gritó Peter con horror. Las enfermeras ya habían cruzado el patio y habían ingresado nuevamente al hospital; cuando James miró hacia atrás únicamente pudo ver como una rata desaparecía entre la grama... no le dio tiempo de llamar a Peter ya que un gruñido llamó por completo su atención.  
  
James retrocedió unos pasos mientras instintivamente buscaba en la bolsa de su pantalón, el pelo brotaba en el rostro y en las manos de Lupin- ¿Por qué hoy? –se preguntó a si mismo James, nervioso y sin saber qué podría hacer... estaban en un hospital muggle... convertirse en animago no le servía más que para escapar... pero ¿y los muggles? Esto era un caos completamente, pronto el terror se reflejaría en los rostros de las personas.  
  
La transformación de su Remus a Licántropo casi había finalizado... abría y cerraba las fauces amenazantemente.  
  
El licántropo gruñó otra vez, pero en esta ocasión fue más audible- pronto todos los muggles estarán presenciando esto, debo hacer algo –murmuraba para sí James, logró sacar su varita de la bolsa del pantalón y apuntó a Lupin- Silencio –dijo y el hechizo impactó al licántropo, aunque abría y cerraba las fauces... ningún sonido se escapaba de su garganta.  
  
Al sentir la amenaza de la varita de James, sin previo aviso el licántropo se lanzó hacia James, éste se echó al suelo a un lado, rodó hasta quedar fuera del alcance de Remus, pero al hacer esto soltó la varita y cuando levantó la vista la observó justo entre él y Lupin- ¡Dios mío! –dijo con la voz entrecortada, el licántropo volvió nuevamente a abalanzarse sobre él... dispuesto a morderlo... ¿cómo iba a disfrutar su vida de ahora en adelante si él también sería un licántropo? Cerró los ojos y esperó.  
  
Una sombra apartó al licántropo justo cuando se disponía a morder a James, un perro negro llamaba la atención de Lupin y lo dirigía hacia el extremo opuesto de su víctima... al no sentir el ataque y escuchar los gruñidos extraños, James abrió los ojos y vio a su salvador, no pudo evitar sonreír de alivio. Aprovechando la distracción el joven mago se hizo nuevamente con su varita... justo a tiempo ya que cuatro personas habían pasado frente al patio y ahora observaban incrédulas la escena.  
  
Petrificus Totalus –gritó James y las personas que observaban horrorizadas la escena quedaron completamente estáticas, volvió su vista hacia Sirius y Remus- Sirius, necesitamos inmobilizarlo y luego transportarlo a otro lugar antes de que más muggles ventan –dijo y al escuchar esto el can se alejó del licántropo lo más que pudo y antes la vista de James volvió nuevamente a su forma humana, sacó también su varita de entre su saco y apuntó a Remus.  
  
¿Preparado James? –preguntó Sirius mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima al amenazante licántropo, James asentía- A la de tres. ¡Una, dos y TRES! ¡Inmobilus! –gritaron al mismo tiempo y un destello salió de ambas varitas e impactó a Remus, éste quedó petrificado en el centro del patio.  
  
Recuperando el aliento aún, James se aproximó a Lupin y comprobó que ambos hechizos habían logrado su cometido- funcionó completamente- explicó a Sirius, pero justo cuando hablaba una rata se aproximó a sus pies y luego tuvo a su lado a Peter sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
¿Dónde estabas cuando te necesitábamos? –preguntó Sirius completamente enfadado mientras se aproximaba a James y a Peter y amenazaba a éste último con su varita.  
  
No podía ayudarlos –se excusó Peter- sabes muy bien que nunca he sido bueno para encantamientos y mucho menos para detener a Remus.  
  
¡ESTUVO A PUNTO DE MORDER A JAMES! –gritó Sirius con la voz cargada de furia.  
  
Peter retrocedió unos pasos al ver el rostro furioso de Sirius- Si... Sirius... debes comprender que... yo... -murmuró pero James lo silenció.  
  
¡Es suficiente! –Murmuró- luego tendrán tiempo de aclarar este malentendido, por ahora deben llevarse a Remus a otro lugar estamos entre muggles- volvió la mirada hacia los petrificados- yo les modificaré la memoria y luego los alcanzaré.  
  
La idea de irse junto con Peter no le agradó del todo a Sirius e hizo una mueca de descontento, pero no podía quedarse a discutir, James tenía razón, más muggles podrían aparecer- ¿Cómo nos iremos? –Preguntó más sereno- no podemos salir caminando con un licántropo, tampoco podemos aparecernos con Remus en ese estado, ni decir de los polvos Flu.  
  
James reflexionó un momento- mi capa de invisibilidad nos ayudará nuevamente- explicó con una sonrisa- ahora vuelvo –dijo y desapareció ante los ojos de Sirius y Peter, unos minutos después apareció nuevamente con la capa en brazos, cubrió con ella a Lupin y éste desapareció por completo- sáquenlo del hospital y espérenme entre los árboles del parque del frente- Sirius asintió.  
  
Sirius apuntó con su varita al punto donde hacía unos segundos estaba el cuerpo del licántropo y murmuró un hechizo, inmediatamente comenzó a caminar.  
  
Voy a irme con James... mejor –dijo Nerviosamente Peter mientras observaba como Sirius se alejaba, luego de su reciente discusión no quería estar cerca de él.  
  
Eso sí que no Colagusano –dijo tajantemente Sirius mientras se detenía y volteaba la mirada hacia atrás donde estaba aún James y Peter- vas a ayudarme a que ningún muggles tropiece con nosotros mientras salimos de este lugar.  
  
Peter miró suplicante a James en espera deque su otro amigo lo apoyara- será mejor que vayas con él, te necesita más que yo –dijo James sonriendo, parecía estar acostumbrado a este tipo de discusiones- Peter se resignó y asintió, luego siguió los pasos de Sirius y pronto ambos se perdieron por los pasillos.  
  
James se apresuró a desencantar a los muggles uno por uno y modificarles la memoria, cuando todo estuvo listo siguió a sus amigos, los encontró justo en las afueras del edificio, donde les había pedido que lo esperaran.  
  
¿Algún inconveniente? –preguntó James a Sirius cuando estuvo cerca de él.  
  
Ninguno... hasta el momento, pero no sé cómo lograremos llegar con él hasta tu casa... que es la más cercana –dijo Sirius- el hechizo que tiene no le durará toda la noche –explicó preocupado.  
  
Lily y yo colocamos un traslador tras esos árboles –explicó James mientras señalaba hacia su derecha- para que nos facilitara la venida cuando llegara el momento del nacimiento –explicó sonriendo, Sirius también sonrió.  
  
Buena idea –acotó Sirius.  
  
¿Qué esperamos entonces? –dijo nerviosamente Peter y se encaminó hacia el punto que había indicado James. Sirius le quitó la capa invisible a Remus y se encaminó junto con James tras Peter.  
  
El traslador que Lily y James habían encantado resultó ser una roca, así que Sirius sujetó con su mano izquierda la garra del licántropo y con la mano derecha sujetó el traslador al mismo tiempo que lo hacían James y Peter. Sintieron una sacudida en el estómago y sus pies despegaron del suelo, sintieron que viajaban entre un torbellino de viento y colores y pronto volvieron a sentir que su pies daban contra el suelo, se encontraron frente a la casa de James. Por el impactó repentino Peter había caído de bruces, mientras Sirius y James aún se mantenían en pie. 


	4. Risas Recuerdos y Advertencias

Capítulo No. 4 "Recuerdos... Risas y Advertencias"  
  
Listo –dijo Sirius cerrando la puerta tras él, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia el cerrojo de la puerta- fermaportus –susurró.  
  
James suspiró aliviado- bien, cuando despierte no podrá salir gracias al encantamiento y el efecto se le pasará... tantos años y aún no hemos aprendido a utilizar la astronomía –miró seriamente a su amigo que sonreía plenamente- Sirius... creo que debimos poner un poco más de atención en nuestras clases en Hogwarts –dijo en tono solmene, Sirius dejó de sonreír y asintió.  
  
O debimos estudiar mientras estábamos en detención en lugar de planear nuevas bromas a través de los espejos –susurró Sirius, ambos amigos bajaron la mirada pero al instante empezaron a reír a carcajadas.  
  
Si... tuviera la... oportunidad de volver... a mis... tiempos en Hogwarts... -susurró James entre risas y tratando de parecer serio pero sin poder lograrlo- haría exactamente lo mismo concluyó riendo aún más fuerte.  
  
Lo mismo pienso yo –acotó Sirius- aunque tendría más cuidado con la señora Norris y no confiaría tanto en tu capa... mira que esa cosa nos encontró y nos delató aunque éramos invisibles  
  
Y no olvides a Snivelus –añadió James- él también nos delataba...  
  
Y esas idas a Honeydukes por las noche- Sirius guiñó un ojo- definitivamente Gryffindor tenía las mejores fiestas en las cuatro casas... aún recuerdo la envidia de Ravenclaw cuando perdimos aquel partido por tu lesión y aún así tuvimos la fiesta...  
  
Hasta que Dumbledore nos encontró con la evidencia...  
  
Y restó 50 puntos a la casa...  
  
Aunque al día siguiente, ganamos 100 puntos en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras- dijo Sirius cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de inocencia- eran tan sencillas las preguntas...  
  
Y Remus se las sabía todas... -aportó james  
  
Una clase sobre licántropos... -Sirius volvió su vista hacia el techo y un gruñido proveniente de la alcoba de al lado los regresó a la realidad.  
  
Creo que el hechizo terminó -dijo James- bueno, falta poco para que amanezca... pronto volverá a la normalidad.  
  
Sirius bostezó- ya quiero ver a mi ahijado -dijo sonriendo- porque lo prometiste James- añadió.  
  
Si, si, si, Harry será tu ahijado, sabes que siempre cumplo mi palabra...  
  
¿Siempre? –preguntó Sirius sin pestañear y viendo a los ojos a James.  
  
Fue en segundo, Sirius –se excusó James- además no podía avisarte ya que hubiese delatado a Remus y a Peter, al final terminé en detención contigo... no estuviste solo- añadió.  
  
¿Crees que nos merecíamos el título de "alborotadores de Hogwarts"? –preguntó un no muy convencido Sirius, tratando de parecer inocente, luego de un breve momento donde únicamente se escucharon sus risas.  
  
Hmmm, no lo creo Sirius... ¿nosotros? Pero si éramos (y somos aún) jóvenes e inocentes –dijo solemnemente James.  
  
Un nuevo gruñido y el sonido de vidrio quebrándose volvió a interrumpirlos.  
  
Ese era seguramente el jarrón predilecto de Lily –explicó James haciendo una mueca de dolor y llevándose ambas manos a la frente...  
  
Bueno, tendrás tiempo de conseguir otro igual –dijo Sirius mientras le daba una palmada a James en la espalda- si es que un reparo no puede solucionarlo todo -volvió a bostezar.  
  
Al ver bostezar a su mejor amigo, James no pudo evitar bostezar también- creo que aún podemos dormir unas horas...  
  
Colagusano cobarde –susurró Sirius- no debiste dejarlo partir... él también es parte del grupo...  
  
No podía ayudarnos más –explicó James- y si permanecía más tiempo a tu lado sería muy probable que terminara bajo un Furunculus...  
  
Buena idea... cuando lo vuelva a tener frente a mi varita lo hechizaré –Sirius sonrió maliciosamente- aunque un encantamiento vomitababosas no sería tan mala opción...  
  
Como quieras –dijo James volviendo a bostezar- despiértame al alba por favor- se encaminó hacia las gradas, Sirius lo siguió con la mirada.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
El sol estaba ya alto en el cielo cuando la claridad invadió plenamente la habitación de James, adormitado aún abrió los ojos- LILY –gritó y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó fuera de la cama., se vistió a toda prisa y salió de su habitación, bajó las gradas y justo en la sala encontró sobre un sillón a un profundamente dormido Sirius, no lo despertó, en su lugar garabateó una nota en un pergamino a toda prisa y la dejó a la vista de su amigo, flotando en la nada.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntó Lily al ver llegar a James casi sin aliento.  
  
Luna llena... -murmuró James mientras se aproximaba a su esposa y trataba de respirara normalmente, le dio un cálido beso.  
  
¿Remus? –Lily lo miraba incrédula, James asintía.  
  
Luego te comentaré cómo ocurrió todo... ¿y Harry? –preguntó mientras volteaba su vista a todos lados en la habitación.  
  
Ahora precisamente van a traérmelo –respondió Lily mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la puerta, en efecto, una enfermera entraba a la habitación con una manta blanca en brazos, en cuyo interior se encontraba el pequeño Harry.  
  
James tomó en brazos al bebé- acabo de alimentarlo -explicó Lily- le estaban dando el último chequeo médico, podemos irnos tan pronto nos den la orden por escrito -sonrió mientras observaba a su pequeño.  
  
¿Tan pronto? –preguntó James incrédulo.  
  
No veo la razón por la que debamos seguir aquí, ambos estamos bien –respondió Lily.  
  
James besó en la frente a su primogénito, en ese momento Harry abrió sus brillantes ojos verdes y se quedó viendo fijamente el rostro de su padre- podría tenerlo en mis brazos por siempre... –susurró sonriente James.  
  
Bien... entonces tu te levantarás cuando llore a mitad de la noche –acotó Lily- y ya quisiera escucharte decir lo mismo cuando Harry empiece a pintar en las paredes... y cuando hechice artículos –empezó a enumerar con ayuda de sus dedos- cuando llore por las nueva escoba para Quidditch... cuando lleguen lechuzas de Hogwarts solicitando nuestra presencia porque Harry sacó malas notas... cuando quiera galeones para ir a Honeydukes o a Zonko.  
  
¿Tan terrible será? -la interrumpió James.  
  
Ignorando por completo la pregunta, Lily prosiguió con su cuenta- claro que también te advierto James que cuando llegue alguna lechuza de Hogwarts informándonos que mi Harry se ha convertido en todo un alborotador como lo fuiste tu en tus tiempos, Sirius te acompañará a darle una explicación al director –concluyó tajantemente, James tragó saliva y asintió, aunque en el fondo recibir una lechuza parecida no sería tan malo.  
  
Así pasó el tiempo, mientras los orgullosos padres discutían sobre el maravillosos futuro que les esperaba; hablaron sobre muchos felices proyectos mientras el bebé dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su padre, hasta que un médico ingresó a la habitación y les informó que ya podían retirarse, era poco más del medio día cuando los Potter se encontraron frente a su casa, gracias al traslador.  
  
James no podía contener la felicidad que sentía al tener bajo el mismo techo a su familia... esas dos personas por quienes estaba dispuesto a dar su vida.  
  
Al entrar se percataron de que ni Sirius ni Remus se encontraban allí- volverán –pensó James y posteriormente acompañó a Lily a dejar al recién nacido en su habitación, la que desde hacía más de seis meses estaba destinada al nuevo miembro de la familia.  
  
La cuna donde recostaron al bebé era muy grande, tomando en cuenta el pequeño tamaño de Harry. Lo contemplaron un momento sonriente y luego se dispusieron a retirarse a su propia habitación, pero al cruzar la puerta James se detuvo y aduciendo que Harry no se sentiría cómodo en su nueva cuna, regresó y volvió a tomar al pequeño en brazos y lo llevó consigo.  
  
Lily observaba recostada en la cama como James caminaba de extremo a extremo en la habitación aún con Harry en brazos.  
  
Repentinamente James detuvo su andar mientras observaba el rostro del pequeño bebé, Harry fruncía el entrecejo y sin previo aviso comenzó a llorar- ¡LILY! –Gritó James mientras se aproximaba a ella preocupado- algo le pasa... debemos llevarlo a San Mungo –Harry lloraba desconsoladamente y las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.  
  
Pero para desconcierto de James, Lily sonreía divertida -¿cómo puedes reír cuando Harry debe estar sufriendo algo terrible? –preguntó James confundido.  
  
Sin dejar de sonreír Lily tomó a Harry en brazos y lo arrulló –Sí... está sufriendo algo terrible –dijo la joven madre mientras su esposo ponía cara de espanto- James, únicamente está hambriento –explicó tranquilamente y sin pérdida de tiempo alimentó al bebé, para asombro de James, Harry volvió a quedarme profundamente dormido mientras se alimentaba.  
  
Lily acomodó al bebé en su regazo- no te preocupes James... ya aprenderás –susurro mientras su esposo la miraba perplejo.  
  
James se acomodó al lado de su esposa y acarició el rostro del bebe- me ha dado otro susto –explicó recuperando la calma- y casi puedo asegurar que no será el último- concluyó con un todo de conformismo, sonrió. 


	5. Primera Noche en el Hogar

Nota de Autora: Bueno... me alegro muchísimo que les haya gustado lo que llevo escrito... en verdad es genial!!! Les agradezco sus palabras de aliento y apoyo... No sé qué rayos pasa con los capítulos que subo... pero a veces nunca se muestran en la página... Hmmm... definitivamente aún son malísima en todo esto. Advierto que quizá muchas de ustedes piensan que el bebé hace muchas cosas que no son propias de un bebé de su edad (exactos diítas), pero yo acabo de conocer a un recién nacido que actuaba igual O.O sí!!! Lo juro!!! Y pues me he basado en ese pequeñín que conocí para relatar las actitudes de mi bebé Harry ;0) espero que no les moleste. Gracias por leer mi FF y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.  
  
Capítulo No. 5  
  
"Primera Noche en el Hogar"  
  
Pronto el día dio paso a la noche, sería la primera noche de Harry en su nuevo hogar.  
  
James se esmeró en preparar la cena, su exceso de efusividad por poco le cuesta caro, de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Lily, las llamas habrían consumido parte de la cocina; fuera de ello todo estuvo bien, cenaron con tranquilidad y luego Harry volvió a ser alimentado por su madre y arrullado por su padre, quedando plenamente dormido y feliz.  
  
Subieron a su alcoba y luego de que Lily hubiese mudado de ropa al bebé se dirigieron a la habitación del pequeño; al recostarlo en la cuna se percataron de lo grande que era, y James prometió hacerla un poco más pequeña por la mañana, mientras tanto esperaron un momento mientras contemplaban a su pequeño y luego se retiraron a su propia habitación y se recostaron.  
  
James intentó dormir, pero era tanta su emoción que no logró conciliar el sueño- ¿no sería mejor traer a Harry con nosotros? –preguntó- Creo que él estaría más cómodo aquí –susurró- ¿Lily? –  
  
Extrañado por no haber obtenido respuesta alguna, volteó a ver a su esposa- ¿Lily?- preguntó, pero su la joven se había dormido casi al instante; James la miraba mientras ella respiraba profunda y apaciblemente, le dio un beso en la frente y aprovechando que su esposa dormía placenteramente se levantó y se dirigió a la alcoba del recién nacido.  
  
El pequeño bebé dormía profundamente, James estuvo observándolo durante casi una hora, recostado sobre los extremos de la cuna y sonriente, custodiaba su sueño, pendiente de que respirara y con cada respingo del pequeño, James se preocupaba y se acercaba al cuerpecito de su hijo y comprobaba que siguiera respirando y que su corazón palpitara, volvía a sonreír. Simplemente no podía concebir la idea de tenerlo allí.  
  
Harry se llevó una manita al rostro e intentó tomar una nueva posición en la cuna, pero James no pudo soportar más las ansias de tener en brazos al bebé, lo tomó en brazos y lo levantó de la cuna. Al sentir este tumulto inesperado, Harry frunció el entrecejo, clara señal de un llanto inevitable.  
  
No vayas a llorar Harry –susurró James temiendo el resultado de su reciente acción- si lo haces despertarás a tu madre... y no deseas hacer eso ¿verdad?  
  
Al escuchar la voz de su padre, Harry abrió sus ojos, dejando al descubierto unas hermosas pupilas de color verde brillante, también relucieron dos lágrimas.  
  
Ese es mi niño –James le dio un beso al bebé en la frente y sonrió, luego le limpió las lágrimas- puedes dormir... te aseguro que te sentirás mucho más cómodo en mis brazos que en esa cuna.  
  
El pequeño bebé observó a su padre un momento y luego al sentir que James lo arrullaba no pudo evitar volver a cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormido.  
  
El joven padre observaba a su primogénito con una sonrisa en los labios. El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y pronto fueron más de las tres de la mañana, aunque el orgulloso padre aún no podía dejar a Harry en su cuna, no podía separarse de él, era un sentimiento que no podía explicarse, al ver a su bebé tan frágil... sencillamente no quería dejarlo solo.  
  
Se encaminó a su habitación con el pequeño Harry en brazos, se sentó nuevamente en la cama, al lado de Lily, quien dormía profundamente al igual que su hijo; James no pudo evitar darle a su esposa un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla, con lo cual Lily esbozó una tierna sonrisa.  
  
Es increíble Harry –susurró James al volver sus ojos al rostro del pequeño- tienes los hermosos y hechizantes ojos de Lily... eres como ella...  
  
Como sintiendo que esas palabras iban dirigidas a él, Harry despertó al escuchar hablar nuevamente a James, abrió sus ojos y se quedó viendo fijamente al rostro de su padre.  
  
Vaya... no puedes dormir ¿o es acaso que te he despertado? –Harry bostezó abiertamente- sí, seguramente te he despertado... perdóname –dijo James al pequeño- pero me es muy difícil dormirme, hoy no puedo conciliar el sueño, no puedo creer que tan pronto estés con nosotros, sé que no me entiendes...  
  
Harry se llevó una de sus pequeñas manitas al rostro e intentó metérsela toda en la boca. James sonrió plenamente al ver lo que su bebé estaba tratando de hacer- Veo que eres muy parecido a mi también, incluso heredaste mi tipo de cabello –diciendo esto, James acarició la cabeza del pequeñito- insisto en que esos ojos, son hermosos... ¿lo sabes? –James podía ver su rostro reflejado en los grandes y brillantes ojos de Harry, que lo miraban maravillados.  
  
Estuve esperando mucho tiempo a que vinieras... y tenerte como te tengo en este momento –acercó un poco más al pequeño Harry, quien seguía luchando por meterse su manita en la boca- tengo tantas cosas que contarte... ¿por cuál empiezo? –James se quedó viendo el techo, pensando en qué quería que fuera lo primero que su hijo escuchara sobre su vida, mientras que Harry aún tenía sus grandes ojos verdes fijos en el rostro de su padre, ya había desistido de su intento por comerse su propia manita.  
  
Bueno, Harry –dijo por fin James luego de pensar unos instantes- empezaré contándote sobre mis días en Hogwarts, cuando estuve en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor... ganamos la copa y tuvimos partidos muy reñidos –el bebé volvió a bostezar e intentó tomar la mano de James que hacía ademanes tratando de explicarse mejor- Por cierto, te tengo que comentar sobre Sirius... él será tu padrino, bueno... ya es tu padrino de hecho, pero aún no lo has conocido... verás... él...  
  
En este preciso instante James detuvo su mano y Harry pudo al fin tomar un dedo de su padre entre su pequeña manita- Vaya... veo que eres demasiado activo para tener tan poco tiempo de nacido Harry –dijo James maravillado y dejó de hablar para observar qué hacía el bebé ahora que tenía algo entre sus manitas.  
  
Lo primero que hizo Harry fue intentar llevarse la mano de James a la boca... intentando devorarla también, pero el resultado fue similar al que obtuvo cuando intentó comerse su propia mano. Luego se contentó con únicamente recorrer los dedos de James y probar su fuerza, era aún muy pequeño, pero la curiosidad le movía a hacer cosas no muy propias de su corta edad.  
  
Luego de ver todo esto, James prosiguió con su relato y Harry dejó en paz la mano de su padre y trató de prestar atención- Entre Sirius, Peter, Remus y yo hicimos muchos descubrimientos en Hogwarts... tanto que logramos grandes proezas... Remus tenía cierta dificultad... bueno, Sirius y yo no lo mirábamos como problema... pero a él le hacía sentir muy mal su pequeño problema- James hizo una pausa, Harry aún se limitaba a observar el rostro de su padre.  
  
El bebé bostezó nuevamente y al hacerlo se percató de sus ropajes, ahora se entretenía tomando entre sus pequeños dedos parte de su pijama, aunque intentaba metérsela a la boca también, no lo lograba y tras varios intentos desesperados se enfadó y frunció el entrecejo pero como James hablaba tanto y tan rápido no se percató de que su bebé estaba a punto de llorar, sin esperar más tiempo el pequeño estalló en llanto y James salió de su ensimismamiento.  
  
Lily también frunció el entrecejo al escuchar a su primogénito llorar, pero aturdida aún por el sueño y en cansancio no se dio cuenta de que el llanto provenía de su propia cama- James... ve a ver qué tiene Harry... está llorando –dijo sin siquiera abrir los ojos y sin esperar a que se lo dijeran dos veces, James se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la habitación continua con su bebé en brazos.  
  
Allí lo arrulló unos minutos y el pequeño se quedó dormido, aunque daba respingos de vez en cuando; al comprobar que Harry dormía profundamente, James volvió a dirigirse a su alcoba... sin resignarse aún en dejar al bebé en su cuna.  
  
A los pocos minutos Harry volvió a despertarse pero su padre estaba preparado y apoyándose en su varita hizo que de ésta salieran chispas de muchos colores y el pequeño bebé estaba maravillado viéndolas que ni pensó en llorar nuevamente.  
  
El sueño fue venciendo a James y sin siquiera darse cuenta se quedó dormido mientras se esmeraba aún en sacar chispas de colores de su varita para que su bebé no llorara.  
  
Poco a poco, al ver que su padre ya no hacía nada por entretenerlo, el pequeño se fue quedando dormido, aunque aún tenía hambre. Poco a poco los brazos que lo sostenían lo liberaron y el bebé se deslizó hacia el centro de la cama, quedando en medio de su padre y su madre. Era su segunda noche en este maravilloso mundo y ya sentía que no podría jamás separarse de esas dos personas que le amaban tanto... que lo protegían. Con una tierna sonrisa se quedó profundamente dormido. 


	6. Versión Original: Recopilación I

> Versión Original: Primera Recopilación (Capítulo No. 1 al No. 4)
> 
> Fan Fiction:
> 
> **_EL BEBÉ HARRY POTTER_**
> 
> By Magic
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **__**
> 
> **_Capítulo No. 1_****__**
> 
> **_"Desesperado"_**
> 
> James Potter era un joven que por lo regular tenía reflejada en la cara una gran despreocupación, siempre tenía esa hermosa sonrisa que hacía que cualquier persona que la mirara sintiera una gran paz, era un joven con una estatura promedio, no era ni delgado ni obeso, tenía el cuerpo normal, se dejaba ver que practicaba algún deporte, un deporte desconocido por la mayoría de personas, denominadas muggles, pero muy conocido en el mundo de James, en efecto él era un mago.
> 
> James tenía algo especial, aparte de tener un pelo negro azabache siempre alborotado, pero hoy… hoy tenía en su cara reflejada una gran preocupación, estaban junto a él, solamente cuatro personas, una de ellas un anciano con una gran barba blanca, que vestía de una manera muy formal, tomando en cuenta que en esas épocas ya no se acostumbraba vestir así, las otras tres personas, mucho más jóvenes que la primera, vestían de maneras muy distintas, unos muy formales como el anciano y otro de una manera muy informal, era curioso simplemente observarlos, sólo James vestía normal, aunque su comportamiento era muy distante de ser igual que su manera de vestir, se paseaba de una esquina a la otra de la sala donde se encontraba, al caminar se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y luego preguntaba:
> 
> Faltará mucho?
> 
> No lo sé James, tranquilízate –le respondía una de las cuatro personas, llamada Sirius Black.
> 
> No entiendo por qué Lily escogió este lugar –dijo otro, quien observaba de una manera que reflejaba cierto asco- con muggles… pudo... simplemente pudo haber estado en uno de los nuestros –añadió el joven, quien se llamaba Peter Pettigrew.
> 
> Recuerda que Lily nació en un lugar parecido… era de esperarse que ella deseara estar en este lugar –añadió el último de los jóvenes llamado Remus Lupin.
> 
> Faltará mucho? –volvió a preguntar James
> 
> Tranquilo James –habló el anciano, quien respondía al nombre de Albus Dumbledore quien era más que conocido en el mundo mágico –de nada te sirve preocuparte, todo va a salir muy bien, ya verás.
> 
> Al decirles el lugar donde estas cinco personas se encuentran, entenderán la preocupación de James, aunque ya han de imaginárselo... ellos se encuentran en un Hospital, denominado así por los muggles, Lily es la esposa de James y va a dar a luz al primer hijo de ambos.
> 
> James iba a preguntar por centésima vez si faltaba mucho cuando una enfermera apareció en la sala.
> 
> James Potter? –pregunt
> 
> Soy yo –dijo James, más preocupado que nunca.
> 
> Su esposa, Lily Potter, acaba de dar a luz a un niño, ambos, la madre y el bebé, se encuentran en excelentes condiciones, no ha habido complicaciones, podrán dejar el hospital mañana por la noche –dijo la enfermera, luego añadió- puede pasar a verlos.
> 
> James se quedó parado, como petrificado, en medio de la sala, sólo se pudo escuchar que dijo:
> 
> Un niño, es un niño!
> 
> Va a seguirme? –preguntó la enfermera
> 
> James, reacciona –dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo, sin ocultar una gran sonrisa.
> 
> Sí… sí claro –dijo al fin James
> 
> Y así ambos, James y la enfermera, se perdieron en un pasillo.
> 
> **__**
> 
> **_Capítulo No. 2_**
> 
> **_"Conociendo por vez primera"_**
> 
> Cuando James llegó a la habitación, vio a su esposa, Lily, cargando un bultito cubierto de mantas blancas.
> 
> Es un niño, ves… te lo dije –dijo Lily.
> 
> Tu nunca te equivocas –dijo James acercándose a su esposa y dándole un tierno beso en los labios- es hermoso –dijo al ver al pequeño, que estaba muy cómodo en los brazos de su madre- mira, ha heredado mi cabello… tendrá problemas –añadió con una sonrisa.
> 
> Tiene los ojos de un verde brillante… igual a los míos –dijo Lily, sonrojándose un poco- no es completamente igual a ti.
> 
> Yo hubiese preferido que se pareciera a ti –dijo James sin apartar los ojos del pequeño.
> 
> Pero yo quería que fuera parecido a ti, amor –añadió Lily, dándole a James un tierno y cálido beso en los labios.
> 
> Pu… puedo… cargarlo? –inquirió James
> 
> También es tu hijo, ni siquiera deberías preguntarme –dijo Lily con una sonrisa
> 
> Al cargarlo por primera vez y sentir su cálido cuerpecito en sus brazos, James no pudo evitar que unas cálidas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.
> 
> Hola Harry –dijo al pequeño- yo soy James… tu papá.
> 
> Quiero que se llame Harry James Potter –dijo Lily, quien también lloraba al ver a su esposo llorando.
> 
> Lo que tu quieras –dijo James, luego se sentó en una esquina de la cama, a la par de su esposa, ambos no dejaban de llorar, no podían creerlo, el fruto de su amor estaba allí, con ellos.
> 
> Una lágrima de James cayó en el rostro del pequeño Harry; éste, al sentirla, abrió sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes permitiéndole a su padre verse reflejado por vez primera en los ojos de su primogénito.
> 
> Es tan hermoso –dijo por fin James, limpiándose las lágrimas.
> 
> Con permiso –dijo una enfermera que acababa de entrar- debo llevarme al bebé, mañana se podrán retirar, pero que digo… si ya son la 1:00 de la mañana, será dentro de pocas horas.
> 
> Y así se llevó al niño, sin que antes el pequeño haya recibido un beso en la mejilla por parte de su madre y un beso en la frente por parte de su padre. Luego de que se retiró la enfermera, James le limpió las lágrimas de la cara de Lily y le dio un fuerte y tierno abrazo, nada podría explicar la felicidad que ambos padres sentían en ese momento y se quedaron así, abrazados por largo tiempo, hasta que Lily se quedó dormida, en ese momento James salió de la habitación, afuera se encontraban las mismas cuatro personas que habían estado con él en el principio.
> 
> Felicitaciones al afortunado padre –dijo Sirius, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.
> 
> Ya hemos visto al pequeño –dijo Dumbledore- mis más sinceras felicitaciones a ti y a Lily, es un niño hermoso.
> 
> Gracias –dijo James, algo sonrojado
> 
> Cómo va a llamarse? –preguntó Lupin
> 
> Bueno… se llamará Harry –dijo James
> 
> Felicitaciones –dijo Peter Pettigrew, estrechándole la mano a James.
> 
> A las tres de la mañana se retiraron Dumbledore, Lupin y Pettigrew, sólo Sirius se quedó haciéndole compañía a James.
> 
> Vamos a descansar –dijo al fin- no hacemos nada quedándonos acá, todo resultó bien, regresaremos mañana a primera hora.
> 
> Tienes razón –dijo James
> 
> Y ambos amigos salieron del Hospital rumbo a la casa de James.
> 
> **__**
> 
> **_Capítulo No. 3_**
> 
> **_"Salida del Hospital"_**
> 
> James no podía dormir, así que Sirius le preparó una poción que le permitiría dormir sin soñar, así James pudo descansar.
> 
> Despertó a las diez de la mañana, había dormido muy bien, pero ya era tarde.
> 
> Porqué no me despertaste? –preguntó a Sirius, éste se encontraba en la cocina, tomando un café.
> 
> Estabas durmiendo tan tranquilo que no quise quitarte la paz, además necesitabas descansar –dijo Sirius.
> 
> James tomó una tasa y se sirvió café, luego se sentó a la par de su amigo, después de tomar un sorbo de su tasa preguntó:
> 
> Has visto la habitación de Harry?
> 
> Sí… y ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi… bueno… para ser más exactos, cada vez que la veo ha cambiado –dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.
> 
> Queríamos que fuera lo más perfecta para Harry –dijo James- cada día se nos ocurría algo nuevo que agregar y cambiábamos todo el contorno.
> 
> Si… eso pensé…Harry va a ser muy feliz con unos padres como ustedes... por cierto, ya es tarde… nos vamos? –preguntó Sirius.
> 
> Sí, vamos –respondió James.
> 
> **__**
> 
> Llegaron al Hospital al medio día.
> 
> ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –preguntó Lily.
> 
> Fue culpa mía, Lily –dijo Sirius- James no podía dormir, así que le preparé una poción para dormir sin soñar y luego, por la mañana no lo desperté, él se despertó tarde a causa de la poción.
> 
> Tu no pareces haber descansado amor –dijo James, preocupado por el aspecto que tenía Lily.
> 
> Harry estuvo llorando desde las cuatro de la mañana y no se detuvo hasta que se quedó dormido… ahora precisamente van a traérmelo –dijo Lily, mirando hacia la puerta.
> 
> En efecto, una enfermera entraba en la habitación con una manta blanca en cuyo interior se encontraba el pequeño.
> 
> Harry tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero silenciosas lágrimas corrían por su mejilla.
> 
> Está despierto… pero no deja de llorar –dijo la enfermera con tono de preocupación.
> 
> Gracias –dijo Lily al recibir al pequeño- no sé que tiene, James –añadió, en ese instante la enfermera se retiraba de la habitación.
> 
> Vamos a ver –dijo James, tomando en sus brazos al pequeño Harry.
> 
> Hola Harry –dijo al bebé- soy James, me recuerdas? ¿Qué tienes, mi niño, te duele algo, porqué lloras? –le dijo al pequeño dándole un cálido beso en la frente.
> 
> En ese momento Harry abrió sus brillantes ojos verdes y se quedó viendo a su padre, James le limpió las lágrimas- no sigas llorando, preocupas a tu madre, me prometes no llorar y yo te prometo cargarte en mis brazos todo el resto del día, si?
> 
> No te parece que está muy pequeño para que cumpla sus promesas –dijo Sirius, iba a empezar a reírse cuando notó que Harry había cesado de llorar y únicamente se conformaba con ver el rostro de su padre –parece que se va a llevar muy bien contigo James –añadió.
> 
> Así pasaron el resto del día… platicando, planificando muchas cosas felices para el futuro. Luego de un último chequeo por parte del doctor a Lily y a Harry, se pudieron retirar del Hospital, Sirius los acompañó hasta la puerta de entrada al hogar de sus amigos, luego se despidió de ellos y partió a su propio hogar. James no podía concebir que por fin tenía a las únicas dos personas por las cuales estaba dispuesto a dar su vida; estaban con él… bajo el mismo techo, entraron y…
> 
> **__**
> 
> **_Capítulo No. 4_**
> 
> **_"Primera noche en el hogar"_**
> 
> ****
> 
> Dejaron al recien nacido en la habitación que desde hace más de tres meses había estado destinada al nuevo miembro de la familia Potter, su cuna era muy grande tomando en cuenta el tamaño de Harry. Luego se fueron a dormir a su habitación, que quedaba al lado de la del pequeño.
> 
> Lily se durmió al instante, estaba muy cansada, el último día había sido agotador. James, por el contrario no podía dormir, estaba muy emocionado, esperó a que Lily quedara profundamente dormida, lo cual ocurrió en poco tiempo, y comprobando que su esposa dormía placenteramente, se levantó y fue a la habitación continua, donde el pequeño Harry dormía muy tranquilo, estuvo observándolo durante casi una hora, custodiando su sueño y pendiente de que respirara, no podía concebir la idea de tenerlo allí, no soportándolo más, lo levantó de su cuna y lo tomó en sus brazos, el pequeño al sentir el cambio, amenazó con llorar sin siquiera abrir sus ojos.
> 
> No llores, Harry –dijo James, temiendo el resultado de su acción- si lo haces despertarás a tu madre… y no deseas hacer eso, verdad?
> 
> Al escuchar a su padre, Harry abrió sus ojos, dejando al descubierto unas hermosas pupilas de un color verde brillante, también relucieron dos lágrimas.
> 
> Ese es mi niño –dijo James limpiando las dos lágrimas de Harry- puedes dormir… te aseguro que te sentirás mucho más cómodo en mis brazos que en la cuna.
> 
> Así pues, Harry volvió a cerrar sus ojos, mientras se quedaba dormido otra vez.
> 
> James lo contemplaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Eran ya las tres de la mañana, no podía dejar a Harry en su cuna, no podía separarse de él, era un sentimiento que no podía explicar. Se encaminó a su habitación con el pequeño Harry en sus brazos, se sentó en la cama, al lado de Lily, quien dormía profundamente al igual que Harry en los brazos de su padre.
> 
> James no pudo evitar darle a Lily un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla, luego volvió a contemplar a su primogénito.
> 
> Eres tan hermoso –dijo- como tu madre… y hasta has heredado sus hermosos y hechizantes ojos verdes.
> 
> Harry despertó, abrió sus ojos y se quedó viendo fijamente a su padre.
> 
> Vaya… no puedes dormir, o es acaso que te he despertado, sí seguramente te he despertado, perdóname –dijo James al pequeño Harry- pero me es muy difícil dormir, hoy no puedo conciliar el sueño, no puedo hacer nada más que contemplarte, sé que no me entiendes, lo siento –añadi
> 
> Y eres tan parecido a mí, incluso heredaste mi cabello –diciendo esto, James acarició el cabello de Harry, no evitando formar una gran sonrisa en su rostro.
> 
> Y vaya… insisto en que esos ojos, son hermosos… lo sabes? –James podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Harry
> 
> Estuve esperando mucho tiempo a que vinieras y tenerte como te tengo en este momento, en mis brazos, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, por cuál empiezo… –James se quedó viendo fijamente al techo, pensando en qué quería que fuera lo primero que su hijo escuchara sobre su vida, mientras que Harry tenía sus grandes ojos verdes fijos en el rostro confuso de su padre.
> 
> Bueno, Harry –dijo por fin James- empezaré contándote sobre mis días en Hogwarts, cuando estuve en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, por cierto… te tengo que comentar sobre Sirius, él será tu padrino y también fue en esa época donde conocí a tu madre…
> 
> James hablaba tanto y tan rápido…
> 
> Luego de dos largas horas, que para James fueron muy cortas, éste se quedó profundamente dormido, con Harry en sus brazos. Poco a poco, al ver que su padre ya no pronunciaba esos sonidos tan llenos de amor, que Harry no lograba comprender por cierto, el pequeño se fue quedando dormido y poco a poco los brazos que lo sostenían lo liberaron y el bebe se deslizó hacia el centro de la cama, quedando en medio de su padre y su madre, era su segunda noche en este maravilloso mundo y ya sentía que no podría jamás separarse de esas dos personas, que le amaban tanto, que lo protegían y con una sonrisa se quedó profundamente dormido.
> 
> **__**
> 
> ****
> 
> **__**
> 
> **_Nota de la Autora:_**
> 
> **_Bueno, estimadas amigas que leen este mi FF… como muchas de ustedes recordarán… y como les he dado a conocer en mi notas anteriores, este FF ya había sido escrito antes por mi persona, fue mi primer FF y por ende muy especial, lo publiqué en unos foros de Harry Potter._**
> 
> **_Como medio para celebrar el primer año de haberlo publicado y como medio también para agradecer a las maravillosas amigas que obtuve a través de este mi FF, pues decidí reescribirlo completamente y publicarlo acá, en FF.NET, pero como aún aguardo la versión original, me pareció buena idea poder agregarla ahora para que quienes la leyeron la recuerden como fue la primera vez; y para que quienes no la leyeron en su versión original… puedan ver que sí le he hecho cambios… y muchos que considero fueron para bien. Pero ustedes dirán._**
> 
> **_Sin más bla, bla, bla les dejo los primeros capítulos en su versión original. Y si desean… pueden dejarme sus reviews… que me agradaría muchísimo escuchar sus críticas!!! y que me digan si les ha gustado la versión final (por el momento) o si les agradó más la versión original._**
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Saludos cordiales,_**
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Magicshadow_**


	7. Gritos, sustos y visitas

> Notas de la Autora:
> 
> _Ahhh… me alegro que les esté gustando mi FF… muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Sólo les adelanto que todo se empieza a poner peligroso… así que no piensen que todo será ternura por siempre…_
> 
> _Muchas gracias por sus reviews!! Me ayudan a seguir adelante!!_
> 
> _Saluditos,_
> 
> _Magicshadow___
> 
> _PD: prontito voy a responder uno a uno sus reviews!! Lo prometo!! Es que por ahora no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos… pero pronto lo hago ;0) _
> 
> **_Capítulo No. 6_**
> 
> ****
> 
> **_"Gritos, sustos y visitas"_**
> 
> Recién amanecía y los rayos del sol empezaban a infiltrarse por la ventana… uno llegó al rostro de Lily, ésta abrió los ojos y bostezó, había dormido muy bien, se dio la vuelta para ver a su esposo… pero al hacerlo sus ojos se fijaron en un pequeño bultito entre las sábanas…
> 
> Harry estaba completamente despierto, sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes miraban con curiosidad las sábanas, mientras con sus traviesas manitas trataba de llevárselas a la boca.
> 
> ¡JAMES POTTER! –gritó Lily histérica y sin siquiera pensar en lo que había hecho y como consecuencia de su grito: Harry se sobresaltó y empezó a llorar con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo le permitía; James, al contrario, saltó de la cama y cayó en el suelo, justo encima de la alfombra.
> 
> Al ver lo que su grito había provocado en el pequeño bebé, Lily rápidamente lo tomó en brazos y empezó a mecerlo- lo siento mi cielo, mami no tenía la intención de asustarte, lo siento –decía mientras lo mecía desesperada, Harry no dejaba de llorar y sus mejillas ya estaban mojadas con sus incesantes lágrimas- James, deja de reír y ayúdame –dijo al observar el rostro sonriente de su esposo, que se asomaba desde el extremo de la cama.
> 
> No era necesario que gritaras si ya habías visto a Harry junto a ti –James se puso de pie y se aproximó a Lily, tomó entre sus brazos al bebé.
> 
> ¿Cómo pudiste dormirte con Harry en brazos? Pudo haberse caído… ¿lo pensaste?
> 
> Pero no lo hizo, claro, reconozco que fue una gran irresponsabilidad dormirme, no volverá a ocurrir –se excusó y volteó su mirada hacia Harry- ¿Verdad que no Harry? –susurró.
> 
> El pequeño dejó de llorar y abrió sus ojos al escuchar la voz de su padre.
> 
> ¿Por qué no llora contigo? –inquirió Lily confundida al ver a su bebé dando pequeños respingos únicamente.
> 
> Yo no lo desperté- respondió James- menos con tal grito –añadió sonriente.
> 
> Lily estaba a punto de reclamar cuando un ruido proveniente del primer nivel los interrumpió, ambos adquiriendo un semblante serio y preocupado en el rostro.
> 
> ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Lily preocupada.
> 
> Voy a bajar –susurró James- toma a Harry –añadió entregando al bebé en brazos de su madre.
> 
> Ten mucho cuidado James –dijo Lily al momento de sostener a Harry, quien al verse separado de los brazos de su padre empezó a fruncir el entrecejo.
> 
> James tomó su varita y antes de abrir la puerta para salir de la alcoba volteó a ver a su esposa e hijo, Lily le sonrió nerviosamente.
> 
> Lily… debes estar preparada por cualquier peligro…
> 
> Lily asintió y bajó de la cama, tomó su varita y se aproximó a la ventana.
> 
> No olvides el plan… debes ir al cuartel de la Orden y no debes volver atrás…
> 
> Vamos juntos… -susurró Lily casi con lágrimas en los ojos temiendo lo peor… abrazaba fuertemente al bebé.
> 
> James negó con la cabeza- yo debo quedarme y hacerles tiempo para que puedan escapar…
> 
> Pero…
> 
> Sin siquiera voltear a ver a Lily, James abrió la puerta y la cerró al salir, sigilosamente empezó a bajar las gradas con la varita preparada, observó la sala y no encontró nada raro… tan silencioso como pudo se aproximó a la cocina, iba a entrar cuando
> 
> No encuentro salchichas por ningún lado… ¿tienes o tengo que ir por algunas? –un sonriente Sirius apareció junto a James, atenía en las manos una sartén.
> 
> ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¡TENÍAS QUE SER TU Y NADIE MÁS QUE TU! –gritó James con un dejo de alivia en la voz- ¿no podías simplemente haberme enviado una lechuza y decirme que vendrías hoy por la mañana?
> 
> Pensé en venir de sorpresa y prepararles el desayuno –añadió Sirius sin sonriente- pero nunca imaginé que no encontraría los ingredientes para el único platillo que sé preparar –volteó una mirada melancólica a la cocina- será en otra ocasión entonces…
> 
> No tienes solución –susurró James mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero recordó que Lily aún seguía angustiada en la habitación y subió enseguida dejando a Sirius aún con la sartén en las manos.
> 
> Lily estaba lista para irse cuando vio entrar a James sonriente- es sólo Sirius… no te asustes…
> 
> ¿Dónde está? –Preguntó Lily histérica mientras bajaba las gradas, tras ella iba James con Harry en brazos- ¡YO LO MATARÉ!
> 
> Buenos días Lily saludó Sirius, mientras miraba a la joven madre aproximarse- te he escuchado amenazarme desde nuestro primer año en Hogwarts –añadió mientras protegía su rostro con la sartén, Lily lo amenazaba con la varita.
> 
> ¿Tienes una idea del susto que nos has hecho pasar? –inquiero seriamente.
> 
> Bueno, lo siento… -se excusó Sirius- trataré de avisar cuando venga de visita.
> 
> Eso espero Sirius… porque no estamos en la época donde puedas hacer este tipo de bromar... –dijo Lily mientras se guardaba nuevamente la varita entre una bolsa de su pijama.
> 
> Lo sé, lo sé –bajó lentamente la sartén y dejó al descubierto su rostro.
> 
> Toma Sirius –dijo James mientras se aproximaba a su amigo- ya es hora de que tengas en brazos a tu ahijado –Sirius le dio a Lily la sartén y extendió sus brazos para recibir al bebé.
> 
> Es tan pequeño- dijo tomando a Harry como si éste fuese un trozo de vidrio a punto de romperse en mil pedazos, mientras el bebé fijaba en su padrino sus grandes ojos verdes- vaya que parece un retrato de James… sólo que con los ojos de Lily –susurró con una sonrisa- y al fin… ¿ya se decidieron por el nombre completo? –inquirió.
> 
> Su nombre será Harry James –dijo el orgulloso padre.
> 
> Así que te llamarás Harry James… ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Sirius con su vista fija en el pequeño Harry, quien, como era su costumbre, trataba nuevamente de comerse su manita- Lily… creo que tiene hambre –susurró.
> 
> Entonces voy a alimentarlo –Lily extendió sus los brazos para tomar a Harry- ven acá mi pequeño –al tenerlo nuevamente entre brazos, se encaminó hacia su alcoba.
> 
> Mientras tanto –dijo Sirius siguiendo con la vista a Lily y a su ahijado- tengo que decirte algo muy importante James…
> 
> ¿Muy importante? –repitió James frunciendo el entrecejo.
> 
> Sí, es algo que hemos organizado Remus, Dumbledore, yo y Peter, de hecho… él ha insistido más que todos –dijo con extrañeza.
> 
> Si tú participaste en la organización de ese "algo"… me espero una gran travesura Sirius –dijo James entre risas.
> 
> No deberías catalogarme así James –dijo Sirius tratando de parecer serio- es verdad que he sido travieso, también te acepto que yo era quien planeaba casi todo, también es verdad que yo conseguía todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo las bromas, era también yo quien los convencía para realizarlas… pero eso no significa que yo tenga toda la culpa.
> 
> Por supuesto que no –susurró James con tono de burla; así siguieron platicando largo tiempo.
> 
> Mientras tanto, Lily había terminado de alimentar a Harry y el bebé se había quedado profundamente dormido; lo colocó en el centro de la cama y lo protegió con grandes almohadas para que el pequeño no se cayera, luego Lily tomó una ducha, se mudó de ropa y mudó también a Harry sin despertarlo.
> 
> Vistió al bebé con una batita blanca con orejitas de conejo- te ves adorable –dijo Lily mientras le daba un tierno beso a Harry en la frente, con lo cual el bebé únicamente se llevó la mano a la frente, luego bajaron a la sala.
> 
> … el informante de Dumbledore dice que tenemos un traidor de nuestro lado –decía Sirius.
> 
> ¿Pero, acaso el informante no ha descubierto de quién se trata? –preguntó James.
> 
> ¿De qué hablan? –inquirió Lily mientras se aproximaba a ellos.
> 
> Le comentaba a James que tenemos un traidor en nuestras filas Lily –respondió Sirius mientras extendía sus brazos para recibir a Harry.
> 
> ¿Un traidor? –preguntó Lily con preocupación mientras entregaba a Harry en los brazos de su padrino- ¿y no saben quién es?
> 
> No, Lily, nuestro informante no tiene acceso a esa información –dijo Sirius en tono preocupado- puede ser cualquiera… quien menos imaginemos… aunque tengo sospechas de alguien –susurró mientras desviaba su vista hacia el rostro durmiente del bebé.
> 
> No estarás pensando en alguien del grupo… ¿o si? –inquirió James.
> 
> Lamentablemente… creo que es alguien del grupo… de los más cercanos…
> 
> Lily y James intercambiaron miradas… más preocupados que nunca.
> 
> Eso lo hace más peligroso –susurró Sirius mientras acariciaba el cabello de Harry y lo miraba tiernamente.
> 
> No pensarás en Remus… ¿verdad? –expresó Lily angustiada.
> 
> ¿O en Peter? –acotó James.
> 
> Sirius continuaba acariciando el cabello de su ahijado mientras pensaba en lo peligroso que se estaba volviendo todo, le dio un cálido beso en la frente al bebé.


	8. ¿Fiesta?

Fecha: Viernes, 09 de julio de 2004

Nota de la Autora:

Bien... lamento la demora... si actualizo hoy es por Sofía, Silmarwen y por Solange que me pidieron que lo hiciera...

Espero que les guste el capítulo...  y si no les gusta... déjenme un review ;0)

Gracias por seguir con mi FF... espero no defraudarles.

Voy a tardar en actualizar nuevamente...

****

****

**_Capítulo No. 7_**

****

**_¿Fiesta?_**

Sirius miro a sus amigos y sonrió- El motivo de mi visita no es para preocuparlos, primero quería ver a mi ahijado- dijo tomando una manita de Harry y jugando con los pequeños dedos del bebé- y como veo que ya esta preparado...

¿Preparado? –pregunto Lily saliendo de su ensimismamiento- no sé que estés tramando, Sirius, pero no vas  a involucrar a mí bebe en tus travesuras –James sonrió divertido al ver como Lily se ponía de pie, dispuesta a librar a Harry de los brazos de su padrino.

Espera Lily –dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie también y alejándose de la joven madre, mientras abrazaba aun a su ahijado- no voy a hacer una travesura... vine a invitarlos a la fiesta que hemos organizado para presentar al nuevo miembro de la familia Potter a la comunidad mágica ¿Qué les parece? –pregunto con la mejor de sus sonrisas- será esta noche, y como es en honor de Harry... no pueden dejarlo.

Bueno, Sirius, Gracias –James no sabía ni qué decir... no se esperaba algo similar por parte de sus amigos- nos has tomado por sorpresa... pero claro que iremos, ¿verdad Lily? –inquirió mientras observaba suplicante a su esposa.

Pero... ¿será correcto sacar a Harry de la casa? –La joven se detuvo en medio de la sala-  No puedo evitar preocuparme... ustedes saben que él esta al acecho –Lily bajo la vista- además, Harry podría pescar un resfriado –concluyó seriamente.

Voldemort no se atrevería a llegar a un lugar donde se encuentre reunidos magos del ministerio... ni el propio Dumbledore –Sirius sonrió plenamente- no pasara nada malo –añadió.

Y podemos abrigar muy bien a Harry –aportó James.

Esta bien... iremos –Lily aún no estaba muy convencida, pero pensaba que tanto Sirius como James tenían razón... Voldemort no se atrevería.

En cuanto a Harry... hacia tiempo ya desde que había despertado, estaba muy tranquilo viendo fijamente el rostro de Sirius mientras éste platicaba de los detalles con sus amigos, Harry lo observaba como quien mira a alguien que no era conocido, pero que se estima desde ya.

El resto del día paso con normalidad: Sirius se retiró luego de tener por dos horas más a su ahijado en brazos.

James se dedicó a remodelar por centésima vez la habitación de su primogénito, mientras Lily se encargaba de alimentar y cambiar de pañales al bebé.

¿Crees que las escobas se verán mejor si vuelan alrededor de la alcoba... o deben quedarse sin movimiento? –pregunto James no muy convencido al tratar de esquivar una escoba que por poco y lo derrumba.

¿Qué dices? –inquirió Lily desde la alcoba contigua, donde trataba de adormecer a Harry.

Olvídalo... ya decidí –susurro James.

¿Decidiste que? –Lily apareció en la puerta de la alcoba de Harry, con el pequeño en brazos, al verlos allí James sonrió.  El bebé miraba entretenido como su padre esquivaba las pequeñas escobas voladoras.

Que la decoración es peligrosa –respondió James mientras con un hábil movimiento de su varita desapareció a todas las escobas que volaban alrededor.

Será mejor que esa decoración este hasta que Harry sea mayor –acotó Lily sonriente.

Eso pensé... –dijo James no muy convencido.

Ya debemos prepararnos para la fiesta –Lily se encaminó hacia su alcoba, con un último vistazo a la habitación... James la siguió.

Al entrar a su habitación el orgulloso padre observo a su esposa mostrándole una hermosa túnica color añil- ¿Qué te parece la túnica que le regalo Remus? –le preguntó Lily sonriendo.

Creo que le quedara muy grande –respondió James mientras observaba a la túnica y luego al bebé sobre la cama.

¿Tu crees? –Lily miró detenidamente la túnica- le quedara bien –acoto e inmediatamente se la puso a su hijo, el pequeño Harry parecía envuelto en una sabana... en efecto, la túnica le había quedado grande- tienes razón –añadió- ¿Y la de Sirius?

¿Es esta? –pregunto James mostrando una túnica un poco más pequeña que la anterior, pero de un color marrón oscuro- creo que también le quedará grande... ¿por qué no le pruebas la que le compramos con madame Malkin?

Lily saco de una caja una elegante túnica color verde oscuro, adornada con elegantes cintas doradas- sí, ésta es perfecta para su primera aparición en público –dijo Lily emocionada y sonriendo plenamente- es como el color de sus ojos...

Al terminar de vestirse y vestir a Harry, salieron de su hogar, con el hermoso bebé cómodamente dormido en los brazos de su madre, con un crack se aparecieron frente a una pequeña casa, no se escuchaba nada de ruido, no parecía que allí se celebrara una fiesta.

James tocó el timbre.

Pasen adelante, los esperábamos –les dió la bienvenida un sonriente Sirius al abrir la puerta.

Ahora que estaban adentro podían apreciar perfectamente que la casa había sido agrandada mágicamente, allí estaban congregadas muchísimas personas y el ruido era tal que Harry despertó en el acto e inmediatamente frunció el entrecejo.

¿Este es el pequeño Harry? –preguntó una anciana de aspecto tierno.

Se parece a ti James –añadió una joven.

¡Pero miren! Sus ojos son como los de Lily –dijo un anciano con una gran túnica escarlata mientras se reflejaba en los grandes ojos de Harry.

Fueron tantas las personas que se acercaron a los Potter que Harry se entretuvo observándolos a todos y se olvido de llorar.

¿Puedo cargarlo? –una bruja regordeta extendía sus brazos hacia Harry.

¡Yo primero! –grito una bruja joven abriéndose paso y empujando a James.

Tu nunca has cargado a un bebé –reprochó la bruja que pidió primero a Harry.

¡Esperen que tomen asiento! –dijo Sirius, quien había llegado al rescate de Lily, James y sobretodo Harry.

Luego de que la pareja se sentó, Dumbledore dio las palabras de presentación de Harry, que fueron muy emotivas; Luego James dio las gracias y fue en ese entonces cuando la fiesta empezó de verdad.

El pequeño bebe anduvo de brazos en brazos, ya que todos deseaban tenerlo un momento con ellos.

Es hermoso –susurró Remus mientras sostenía en brazos a Harry y lo miraba con melancolía- sus ojos... son como los tuyos Lily –añadió entre risas mientras devolvía al bebé en los brazos de su madre.

Muchísimas gracias –dijo Lily al recibir a Harry, Remus se sentó al lado de ella ya que estaba sola, Sirius se había llevado a James para platicar con Dumbledore- ¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó con tono preocupado.

Remus suspiró y bajó la vista- al menos James y Sirius impidieron que... mordiera a inocentes; No debería estar saliendo, soy una amenaza... y... –se detuvo al sentir que la mano de Lily sostenía cariñosamente la suya, instintivamente levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su amiga.

Tu no eres un monstruo –dijo Lily- no tienes porque ocultarte, eres una persona maravillosa... y mi mejor amigo- Remus también sonrió- recuerda que en Hogwarts prometiste que no te ibas a dar por vencido... y aunque no soy muy buena en pócimas... voy a ayudarte en lo que pueda- en ese instante Lily recordó la ultima plática que había tenido con Remus- ¿Y la pócima que estabas preparando? –preguntó entusiasmada- ya debería estar lista... ¿no?

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lupin al recordar como se le había resbalado de las manos cuando Sirius apareció en la chimenea.

¿Ya esta lista? –preguntó nuevamente Lily.

No... tuve un pequeño accidente y todo se perdió –respondió Remus mirando nuevamente hacia el suelo.

Haremos otra –susurró Lily- yo voy a ayudarte en esta ocasión –Remus sonrió volvió su vista hacia Lily y asintió agradecido.

¿Me permites a Harry nuevamente? –inquirió tímidamente- no es común que me dejen sostener en brazos a un bebé... ya sabes...

Puedes tener en brazos a mí bebe todo el tiempo que desees –respondió la joven madre mientras le entregaba nuevamente al pequeño Harry; Remus sonreía ahora plenamente; mientras tanto el bebé sujetaba fuertemente los dedos del joven entre sus traviesas manitas.

Sirius, que hablaba entretenidamente con James, Dumbledore y Peter, observó a Lily y a Remus e inmediatamente se excusó de la plática y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban.

Mientras esto sucedía en el salón, y al ver a Sirius abandonar la conversación, James se excusó también y dejó a Dumbledore hablando únicamente con Peter, pero a diferencia de Sirius, el joven padre se había dirigido hacia las afueras de la casa.

Se había alejado poco a poco de la gran cantidad de personas que se acercaban para felicitarlo, él estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de reuniones, después de todo fue un jugador valioso de Quidditch en Hogwarts y muchos partidos se habían ganado gracias a sus habilidades.  Sin embargo hoy todo había sido muy especial, más especial que cuando ganaba la copa de Quidditch, ensimismado en sus pensamientos salió al patio de la casa a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Se quedo viendo fijamente al horizonte- gracias a Dios todo ha salido bien –se dijo a sí mismo y suspiro aliviado- tanto Lily como Harry están bien... Voldemort no se enteró de esta fiesta...

Tan confiado estaba que no se percato que tras él se encontraba una persona con túnica negra; el desconocido sonreía, sigilosamente se acerco a James, cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él, sacó su varita de entre la túnica y le apunto al joven padre...

**_Respuesta a Reviews:_**

**_Ahhhh... perdón por ser tan ingrata y no responder a_**

**_sus reviews... pero créanme que no he tenido mucho_**

**_tiempo que digamos... y al actualizar se me va el poco_**

**_que tengo... XD_**

****

**_Bien... respondo:_**

****

**_Solange:_**

**_Manis... me alegro de que te gusten mis FF's, estoy_**

**_feliz de que te haya gustado el cambio que hice..._**

**_ufff... tenía miedo al principio... pero GRAX!!_**

**_Estoy tratando de darle más participación a los_**

**_Merodeadores... pero sobretodo a Rems, así que don't_**

**_worry ;0).   Bien, como te comentaba antes yo me baso_**

**_en teorías propias...así que es muy probable que no_**

**_concordemos en algunas cositas... jejeje... pero_**

**_trataré de charlar contigo sobre mis teorías antes de_**

**_meter las cuatro jejeje... ¿Cortos los capítulos? O.O_**

**_pero a diferencia de los originales creo que están_**

**_super largos!! Son 3 veces más extensos!!  Bien,_**

**_trataré de que sean más largos... jejeje... ¡Lo_**

**_prometo!  También prometo que no voy a demorarme_**

**_tantito... jejeje... pero es que a veces me da_**

**_perecitis aguditis actualizar... jejeje... A mi me ha_**

**_gustado más esta versión!!! La anterior tenía mil y un_**

**_defectos... jejeje... pero también fue más que_**

**_especial... sniff... mi primer FF... Hmmm... buen_**

**_punto lo del prisionero... ¿Quieres que lo desarrolle?_**

**_Jejeje... tu nomás dime... ¿Dónde está Rems? CUANDO_**

**_ACTUALICE TE ENTERARÁS!! Sirius con la sartén..._**

**_¿quién lo mete a bromista? Pero igual lo quiero!! Es_**

**_lindo!! Y Lily... bien... tu sabes que no tolera_**

**_bromas... jijiji_**

**_¡GRACIAS POR APOYARME MANIS!! TQMMMMMM!!!!_**

****

**_D.Mo:_**

**_Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejarme_**

**_reviews... GRAX! Me hubiese encantado leer otro FF que_**

**_trate de Harry cuando BB... ¡Deberías escribirlo!_**

**_Jejeje... estoy de acuerdo contigo... ¿Cómo fue a_**

**_echárseles a perder la vida? Sniff... bueno... en_**

**_verdad hay gato encerrado en mi FF... jijiji... hasta_**

**_donde sé son 30 capítulos... así que falta muchito aún_**

**_por desarrollar..._**

**_¡GRACIAS D.MO POR APOYARME!_**

****

**_Lily Posesa:_**

**_¡Grax por tus reviews! Me alegro muchísimo que_**

**_pensaras que mi FF es chulo... gracias, y estoy_**

**_tratando de continuar prontito... así que don't worry_**

**_por eso!_**

**_Jejeje... seguro ya estás en Inglaterra... bien, te_**

**_deseo el mejor de los viajes... y cuando regreses_**

**_¡Avísame! ¡SUERTE IRENITA!_**

****

**_Lunita-L:_**

**_¡Gracias por tu review! Me fascinó eso de: "Qu_**

**_tierno"... esa es la idea (por el momento)... a mi_**

**_también me encanta el tri Potter... snifff... aunque_**

**_al final nos quedamos con uno no más... buuuuaaaa_**

**_YY ya me deprimí!!!_**

****

**_The Girlfriend of Sirius:_**

**_¡Gracias por el review! Me siento feliz porque lo_**

**_consideraras bonito... sniff... TT y don't worry_**

**_por la continuación... que este fic ya esta escrito_**

**_;0) aunque ahora que recuerdo ¡NUNCA LO TERMINÉ!_**

**_Jajaja... bien, acá sí  lo termino... ¡lo prometo!_**

****

****

**_Vicu-Malfoy:_**

**_¡Thank´s por el review! Qué bien que te haya gustado!!_**

**_He tratado de actualizarlo semanalmente!  Grace por_**

**_verle un buen futuro... espero no defraudarte! ;0)_**

****

**_Kyzuna-Lupin:_**

**_¡Faby! ¡Grax por el review! Qué raro fue encontrarte_**

**_por acá... jijijiji... aunque aún sigo esperando el FF_**

**_de Elyvania... sniff... pero bueno, mientras me_**

**_entretengo acá... jejeje... qué bien que te gustara el_**

**_pequeñito de Harry Potter... ¡Besitos Faby!_**

****

**_Hermi de Harry:_**

**_¿Pos quién eres? XD jajaja... ¡Manita linda! Bien..._**

**_sí adiviné quién eras... ¡GANÉ! ¿qué me gané? Sipis..._**

**_tengo otro FF pero únicamente está terminada la_**

**_primera etapa... y no lo pasé a y sí... era_**

**_de la niñita... pero bueno... no creo que vaya a_**

**_subirlo acá... jejeje ¡Besitos mi niña!_**

****

**_Herm25:_**

**_¡Grace por tu review! ¡Qué bien que te gustara! He_**

**_estado actualizando... espero que estés leyéndolo!!_**

**_¡Mique-li!_**

****

**_S. Lily Potter:_**

**_¡Grax por el review! Bien, creo que Harry te gustar_**

**_más en los próximos capítulos... espero que los hayas_**

**_leído... ¡Saludos!_**

****

**_Kt!t:_**

**_Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejarme un_**

**_review... me sacaste una sonrisota al leer tu review!_**

**_Trato de actualizar lo más pronto que puedo... ¿Me_**

**_consideras original? Ohhhh... me he ruborizado..._**

**_¡Gracias! Pues... tuve que escribir este FF porque no_**

**_encontré ninguno parecido... TT jejeje... en_**

**_verdad casi no hay... _****_¿verdad?_**

****

**_Raven Black:_**

**_¡Thank´s por el review! Ahhh... no sabes la alegría_**

**_que tuve por tu review... y eso que estaba de bajó..._**

**_¿Hermoso? Sniff... no creo que esté así... pero me la_**

**_estoy creyendo!! Muchísimas gracias Raven!! ¡Me ha_**

**_fascinado tu review! Más aún porque al leerlo me dan_**

**_ganas de seguir adelante y escribir más y más!!_**

****

**_Lorena:_**

**_¡Aiya! ¡Grax por tu review! ¿Está genial? TT_**

**_sniff... me halagas y me haces sonrojar Y.Y y le voy a_**

**_seguir Lorena!! Le seguiré!! Espero que te guste la_**

**_continuación... y me des consejitos!! XD_**

****

**_Ana Cci:_**

**_¡Holitas Ana! ¿Hermoso? YY grace!! Voy a terminar_**

**_como tomate por tanto sonrojarme... jejeje... ¿Te hice_**

**_llorar? ¿Con los primeros capítulos? O.o... oh, Ana,_**

**_morirás entonces con el capítulo del secuestro de_**

**_Harry... es el más triste... snifff... hasta yo llor_**

**_cuando lo escribí... TT (a veces me paso), me_**

**_fascinaría leer más opiniones tuyas!_**

****

**_Silmarwen:_**

**_¡Grace por tu review! ¿Te gustó?  Me alegro!!_**

**_Espero que te gusten los capítulos siguientes!  Veo_**

**_que quieres que continúe... bien, te diré un_**

**_secreto... AL LEER TUS ULTIMOS 4 REVIEWS ME HAN DADO_**

**_UNAS GANAS TERRIBLES DE ACTUALIZAR!! XD (Es que tengo_**

**_calendarizado cómo voy a ir actualizando)... voy a_**

**_actualizar ya!! Lo prometo!!_**

****

**_Farah:_**

**_¡Gracias por tomarte parte de tu time en un review!_**

**_Snifff... Gracias por leer mi FF... me alegra que te_**

**_encantara Farra... trato de actualizar pronto..._**

**_espero que te guste la continuación... =0)  ¡Besos y_**

**_abrazos!_**

****

**_Sofía:_**

**_¡Hola Sofía! ¡Gracias por tu review! Oh, gracias por_**

**_las felicitaciones... snifff... me siento muy, muy_**

**_feliz porque te haya gustado mi FF... ¿Soy original?_**

**_Cielos... me volví a sonrojar... jejeje... ¡Gracias!_**

**_Espero no defraudarte con los siguientes capítulos_**

**_Sofía... cualquier cosita me dices por favor!!_**

**_¡GRACIAS POR AGREGARME AL MSN Y POR AGUANTARME UN RATO_**

**_EN EL CHAT!! XD me encantó chatear contigo!!_**

**_¡Besos y Abrazos!_**

****

**_Marie Ann:_**

**_¡Gracias por tu review Marie Ann! Que bien que digas_**

**_que es una bonita historia... a penas empieza..._**

**_espero que te guste la continuación... ¡Gracias!_**

**_¡Besos!_**

****


	9. Imperius

**_Capítulo No. 9_**

**Nota de la Autora:** Holitas!!! Gracias por seguir leyendo mi FF me hace muy feliz compartir opiniones con ustedes!! Ejem… con algunas de hecho ¬¬'  Ahora sí… me voy a la respuesta de reviews!! Que aquí entre nos es lo que más me gusta hacer porque me imagino que platico con ustedes =0)

**Solange:  ¿**Darme de golpes? TT ¿por qu ? jajaja ya sé… porque estoy tras Pizarro?? oO jijiji… está bien, está bien… cuando veas la movie me entenderás manis… allí hay algo… por parte de Rems únicamente… pero no estoy ahondando… lo prometo ;0) Bien, el próximo capítulo voy a tratar de extenderlo muchísimo… creo… jijiji… GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO MANIS!!!

Ya voy Solange.

Trato de no demorar Manis.

Ahora va el nuevo cap manis.

Ya lo leíste manis… te recuerdo que tu leíste la versión original ¬¬

Mis teorías? oO es verdad… cuando chatiemos me recuerdas…

**Lily Posesa:** Llegas y te vas de volada? oO ¿qué tanto viajarás? UFFFF… soy curiosa verdad? Jejeje… no puedo evitarlo… mal de familia… Espero que todo te salga bien en los viajes!! SUERTE IRENITA!!  ¿Qué acabe no muy mal? Pero si lo mandan a visitar a San Pedro al final oO ok… dejo en paz a Jamesito… (por ahora no).

**Ely****-Barchu:  T**T no, no me habías mandado review… Sniff… ¿Vienes leyendo mi historia desde hace time? ¿en serio? Weeeee!! Qué bien!! Gracias por aguantarme!! ;0) Voy a leer tu FF, y te dejaré review con mis comentarios ;0) sólo dame tiempín que me acople a la U (recién empecé V.V ).

**Silmarwen****:**  Aiya Silmarwen!!! ¿Voldi? Jejeje… lee el cap y lo sabrás!! Pero no lo va a matar tan pronto… bue… no por ahora… XD Jejeje… gracias por seguir animándome!!! Weeee!!! A mi también me da problemas el ordenador… Y.Y pero bueno, qué le voy a hacer? Más que aguantarme… jijiji… ¿eres fan de Tolkien? Porque yo soy fan declarada… más de Faramir y Éowyn =D  Mique-li!!

**Katty**** Lupin:  ¿**Te dejé en suspenso? Ohhh… eso me da muchas ideas oO ñacañacañaca… Qué bien que te entretenga en tus momentos libres!! XD WEEEE!! Mínimo estoy presente en tus momentos de ocio… jejeje… ;0) Cool!!! Te vi hace poco, pero te desconectaste justo cuando te escribía… T.T qué suerte la mía… Sniff…

Ahora sí… les dejo la continuación… ya saben que las críticas y palabras de aliento son más que bienvenidas ;0)

By the way, me basé en la reacción de James ante la maldición imperdonable, tal y como casi reaccionó Harry en el cuarto libro.

****

**_Capítulo No. 9_**

****

**_"Imperius"_**

James escuchó pasos tras él y rápidamente se dio la vuelta con varita en mano, pero el desconocido fue más veloz.

¡Imperio! –murmuró entre dientes y la maldición dio justo en el pecho a James.

El joven se sintió como flotando, libre de todo pensamiento y preocupación.  Sintiendo una felicidad inexplicable… todas las penas no parecían más que sueños lejanos, lentamente guardó su varita dentro de su capa.

Y luego escuchó la voz del extraño- actúa normal –dijo mientras le apuntaba aún con su varita- ve donde se encuentra tu familia y tráeme a tu hijo, luego te diré qué más hacer… el señor Tenebroso desea verlo y felicitarte personalmente –torció una mueca de sonrisa en el rostro.

James escuchó atentamente las órdenes como si estas provinieran de alguna remota región de su vacío cerebro, sin medir la gravedad de la orden, obedientemente se encaminó hacia el interior de la casa, sintiendo aún una felicidad inexplicable.

Al regresar al salón, muchos de sus amigos lejanos se acercaron nuevamente y lo felicitaron, pero él apenas y pensaba lo que respondía.

Pero qué bello niño tienes James –dijo una bruja que trabajaba en el Ministerio y que James había conocido hacía poco tiempo.

Sí, la snitch fue muy difícil de atrapar, pero ganamos –respondió el orgulloso padre sonriendo ampliamente, su mente divagaba en un arduo partido que jugó contra Slytherin mientras estudiaba en Hogwarts.

¿Qué? –preguntó la bruja confundida, pero James no esperó a responderle, divisó a lo lejos como Lily hablaba amenamente con Sirius, mientras Remus sostenía a un muy adormitado Harry; se dirigió hacia ellos, ignorando completamente a todas las personas que se acercaron para felicitarlo.

¡Hola! –saludó amenamente mientras se detenía frente a su esposa y observaba sonriente a Harry.

¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó Lily mientras lo observaba fijamente a los ojos- James… ¿pasa algo? –inquirió al ver a su esposo pálido, pero sonriendo extrañamente- ¿te sientes bien?

Tanto Sirius como Remus lo observaron detenidamente, no notaron ninguna señal extraña en el rostro de su amigo.

Únicamente está feliz por la fiesta Lily –dijo Sirius sonriendo- ¿o me equivoco James? –inquirió.

No te preocupes Lily –dijo James sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Harry- estoy bien y disfrutando de la fiesta… -apartó su vista del pequeño bebé y miró fijamente a Remus- ¿puedo tener a Harry? –inquirió.

Claro –respondió Lupin mientras entregaba al bebé en los brazos de su padre- puedes tomar mi asiento –añadió mientras se ponía de pie y le cedía su lugar a James.

Gracias –susurró el joven  mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su esposa, comenzó a arrullar a Harry, mientras Lily retomaba su conversación con Sirius y Remus, hablaban de una vieja pócima que bien podría funcionar para ayudar al licántropo.

Tráeme al beb

James escuchó la voz del desconocido en su cabeza nuevamente y asintió; mientras tanto, el pequeño dormía ya plácidamente en los brazos de su padre y succionaba su dedo pulgar amenamente; James se puso de pie.

¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Lily extrañada al verlo ponerse de pie y dar los primeros pasos sin decir palabra alguna.

¿No puedo estar un momento a solas con mi hijo

Claro –susurró Lily- pero abrígalo bien porque está empezando a hacer frío y puede… -añadió pero se detuvo al ver que James seguía su caminar sin prestar atención a sus palabras y se perdía entre la multitud, Lily se puso de pie dispuesta a seguir a su esposo.

Yo le diré, no te preocupes –dijo Sirius mientras también se ponía de pie y tranquilizaba a la joven madre, luego con una inmensa sonrisa seguía los pasos de su amigo.

Pero… olvidó la frazada –Lily mostraba una manta blanca de lana- voy a alcanzarlos –añadió, pero en ese instante Remus la detuvo y tomó la frazada de las manos de la joven.

Yo los alcanzaré, tu quédate y disfruta de la fiesta –acotó Remus mientras se encaminaba hacia la multitud, siguiendo el mismo trayecto que sus mejores amigos.

****

****

James… Lily dice que abrigues a Harry –Sirius dio alcance a su amigo cuando este ya se encontraba en las afueras de la casa- hace mucho frío y puede pescar un resfriado.

James miraba sonriente a su amigo y asintía, aún arrullando al bebé.

¿Puedo sostenerlo mientras vas por la manta? –inquirió Sirius mientras extendía sus brazos hacia James.

No –respondió mientras aproximaba más el cuerpo de su hijo al suyo.

¿Por qué no?

Tengo que entregárselo –susurró James.

¿Entregárselo? –Preguntó Sirius extrañado y borrando toda sonrisa de su rostro- ¿a quién? –un semblante preocupado se reflejó en su rostro, se había dado cuenta que en verdad James estaba extraño… Lily tenía razón, su mirada estaba distinta, como si no fuese él.

Petrificus totalus –La voz se escuchó detrás de Sirius, tomándolo por sorpresa, quedó rígido frente a James- ¿no crees que el hechizo imperius es el mejor? –Dijo el desconocido mientras caminaba hacia el orgulloso padre- una manera sencilla e ingeniosa de tenerlos a ambos con un simple plan y sin despertar sospechas… -sonrió plenamente- sígueme –añadió tomando un semblante serio y se dirigió hacia el bosque que estaba justo frente a la casa.

James observó aún sonriendo el rostro rígido y preocupado de Sirius, luego siguió al desconocido hacia la espesura del bosque.

****

Remus ya había recorrido dos veces la casa y no había señales de Sirius ni de James, les había perdido el rastro cuando ambos se perdieron entre la multitud- ¿Dónde están? –se preguntó, pero instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia las afueras de la casa y decidió ir a buscarlos allí, era improbable que James expusiera al pequeño Harry al frío de la noche, pero quizá encontraría a Sirius y entre los dos buscarían a James y a Harry.  Sin esperar a más se dirigió hacia fuera.

****

Mientras su padre caminaba a toda prisa tras el desconocido, el pequeño Harry abrió sus ojos y frunció el entrecejo, fuera de la casa había mucho frío y empezaba a sentir sus deditos adormecidos y helados, sin previo aviso comenzó a llorar desesperadamente en los brazos de su padre, James se detuvo.

¡Haz que se calle! –Ordenó el desconocido- ¡Nos escucharán!  No estamos muy lejos aún.

James comenzó a arrullar al bebé, pero sin verlo a los ojos.  Harry no deseaba dormir, lo que tenía era mucho frío y necesitaba de calor, así que continuó llorando con más fuerza aún.

Te ordené que lo callaras –susurró el extraño mientras dejaba de caminar y sacaba su varita de entre la túnica, luego apuntó al rostro del bebé- ¡Silencio! –exclamó y el hechizo impactó al pequeño, Harry seguía con su pequeña boquita abierta, pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta.

James notó que un sentimiento de rabia y preocupación apareció en su cabeza; aunque un sentimiento pequeño aún comparado con el sentimiento de felicidad, había logrado borrarle la tonta sonrisa del rostro, instintivamente deslizó una mano en la capa y sacó la varita.  Las lágrimas resbalaban aún en las mejillas del pequeño Harry, aunque ahora nadie escuchaba la insistencia de su llanto.

Ahora apresúrate… el señor Tenebroso nos espera- acotó el desconocido poniéndose nuevamente en marcha.

James lo seguía, aunque empezaba a cuestionar sus actos-  ¿Por qué tenía que obedecer a un desconocido? ¿Por qué permitía que dañaran a SU hijo? ¿Qué hacía fuera de la fiesta? –estrujó con fuerza la varita.

****

Fuera de la casa, Remus encontró a uno de sus amigos, lo reconoció de inmediato aunque sólo lograba ver su capa- Sirius…  -se detuvo frente a su amigo- Lily dice –sacó su varita al percatarse de lo ocurrido a su amigo- Finite Incantatem –susurró apuntando con su varita al joven.

Sirius comenzó inmediatamente a moverse y tomó un semblante serio y preocupado en el rostro.

 ¿Qué ocurrió? –inquirió preocupado Remus al ver que su amigo había recuperado el movimiento.

Alguien controla a James con la maldición Imperius –respondió Sirius- ¡VAMOS! ¡DEBEMOS ENCONTRARLO! –gritó y sin esperar a darmás explicaciones, se transformó en un enorme can negro y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el bosque.

¡SIRIUS! ¡ESPÉRAME! –gritó Remus mientras corría tras su amigo, llevaba aún la frazada fuertemente sujeta a la mano izquierda y la varita en la mano derecha, no quería pensar siquiera en lo terrible que sería si no encontraban a James, corrió lo más veloz que pudo para darle alcance al can negro.


	10. Rescate en el Bosque

**_Capítulo No. 10_**

****

**_"Rescate en el Bosque"_**

**Nota de la Autora:** Bien, he de decirles que me entretuve este fin de semana escribiendo mil y un clones de lo que terminó siendo este capítulo… escribía algo y luego lo cambiaba y luego lo retomaba y luego lo deformaba y luego lo resumía y luego lo tiraba a la basura ¬¬' fue la muerte… jejeje… pero acá está!! Más largo que la vez anterior   Espero que les guste, también les agrego las versiones originales… llenas de mil y un errores… jejeje… pero para que vean que algo cambió por allí… hoy no pueden quejarse de que ha quedado corto… que sacrifiqué mi hora de almuerzo para pasarlo en limpio… ¡Y NO ME ALCANZ" EL TIEMPO! V.V

Ahora me paso a responder a los reviews ;0) que es lo que más me divierte y me emociona… jejeje…

**_Silmarwen754: _**Aiya Silmarwen!! me alegro de haber leído tu review!! Te comento que yo sí estoy leyendo los libros, aunque voy perdida… y sí, te entiendo… cuesta muchito entenderles ya que la redacción es "algo" extraña… jejeje, pero son bonitos, a mi me fascinan   Faramir es el que sale en la segunda y la tercer película… el hermanito chiquito ;0) pero bueno, yo soy fan declarada de HP tanto como de Tolkien… cada uno tiene lo suyo ;0)  Espero que te haya gustado el cap, y si no me dices ;0)  ¡¡Beshitos!!

**_Solange: ¡_**Aiya Manis! Seguro que no te esperabas que actualizara hoy… ¿verdad? ¡SORPRESA! Seguro me echas la maldición Avada Kedavra con lo que le pasa al pobreshito de Remsie en este cap ¬¬ lo siento… pero era necesario… y que conste que a duras penas empiezo… Muajajajaja… (Pero que desquiciada me he vuelto por Dios).  Bien… lo hice más largo… no tanto, pero sí más largo.  Ya sabes que soy feliz al leer tus reviews.  Saludos Manis Linda!! TQMMMM!!

**_Miranda Evans: _**oO hacer qué? Oh? Dejarte picada?? oO esa no era la intención ;0) jejeje, pero me sentiré muy, muy feliz si sigo leyendo reviews tuyos   Mira que por ti y por mi Manis voy a hacer los capítulos más largos… pero que conste que si luego se aburren por tanto contenido… no vayan a quejarse eh… mientras tanto le hice un 50% más largo que la vez anterior, ya sabes que las quejas y reclamos son más que bienvenidos.  Gracias por tu review!

**_Catita_****_:  _**Bien, "ese" no era el señor Tenebroso, pero mira que te lo agrego en este cap ;0) y con doble dosis de maldad y amenazas Gracias por felicitarme!! Weeeee!! Espero que te guste este cap.  Gracias por tu review!

**_Katty_****_ Lupin:  ¿_**Te gustó el cap? Espero que sí   Creo que me conectaré esta semana… algún día… espero verte por allí, mira que ya tiene harto tiempo desde que no nos vemos Faby… Sniff… bien, mientras tanto seguimos en contacto con reviews jijiji… Feliz día Faby

**_Capítulo No. 10_**

****

**_"Rescate en el Bosque"_**

Remus se protegió el rostro con la mano derecha, ya que se  pasaba rozando con las ramas de los árboles mientras corría tras el can negro- si vas tan rápido… nos van a descubrir –susurró mientras corría- debemos ir más despacio –añadió, pero al protegerse el rostro obstruyó un poco su visión y no observó el tronco de un árbol en su camino, tropezó con él y cayó en el pasto.

El can se detuvo de pronto- Están cerca –susurró Sirius tomando nuevamente su figura humana e ignorando completamente la caída de su amigo- vamos… debemos apresurarnos…

El sonido de un llanto se escuchó fuerte en el bosque y pronto escucharon el sonido de voces.

¿Es Harry quien llora?  -inquirió Lupin mientras agudizaba el oído- seguramente debe tener mucho frío –añadió mientras e ponía nuevamente de pie y observaba la manta que Lily le había entregado.

Sirius se aproximó sigilosamente a un árbol mientras colocaba su dedo índice en los labios, advirtiéndole a Remus que hiciera silencio, éste asintió y se aproximó a su amigo, ambos observaron hacia el frente y vieron como un hechizo arrojado por el extraño impactaba a Harry dejándolo sin voz.

Le ha lanzado un _silencio_ al bebé –susurró Remus mientras observaba hacia los brazos de James y negaba con la cabeza- ese _Imperius_ debe ser muy poderoso para que James no haya reaccionado…  ¿Cuál es el plan? –inquirió mientras volteaba el rostro hacia Sirius, pero al hacerlo observó que su amigo estaba ya con la varita en posición de ataque y con un semblante furioso en el rostro.

¿Cómo se atreve? –Gruñó Sirius fuera de sí- lo voy a matar aquí mismo –añadió decidido.

Remus detuvo a su amigo mientras éste intentaba atacar al extraño que atacó a su ahijado- No olvides a James… bajo ese embrujo él también puede dañar al pequeño –susurró Remus- necesitamos un plan y pronto…

¿Qué tienes en mente?

Quizá con tu forma de animago podrías atacar al mortífago y luego obligarlo a que anule el _Imperius_, mientras yo arrebato a Harry de los brazos de James…

Perfecto, vamos entonces –susurró Sirius e inmediatamente se transformó en el can negro.

Mejor voy yo primero, ahora que están en movimiento… si me acerco sigilosamente puedo liberar a Harry…

El can tomó nuevamente la figura humana- ¿qué? –inquirió Sirius

Sí, déjame intentarlo mi primero… recuerda que Harry es la prioridad…

Mejor ataquemos los dos al mismo tiempo, tu vas por Harry mientras yo me encargo de ese individuo, si algo malo ocurre… ninguno podrá auxiliar al otro… ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo –asintió Remus con firmeza.

Sirius tomó nuevamente la figura del can negro y se aproximó sigilosamente al lugar donde estaban el Mortífago, James, y Harry, sin esperar a más se abalanzó sobre él, mientras Remus se aproximaba a su amigo e intentaba arrebatarle al bebé.

Lo que pasó allí ocurrió tan rápido que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se lo esperaba: el Mortífago atacó a Sirius con un hechizo antes de que éste le tocara. El hechizo que le lanzó lo obligó a transformarse nuevamente en humano e inmediatamente le lanzó un Expelliarmus con lo que desarmó completamente al joven.

Mientras tanto, Remus se aproximó a James sin detenerse a observar qué le había ocurrido a Sirius, pero al poner un dedo sobre el cuerpecito del bebé, James le lanzó un Expelliarmus a su amigo, más no fue el único, luego de que el mortífago desarmó a Sirius le lanzó un Expelliarmus a Remus, ambos hechizos impactaron en el pecho al joven al mismo tiempo, una ráfaga de viento movió las ramas de los árboles, y el licántropo fue lanzado hacia el tronco de un árbol, golpeándolo fuertemente con su cuerpo y luego cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Sirius observó atónito lo que James acababa de hacer- Remus –susurró preocupado e inmediatamente se puso de pie dispuesto a socorrer a su amigo, pero en esta ocasión fue James quien le apunto directamente al rostro con su varita.

No te atrevas a moverte, Black, o correrás el mismo destino –dijo el mortífago con seriedad.

James observaba a Sirius sin pestañear siquiera, en sus brazos Harry continuaba sollozando en silencio y temblando por el frío.

Sirius observó preocupado al bebé- reacciona James, es a tu hijo a quien vas a entregar –susurró- piensa en Lily.

Lily –murmuró, el nombre de su esposa resonó en la cabeza de James- Lily –murmuró nuevamente mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

Sirius se percató del efecto que sus palabras habían tenido- eso es James, piensa en Lily, en lo triste que se pondrá si algo le ocurre a su hijo… a tu hijo –añadió, intentaba hacer que James se opusiera al _Imperius._

Mi hijo –susurró James.

¡CRUCIO! –gritó el Mortífago mientras apuntaba hacia Sirius, éste cayó al suelo y se retorció del dolor- te llevaré a ti también –añadió- a ti y a tu amigo inconsciente, los dos le han dado mucho problema a mi Señor, y no creas que Potter va a despertar… soy el mejor con el _Imperius_ nadie se ha resistido a mis órdenes mientras están bajo mi hechizo.

James… reacciona –susurró jadeante Sirius desde el suelo, sin apartar sus ojos de los de su amigo.

¡Expelliarmus! –dijo el desconocido, y su hechizo arrojó a Sirius hacia un lado- debería matarte aquí mismo…

Inténtalo –balbuceó Sirius desde el suelo, mientras limpiaba el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca- si tuviese mi varita no tendrías oportunidad…

Ah, eso piensas –farfulló el desconocido- y que suerte tendrías si te enfrentaras a tu amigo… ¿eh? –Volteó su vista hacia James- mata a Black –le ordenó.

James escuchó la orden en su cabeza y volteó su vista hacia el Mortífago.

¡QUE LO ELIMINES HE DICHO!

James asintió y apuntó hacia Sirius, quien lo miraba incrédulo- eliminar a Black –susurró el joven.

Aprovechando la distracción, Remus se puso de pie apoyándose en el tronco del árbol con el que había impactado, apuntó con su varita hacia el cuerpecito del bebé- Finite Incantatem –susurró.

El hechizo provocó que los llantos de Harry volvieran a escucharse, tanto James como Sirius y el Mortífago volvieron su vista hacia Remus, quién se mantenía en pie gracias al tronco del árbol, estaba malherido.

Imbécil… has fallado –el Mortífago observaba a Remus- ¡EXPELLIARMUS! –Gritó y la varita de Lupin se escapó de sus manos y cayó a los pies del Mortífago- ¡EXPELLIARMUS! –gritó nuevamente apuntando hacia el cuerpo maltrecho del licántropo, así que Remus fue arrojado hacia donde se encontraba Sirius, éste se preparó para recibir a su amigo, pero el _Expelliarmus_ había sido muy fuerte, Sirius no pudo contener el cuerpo Remus y ambos se impactaron sobre un tronco y cayeron al suelo, el Mortífago recogió la varita de Lupin, que yacía a sus pies- podría matarlos con un simple Avada Kedavra aquí mismo… pero no, hoy voy a disfrutar viéndolos sufrir y rogarme por sus miserables vidas… ¡CRUCIO!

James observaba como sus amigos se contorsionaban en el suelo por el dolor que la maldición les estaba causando, pero el sonido del llanto de Harry en sus brazos llamó más su atención, el bebé tenía el rostro rojo y empapado por el llanto, temblaba.  James tomó la temblorosa manita del bebé entre sus dedos y comprobó que estaba fría, al hacer esto el pequeño Harry abrió sus ojos y su padre se vio reflejado en las pupilas verde esmeralda de su hijo.

Harry –susurró, sintió como la felicidad que lo había estaba embargando se alejaba y las preocupaciones y temores regresaban con mayor intensidad, reconoció la situación en que se encontraba, el peligro en el que estaban, observó a sus amigos sufriendo bajo la maldición imperdonable y una ira incontenible se apoderó de él- ¡EXPELLIARMUS! –gritó y el hechizo le arrebató las tres varitas de la mano al Mortífago y lo lanzó unos metros hacia delante, cayó de bruces en el suelo.

¿Cómo lograste liberarte? –preguntó el desconocido desconcertado mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie y miraba con odio a James.

ESO NO IMPORTA –Gritó James con ira mientras se aproximaba a él apuntándole con su varita- EXPELLIARMUS –Gritó nuevamente.

El Mortífago volvió a ser alcanzado por el hechizo y cayó nuevamente unos metros adelante.

¿Eres un Mortífago de Voldemort? –inquirió James y antes de que el desconocido pudiera siquiera responder, le lanzó un nuevo Expelliarmus.

El Mortífago se incorporó luego ser alcanzado nuevamente por el hechizo, torció una sonrisa en el rostro- así es –respondió- y te aseguro que aunque yo falle, él enviará a más como yo…

¡EXPELLIARMUS!

¿Qué pasa Potter? No eres capaz de matarme… ¿no es verdad? –Farfulló el Mortífago desde el suelo- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –Inquirió en todo de burla- ¿Lanzarme más Expelliarmus?

Hay destinos peores que la muerte –acotó James con una sonrisa repleta de odio mientras se aproximaba a él- ¿Acaso perdona Voldemort a los que le fallan?

Al escuchar el nombre de su amo, el Mortífago se estremeció y su rostro se impregno de preocupación y terror, buscó con la vista en el suelo y sonrió cuando sus ojos se fijaron en una roca distinta a las que habían en el lugar- volveré por el mocoso, Potter, y cuando lo haga desearás haber muerto… volveré –amenazó y en el acto se lanzó hacia su izquierda y tomó la roca color marrón… desapareció frente a los ojos de James.

Un traslador… -susurró el joven mientras observaba hacia el lugar donde había estado el Mortífago hacía unos segundos, luego regresó tan veloz como pudo al lado de sus amigos- ¿Se encuentran bien? –inquirió preocupado.

Remus tiene unas costillas fracturadas –susurró Sirius mientras ayudaba a sostener en pie a Lupin.

Creo que terminaré la noche en San Mungo –gimió Remus mientras apretaba los dientes por el dolor que la herida le causaba- ni siquiera puedo caminar –añadió mientras observaba hacia el suelo- ¿Harry se encuentra bien? –inquirió preocupado mientras levantaba la vista y fijaba sus ojos color miel en el bultito en los brazos de James.

Debemos ir a San Mungo para que le den una poción… o seguro pescará un resfriado, está muy alterado y asustado- susurró James mientras observaba preocupado a su bebé.

¿Y qué hacemos con la fiesta? –inquirió Sirius- ¿Y si hay más Mortífagos dentro y atacan a alguien?

Por el momento no debemos detenernos, ustedes necesitan que los curen –acotó James, entregó las varitas en las manos de sus dueños y partió por la mitad la del Mortífago, la tiró al suelo- regresaremos lo más pronto posible, no creo que se atrevan a atacar estando allí Dumbledore –añadió y sus amigos asintieron.

****

Tal y como Remus lo había predicho, fue necesario que permaneciera en San Mungo durante la noche para que la pócima hiciera efecto y no hubiera complicaciones con sus cuatro costillas rotas y los ligamentos heridos; Sirius también tenía fracturas, aunque él únicamente tenía dos costillas rotas, pero igual tuvo que quedarse a pasar la noche en observación junto a su amigo.

A Harry únicamente le dieron a tomar una poción para prevenir enfermedades causadas por la naturaleza, la cuál únicamente le sacó humo por las orejas; pero luego podía irse con su padre, claro que antes James recibió unas llamadas de atención por parte de las dos sanadoras que lo atendieron.

¿Cómo es posible que exponga a un bebé de días de nacido a tal frío? –Gritó una de ellas fuera de sí- ¿Quería matarlo acaso?

¿Y dónde está la madre del pequeño? –Inquirió la otra mientras abrigaba al bebé- ¿Sabe que usted lo ha expuesto a todo esto?

James asintió, sabía que ellas tenían razón, pero todo lo que había ocurrido no había sido con su pleno consentimiento, él jamás expondría a su bebé a tal clima.  La bruja le entregó a Harry y le permitió partir.  Así pues, sin pérdida de tiempo, utilizó su varita para aparecerse frente a la casa donde se estaba celebrando aún la fiesta, entró sigilosamente y encontró a Lily mientras ésta charlaba con Dumbledore y con Peter.  James se unió a ellos, pero sin esperar a más les comentó lo que acababa de ocurrir, de cómo había sido atacado con una maldición imperdonable, de cómo Sirius y Remus fueron en su rescate, de cómo estuvieron a punto de ser entregados a Voldemort, de cómo el llanto de Harry lo había hecho reaccionar, de cómo el Mortífago había escapado y de cómo Remus y Sirius tendrían que pasar la noche en San Mungo.

¿Quién era el Mortífago? –Inquirió Peter muy nervioso al final del relato- ¿Dijo quién le informó al señor Tenebroso sobre la fiesta?

No –respondió James- logró escapar antes, con la ayuda de un traslador- lo tenían todo preparado, alguien de nuestro círculo le pasó la información y nos traicionó… estoy seguro de ello –susurró con preocupación- Tienen razón, hay un traidor en nuestro bando…

Lily había empezado a sollozar mientras abrazaba aterrada al pequeño Harry- va tras nosotros –dijo con tristeza, James a su lado asintía.

Dumbledore y James cruzaron miradas preocupados.

James… quiere a nuestro bebé –concluyó Lily mientras se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de su esposo y sollozaba.

¿Cómo pudiste fallarme? –una voz fría y ponzoñosa se escuchó en el claro de un bosque.

Mi Señor… sus amigos interfirieron…

Lord Voldemort te acaba de entregar a los Potter –exclamó el misterioso hombre, estaba rodeado de muchas personas ataviadas con capas negras, a sus pies, implorando, se encontraba el Mortífago que había atacado a James- ¿era tan complicado? –inquirió mientras apuntaba con su varita al hombre en el suelo.

Se escapó de mis manos…

¿Se escapó de tus manos? Incluso para un Mortífago inútil como Crabbe hubiese sido sencillo eliminarlos… pero tú… tú eras uno de los mejores

Potter pudo escapar a la maldición Imperius, pensé que no podría despertar… ¡pero lo hizo! –el Mortífago temblaba.

Si tan siquiera me hubieses traído al hijo de los Potter –dijo Voldemort mientras caminaba alrededor del Mortífago.

Déme otra oportunidad mi Señor –rogó- tengo un plan que no fallar

McLen, McLen… sabes que no acepto fracasos, tú eres un fracaso, no mereces ser parte de los míos…

Señor, no volverá a ocurrir, no volveré a fallarle –añadió el Mortífago mientras continuaba temblando, previendo lo que iba a ocurrirle, muchas de las personas que los rodeaban temblaban también.

Si… no volverás a fallarme McLen…

Gracias por su misericordia mi señor, le prometo… le prometo que…

Avada Kedavra –susurró Voldemort y el rayo de luz verde impactó en el pecho al Mortífago, éste cayó boca arriba con los ojos plenamente abiertos y con una expresión de terror.

Muchos otros Mortífagos retrocedieron unos pasos- esto es una advertencia –susurró Voldemort mientras desviaba su vista del cuerpo sin vida de McLen- no toleraré fracasos –todos asintieron, muchos de ellos deseaban salir huyendo, pero el terror era tan grande que no se los permitía- ¡MULLER! –llamó Voldemort y de entre la multitud un hombre dio un paso al frente.

¿Qué ordena mi Señor? –Dijo el Mortífago con voz firme- yo no pienso fracasar.

Quiero al hijo de los Potter con vida frente a mi… quiero ver a sus padres sufrir por su ausencia, quiero destruirlos con la desesperación de no tener a su hijo con ellos… -formó una sonrisa en el rostro- quiero verlos morirse en vida –concluyó con una estridente risa que provocó que los Mortífagos que lo rodeaban dieran un paso hacia atrás- matarlos tan pronto sería un final sin dolor…

¿Cuándo debo cumplir con sus órdenes? –inquirió Muller mientras sonreía al deleitarse con la misión que se le acababa de encomendar.

Dejemos que se acostumbren con su hijo un tiempo… que piensen que Lord Voldemort los ha olvidado, que se confíen… yo te diré cuando debes arrebatarles a lo que más aman…

**__**

****

**Bien, terminé por ahora con el capítuno No. 10, ¿les gustó? Si su respuesta es no, déjenme un review con sus críticas eh, y si les gustó… ME ALEGRO!!  Por ahora les adjunto la versión original… por si desean ver qué tanto cambio sufrió la trama… ;0)  ¡¡Beshitos y apapachos de osito polar!! **

**_Capítulo No. 5_**

**_"Sustos, gritos y reclamos"_**

JAMES POTTER! –Gritó Lily, quien acababa de despertarse al sentir un pequeño bultito entre ella y su esposo.  Como consecuencia de su grito:  Harry despertó sobresaltado y empezó a llorar con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo le permitía, James saltó de la cama y cayó en el suelo, justo en la alfombra.

Al ver lo que su grito había provocado en su pequeño hijo, Lily rápidamente lo tomó en sus brazos y empezó a mecerlo.

Lo siento, mi amor, mami no tenía la intención de asustarte, lo siento –dijo mientras lo mecía desesperada.  Harry no dejaba de llorar y sus mejillas ya estaban mojadas con sus incesantes lágrimas.

James, no te rías, ayúdame –dijo Lily al observar la cara de James que se asomaba desde el extremo de la cama.

Lily, no era necesario que gritaras, si ya te habías dado cuenta que Harry estaba al lado. –dijo James con una sonrisa.

Cómo se te ocurre dormirte con Harry acá, pudo haberse caído, y si se lastimaba?

Estaba en medio –dijo James mientras tomaba en sus brazos al pequeño- claro, reconozco que fue una gran irresponsabilidad dormirme, no volverá a ocurrir, verdad Harry? –El pequeño dejó de llorar y abrió sus grandes ojos verdes al escuchar la voz de su padre.

Por qué no llora contigo? –inquirió Lily

Yo no lo he despertado… menos con un grito –agregó James

Lily estaba a punto de reclamar cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta.

Quién será? –preguntó James- yo abriré, toma a Harry –dijo en tono preocupado.

Ten cuidado –dijo Lily al momento de sostener a Harry, quien al verse separado de los brazos de su padre, empezó a amenazar con continuar llorando.  James bajó al primer nivel de su casa sin antes haber tomado su varita.

Quién es? –pregunt

Que tal ha amanecido el afortunado papá –dijo una voz conocida al otro lado de la puerta.

Sirius, que gusto verte –dijo James abriendo la puerta.

Pero si apenas ayer me viste –dijo Sirius abrazando a su amigo- vengo a ver a los afortunado padres y a mi ahijado… porque lo prometiste James, yo seré el padrino de Harry –dijo con seguridad.

Claro Sirius, cómo olvidar una promesa de tantos años, además ya cumplí con la primera que fue el ser padrino de mi b oda con Lily, cumpliré la segunda con una condición…

Cuál? –pregunt

Que no le enseñes a mi hijo las travesuras que hiciste en Hogwarts –dijo James

Corrección James, que hicimos –dijo Sirius en tono solemne.

Pero tu las iniciaste, yo solo te apoyé!

Como sea James, fuiste mi cómplice!

James estaba a punto de debatir esa acusación cuando escucharon los gritos de Harry.

**_Capítulo No. 6_**

**_"Sirius Black"_**

****

Ese es Harry? –preguntó Sirius, que seguía aún en la puerta de entrada.

Sí… ese es mi Harry –James sonrió- Lily acaba de despertarlo… pero pasa adelante, estás en tu casa.

Gracias –dijo Sirius entrando por fin al hogar de su amigo, juntos subieron las gradas hacia el segundo nivel, donde en una habitación encontraron a la desesperada Lily tratando de hacer que Harry dejara de llorar.

Hola Lily, cómo te sientes? –preguntó Sirius.

Hola Sirius –dijo Lily aún tratando de lograr que Harry se tranquilizara- me siento muy bien, pero alguien acaba de darme un gran susto… y de enojarme –añadió.

Ese fui yo –dijo James tomando a Harry en sus brazos- pero no fue a propósito.

Que no fue a propósito? –dijo Sirius, poniendo cara de duda- perdóname James, pero todo lo que tu haces ya fue fríamente calculado, qué hiciste? –inquiri

Lo que hizo, Sirius –habló Lily- fue traer a Harry de su cuna y dormirse mientras lo dejaba en medio de la cama, pudo haberse caído y Harry está aún muy pequeño.

Eso no fue a propósito, Lily –reprochó James volteando la cara para dirigirla la Harry que no cesaba de llorar- vamos Harry, deja de llorar, acá estoy, nada malo va a ocurrirte mientras yo esté cerca, ya no llores –al escuchar esto, Harry abrió sus ojos, dejó de llorar y se quedó viendo fijamente a James.

Mira eso Sirius –dijo Lily- sólo con James no llora.

Toma Sirius, ya es hora de que cargues a tu ahijado –dijo James, diciendo esto le entregó al niño.

Es tan pequeño –dijo Sirius, tomando a Harry como si éste fuera un pedazo de vidrio a punto de romperse, Harry fijó en él sus grandes ojos verdes- vaya que parece un retrato de James, sólo que con los ojos de Lily –dijo con una sonrisa- al fin… cómo va a llamarse? –preguntó.

Lily no quiso que se llamara sólo Harry, así que concordamos en que su nombre será Harry James –dijo el orgulloso padre.

Así que te llamas Harry James, qué te parece? –dijo Sirius con su vista fija en Harry.

**_Capítulo No. 7_**

**_"Invitaciones"_**

Mira Lily, creo que tiene hambre –dijo James al observar detenidamente cómo Harry empezaba a dar señales de empezar a llorar.

Bien, entonces voy a alimentarlo… ven acá Harry –dijo Lily extendiendo sus brazos para tomarlo de los brazos de Sirius.

Mientras tanto –dijo Sirius, volteándose hacia James- qué te parece si vamos a la sala para hablarte de algo muy importante.

Muy importante –repitió James.

Sí, es algo que hemos organizado Remus, Dumbledore, yo y sobretodo Peter, de hecho el ha insistido más que todos –dijo Sirius.

Si tu participaste en la organización de ese "algo" me espero una gran travesura… Sirius –dijo James con una sonrisa.

No es para que me tengas en ese plan, James –dijo Sirius mientras bajaban las gradas hacia el primer nivel- es cierto que he sido travieso, también te acepto que yo era quien planeaba todo, también es cierto que yo conseguía todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo la travesura, era también yo quien los convencía para realizarla, pero eso no significa que yo tenga la culpa.

Por supuesto que no Sirius –dijo James con un tono de burla.

Después de haber sido alimentado, Harry quedó profundamente dormido, aprovechando esta oportunidad Lily tomó una ducha, se mudó de ropa y mudó también a Harry, lo vistió con una batita blanca con orejitas de conejo, se miraba adorable, luego bajó con Harry en sus brazos al encuentro de James y Sirius.

…el informante de Dumbledore dice que tenemos un traidor de nuestro lado –decía Sirius.

Pero, acaso el informante no ha dicho quién es el traidor –inquirió James.

De qué hablan? –preguntó Lily, quien acababa de llegar a la sala con Harry en sus brazos.

Le comentaba a James que tenemos un traidor en nuestras filas, Lily –respondió Sirius.

Un traidor? y no se sabe quién es? –pregunt

No Lily, nuestro informante no tiene acceso a esa información –dijo Sirius en tono preocupado- puede ser cualquiera, quien menos imaginamos, aunque tengo sospechas… de alguien –añadi

No pensarás en alguien del grupo, Sirius –dijo James

Lamentablemente, James, creo que es alguien del grupo… pero bueno, no fue a eso a lo que vine, primero vine a ver a mi ahijado, segundo vine a invitarlos a una fiesta que hemos organizado para presentar al nuevo miembro de la familia Potter a la comunidad mágica, qué les parece? –preguntó Sirius con una gran sonrisa- será esta noche, y como es en honor de Harry… no pueden dejarlo acá.

Bueno… Sirius… gracias, no nos esperábamos eso, nos tomas de sorpresa, pero claro que iremos, verdad Lily? –inquirió James.

Por supuesto… pero será correcto sacar a Harry de la casa, no puedo evitar preocuparme, recuerden, que él está al acecho, además… Harry podría pezcar un resfriado.

Vamos Lily, Voldemort no se atreverá a llegar a un lugar donde se encuentren los magos del ministerio, ni el propio Dumbledore.

Está bien, iremos, -dijo Lily dejando a un lado su tono de preocupación.

En cuanto a Harry, estaba muy tranquilo, viendo fijamente la cara de Sirius, mientras este platicaba con sus padres, lo miraba como quien mira a alguien que no era conocido pero que se estima desde ya.

El resto del día pasó con normalidad, Sirius se retiró luego de tener por media hora más a su ahijado en brazos.  James tuvo el resto de la mañana, tarde y parete de la noche a su pequeño entre brazos, no hablaba, en esta ocasión no le había contado nada, sólo se limitaba a contemplarlo, en cuanto a Lily, sentada a la par de James, apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo y juntamente con él observaba al pequeño bebé, sin saber que dentro de poco, algo turbaría esa paz.

****

**_Capítulo No. 8_**

**_"Fiesta!"_**

Después de haber pasado la mayor parte del día observando a su primer hijo, los orgullosos padres empezaron a prepararse para ir a la fiesta que se le había preparado a Harry.

Qué te parece la túnica que le regaló Remus –preguntó Lily mostrándole a James una hermosa túnica color añil.

Esa le quedará muy grande Lily –respondió James

Oh, bueno… y qué tal la que regaló Sirius –esta vez era una túnica un poco más pequeña que la anterior, pero de un color marrón oscuro.

Esa también le quedará grande… que te parece la que le compré, además le va con el color de sus ojos.

Es esta? –preguntó Lily mostrando una elegante túnica color verde oscuro adornada con elegantes cintas doradas –sí, ésta es perfecta para su primera aparición –dijo.

Así ambos padres salieron de su hogar con un hermoso niño cómodamente dormido en los brazos de su madre.

Ding, dong –sonó un timbre.

Dentro de la casa se escuchaba mucho ruido, un ambiente a fiesta, increíble… desde afuera la casa se miraba muy pequeña, pero adentro parecía un gran salón que contradecía el aspecto que las personas se formaban de ella desde el exterior, se miraba muy pequeña.

Pasen adelante, los esperábamos –dijo un sonriente Sirius al abrir la puerta.

Este es el pequeño –preguntó una bruja de aspecto tierno.

Qué lindo es –dijo un anciano con una gran túnica escarlata.

Se parece a ti James –añadió una joven de túnica negra.

Fueron tantas las personas que se acercaron a los Potter, que Harry sintiendo el tumulto de personas abrió los ojos y miró a todos con curiosidad.

Miren sus ojos!

Son iguales a los tuyos Lily

Puedo cargarlo…

Yo primero…

Mínimo dejen que se sienten –añadió Sirius quien había llegado al rescate de Lily, James y sobretodo Harry.

La fiesta estuvo de lo mejor, Dumbledore dio las palabras de presentación de Harry, fueron muy emotivas, luego James y Lily dieron las gracias a todos los presentes y la fiesta inició de verdad, todos los presentes querían estar cerca de Harry, James y Lily estaban felices. James después de haber recibido muchas felicitaciones, salió al patio y se quedó viendo fijamente al horizonte.

Gracias a Dios que todo ha resultado bien –dijo a sí mismo.

No se percató que tras él se encontraba una persona con túnica negra apuntándole con su varita… y…

**_Capítulo No. 9_**

**_"Imperius"_**

Imperius –dijo la voz tras James

En ese instante James se sintió caer dentro de un abismo, se sintió dentro de un cuerpo que no era el suyo, oyó a lo lejos que decía.

Actúa normal –dijo la voz- ve donde se encuentra Lily y Harry, toma al niño en tus brazos y sal, luego te diré que hacer –añadi

James se encontraba como encerrado en su propio cuerpo, oyó las instrucciones que el extraño le indicaba y sintió con horror cómo su cuerpo empezó a seguirlas.

No! –gritó James, sin que nadie lo escuchara, incluso ni el mismo- no sigas, es a Harry a quien piensas entregar!

Pero su cuerpo no le escuchaba, era algo muy doloroso, sólo se pudo dar cuenta que una voz le decía:

Trae a Harry, entrégamelo.

Y su cuerpo se movía, se vio entrar al salón y acercándose a Lily… ver a Harry quien miraba extrañado a las personas que lo rodeaban.

James, Cielo, te pasa algo –inquirió Lily al ver a su esposo que estaba pálido y no parpadeaba viendo a su hijo- te sientes bien?

James, amigo, en serio no te ves nada bien –repitió Sirius, que miraba a su amigo con cara de preocupación.

Puedo cargar a Harry, Lily –preguntó sin siquiera despegar los ojos de su hijo.

Claro James, pero… te sientes bien –inquirió Lily.

Perfectamente –respondió éste tomando al pequeño en sus brazos.

Lily, no me lo des –repetía una voz en la cabeza de James- no tengo control de mí, estoy baja la maldición imperios –gritó, pero en ese instante del cuerpo de James sólo se logró ver que movía los labios, repitiendo algo que no era audible, pero Sirius pareció darse cuenta de algo.

Imperios –repitió para sí- ya sé que ocurre –dijo y salió apresuradamente del salón, sin siquiera despedirse de nadie.

No entiendo lo que está pasando –dijo Lily al ver salir a Sirius con gran prisa- a dónde vas James? –preguntó. En ese preciso instante James se apresuraba a la puerta con el pequeño Harry en sus brazos.

No puedo tener un momento a solas con mi hijo? –preguntó al volverse.

Claro James, perdóname –dijo Lily un poco apenada.

James volvió sobre sus pasos y salió del salón y de la casa, pero afuera lo esperaba alguien…

**_Capítulo No. 10_**

"La Fuerza del Amor" 

A dónde vas con Harry? –preguntó una voz conocida, era Sirius Black y tenía un semblante que no era común en él, estaba amenazando y hablaba en serio, su varita apuntaba al rostro de James- crees que no me he dado cuenta que estás bajo la maldición Imperius, qué manera más sencilla e ingeniosa de tenerlos a los dos con un simple plan... James, lucha por Harry por Lily, no quiero tener un duelo contigo –dijo Sirius, aún apuntando a su amigo con la varita.

Harry y Lily son lo que más amo –dijo una voz en la cabeza de James- no puedo permitir que esto ocurra, pero no tengo control de mi cuerpo, Sirius –añadió, pero nadie escuchaba su voz, incluso ni él mismo.

Sirius miraba a James, pero en un momento bajó la vista y miró a Harry, que amenazaba con empezar a llorar, tenía frío, era ya muy tarde y James lo tenía afuera de la casa, donde estaba helado.

Pero en ese preciso instante de distracción, James sacó su varita y en cuestión de segundos apunto hacia Sirius, éste se quedó estático al ver la reacción de su amigo, no era la respuesta que esperaba.

Inmobilus –dijo James y Sirius se quedó allí, sin moverse, sólo viendo como su amigo proseguía, más adelante pudo observar como salía de entre unos arbusto un mago con capa negra que no dejaba ver su rostro.

Bien hecho –dijo el extraño- lo has hecho muy bien, ahora dame al niño.

NO, NO LO PERMITIRÉ –gritaba Sirius, pero nada podía hacer, estaba bajo un hechizo muy poderoso y no podía moverse, ni siquiera se escuchó el grito que había dado.

James estaba a punto de entregar a Harry, cuando se detuvo e inexplicablemente bajó la vista y vio unos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes que lo miraban extrañados, de pronto dos lágrimas rodaron por la mejilla del pequeño.  Fue algo mágico, inexplicable.

James sintió como todo volvía a la normalidad, tenía de nuevo el control de su cuerpo, sentía el cálido cuerpecito de Harry entre sus brazos, entonces dijo:

Vamos Harry, deja de llorar, acá estoy, nada malo va a ocurrirte mientras yo esté cerca –esta vez sus palabras fueron escuchadas... estaba libre!

Al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, porque tardó un poco en ubicarse, fue como despertar de un mal sueño, apuntó con su varita al desconocido y éste al sentir el peligro, tomó un objeto que estaba en el suelo y desapareció frente los ojos de James.

Un traslador –dijo James, Harry aún seguía llorando- no puedo creer lo que estuve a punto de hacer –dijo volteándose donde se encontraba Sirius, éste seguía aún rígido por el efecto del hechizo.

Gracias amigo –dijo, luego añadió- Finite Incantatem.

Al instante Sirius recuperó el movimiento de sus extremidades, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Estuvo cerca –dijo a James, aún movía sus manos como si éstas estuviesen dormidas, luego guardó su varita- por un momento pensé que sería el final, qué hizo que reaccionaras? –preguntó.

Aunque no lo creas... los ojos y las lágrimas de Harry me ayudaron –dijo James sin dejar de ver a su primogénito, éste seguía llorando- no puedo creer que estuvo a punto de perderlo... y... apenas tengo dos días de tenerlo a mi lado –añadió y abrazando al pequeño no pudo evitar que dos gruesas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

Vamos, gracias a Dios todo resultó bien –dijo Sirius, aunque el tono de su voz no podía negar que estaba muy asustado y dolido, a él también le aterró el hecho de perder a Harry, aunque apenas tenían poco tiempo de tenerlo entre ellos, sentían que no podrían separarse de él... jamás.

Sirius le dio unas palmadas de apoyo a su amigo, James se limpió las lágrimas y juntos, los tres, entraron al salón, donde se estaba llevando a cabo una gran fiesta.

**_Capítulo No. 10_**

**_Continuación..._**

El resto de la noche resultó muy agradable, claro que James y Sirius no estuvieron ni cerca de pasar la velada tranquila, en un extremo se encontraba James, quien no perdía de vista a Harry ni a Lily, y en el otro extremo... Sirius, quien no dejaba de ver a su amigo ni a Lily... mucho menos a su ahijado.

Al llegar a su casa Lily dejó al pequeño Harry en su cuna, pero apenas lo había colocado, James lo levantó en sus brazos y se encaminó a la habitación continua, sin pronunciar palabra.

En serio no entiendo tu comportamiento –dijo una confusa Lily y siguió a su esposo- dejar que Harry duerma en su cuna -añadió.

No quiero que nada malo le ocurra –dijo James y diciendo esto abrazó a Harry.

Qué pasó? –preguntó  Lily- algo ha ocurrido qué fue, ocurrió en la fiesta, verdad? –inquirió preocupada.

James no pudo ocultarle a Lily lo ocurrido, le comentó todo, ésta escuchaba horrorizada, no podía creerlo.

Mi pequeñito –dijo al fin del relato, acariciándole los cabellos a Harry- te has dado cuenta de lo que pasaría e intentaste despertar a tu papá, que inteligente eres –añadió y le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla, éste estaba profundamente dormido, así que sólo frunció el entrecejo como señal de protesta.

O es eso... –dijo James con semblante de análisis- o fue el hecho de que tenía frío -finalizó con una sonrisa.

Puede ser –respondió Lily, tenía los ojos como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar- pero fuera lo que fuera no podemos negar que ha ayudado a que no lo entregaras... ni que te entregaras tu... pudiste reconocer quién era?

No estoy muy seguro... pero creo que era un mortífago de Voldemort –dijo James

Un mortífago –repitió Lily- entonces lo que nos dijo Dumbledore es cierto, va tras nosotros –finalizó.

**_Capítulo No. 11_**

**_"Lord Voldemort"_**

¿Cómo pudiste fallar? –dijo una voz fría y ponzoñosa.  Este ser se encontraba en la mitad de un bosque, estaba rodeado de muchas personas, todas con capas negras y aspecto sombrío.

Te entregamos a Potter y a su hijo –dijo el misterioso hombre- era tan complicado... incluso para un mortífago inútil como Colagusano hubiese sido sencillo eliminarlos... pero tu... tu eras uno de los mejores –añadió-

Se escapó de mis manos... –dijo el mortífago- Potter pudo escapar a la maldición Imperius, pensé que no podría despertar... pero lo hizo... eso no lo esperaba –dijo bajando el rostro, temblaba-

Si tan siquiera hubieses acabado con su hijo... pero no pudiste ni siquiera con él –dijo el brujo, respondía al nombre de Lord Voldemort, casi nadie se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre.

Denme otra oportunidad –rogó el mortífago- tengo un plan brillante que no fallará.

McLen, McLen... sabes que no acepto fracasos... tu eres un gran fracaso, no mereces estar entre los míos...

Señor... no volverá a pasar –añadió McLen-

Sí, eso es seguro... McLen...

Gracias señor por su misericordia... le prometo...

Avada Kedabra –dijo Lord Voldemort y de su varita salió un rayo de luz verde que impactó a McLen, éste cayó boca arriba en el césped con los ojos plenamente abiertos.

Que les quede de advertencia –dijo Voldemort- no toleraré fracasos.

Todos los mortífagos se quedaron fijos en el lugar donde se encontraban, nadie se atrevió ni siquiera a mover un músculo, estaban aterrados, deseaban salir corriendo, pero el miedo no se los permitía.

El plan que tengo en mente es el siguiente –dijo Voldemort- el más indicado de ustedes lo ejecutará... esta vez no fallaremos, es simple... estuve pensando que la mejor manera de destruir a los Potter no es eliminarlos en el acto... no, lo mejor es hacerlos sufrir... con lo que más cuidan... lo que más quieren... con el pequeño Harry –terminó con una maléfica sonrisa llena de satisfacción, lo que planificara iba dirigido a eliminar al pequeño y él no fallaba en sus planes... ¿fallaría en éste?


	11. De Compras

****

Nota de la Autora: Bien, no tienen ni una idea de lo que me ha costado poder actualizar este capítulo… estuve en tres cafés internet para poder subirlo… y ninguno me dejaba entrar a T.T me ha ido feo… lo juro, he intentado actualizar desde hace seis horas y no he podido… jijiji, mínimo pude actualizar mi otro FF… uffff…

Pero bueno, espero que les guste esta continuación… si no me dicen ;0)

Ahora respondo reviews:

****

Sol: ¡Aiya Solange! ¿tanto tiempo me desaprecí? Oo ¡Qué cosas! Bueno… lo de Remus a penas comienza… pro recuerda que algo tiene que pasar para que Sirius piense que él es el traidor… ve preparándote…

Ya voy, ya voy… no te apures que trato de actualizar lo más pronto que puedo… pero tu sabes que la U me mata… Y.Y

Espero verte pronto en el chat manis =D ¡TQMMMMM!

****

Katty Lupin: XD qué bien que te entretengo Faby!! Según mis cuentas ya deberías estar volviendo de Canadá… bueno, ahí me avisas cuando vuelvas… ;0)

Sipis, ha cambiado mucho mi FF, espero que haya sido para bien… jejeje

****

Miranda Evans: ¡Hola Miranda! A ver, te explico: lo que sucede es que yo ya había escrito este FF antes y pues, ahora lo que hago es reescribirlo todo nuevamente y hacerle muchas correcciones, pero cada cinco capítulos de los nuevos agrego los originales, para que vean el cambio y las correcciones ;0) por eso lo coloco al final del capítulo.

Voy a tratar de hacer los cap's más largo… pero a veces mi inspiración no da para más Y.Y sorry…

¡Gracias por tu review!!

****

Sarah Starlight: ¡Hasta que te apareces mujer!

Ya sabes que soy buena en creas angustias y soy buena en la tragedia ;0) así que ya sabes, cuando necesites algo más… io te ayudo con gusto.

ÚNICAMENTE NO ME VAYAS A MATAR A FARAMIR QUE ME TIRO DE UN PUENTE Y SERÁS LA CULPABLE (pero antes te lanzo un Balrog más grande que el de Allison).

****

Ruki Evans: ¡Holitas! Trato de escribir rápido, pero a veces no me gusta lo que escribo Y.Y por eso me tardo mucho en actualizar, además que la U me mata, pero toy intentando mejor ;0)

¿Enredado el cap? =S ohhh… ¿no se entendió? ¿o te refieres al final? Bueno, mejor voy a aclarar mejor eso de los capítulos originales para que no se cree confusión. ;0)

Gracias por tu observación!!! Y gracias por tu review!!

****

Revitaa199: ¡Holas! ¿te interesa mi FF? Y.Y ¡QUÉ EMOCIÓN! ¡Gracias! Toy de acuerdo contigo… no may muchos FF's sobre los Potter (el trío). Yo no encontré ninguno y por esa razón me vi en la terrible obligación de escribir este… jejeje… a eso le debo el que esté escribiendo "Un Bebé llamado Harry Potter" XD

¡Sí! ¡me da mucha felicidad recibir reviews como el tuyo… entusiastas y de ánimos! Así me inspiro!!

;0) Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo en dejarme un review… ¡Gracias!

****

Silmarwen: Ya te extrañaba Silmarwen ;0) espero que no te hayas olvidado de mis huesitos… jejeje… bueno, ya voy, ya voy… espero que te guste el cap… y si no me dices ¿ok? ¡Saluditos!

Bueno, ahora sí me meto de lleno a la continuación… espero que les guste…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

****

Un Bebé Llamado Harry Potter

Por Magicshadow

Capítulo No. 11

"De Compras"

¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! –gritó Lily completamente contrariada al ver que el pequeño se negaba por décima vez a probar alimento- si no comes no vas a crecer –añadió mientras le extendía la cucharilla repleta de puré de peras, el bebé movía su rostro hacia los lados mientras con sus manos rechazaba el alimento.

Era un 23 de diciembre, Harry tenía ya un poco más de cuatro meses de vida, los cuales seguramente llegarían a ser de los mejores de su vida. Todos y cada uno de sus primeros días habían estado colmados por una gran alegría.

Exceptuando claro el hecho de que los Potter eran completamente inexpertos al momento de cuidar a un bebé: el cambio de pañales era una actividad digna de disfrutarse, claro que el que siempre pagaba los errores era el mismo Harry.

Otra actividad curiosa, era el baño… pero Harry lo soportaba porque aunque sus padres cometían errores, todos y cada uno de sus actos eran motivados por el amor que sentían hacia él.

Unos días atrás Remus y Sirius lograron convencer al fin a los Potter a llevar a su pequeño bebé a un paseo al parque, les había resultado una misión casi imposible convencerlos ya que éstos se negaban a salir de su hogar por temor a un nuevo ataque de Voldemort, pero el día que decidieron salir, no todo resultó tan bien…

__

Se nos hace tarde James –decía un apresurado Sirius mientras observaba hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo nivel- vámonos ya –añadió.

No los apresures Sirius –aconsejó un muy sereno Remus mientras ojeaba un pergamino con presteza –recuerda que no tiene mucho tiempo cuando ocurrió el ataque de Voldemort y los asesinatos son mayores cada día, es normal que no deseen salir…

Lo sé Remus –acotó Sirius- pero mi ahijado no va a pasar toda su vida encerrado tras estas paredes… debe salir a respirar aire.

En eso tienes razón, pero no los apresures en todo caso.

Bien, bien… no diré más –Sirius se dejó caer en el sillón donde Remus leía atentamente el pergamino, unos silenciosos minutos pasaron- ¡Se nos hace tarde James! –gritó desesperado mientras volvía a ponerse de pie y evitaba la mirada reprobatoria de su amigo.

Ya estamos listo –dijo James mientras bajaba los escalones con…

¿por qué llevas ese paquete? –inquirió Sirius mientras se aproximaba al sonriente James y señalaba hacia el bulto en los brazos de su amigo.

¿Paquete? –repitió Lily al aparecer por las escaleras- no llevamos ningún paquete… ese es Harry.

¿Harry? –Remus dejó el pergamino en el sillón y se aproximó a James frunciendo el entrecejo, al estar frente a su amigo se inclinó un poco y aproximó su rostro al conjunto de mantas y con su mano derecha las levantó un poco encontrándose con unos ávidos ojos verdes que le miraban con curiosidad- en verdad tienen a Harry escondido aquí Sirius –añadió entre risas mientras observaba a su otro amigo.

Que tienes a mi ahijado metido allí –dijo Sirius incrédulo- estarán salvado a Harry de Voldemort, pero ¿quién lo salvará de ustedes? –dijo entre risas mientras se cruzaba de brazos- el calor acabará con él –añadió.

No seas tonto Sirius, no lo protegemos de Voldemort, intentamos que no se resfríe –confesó Lily mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

Pero es medio día Lily, no pescará ningún resfriado –aportó Remus mientras observaba divertido como el pequeño bebé luchaba por salirse de las mantas mientras James lo mantenía cubierto.

¿Nos vamos ya? –inquirió Lily exasperada mientras habría la puerta.

Sí, vámonos –dijo James mientras se encaminaba a la puerta siguiendo a su esposa.

Sirius y Remus se quedaron dentro, uno al lado del otro, mirando escépticos a la pareja caminar- cuando tenga a mi primer hijo… recuérdame que nunca haga eso –dijo el primero, su amigo asistía.

Y si haces lo mismo… ¿qué hechizo utilizo para que recuerdes que no debes hacerlo? –inquirió Remus divertido.

Lánzame un Furúnculus y listo –respondió Sirius con decisión.

Hecho –Remus extendió su mano y Sirius se la estrechó, como cerrando un trato- pero que conste que si yo hago lo mismo, debes lanzarme un hechizo parecido.

De acuerdo –respondió Sirius, ambos amigos sonrieron y se dirigieron hacia las afueras de la casa, siguiendo a los Potter.

En el parque donde paseaban, habían muchas parejas de muggles acompañados con sus hijos, era un día soleado, uno de los pocos días soleados que se observaban en invierno, así que todos disfrutaban de los rayos cálidos del sol, todos menos el pequeño Harry Potter, luchaba desesperadamente de deshacerse de las mantas que lo estaban sofocando de calor- no Harry, vas a pescar un resfriado –le decía James mientras volvía a cubrirlo, pero tanta fue la desesperación del bebé que empezó sollozar a gritos y todos los ojos se posaron en las mantas que se revolvían en los brazos de James.

Creo que tiene calor –susurró Lily al inspeccionar la razón por la cual su primogénito lloraba tan desesperadamente, tenía las mejillas completamente rojas y repletas con lágrimas y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Lo hemos estado diciendo –acotó Remus entre risas.

James por su parte observaba avergonzado como los muggles miraban hacia sus brazos y reían divertidos; se percató al fin de que los hijos de ellos vestían ligero- será mejor que guardemos las mantas Lily –dijo entre susurros.

Al verse libre de su cálida prisión de mantas, el pequeño Harry dejó de llorar y observó con creciente curiosidad todo a su alrededor, comenzó a disfrutar al fin de su paseo, hacía gorgoritos de felicidad al ver el cielo y el sol, y extendía con avidez sus manos como queriendo atrapar entre sus dedos a todas las aves que volaban alrededor.

Ya ven que se los dije –Sirius observaba sonriente a su ahijado- necesita salir más a menudo –añadió mientras tomaba en brazos al bebé, luego se dirigió hacia una fuente cercana, en el trayecto se encontraron una ardilla y Harry se volvió loco de felicidad al ver al pequeño mamífero, el resto del día fue de lo mejor para el bebé y para sus padres, ya que estuvieron largo tiempo en el parque.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Pero la experiencia que Harry iba a tener este día sería distinta, hoy el bebé visitaría por primera vez el Callejón Diagon, acompañado por sus padres.

El pequeño aún se rehusaba a probar bocado- Vamos Lily, ya sabes que Harry no come si lo apresuran –dijo James al ver la lucha de su esposa porque el bebé abriera la boca y aceptara la cucharada de puré.

Tenemos prisa James y si no come ahora luego no podrá hacerlo –respondió Lily.

Pero si únicamente vamos al Callejón Diagon por las compras para mañana, además aún es temprano, tenemos tiempo –James sonrió- podríamos, también, usar los pol…

NO –le cortó Lily tajantemente- de ninguna manera usaremos los polvos Flu, Harry nunca los ha utilizado y puede que no le gusten.

Harry los ha utilizado ya más de una vez, mejor di que tu los detestas –acotó James entre risas, se aproximó a su esposa y tomó la cucharilla de sus manos y empezó a alimentar al pequeño, éste se negó al principio, pero luego aceptó lo que su padre le daba.

Harry terminó pronto toda su porción de puré de pera y James terminó de vestirlo luego, justo cuando un taxi se estacionaba frente a la casa de los Potter.

Ya está acá el taxi James –dijo Lily mientras tomaba en sus brazos al bebé y se encaminaba hacia la puerta- esta vez yo hablaré, tu no harás tus clásicas preguntas como las haces siempre, con la última vez tuve más que suficiente –añadió al recordar como el taxista en aquella ocasión le había recomendado un buen hospital psiquiátrico que podría ayudar a que James regresara al mundo real.

De acuerdo –concluyó James- yo llevaré a Harry… pero no puedo evitar preguntar como es que

Ni lo digas –le cortó Lily- cualquier duda yo te la aclaro al volver.

No es lo mismo Lily –el rostro de James tomó el mismo semblante que tiene el rostro de un niño a quien acaban de negarle un capricho.

El trayecto fue normal, aunque Lily tuvo que detener en variadas ocasiones las preguntas de James; pronto se encontraron frente a las puertas del Caldero Chorreante y luego ingresaron al Callejón Diagon, el cual estaba concurrido de magos y brujas quienes realizaban las últimas compras para Navidad.

Lily se encargó de arrastrar a James y a Harry a cada una de las tiendas, hasta que pasaron frente a la tienda favorita de James: Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch, en donde se separaron. Lily prosiguió con sus compras mientras James se encargaba de mostrarle a su pequeñito todos y cada uno de los artículos en exhibición.

Cuando crezcas, Harry, te enseñaré a ser un buen buscador e iré a ver tus partidos en Hogwarts –dijo con orgullo mientras sonreía al ver como el bebé hacía gorgoritos- esos días vendrán pronto –añadió.

Al terminar sus compras, Lily volvió a la tienda donde se había separado de su esposo e hijo; y en efecto, allí los encontró nuevamente.

James observaba ensimismado una escoba de carreras mientras el pequeño Harry intentaba tomar entre sus traviesas manos una snitch que revoloteaba en la tienda.

Si Harry hereda tu gusto por el Quidditch –dijo Lily entre susurros al estar al lado de su esposo- me volveré loca… ¿qué haré con dos si ya no soporto a uno?

Puedes volverte aficionada y hacernos compañía –respondió James con calma mientras rodeaba con su brazo libre la cintura de Lily.

Por ti y por Harry… creo que lo haría… pero necesitan convencerme –susurró Lily-

¿Convencerte? –James apartó sus ojos de la escoba y los fijó en los ojos verdes de Lily.

Puedes intentar…

James le dio un cálido beso en los labios a Lily, hubiesen estado así largo tiempo, pero un bultito en medio de ambos comenzó a protestar e intentar separarlos.

Lo lamento Harry –dijo James mientras se separaba de los labios de Lily.

Podemos estar seguros que siempre va a reclamar cuando algo le incomode –acotó Lily mientras sonreía y pasaba una mano en los cabellos de su bebé.

Eso parece –acotó James sonriente- ¿ya compraste todo? –añadió con curiosidad.

Lily le mostró una pequeña bolsa color negro, que a los ojos de los muggles sería nada más que una cartera, con la única diferencia que en su interior bien se podrían acomodas muchas cosas, los objetos eran minimizados para así poder ingresar al bolso- lo tengo todo ya –respondió.

Regresemos entonces –dijo James- ya hemos estado mucho tiempo en contacto con nuestro mundo –añadió con seriedad, Lily asentía.

Al salir de la tienda y dar unos pasos divisaron a lo lejos a Sirius quien caminaba con dificultad por cargar en brazos muchas cajas pequeñas que le obstaculizaban la vista.

Me gustaría saber qué tanto lleva allí –susurró James al ver desaparecer a su amigo entre la multitud.

Seguro hay una chica en su vida –acotó Lily sonriendo.

¿Tu crees? –James puso un semblante de completa curiosidad en el rostro- ya le preguntaré…

Lily sonrió, pero inmediatamente un semblante de preocupación se le reflejó en el rostro- Hay algo que me preocupa –dijo de pronto- y si mi hermana y su esposo no nos aceptar otra vez –añadió con tristeza.

No te preocupes por eso –susurró James mientras le mostraba a Harry una lechuzas enjauladas- en esta ocasión Petunia y Vernon no podrán rechazarnos –las risas de felicidad de Harry resonaban en las paredes de las tiendas mientras desesperadamente extendía su cuerpo hacia las jaulas de las aves- Harry se encargará –añadió muy confiado mientras aproximaba al bebé con las lechuzas.

Eso espero –dijo Lily mientras sonreía nuevamente al ver el rostro de felicidad de su bebé.

.


	12. Noche de Navidad

**

* * *

**

Fan Fiction "Un Bebé Llamado Harry Potter"

**Por Magicshadow**

**Capítulo No. 12**

**"Noche de Navidad"**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Nota de la Autora:_**

Perdón por la demora Y.Y me ha tocado de todo: muerte de un familiar… mudanza… pruebas… trabajo… UFFFF, mejor no sigo.

Pero acá ta =0) tarde pero seguro. Ahora actualizaré más pronto (intentaré).

Espero que me critiquen Chicas ;0)

Beshitos, Saluditos y Apapachos de Oso polar!

Gracias por leer mi FF!!

**_Respuesta a Reviews:_**

****

**_Sol:_**

¡Holitas Manis! Perdón por la demora, pero me autoreceté un mes de vacas… jijijiji… ¡Sorry! Lamento que los cap's sigan siendo cortos, pero no doy a más… Y.Y sobre Sirius… ahí veremos… =0) ayyy… no me olvido de Remus, ya aparecerá Don't worry. ¡Beshitos y apapachos de oso polar Manis! ¡TQM!

**_Lily Posesa:_**

¡Gracias Lily! ¿Ya quieres ser mamá? oO yo creo que mejor me aguanto un kcho más jijiji, perdón por la demora =0) necesitaba relajarme un kchito. ¡Si escribes mucho en tu review yo será mega hiper requete contra ultra feliz! Así que don't worry, puedes enrollarte todo lo que quieras en tus reviews ¡Gracias Irenita! ¡Beshitos!

**_Ginn-Potter:_**

Shi, Harry es muy mono de bebé… pobreshito Y.Y disfrutó muy poco a sus padres ¡¿te inspiré a hacer un fic?! oO ¡HAZLO! Io te apoyo!! =0) ¿Para cuándo estaría Ginn? Espero que prontito… gracias por tu review!! ¡¡Beshitos!!

**_Ely-Barchu:_**

¡Aiya Ely! Que bien que te encantó mi Fic =0) yo creo que la vida de los Potter fue así… llena de felicidad, pero con el temor a Voldemort. Ejem, me retrasé mucho.. ¡Perdón! Y.Y me declaro culpable, no he leído tu fic… te juro que no tengo mucho tiempo (y no tengo computador tampoco) es por eso que se me dificulta. Pero este fin de semana hago tiempito y te dejo review ;0) ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Beshitos!

**_Katty Lupin:_**

¡Faby! Perdón por estar tan alejada… es que te juro que he andado frita V.V tu ya sabes xq… mi blogcito lo dice todo… pero ya pronto me liberaré (clavito, clavito). Ahí me dices qué te parece… ¡Críticas fuertes Faby, please! ¡Beshotes! PD: espero toparte en el chat algún día. XDDD

**_Prongsaddicted:_**

¡Aiya! Me gusta tu nick XDDD, lo dice todo jejeje. ¿Acción? Hmmm… ¿Quieres acción? Bien, quizá este capítulo te guste un poco más… aunque la verdadera acción empezará prontito. ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Beshitos!

**_Miranda _**

me da muchos problemas en ocasiones jijijiji… Qué bien que te gustó el cap ;0) ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Beshitos!

**_Alejandra13:_**

¡Holitas! Jejeje, te comprendo, yo llevo como dos meses intentando acabar el primer capítulo de un FF =0S y aún no llego ni a la mitad V.V ¿4:38 a.m.? oO wow! Qué felicidad que este capítulo te haya gustado… eso me alegra muchísimo =0)

Sí, el 11 de mayo del 2003 los postié por primera vez… eran como 15 líneas si mucho XDDD lo postié en HarryLatino, yo tendría si mucho tres meses de haber descubierto el mundo de los FF's también.

Perdón por la tardanza Ale, voy a intentar actualizar prontito ;0) aunque "Nada en Especial" ya terminó Y.Y ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Beshitos! PD: espero que te mejores.

**_Alejamoto Diethel_**

Bueno, desgraciadamente J&L tienen que morir… tal como describe JK, aunque me fascinaría dejarlos con vida Y.Y Voy a revisar tu FF y te dejaré review ;0) ¡Gracias por leer mi fic! ¡Beshitos!

**_Silmarwen754:_**

¡Aiya! Ya te extrañaba por acá =0) pero me alegro de que estés de vuelta! ¿Ya sirve tu PC? ¿Qué tal de vacas? ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Beshitos!

**_Revitaa199:_**

Hola! Bueno, las vacas me las autoreceté jijijiji, ¿Qué tal las tuyas? Espero que bien… perdón por el atraso, pero ya me pongo al día ;0) Sí, los Potter van de visita a Priver Drive. ¿Bronca? Júralo XDDD

¿Snape? Hmmm… había olvidado vilmente a Snape, no es mala idea agregarlo, de hecho mi imaginación ya se ingenió algo para agregarlo a mi Fic =0) que conste que yo no creo que él sea malo… Qué bien que te guste mi Fic ¡Gracias! Y don't worry: I'm Inspired.

* * *

**_Capítulo No. 12_**

**_"Noche de Navidad"_**

El resto del día resultó de lo más normal, pero para la mañana del 24 de diciembre, Víspera de Navidad, Lily se encargó de adornar la casa para la ocasión, mientras James se encargaba de envolver los regalos para las personas a quienes se los habían comprado, se encontraba plenamente entretenido intentando envolverlos al estilo "muggle" como él solía llamarlo.

No creo que esté bien así –susurró Lily para sí mientras apuntaba aún con su varita al árbol de Navidad, James dejó a un lado su entretenida labor y se aproximó a su esposa, se detuvo justo a su lado y miró hacia el árbol.

Yo lo veo perfecto –dijo mientras miraba pro todos los ángulos posibles al árbol decorado por Lily.

A mi no me convence... creo que le falta un poco más de color en el extremo derecho –Lily miraba fijamente hacia el extremo derecho del árbol- es que creo que le faltan más cosas –añadió frunciendo el cejo.

James colocó su brazo derecho en el hombro de Lily- a mi me parece perfecto –repitió.

Bien, si tu dices que está perfecto, voy a creerte –Lily dio un tierno beso a James en la mejilla- y... ¿cómo vas tu en la envoltura de los regalos? –giró levemente hacia la mesa donde James tenía los regalos y los papeles para envolver. Una expresión de completa incredulidad se le formó en el rostro.

No pensé que fuera tan fácil –expresó James con orgullo mientras miraba la mesa: muchas cintas para moños estaban hechas trizas, mientras otras habían formado auténticos agujeros en la caja de los regalos; y ni mencionar la envoltura de los mismos: mitad cubiertos por lado erróneo del papel y mitad sin cubrir... los regalos en verdad se miraban peor que si los hubiese envuelto el pequeño Harry- ¿qué te parecen? –preguntó el joven mientras en el rostro se le formaba una auténtica sonrisa de orgullo.

Eh... están bien envueltos James –respondió Lily sonriendo también: aunque los regalos estuviesen mal envueltos, no era capaz de quitar esa sonrisa de los labios de su querido esposo.

Harry por su parte estaba sentado en el suelo entretenido enrollándose entre los adornos navideños que Lily había tenido bien ordenados dentro de una caja, una estridente risa del pequeño sacó a sus padres de sus pensamientos.

Lily se aproximó al bebé y lo levantó en brazos- veo que te estás divirtiendo Harry –susurró mientras sonreía tiernamente al ver al pequeño que intentaba introducir en su boca una estrella dorada- quizá tienes hambre –añadió mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

Yo le daré su puré –se apresuró a decir James mientras tomaba de los brazos de su esposa a su primogénito: Lily definitivamente no quería que Harry fuese alimentado por su padre, menos aún si la tarea terminaba igual que la envoltura de regalos, pero no pudo negarse- mientras, tu termina con las decoraciones –añadió el sonriente padre al dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Bien –susurró Lily para sí mientras observaba desaparecer a James y a Harry tras la puerta de la cocina- esto me dará tiempo para terminar las decoraciones y envolver correctamente los regalos –añadió mientras apuntaba con su varita hacia el árbol navideño.

Unos minutos pasaron y Lily terminó con las decoraciones, guardó su varita en una bolsa de su túnica y se dirigió a la cocina, pero...

Eso fue una jugada sucia Harry, ahora prepárate –James sonreía mientras retiraba puré de sus ojos, el bebé sonreía también mientras agitaba sus manos.

James tomó una pequeña cuchara y utilizándola como catapulta tiró un poco de puré, el cual fue a parar en el cabello azabache del bebé- ¿Qué opinas de eso? –rió con orgullo.

Con su pequeña manita, Harry intentó alcanzar el puré de su cabello, pero pronto desistió al no lograrlo. En su lugar tomó más puré de su plato en forma de escoba rechoncha y lo arrojó hacia el rostro de su padre, los hermosos ropajes con que Lily solía vestirlo estaban completamente repletos de la comida.

¡JAMES Y HARRY POTTER! –Gritó Lily fuera de sí mientras se aproximaba hacia ellos con ambas manos en la cintura, completamente disgustada: había puré en el suelo y en la mesa y lo peor de todo era que Harry estaba completamente cubierto por la comida- ¿Qué se supone que hacen? –inquirió con seriedad mientras se inclinaba frente a Harry y miraba a James quien a su vez miraba sin pestañear a Harry- ¿Cómo…

El bebé lanzó puré al rostro de su madre y rió estridentemente; mientras Lily se lo retiraba, James no pudo contener la risa y compartió la algarabía de su pequeño hijo- de modo que lo encuentras divertido ¿eh? –susurró Lily y en el acto estampó una buena cantidad de puré en el cabello de James, con lo cual Harry estalló en alegría y mientras movía sus bracitos en todas direcciones reía a más no poder.

Lo que ocurrió después fue una auténtica guerra de puré que duró mucho tiempo, tanto los jóvenes padres como el bebé terminaron completamente sucios al terminar de jugar, todos agotados de tanto reír.

James y Harry se ducharon juntos mientras Lily limpiaba con su varita los desastres en la cocina; luego ella también se duchó.

Al finalizar la tarde, la familia estaba lista para empezar a visitar a sus amistades y hacerles entrega de los regalos que habían adquirido para ellos, James no se percató que sus regalos habían sido envueltos nuevamente por su esposa.

Se encargaron de visitar a cada uno de sus amigos utilizando los polvos Flu para terror de Lily.

En primer lugar visitaron Hogwarts y dejaron regalos a todos sus amigos, incluyendo al guardabosques Hagrid, quien se había convertido en un gran amigo de la familia el cual pasó mucho tiempo con Harry en brazos, parecía que nadie le había dado la oportunidad de tener a un pequeño bebé en brazos...

Es tan pequeño –dijo el guardabosques mientras miraba fijamente a Harry- parece n pequeño Escreguto de Cola Explosiva –añadió con ojos soñadores.

Lily, James, Dumbledore y la Profesora McGonagall intercambiaron miradas de asombro: Harry podría parecerse a todo, pero definitivamente a todo menos a un Escreguto. Lily sonrió divertida, siempre le entretenía escuchar lo que decía Hagrid y miró con curiosidad a su pequeño bebé tratando de verle el extraño parecido que el guardabosques le había encontrado con la criatura en mención.

Por último visitaron a Remus, Sirius y Peter, los dos primeros acordaron llegar a casa de los Potter para la cena y pasar allí la media noche.

La minimizadora de Lily fue de gran ayuda en esa ocasión, ya que Harry recolectó una gran cantidad de regalos, incluido un gran dragón de felpa blanco que le obsequió su padrino.

Sin embargo un regalo faltaba aún por entregar: así que por último se aparecieron frente a una casa... Lily no apartaba sus ojos verdes del paquete- Sabes, aún podemos cancelar la visita –susurró a su esposo mientras se detenían frente a la puerta de la casa No. 4 de Privet Drive.

¿Qué? –reprochó James- ya estamos acá, además que tu acostumbrabas pasar esta fecha con tu familia... y Petunia es tu única hermana –añadió mientras cubría al dormido Harry de los copos de nieve que caían.

Sí, tienes razón –Lily colocó su mano sobre la puerta, lista para llamar la atención de los habitantes de ese hogar, pero dio media vuelta y con ojos suplicantes vio a su esposo- creo que a Harry no le agradará que lo despertemos... será mejor que regresemos cuando esté despierto –añadió.

James sonrió dulcemente, tomó la mano de Lily y llamó a la puerta.

Ningún sonido provino del interior de la casa, James volvió a llamar a la puerta. Los copos de nieve se derretían al contacto con la piel de los esposos.

No están –susurró Lily- será mejor que nos retiremos... está empezando a nevar más fuerte y Harry pescará un resfrío –añadió mientras tiraba de la mano que James aún le sujetaba.

Sin embargo, una voz débil se escuchó detrás de la puerta- ¿Quién es? –inquirió.

Soy yo Petunia, Lily, vengo a verte –dijo Lily con decisión mientras se aproximaba a la puerta.

El silencio volvió a cubrir a los esposos, intercambiaron miradas, apero en ese momento la puerta se entreabrió un poco y observaron el rostro pálido y rígido que les miraba con seriedad- ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió Petunia con un leve temblor en la voz.

Traigo un regalo para ti... por... por... ser Navidad –dijo Lily entre susurros mientras le mostraba el paquete a su hermana- también vengo a presentarte a tu sobrino –volvió su vista hacia el bultito entre los brazos de su esposo –y deseo conocer al mío –añadió con una sonrisa.

No quiero tu regalo –susurró Petunia- y Dudley está dormido –añadió con orgullo.

Lily bajó la vista- ¿Puedo saludar a Vernon entonces? Quizá él...

Vernon no está –acotó Petunia- tenía que ir a recoger a su hermana.

¿Podemos... podemos pasar? –inquirió Lily con pena- así podrás conocer a mi pequeño Harry...

Ya lo conocí –Petunia se cruzó de brazos- y si no te molesta, Lily, debo seguir preparando la cena –añadió en tono tajante mientras comenzaba a cerrar la puerta frente a Lily, pero una mano la detuvo antes de lograrlo.

No puede tratar así a su hermana... se tomó la molestia de pensar en usted y su familia –dijo James con furia, una furia que no era clásica en él- y en cuanto a Harry... está dormido y ni cuenta se ha dado del desprecio de su propia familia –volteó su rostro hacia Lily- Vámonos –añadió- no necesitas una hermana como ella.

James estaba rojo de cólera, dio media vuelta y colocó a Harry en otra posición, colocó el tibio cuerpecito del bebé contra su pecho mientras dejaba reposar la cabeza del pequeño sobre su hombre izquierdo, luego comenzó a caminar hacia la calle; el bebé abrió los ojos, ya no dormía.

Feliz Navidad Petunia –dijo Lily sin poder contener el llanto y abrazó a su hermana- esto es para ti –añadió mientras le extendía el paquete, luego se encaminó por la vereda hacia la calle, pronto alcanzó a James y a Harry.

¿Cómo pueden ser hermanas? –resopló James con ira, mientras unos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes miraban fijamente a la señora Dursley, para aún en la puerta de su casa con el paquete en manos.

Lily sollozaba silenciosamente al lado de James.

Harry era aún muy pequeño como para comprender lo que acababa de suceder, pero sentía en su interior un gran dolor... sentía el dolor que embargaba a su madre y la ira que sentía su padre.

La señora Dursley seguía con la vista a los Potter mientras se alejaban, pero fijó sus ojos en el hombro izquierdo de James, donde el pequeño Harry le miraba sin pestañear.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, ninguno pestañeaba siquiera; Petunia no podía dejar de mirar hacia esos fríos ojos verdes, no sabía que le ocurría, no podía mover ni siquiera un dedo. Quería gritar pero ningún sonido salía de su boca.

El paquete que sostenía en las manos se deslizó y el regalo de su hermana: un bello joyero de cristal, se hizo añicos al contacto con el suelo.


	13. El Primer Hechizo

**FF "UN BEBÉ LLAMADO HARRY POTTER"**

**Por Magicshadow**

**_Notas de la Autora:_** Lo sé, me atrasé… otra vez… oO bueno, es que me ha pasado muchísimo… bien, mínimo les puedo decir que ya tengo listos los próximos 5 capítulos de este FF… así que ahora sí está garantizada la actualización por semana (aunque como ya están listos los capítulos… mejor que sea una actualización los lunes y otra los viernes).

¿Qué les puedo decir sobre este capítulo? Bueno, que definitivamente no es mi favorito ni el mejor que me ha quedado, pero tampoco ha sido el peor jejeje, siempre me imaginé a Petunia así de despectiva… y a Sirius, James y Remus planeando un brillante futuro que involucrara a Harry como "el heredero" de los Merodeadores…

Les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo sale Severus Snape (a quien yo no creo tan cruel, malvado y vengativo) y verán que puede ser tierno y lindo (según mi imaginación) en esa aventura (que son 3 capítulos) me he esmerado muchísimo, tanto que creo que se está volviendo mi aventura favorita en este FF ;0)

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, cuídense un resto y avísenme sobre sus críticas please!

* * *

Ahora me paso a responder reviews ;0)

**revitaa199**

Holitas!!! ¿Tragico? ¿¿El cap?? Bueno... no fue tan trágico... a mi me ha parecido divertido ;0) bueno, creo que di la impresión que allí se quedaba todo... pero no fue así... eso seguía... Bueno, lo de Hagrid... se me ocurrió a última hora... como tiene aquella su imaginación... pues... jejejeje...

Auch... sorry por dejarte esperando harto tiempo... v.v sorry!!! Pero ahora si voy más en serio... PROMISE!!

**Silmarwen754**

Me alegro que el cap te haya gustado... snifff... ESO ME PONE MUY FELIZ!!!

Oh, sorry... no había entrado a internet y no había visto eso de tu FF... pero nomás termine lo que hago ahora y me paso por allí y te dejo algún saludito. BESHOTES!!!

**Sol**

Aiya Manis!!! Si... al fin actualicé... sorry!! Te debía este cap desde hace tiempo... bueno, te lo dedico ;0)

Sí, tomé vacaciones... sorry!!! Pero ya toy de vuelta... y con muchas ansias de seguir!!! (aunque conste que por actualizar rápido va a terminar rápido). BESHOTES MANIS LINDA!!! TQMMMM!!!!

**the angel of the dreams**

Aiya Alice!!! Bueno, los ojos de Harry tienen algo... que yo muero por saber qué es... pero bueno... el tiempo y JK lo dirán ;0) BESHOTES!!! Y GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!!!

**Alejandra13**

Aiya Ale!!! Sí, tenía tiempo desde que había subido el cap... jejeje, muy tarde te diste cuenta ;0) Bueno, ya subí el último capítulo de NEE desde hace time... pero ahora trabajo con la continuación ;0) que conste que el primer capítulo te lo dedico!!! ESPERO VERTE PRONTO!!! Beshotes y apapachos de oso polar!!!

**Sexyaddiction**

Oo ¿qué? ... ya me sonrojé otra vez... ¡¡qué cosas!!! Muchísimas gracias por considerar así a mi FF... muchas gracias!! Me fascinó eso que escribiste "baby Harry"... me pareció muy tierno!! Bien, es oficial... ahora en mis notas me referiré al Harry como "baby Harry"...

Pobrecita Lily... ¿verdad? Oo tan mal que la tratan los Dursley... v.v pero bueno... aquí entre nos... no es nada comparado con la manera como la tratará Voldemort, ayyy, perdón... "el-que-no-debe-nombrarse". XP Gracias por tu review!!! Espero que te guste el nuevo cap ;0) ¿Mi historia está entre tus favoritas? WOW!!! COOL!!! GRACIAS!!!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO NO. 13**

**"El Primer Hechizo"**

**_CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A MI MANIS SOLANGE... POR NO PERDERME LA PISTA ;0)_**

Los ojos de Harry ya no parpadearon… ni Petunia pudo parpadear tampoco, sus ojos fijos en los ojos esmeralda del bebé, fríos en ese momento; Quería gritar, quería moverse… huir, pero algo se lo impedía…

Al escuchar el sonido de cristal quebrándose, Lily volteó y vio fijamente hacia el rostro rígido de su hermana, quien no se movía ni siquiera parpadeaba, miraba fijamente algo. Instintivamente Lily giró su vista hacia el mismo punto donde miraba Petunia y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que tampoco parpadeaban.

Ha… Harry… ¿qué haces? –dijo Lily confusa mientras miraba incrédula a su pequeño hijo.

¿Qué? –preguntó James saliendo de su ensimismamiento al escuchar a Lily.

James… es Harry, le ha hecho algo a Petunia…

¿Cómo? –James observaba confuso a su esposa.

Ambos regresaron al lado de la señora Dursley, no iban aún muy lejos, no habían salido aún del patio de la casa No. 4.

Al tocar las manos de Petunia, rígidas como una piedra, confirmaron el hecho de que Harry le había hecho algo… el problema era… saber ¿qué?

Creo que es un encantamiento paralizador, Lily –susurró James mientras se ajustaba las gafas con su mano libre y con la otra sujetaba a Harry.

Entonces… -dijo Lily mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba hacia su hermana –Finite Incantatem –susurró y el rayo de luz impactó a su hermana… pero nada sucedió, Petunia seguía tan rígida como una piedra- No funcionó –susurró Lily mientras tomaba entre sus manos la mano fría de Petunia, se separó unos pasos de su hermana y volvió a apuntarle con su varita- ¡FINITE INCANTATEM! –gritó con fuerza, pero el nuevo hechizo tuvo el mismo efecto que el anterior.

No funcionó otra vez –constató James mientras aproximaba su rostro al de la señora Dursley y comprobaba que ésta seguía sin tener control de su cuerpo.

¿Qué contrahechizo será el indicado? –inquirió Lily mientras recorría de un lado al otro a su hermana y repasaba en voz alta los hechizos que conocía y sus efectos.

No estoy seguro… pero parece estar petrificada, y si es así deberíamos usar una poción… -acotó James mientras observaba cómo Lily caminaba de un lado al otro- creo que debería ser la de Mandrágora… aunque de pociones tu sabes más que yo…

Lily detuvo su andar y miró fijamente a James- vaya, en verdad tu y Sirius no hacían otra cosa que planear bromas durante clases… sí James, sería una poción de Mandrágora… -suspiró- pero ahora no tenemos tiempo, James, no olvides a Vernon –susurró preocupada.

No lo olvido, pero la verdad no sé qué hizo Harry –acotó James; y mientras Lily comenzaba a caminar nuevamente de extremo a extremo hablando sola y en voz alta, el joven padre fijó sus ojos marrones en el rostro de tez clara del pequeño bebé- ¿qué hiciste Harry? –Susurró tiernamente a su hijo mientras dirigía su mano libre para acariciar el cabello alborotado de su primogénito, pero entonces notó que el bebé no dejaba de ver a su tía- ¿Harry? –Inquirió e inmediatamente lo cambió de posición, pero Harry se las arregló para seguir observando fijamente a Petunia, James comenzó a reír.

La sonrisa de James sacó de su ensimismamiento a Lily –No deberías estar riendo James… esto es serio… Vernon está por volver y no puede ver a Petunia así… ¡Ayúdame! –susurró preocupada.

Lily, mira a Harry –se limitó a decirle James, y su esposa obedeció… vio al pequeño bebé, quien seguía con la vista fija en Petunia- no ha perdido contacto visual –añadió.

¿Estás seguro? –Lily miraba incrédula como James asentía- Dámelo –le pidió mientras extendía ambos brazos.

James le dio a Harry e inmediatamente Lily lo colocó en una posición donde el pequeño no podría ver a Petunia, pero otra vez Harry se las ingenió para colocarse en una posición donde no perdiera el contacto visual con su tía- ya fue suficiente Harry – susurró Lily mientras tiernamente colocaba su mano en el rostro del bebé, con lo cual obstruía su visión.

Únicamente así Petunia comenzó a recuperar el movimiento, mientras Harry intentaba alejar con todas sus fuerzas las manos de su madre en su rostro.

Cuando Petunia recuperó completamente el control de su cuerpo, temblaba de pies a cabeza y estaba pálida, miraba hacia el regazo de Lily horrorizada- tu hijo es un fenómeno, un monstruo como tú… ¡fuera de mi casa! ¡No quiero volver a verlo…¡ JAMAS! –Petunia tenía la voz temblorosa, pero firme.

Inmediatamente James borró la sonrisa de su rostro y en su lugar frunció el entrecejo- ¡DEBIMOS HABERLA DEJADO ASÍ! –gritó fuera de sí; nunca le había gustado que humillaran a Lily ni a Harry –era más agradable hechizada –gruñó mientras tomaba a su pequeño bebé de los brazos de su esposa y comenzaba a alejarse de la casa No. 4 a grandes zancadas- ahora entiendo por qué la mayoría de los muggles son tan detestables, sencillamente no…

Lily aún estaba de pie frente a la temblorosa Petunia, James dejó de andar al no escuchar los pasos de su esposa tras él -¡Vamos Lily! –Le llamó- Ninguno de nosotros volverá a poner un pie en esta casa… ¡JAMÁS! Sobre mi cadáver –farfulló completamente molesto.

Lily miraba tiernamente a su hermana- en verdad lo lamento tanto Petunia… no pensé que esto fuera a ocurrir –susurró.

Yo sabía que algo así ocurriría, es tan fenómeno como tú –Petunia se disponía a cerrar la puerta de su casa- que bien que no te presenté a mi Dudley…el sí es un bebé normal... -susurró mientras cerraba la puerta frente a los ojos esmeralda de Lily.

Lily observó unos segundos la puerta cerrada frente a ella… y luego corrió a darle alcance a James y al lograrlo, ambos desaparecieron en la niebla. Nunca nadie había sacado tanto a James de sus casillas, ni siquiera Severus Snape, su antiguo compañero de clases en Hogwarts.

Cuando se encontraron frente a su casa, James aún se encontraba rojo de la cólera, sin embargo ya se encontraban allí dos personas esperándolos…

Pensamos que ya no volverían –dijo Remus mientras se encaminaba hacia la pareja- se retrasaron mucho –añadió- ¿Tan bien les fue con tu familia, Lily?

¡NI LO MENCIONES! –Exclamó James mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá, con Harry aún en brazos.

Eso significa que fue todo lo contrario –susurró Sirius mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a James.

Lily se sentó al lado de su esposo y le comentó a Remus y a Sirius lo ocurrido en casa de los Dursley- No puedo creer aún que Harry hiciera algo parecido… es aún muy pequeño para hacer encantamientos de ese tipo, tan avanzado… ¿no creen?

Remus asintió mientras miraba a Sirius, quien a su vez miraba ensimismado el rostro sonriente y juguetón de su ahijado que no dejaba de intentar quitarle las gafas a su padre.

Es aún muy pequeño… -repitió Lily preocupada.

Al ver la cara de completa preocupación de su esposa, James no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse… parecía como que todo el enfado que tuvo hacía apenas unos momentos se hubiese ido para no volver. Esa reacción alarmó aún más a Lily.

James, no es algo divertido… debería preocuparte tanto como a mi –susurró Lily sin apartar los ojos de los de su esposo.

Es… que… al menos… podemos… estar… seguros de… seguros de algo –trataba de decir James entre risas; al verlo, Sirius pareció comprender y comenzó a reírse también.

¿Seguros de qué? ¿De qué ríen? –inquirió Lily exasperada.

Bueno… pues, que… pues… que… -James parecía no poder contener la risa, mientras Lily y Remus intercambiaban miradas repletas en duda.

¿QUÉ? –Lily levantó más el tono de su voz por la impaciencia.

De que no es un Squib, Lily – dijo Sirius entre sonrisas.

Es una buena señal –susurró Remus comprendiendo al fin la algarabía de sus amigos- muchos hijos de magos corren la suerte de ser Squibs…

Mala suerte, querrás decir –le corrigió Sirius- es bueno saber que mi ahijado haya demostrado su sangre mágica a esta corta edad –se acercó a James y tomó en brazos a Harry, quien parecía haberse contagiado por la alegría de su padre que continuaba aún riendo sin poder contenerse, el bebé movía sus bracitos en todas direcciones mientras reía estridentemente.

Tienen razón –Lily sonrió mientras se ponía de pie- pero eso no evita el hecho de que haya encantado a mi hermana y que continúe siendo muy pequeño para realizar encantamientos.

Eso únicamente nos demuestra el tipo de mago que será –susurró Remus quien se había aproximado a Sirius y a Harry y acariciaba los cabellos azabaches del pequeño bebé.

¡Mi ahijado será el mejor de Hogwarts! –Sirius se puso también de pie y levantó en brazos a Harry- ¡EL MEJOR DE TODOS! –añadió con algarabía y orgullo.

Espero que con eso te refieras únicamente a los estudios… y no a su grupo –dijo Lily entre risas mientras se dirigía a la cocina- mejor preparo la cena –añadió.

¿Y quién se refería a estudios? –Susurró Sirius a sus dos amigos cuando Lily ya no pudo escucharlo- Harry será el heredero de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts –añadió guiñándoles un ojo a Remus y a James, quien al fin había logrado dejar de reír.

No sé cómo va a lograrlo sin el Mapa del Merodeador –Aportó Remus con tranquilidad- recuerda que por un pequeño descuido te lo quitaron en Séptimo Curso, Sirius…

Hicimos uno… ¿qué de difícil será hacer otro? –se excusó Sirius sonriendo.

Creo que no será una buena idea… -Remus miraba hacia la cocina, donde se observaba claramente la sombra de Lily, que se deslizaba de un extremo a otro- Lily ya nos advirtió al respecto…

Estoy de acuerdo con Remus… además, si algo saliera mal… Harry y yo seremos quienes vamos a sufrir –dijo James con una mueca de terror en el rostro.

¡Vamos James! ¿Dejarás que el pequeño Harry se pierda toda la diversión? ¿Qué será de Hogwarts sin una nueva generación de Merodeadores? –James acercó el rostro del sonriente Harry al suyo e hizo una mueca de súplica- piénsalo… definitivamente Hogwarts no será un lugar divertido… ¿Quién hará que la vida de los alumnos sea más divertida?

Sabes Canuto, creo que en eso tienes mucha razón –James tomó a Harry en brazos, mientras que Remus negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba- ¿Qué será de Hogwarts sin Merodeadores?

No tienen remedio… -susurró Remus- mejor me voy a ayudar a Lily… antes de que me hagan partícipe de sus planes –sonrió ampliamente- y no sea capaz de negarme –añadió mientras suspiraba- después de todo, no estaba con ustedes durante sus travesuras por obligación… -James y Sirius sonrieron también.

¿Eso significa que podemos contar contigo? –dijo Sirius con tono de burla- ya sabía que no nos ibas a dejar abandonados en esta nueva aventura… mira que hay que preparar al pequeño Harry desde ya –guiñó un ojo.

Mejor me voy ya a ayudar a Lily y ustedes terminan de maquinar su plan –Remus se puso de pie y sin escuchar más nada se encaminó hacia la cocina.


	14. A Solas ¿Con James y Sirius?

**_FF "UN BEBÈ LLAMADO HARRY POTTER"_**

**_Por Magicshadow_**

**_Notas de la Autora:_** Uffff… escribir este nuevo capítulo no fue tan fácil como pensé que sería… pero lo realmente complicado ha sido pasarlo de mi cuaderno al computador (entender mis jeroglíficos ha sido una batalla campal).

Bien, qué puedo comentarles… jejeje… tomando en cuenta el grado de bromista de James, supongo que sería un "tantito" distraído como padre… y pues, ya ven el resultado de tales acciones… tsk, tsk, tsk… James y Sirius cuidando de un bebé no es una buena idea del todo… menos aún si ese pequeño bebé tiene corriendo por sus venas la sangre de un bromista nato… oO

Bueno, espero sus críticas… comentarios… sugerencias… regaños… halagos… lo que sea será bienvenido (siempre y cuando sea para bien ;0)

Agradezco a las personas siete personas que me dejaron reviews... ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!! Les estaré respondiendo personalmente en el próximo capítulo ya que ahora carezco de tiempo. BESOS Y ABRAZOS DE OSO POLAR!!

**_CAPÍTULO NO. 13_**

**_"A solas con… ¿James y Sirius?"_**

Eran los primeros días de abril, el pequeño Harry James Potter tenía ya un poco más de ocho meses de vida, y no era de extrañar que como bebé empezara a desplazarse por sus propios medios, siendo esto un verdadero dolor de cabeza para su madre, Lily, quien pasaba casi la mayoría del día tratando de cuidar que su primogénito no se lastimara con sus incesantes aventuras mientras recorría la casa gateando.

Harry, ¡no! –Lily corrió desde la cocina hasta la mesa de la sala para tomar entre sus brazos al pequeño bebé justo cuando éste había tirado de la manta que cubría la mesa; un estruendo de vidrio quebrándose rebotó en las paredes de la sala… el enorme florero que Remus le había regalado a Lily acababa de hacerse añicos.

Cielos Harry, en verdad deseas que tu padre se enfade conmigo porque te has hecho daño, ¿verdad? –Lily miraba al bebé frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras él sonreía al halar un mechón de cabello de su madre.

¿Qué haré contigo? –susurró Lily mientras le daba un cálido beso en la frente a su primogénito, luego lo colocaba sobre la cuna que Dumbledore le había obsequiado y que había dispuesto en dejar en la sala para que siempre tuviera cerca a su pequeñín- es una suerte que sea una bruja, porque de lo contrario Remus me reclamaría el que su obsequio se haya roto –sacó su varita y apuntó a los restos del jarrón- Reparo –susurró y el florero se reconstruyó nuevamente frente a ella.

James había empezado a participar nuevamente en la Orden del Fénix y debido a eso se mantenía prácticamente todo el día fuera, llevando a cabo misiones secretas al lado de sus amigos; Lily extrañaba también incorporarse al grupo… pero ahora lo más importante para ella era cuidar de su travieso bebé. Sin embargo, su oportunidad de dar un respiro de tranquilidad había llegado al fin durante esa mañana…

Luego de terminar de prepararle su biberón a Harry, había subido a su alcoba con el bebé en brazos y mientras le daba su biberón y lo arrullaba… se había quedado profundamente dormida, con el pequeño Harry cómodamente acomodado en su regazo, quien al terminar de alimentarse también se durmió.

James no había llegado a dormir la noche anterior, pero eso era algo común por las misiones que llevaba a cabo, sin embargo ese día llegó durante la mañana, apareció a través de unas llamas verde esmeralda en la chimenea- Lily, tengo un mensaje de parte de Dumbledore y… -miró a ambos lados- ¿Lily? ¿Harry? –Inquirió mientras dirigía su vista de extremo a extremo de la sala, luego se dirigió a la cocina, donde tampoco encontró a su familia- ¿habrán salido? –Se preguntó a sí mismo y mientras pensaba en los pocos lugares a donde podría haberse ido Lily con el pequeño Harry, se encaminó hacia su habitación, donde encontró a su familia durmiendo.

James se detuvo un momento en la puerta de la alcoba y sonriendo observaba cómo Lily y Harry dormían apaciblemente, éste último sujetando aún entre sus deditos unos mechones de cabello de su madre. El joven padre no pudo resistir la tentación de dormirse también y se encaminó hacia la cama, se recostó a un lado de Harry y pronto se quedó dormido también.

Una hora después despertó el pequeño Harry y comenzó a halar de los cabellos a su madre- no Harry… -susurró Lily sin siquiera abrir los ojos e inmediatamente se volteó dándole la espalda al bebé, quien al ver la reacción de su madre se sentó y la observó unos momentos; luego, cuando se disponía a tomar nuevamente los cabellos rojizos de Lily entre sus manos se percató que tenía a otra persona a su lado, sonrió al reconocer a su padre, James, e instintivamente se abalanzó hacia él. Con sus pequeñas manos jugueteaba con el rostro de su padre mientras hacía gorgoritos de felicidad.

James despertó en el acto y con sus ojos marrones observó a su primogénito, que sonrió más ampliamente al ver despierto a su padre- ¿Me extrañaste Harry? –Preguntó sonriendo y se incorporó en la cama, el bebé extendía ya sus bracitos- Ya veo, quieres que te lleve a algún lugar –susurró sonriendo e inmediatamente tomó en brazos al pequeño y bajó de la cama, Lily aún dormía.

Parece que le has presentado batalla a tu madre –dijo James mientras observaba a Lily durmiendo apaciblemente- no la despertemos, dejemos que descanse –Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y observó a Harry. El bebé imitó a su padre y se llevó también el dedo índice a los labios, con dicha acción James sonrió- aprendes rápido ¿verdad?

Bajaron al primer nivel y James colocó a Harry en el suelo, que era justo lo que el pequeño estaba buscando, inmediatamente comenzó a gatear para algarabía de su padre.

James comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina y el pequeño bebé se apresuraba a seguirlo entre gateos, luego caminaba hacia las escaleras y el bebé continuaba siguiéndolo mientras reía haciendo gorgoritos.

Mientras padre e hijo se divertían en la sala, Lily abrió los ojos al escuchar la risa de su bebé- ¿Harry? –inquirió mientras con su mano tocaba a ciegas a su lado buscando al bebé, pero al no sentir el cuerpecito cálido del pequeño se incorporó sobresaltada y reparó en el hecho de que las sonrisas provenían del primer nivel; en cuestión de segundos saltó fuera de la cama y corrió hacia la sala…

James y Harry dejaron de reír al escuchar el estruendo provocado por la carrera desesperada de Lily y miraron hacia las escaleras donde la joven madre apareció de pronto, Lily les miraba asombrada mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

¿James? ¿Por qué volviste tan temprano? Pensé que la última misión de Dumbledore les tomaría más días… -Susurró confundida.

Así debería de haber sido –respondió James mientras se aproximaba a ella y le daba un beso en los labios- pero Sirius, Remus, Peter y yo hacemos el mejor equipo y logramos concluir la misión hoy por la mañana, además Dumbledore me mandó por ti –añadió al separarse de ella.

¿Por mí? ¿Quiere que lo acompañe en alguna misión?

Así es –confirmó James mientras Lily le miraba más confundida aún.

Pero no puedo ir… no podemos arriesgar a Harry –susurró la joven madre mientras observaba al bebé sentado en el suelo.

Sirius y yo nos quedaremos con él –James sonreía ampliamente.

¿Sirius y tú? –Lily le miró incrédula- pero nunca te has quedado al cargo de Harry por más de dos horas –añadió sonriendo- y en cuanto a Sirius… ni siquiera me arriesgaría a dejarlo solo con Harry ni un instante, definitivamente no.

Pero Lily, Dumbledore te necesita… además, Remus se quedará con nosotros –acotó James con seriedad.

¿Remus? –Lily pensó unos momentos sin apartar aún su vista del pequeño Harry, que había comenzado a gatear rumbo a la cocina- si Remus se queda con ustedes entonces me iré más tranquila –añadió.

¿Entonces irás? –preguntó James esperanzado.

¿Cuándo debo estar en el cuartel de la Orden? –Inquirió Lily.

Hace exactamente una hora… -Respondió James con total tranquilidad.

¿Hace una hora? –Repitió Lily apartando los ojos del bebé.

Debes irte ya, no te preocupes, sé de los cuidados que se le deben dar a Harry… y en cuanto a Sirius, vendrá en cualquier momento…

¿Y Remus?

James desvió la mirada- él no tardará en venir… de hecho… debió de haber venido hace mucho tiempo… debió de haber tenido un inconveniente… pero no ha de tardar –acotó entre susurros.

Bien, entonces lo esperaré –dijo Lily con decisión y se encaminó hacia el bebé y lo tomó en brazos.

En ese caso iré a avisarle a Dumbledore que vas a tardar y deben esperarte –dijo James mientras se encaminaba a la chimenea- aunque parece que la misión es importante y no pueden esperar…

Lily miró a Harry unos instantes- espera –acotó y dirigiéndose a Harry le comenzó a susurrar- Pórtate bien Harry, y no le des muchos problemas a tu padre ni a tu padrino ni a Remus ¿de acuerdo? -le dio un cálido beso al bebé en la frente y luego se lo entrego a James- no lo dejes dormir después de las siete… y por favor, no vayas a quitarle los ojos de encima… se ha vuelto muy travieso –añadió seriamente- sé por qué te lo digo… si lo pierdes de vista unos segundos… tardarás mucho tiempo en encontrarlo…

No te preocupes Lily, yo lo cuidaré… y te prometo que no le quitaré los ojos de encima –acotó James con tono solemne.

Espero que así sea… -Lily se encaminó hacia su alcoba, tras unos momentos volvió a bajar con su varita en mano y cubierta completamente por una túnica negra- ya estoy lista –dijo entre sonrisas.

Ten mucho cuidado por favor –susurró James al verla bajar- aunque Dumbledore me informó que la misión no es tan peligrosa como otras que hemos enfrentado y además no estarás sola –añadió.

Ya Dumbledore me dará los detalles –Susurró Lily, luego se aproximó a James y le dio un beso en los labios, luego le dio a Harry un beso en la mejilla- estaré de vuelta pronto –Acotó mientras acariciaba los cabellos azabache del bebé, que extendía sus bracitos hacia ella y sonreía mientras hacía gorgoritos.

James le extendió un pequeño saco a su esposa y ella lo tomó y sacó un puñado de cenizas, se aproximó a la chimenea y se colocó dentro, ya allí observó unos instantes a su esposo y a su bebé, que aún extendía sus bracitos hacia ella, y luego arrojó las cenizas a sus pies, pronunció un nombre extraño y desapareció entre unas llamaradas verdes.

El pequeño Harry, al ver desaparecer a Lily, comenzó a llorar con desesperación- ya, ya Harry, volverá mañana por la noche –trató de calmarlo James, sin embargo el bebé no entendía sus palabras, él únicamente había visto a su madre desaparecer y no creía que su padre fuese capaz de consentirlo y cuidarlo tan bien como lo hacía ella.

Seguramente quieres un biberón… te prepararé uno –susurró James y dejó al bebé en el suelo- quédate aquí mientras lo preparo –dijo y se encaminó hacia la cocina, escuchando aún los sollozos del bebé.

Cuando James terminó de preparar el biberón, luego de unos minutos y de dejar leche tirada por toda la mesa donde lo había preparado, salió de la cocina aún intentando deshacer unos grumos de leche que flotaban en el biberón, allí se percató que el bebé había cesado de llorar y que no estaba donde lo había dejado.

Harry, ya tengo listo tu biberón… ¿dónde estás? –Inquirió y se dirigió hacia la sala a grandes zancadas mirando a todas direcciones en el suelo en busca del travieso Harry- ¿Harry? –se tiró al suelo y gateando como lo había hecho su bebé en la mañana, recorrió el suelo en su búsqueda, más no lo encontró, así que volvió a incorporarse nuevamente completamente preocupado- Pequeño travieso, ¿dónde te has metido? –susurró.

Su preocupación iba en aumento, Lily le había pedido que no le quitara un ojo de encima y fue lo primero que hizo, sin embargo el sonido de un estornudo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había provenido el estornudo: la chimenea.

Allí dentro encontró al pequeño Harry completamente sucio con cenizas- ¿pero qué hacías allí? –Le preguntó James al tomarlo entre sus brazos- ¿Querías que no te reconociera? –Susurró mientras intentaba quitarle la ceniza del cabello y del rostro, el bebé comenzó a hacer pucheros… estaba a punto de empezar a llorar nuevamente- ¿o es acaso que buscabas a tu madre en la chimenea? –preguntó entendiendo al fin lo que su pequeño hijo buscaba entre tanta ceniza.

El bebé comenzó a llorar y sus lágrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas limpiando con su paso las manchas de ceniza en su rostro- cielos Harry, tu madre acaba de irse y es la segunda vez que lloras, ¿qué haré contigo? –James se llevó su mano libre al cabello alborotado, una señal que demostraba claramente que no sabía que hacer. Mientras que Harry apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su padre y seguía sollozando en silencio.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta y James se apresuró a abrir- debe ser tu padrino –le susurró a Harry y abrió la puerta… en efecto era Sirius quien llamaba, sonreía amenamente.

Lo siento James, me retrasé un poco con A… con alguien –dijo entre risas- ¿qué le pasó a Harry? –preguntó preocupado al ver a su ahijado llorar desconsoladamente y cubierto de cenizas- ¿qué experimentas con mi ahijado?

James suspiró- Lily acaba de irse utilizando los polvos Flú y Harry la vio partir, luego lo dejé un momento solo en la sala mientras le preparaba un biberón y cuando volví lo encontré entre las cenizas de la chimenea, supongo que buscando a su madre…

Pobre Harry, extraña a Lily –dijo Sirius mientras extendía sus brazos para recibir a su ahijado- creo que si lo sacamos a distraerse un poco se sentiría mejor –añadió.

¿Sacarlo a distraerse un poco? –Repitió James confundido- ¿en qué lugar estás pensando Sirius?

Pues, en el Callejón Diagon… ¿en qué otro lugar podemos distraernos los tres? –Dijo con seguridad- acabo de estar allí y en la tienda de artículos para Quidditch colocaron en el mostrador una nueva escoba de carreras… creo que deberías ir a verla…

¿Una nueva? –James sonrió ampliamente- ¿y qué esperamos? –Dijo entre risas- sólo deshagámonos de las cenizas que tiene Harry y listo –acotó.

A los pocos minutos los tres estaban listos, especialmente Harry, quien vestía de azul acompañado por una túnica negra. Utilizaron los polvos Flú y desaparecieron entre las llamas verdes esmeralda, apareciendo nuevamente en la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, se apresuraron a llegar a la tienda especializada en artículos para Quidditch del Callejón Diagon que tanto le gustaba a James, y en efecto, allí estaba la nueva escoba de la cual Sirius le había hablado, inmediatamente ingresaron al local.

Muy lejos del Callejón Diagon, se encontraban dos jóvenes ocultas tras unos árboles en una especie de parque.

Parece que las fuentes no eran confiables –dijo con exasperación Alice Longbottom- no veo señales de Mortífagos… ¿qué crees tu Lily? –preguntó mientras apartaba su vista de un claro en el parque y observaba a la joven a su lado.

Espero que Harry y James se encuentren bien –susurró Lily preocupada.

Alice sonrió- no te preocupes, estoy segura que James está haciendo un buen trabajo –le guiñó un ojo a Lily- Frank se ha hecho cargo de Neville en variadas ocasiones y no hemos tenido problemas.

Pero… James no es como Frank –acotó Lily aún preocupada.

Si, en eso tienes razón… James es más joven que Frank… pero tu misma has dicho que Sirius y Remus están con él… insisto en que no tienes de qué preocuparte –dijo Alice con calma.

Lily suspiró- no dejaría a Harry únicamente con James y con Sirius, porque con seguridad irían al Callejón Diagon… y James pierde contacto con el mundo cuando está frente a la tienda especializada en Quidditch… pero saber que Remus está con ellos me tranquiliza bastante… -Sonrió.

Lupin sabe mucho sobre bebés –acotó Alice- Frank me comentó que la primera vez que lo dejé solo con Neville, Lupin llegó a visitarlo y le ayudó a cuidar a Neville, Frank no tuvo necesidad de llamar a su madre para que le ayudara.

¿En verdad?

Sí, no tienes de que preocuparte si Lupin está con ellos –le tranquilizó Alice.

Tienes razón –susurró Lily- bueno, entonces ya no me preocuparé por Harry, sé que está bien… lo que necesitamos ahora es concentrarnos en lo que nos solicitó Dumbledore…

Eso era precisamente lo que trataba de decirte desde el principio –dijo Alice entre risas- mira, no hay señales de Mortífagos acá –señaló hacia el frente, sin embargo en esos momentos una persona ya estaba allí.

Silencio Alice, ese debe ser el Mortífago del que nos habló Dumbledore… debemos descubrir de quién se trata –susurró Lily mientras levantaba levemente su varita- ¿estás lista? –inquirió a su compañera, ésta asintió.

Mientras tanto en la tienda, Sirius se había entretenido observando unos modernos implementos para cazadores de snitch mientras que James batallaba con Harry, quien quería tomar entre sus traviesas manos todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía, James colocó a Harry en el suelo para poder observar con detenimiento el pergamino que el encargado de la tienda le mostraba sobre las especificaciones de la nueva escoba de carreras.

Al verse libre y sin nadie que le prohibiera el paso, el pequeño bebé comenzó a gatear hacia la salida de la tienda… esquivando a su paso a los magos, que como su padre, observaban ensimismados los artículos en exhibición, así fue como pronto se encontró en el callejón Diagon y se sentó a observar a los magos y las brujas caminar frente a él.

Sin embargo, un mago que leía un grueso libro mientras caminaba, no se percató del pequeño bultito sentado en su camino y tropezó con él perdiendo el equilibrio- ¿qué hace una piedra en medio del callejón? –Inquirió con tono pesado y molesto, instintivamente apartó los ojos del libro y dirigió su mirada al suelo, donde se encontró al pequeño Harry que lloraba desconsoladamente- ¿un bebé? –se preguntó con asombro, hubiese esperado encontrar cualquier cosa allí, incluso un huevo de dragón ilegal, pero nunca lo que encontró.

Tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo acercó a su rostro, su cara pálida se reflejó en los ojos verdes y llorosos de Harry… le pareció que el niño tenía cierta similitud con una persona que él conocía, pero no lograba recordar de quién se trataba.

¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para dejar a su hijo solo en medio del Callejón Diagon? –inquirió el mago y miró a todos lados en busca de alguna persona que pareciera haber perdido al bebé, pero no encontró a nadie, más pudo divisar entre la tienda de artículos para Quidditch a dos personas muy conocidas para él, frunció el entrecejo plenamente disgustado- Black y Potter –dijo despectivamente- tenía tiempo de no verlos –añadió con desprecio y sin siquiera pensar que se alejaba del lugar donde podría encontrar a los padres del bebé, se perdió entre las brujas y los magos que recorrían el Callejón Diagon.

¿No sabía que tenías un hijo, Snape? –dijo una bruja que vio pasar al mago a su lado- ¿cómo se llama? –inquirió con una sonrisa fingida.

No es mi hijo Bellatrix –le respondió el mago sin siquiera detenerse a charlar con la bruja, siguió apresuradamente su camino.

En la tienda, Sirius ya había visto todo lo que le parecía interesante, así que se aproximó a su amigo para apreciar también la escoba que le estaban mostrando el encargado de la tienda, sonriendo bajó su vista hacia los brazos de James… pero… - ¿D"NDE ESTÁ HARRY? –gritó alterado.

James miró hacia sus brazos y se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que Harry no estaba allí, recordó de golpe que hacía muchos minutos que lo había dejado en el suelo y desvió su vista hacia el punto donde había puesto al bebé- lo dejé allí –dijo señalando el punto donde lo había colocado.

¿Allí? –Repitió Sirius señalando hacia el mismo lugar donde señalaba James- ¡¡ALLÍ NO ESTÁ!! –diciendo eso miró hacia todos los extremos de la tienda en busca del pequeño Harry.

¡¿PERDÍ A HARRY?!–gritó James mientras se llevaba ambas manos al cabello.

Los magos en la tienda no sabían qué era más divertido, si escuchar gritar a James que había perdido a su hijo o ver a Sirius gateando por el suelo…

**_Continuar_**

**_Nota póstuma: uffffffffffffffffff… estaba requete largo… v.v me ha costado mucho pasarlo en limpio y en tan poco tiempo… TT bueno… en conclusión: Severus Snape tiene a Harry… _**

**_Sirius y James están al borde del colapso nervioso… _**

**_Lily está confiada en que Remus está cuidando a Harry… _**

**_Ni señales de Remus…_**

**_¿Y Harry?_**

**_Aún adolorido de que lo hayan "atropellado" literalmente hablando… sin contar que está extrañando muchísimo a su madre…_**

****

**_¿Próxima actualización? Lunes 11, Martes 12 o a más tardar Miércoles 13 0) _**

****

**_¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!!_**


	15. A Solas ¿Con Severus Snape?

**_FF "UN BEBÉ LLAMADO HARRY POTTER"_**

**_Por Magicshadow_**

**_Notas de la Autora:_** My mistake… sorry… En el capítulo anterior puse de título capítulo No. 13 cuando en realidad era el capítulo No. 14… v.v bueno, lo que ocurrió fue que en mi tarjeta de internet contaba únicamente con 11 minutos y tenía que preparar el capítulo para luego subirlo… y el tiempo se fue más rápido que de costumbre y al final resulté actualizando prácticamente sin darle una última leída al capítulo… y no me alcanzó el tiempo para responder reviews, aunque bien pude responderlos, pero hubiese sido casi corriendo y no me gusta responder así… digamos que no respondo como debería y lo que más me fascina es leer y responder reviews ;0)

Bien, sobre este capítulo… pues… les comento que me he divertido muchísimo escribiéndolo (y tratando de entender mi letra también, aunque debo añadir que ya me estoy acostumbrado a leerme). No sé qué piensen ustedes, pero yo creo que Snape no es tan cruel y malvado en el fondo, digo, por algo Dumbledore confía en él ¿no? Además, si ya han leído la ODF (que apuesto a que sí) se darán cuenta que si Snape es como es, se debe a que su infancia no fue del todo bella y tranquila, bueno, digamos que a mi me agrada Severus y no pude resistirme a escribir este capítulo.

By the way, les comento que, según la versión original de mi FF, son 30 capítulos los que conforma la historia… más sin embargo, creo que en esta versión habrán 35… aunque al final no sé cuántos saldrán… ah sí, y no me creo capaz de escribir el capítulo donde ustedes-saben-quien mata a James y a Lily TT me parece un capítulo muy triste… que para ser sincera… no quisiera escribir nunca… pero ya ver

Ahora sí, les respondo los reviews del capítulo No. 13 y No. 14, muchísimas gracias por leer mi FF chicas (digo chicas porque hasta donde tengo entendido ningún chico lee mi FF).

* * *

**Respuesta a Reviews (capítulo No. 13).**

**_Sol: _**_Aiya Manis! Bueno, en efecto el cap__ítulo 13 quedó cortito… pero ya te repuse en el 14 ;0) aunque el siguiente no me quedó tan largo… XS pero es que no se me da eso de escribir mucho… jejeje… bueno, gracias por tu review… nos vemos lueguito._

**_Silmarwen754: _**_Gracias por tu review Sil, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo… trato de hacerlo lo más lindo posible 0) Perdón por no haber pasado aún por tu Fic, pero el día que lo intenté buscar andaba corriendo y mi compu se trabó y ya no me dio tiempo de reiniciarla… pero creo que lo haré hoy, me llevaré tu Fic en un disquette y lo leo en mi job, beshotes!_

**_Revitaa-199: _**_Aiya!! Gracias por tu review!! Jejeje, eso piensan… ¿Qué por no actualizar tan seguido olvidaré mi fic? NEVER! 0) además… este ya está escrito… y por eso no me preocupo… así que don't worry… que yo seguiré mi fic hasta el último capítulo, muchísimas gracias por leerme. By the way, también me uno a la porra… ¡¡¡"MERODEADORES AL PODER"!!!_

**_Miranda Evans:_**_ Gracias por darme la bienvenida ;0) Sí, espero que hayan muchas aventuras más de los merodeadores… y que la inspiración nunca se me acabe jejeje, aunque… lo que sigue es más sobre tu-ya-sabes-quién… bien, gracias por tu review!! _

**_Sexyaddiction: _**_Yo adoro a Baby Harry!! Es tannnnn dulce… ¿no te parece? Vamos a ver si les da tiempo aún a nuestros queridos Merodeadores de hacer un nuevo mapa del Merodeador… porque… según mi Fic, ya están en abril… y tu-ya-sabes-quien asesina a Lily y a James el 31 de Octubre… TTTT bien, trataré de hacerlo ameno… Gracias por tu ¡¡¡review Mafe!!!_

**_Katty Lupin: _**_Sí, se te olvidó dejarme mi review… v.v pero me alegro que no te hayas olvidado de mis huesitos… jejeje, bueno, es que escribir el capítulo largo… es algo muy difícil para mí… ya que ahora precisamente estoy en parciales en la Universidad… y no puedo darme el lujo de dar tiempo de estudio para hacer más largo el cap… pero filo que ya merito salgo de parciales ;0) Bueno, créeme Faby que el toquecito de suspenso vendrá en medidas inmensas dentro de unos capítulos… v.v esos capítulos son muy tristes… v.v Bien, gracias por tu review!! B&A!!_

**_Amynaoko: _**_Aiya Amynaoko!! 0) me agrada encontrar a una nueva lectora… ¡Gracias por tu review! No sabes lo mucho que me alegra saber que te ha encantado mi Fic, ufffff… es un gran alivio… porque así sé que las horas que me paso quebrándome la cabeza en exprimir al máximo mi imaginación están dando resultados. ;0) B&A_

* * *

**Respuesta a Reviews (Capítulo No. 14).**

**_Revitaa199: _**_Aiya!!! Bueno, yo creo que fue mejor que lo encontrara Snape y no tu-ya-sabes-quien… 0S Snape siempre ha sido Mortífago… sólo que ayuda a Dumbledore… y en esos días ya está en su bando. No, no he olvidado la profecía… jejeje…está más presente que nunca… pero ahora no se ve aún… digamos que en un capítulo anterior tu-ya-sabes-quien le ordenó a un Mortífago que se encargara de Los Potter y especialmente que le llevara a Baby Harry, pero que les diera tiempo para que se encariñaran con él, para que luego sufrieran más ¿recuerdas ese capítulo? oO Bien, muchísimas gracias por tu review!! B&A (cualquier queja nomás dime ¿sí?)_

**_Silmarwen754: _**_Aiya Sil!! ¿no te agrada Snape? 0S bueno, es que no le conoces aún su lado amable ;0) pero filo, yo te ayudo… a ver si cuando termine el siguiente capítulo ya piensas un poquitito mejor de él… jejeje… No tienes una idea de lo feliz que me siento al saber que mínimo logré que te sintieras feliz un kchito de tiempo 0) esa era la idea del capítulo ;0) ¡¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review Sil!! B&A_

**_Sol: _**_Ves manis, cuando digo que actualizaré pronto… es porque cumpliré ;0) jejeje, ufff, no tienes una idea de lo mucho que sufrí para dejar ese capítulo con esa extensión… dudo mucho que el milagro se repita… exceptuando claro, el capítulo donde se llevan a Harry… ¿recuerdas? Sí, para qué son distraídos… especialmente James XDDD Remus aparecerá en este capítulo ;0) y hará mucho jejeje, hmmm, ¿luna llena? Bueno, falta aún ese capítulo… jijijiji… ¡¡gracias por el review Manis!! _

**_Amynaoko: _**_¿En serio quedó bueno? XDDD eso sí me alegra!! Ufff, valió mi esfuerzo entonces ,0) ¡¡actualización en camino!! Y espero que también te guste 0) ¡¡Gracias por el review!! B&A _

**_Miranda Evans: _**_Bueno, cuando digo "abrazo de oso polar" es porque quiero dar a entender que es un abrazote enorme!! O viéndolo desde otro punto, sería un abrazo tipo Hagrid ;0) Bueno, creo que quien más protestará será Sirius… mira que es celoso con su ahijadito jejeje. ¡¡Gracias por tu review!! __B&A_

**_Katty Lupin: _**_Aiya Faby!! 0) que bien que te haya levantado el ánimo… esa era la idea ;0) Digamos que Snape descubrirá su lado tierno al lado de Baby Harry XDDD Sí, Sirius parece un bebé gateando y James está fuera de órbita jijijiji… _

_Me imagino que eres fan de Remsie (igual que Sol), jejeje… tu nick te delata ;0) bien, don't worry, Remsie aparece en este cap… y será la salvación (como siempre). Lily y Alice simplemente están siguiendo a un Mortífago, nada más… como dijo James, no es una misión complicada… exceptuando el hecho de que lo perdieron de vista un momento 0S ¡¡Gracias por tu review!! __B&A_

**_The angel of the Dreams: _**_Aiya Alice!!! Tanto tiempo de no verte… es verdad, te encontraba normalmente en NEE, pero como ya acabó… no te había visto la pista… ¿qué te me habías hecho? oO jejeje, ya llevo dos cap's de NEE2 ¿qué te parece? Ya estoy en proceso de actualización. Sí, Harry únicamente quiere encontrar a Lily, pobreshito… debe extrañarla muchito… v.v Y créeme que me estoy divirtiendo con las reacciones de nuestros queridos Merodeadores jejeje… tan despiste los dos… por eso les pasa. ¡¡Gracias por tu review!! B&A_

**_Analu: _**_Muchísimas gracias por tu review Analu!! nn me ha hecho sumamente feliz, oie, no te había visto por estos rumbos antes... hmmm... ¿tabas o no tabas? Jejeje, o eras parte de las ;unknown; jejeje... bueno, si no había podido actualizar se debió a que estaba enfermita... sorry, pero ya me pongo al día nuevamente ;0) ¡B&A! ¡Gracias por tu review!! _

**_ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: _**_Me fascinan tus reviews, son muy llenos de energía y me contagian jejeje, ¡muchas gracias por dejármelos! WEEE!! Eso me alegra muchísimo, bueno, con lo de los padres de Harry... buuu, creo que voy a darte un duro golpe en ese aspecto, pero... en mis notas al principio lo aclaro... jejeje... ¡B&A! ¡Gracias por tu review! _

_Ahora con NEE, bueno, sí habrá continuación, lo que leíste no era más que el preludio de lo que viene, y lo que escribo ahora... bueno, a mi me parece más que genial, es súper divertido y lleno de todo, en especial... de misterio, con Daleien y demás ;0) Dentro de un mes a más tardar lo estaré posteando ;0)_

**_Leilawood: _**_Aiya! Sorry por no actualizar, estaba enfermita... pero ya estoy bien, y lista para el combate jejeje, me alegro que hayas decidido dejarme un review!! ¡muchas gracias! ¡B&A! Espero no defraudarte en el futuro ;0)_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO NO. 15_**

**_"A solas con… ¿Severus Snape?"_**

¿Dónde encontraré a los padres de este niño? –se preguntó Severus mientras caminaba a prisa entre la multitud. Pensó en dejar al pequeño en el mismo lugar donde lo encontró… pero eso significaría encontrarse con James y Sirius, negó con la cabeza. Pensó en dejarlo en algún lugar olvidado del Callejón Knockturn, y convertir así al bebé en el problema de otro mago o bruja.

Estaba casi decidido a dejar al bebé en el primer lugar donde pudiera, pero de pronto sintió unos bracitos cálidos alrededor de su cuello y se percató de que Harry lo había abrazado mientras lloraba aún… Severus detuvo su apresurado andar y únicamente se limitó a ver al bebé que reposaba su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo, era una sensación nueva, agradable, una sensación que no había sentido en sus veintiún años de vida… instintivamente aproximó su mano hacia los cabellos revueltos del pequeño y le acarició- en verdad no te vi, lo lamento –Susurró mientras el bebé hipaba tratando de contener el llanto- creo que no habrá ningún problema si me acompañas a realizar unas compras al Callejón Knockturn –dijo más para sí que para Harry.

* * *

Señor, le he dicho ya que no vi a ningún infante caminando en mi tienda –dijo por enésima vez el encargado de la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch- le he dicho que estuve atendiéndole a usted y a otros magos…

¿Está seguro? Es que Harry no pudo simplemente desaparecer… debe estar por algún lado, ¿lo ves Sirius? –inquirió James dirigiendo su mirada hacia su joven amigo mientras éste gateaba aún en busca de rastros de Harry.

Sirius se puso de pie- no está aquí James –dijo completamente aterrado- alguien debió de habérselo llevado pensando que estaba extraviado… -Pensó durante unos instantes- ¿tienes alguna fotografía de Harry? –Preguntó con curiosidad- ¿James?

James miraba hacia el suelo mientras parecía susurrar algo, así que Sirius se aproximó a su amigo y comprobó que en efecto estaba hablando para sí- Lily… ¿qué le diré a Lily? –repetía una y otra vez ensimismado el joven padre.

James, ¿tienes alguna fotografía de Harry? –volvió a preguntarle Sirius.

¿Qué si tengo alguna fotografía de Harry? ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? –dijo James exasperado.

Bueno, es que si tienes alguna, podemos colocar las fotografías en los callejones y en las tiendas –dijo Sirius.

¡Excelente idea Sirius! –exclamó James recuperando la confianza- y seguramente algún mago lo habrá visto y me lo devolverá… y antes de que anochezca estaremos nuevamente en nuestro hogar.

* * *

¿Cómo pudiste perderlo de vista Alice? –preguntó Lily contrariada mientras seguía a su amiga, ambas iban completamente cubiertas por las capuchas de sus túnicas para no ser reconocidas- ¿y por qué tenemos que estar en el callejón Knockturn? Este lugar me aterra…

Shhhhh, silencio Lily… ya te dije que con seguridad lo encontraremos aquí –Alice continuaba caminando a toda prisa mientras esquivaba magos en su camino- lo he seguido más de dos veces antes y Morgan siempre viene a este callejón…

Lily negó con la cabeza y siguió a su amiga, más sin embargo algo llamó su atención y se detuvo, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, luego volvió a ver hacia el mismo punto, donde un mago vestido estrictamente de negro miraba unas plantas extrañas sobre una cesta… lo más extraño era que en su regazo tenía a…-¿Harry? –se preguntó Lily contrariada.

Lily… ¡lo encontré! –Susurró Alice mientras se aproximaba a Lily, la tomó de la mano y la obligó a caminar nuevamente- apresúrate que si lo perdemos nuevamente esta misión no terminará nunca y extraño a Frank y a Neville…

Alice, creo que estoy viendo ilusiones –susurró Lily mientras comenzaba a seguir por su propia voluntad a la señora Longbottom- acabo de ver algo que es más que improbable… Snape con Harry en brazos –dijo entre risas.

¿Qué? Yo también creo que estás viendo ilusiones, tienes tantas ansias de ver a James y a Harry que cualquier bebé que miras piensas que es tu hijo –Alice sonrió- mejor concéntrate en no perder de vista a Morgan y listo –añadió mientras esquivaba a un mago de aspecto brusco y pesado.

¿Qué estará haciendo James? –Susurró para sí misma Lily- Aunque no tengo de qué preocuparme… -dijo en un tono tranquilo- están los tres, no puede pasarle nada malo a Harry si tres personas lo cuidan –añadió con seguridad, luego aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos para no perder de vista a Alice.

* * *

Lindo bebé, ¿es su hijo? –preguntó el mago que le extendía a Severus los ingredientes para pociones que acababa de comprar.

No, no es mío… -Respondió el joven tranquilamente, ya no le molestaba que todos le preguntaran sobre Harry, o hicieran comentarios respecto al bebé.

¿Y de quién es entonces? –Volvió a preguntar el encargado de la tienda con malicia en los ojos- ¿acaso piensas utilizarlo para algún hechizo?

Eso no es de tu incumbencia –respondió Severus con tono molesto, luego cubrió un poco a Harry con su túnica y salió de la tienda; al encontrarse nuevamente en el callejón, el bebé comenzó con su lucha de quitarse de encima la parte de la túnica que Snape le había colocado- veo que no te agrada eso –susurró mientras sonreía levemente y le quitaba a Harry la túnica- pero por la vista de ese tipo… seguramente planeaba hacerte algo… –Añadió.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, Harry comenzó a albergar lágrimas en los ojos y a hacer pucheros, lo cual Severus notó en el instante- ¿y ahora qué te pasa? ¿No te ha hecho algo… o sí?–Preguntó tratando de mantener su tono frío, sin embargo el bebé reposó su cabeza en el pecho del joven mago y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente mientras sujetaba fuertemente con sus manitas la túnica del mago… y cada vez con más desesperación- ¿te sientes mal? ¿Estás enfermo? –volvió a preguntar Severus, pero en esta ocasión sin poder ocultar la preocupación en el tono de voz.

Sin embargo, una persona les observaba… un mago de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones observaba a Snape y a Harry completamente anonadado… al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Severus reaccionó y se aproximó a ellos- debe tener hambre –susurró con confianza.

Inmediatamente Severus apartó sus ojos negros del bebé y miró a la persona que le acababa de hablar- Ah, eres tu Lupin –dijo con frialdad.

Hola Severus –dijo Remus con una sonrisa- me parece que tu bebé tiene mucha hambre –añadió mientras acariciaba los cabellos azabaches de Harry.

Severus se separó un poco, evitando así que continuara el contacto entre el bebé y Remus- ¿cómo sabes que tiene hambre? –inquirió con curiosidad.

Es fácil saberlo, Ha… -bajó la vista y tosió levemente, luego volvió su vista hacia el rostro confuso de Snape- los bebés lloran, sin motivo aparente, cuando están más que hambrientos… y creo que el tuyo no ha probado bocado –susurró.

Severus observó un momento al bebé mientras éste hipaba reposado sobre su pecho- ¿qué le puedo dar de alimento? –inquirió sin pensarlo.

¿No lo sabes? –Respondió Remus simulando sorpresa- ¿por qué no lo llevas con su madre?

No la conozco, este bebé no es mío –dijo Severus- me tropecé con él mientras caminaba por el Callejón Diagon y no tenía tiempo de buscar a sus padres… así que decidí hacerme cargo de él mientras terminaba mis compras… luego lo llevaría al Ministerio para que allí se hicieran cargo, pero te he encontrado a ti y ya que pareces saber mucho, quizá deberías ayudarme a buscar a sus padres –añadió.

Remus no pudo evitar la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, ¿cómo Lily pudo ser tan descuidada con Harry? –Se preguntó mentalmente- no, Lily nunca haría eso… algo debió de haber ocurrido… pero… ¿qué? –decía entre sí.

¿Vas a ayudarme o no? –Le interrumpió Severus con exasperación.

Sí, claro –respondió Remus tranquilamente, sin embargo en su cabeza trataba de encontrar la respuesta a sus interrogantes… ¿cómo fue Harry a terminar extraviado en el Callejón Diagon? Y ¿Sería buena idea confesarle a Snape que el bebé a quien cuidaba tan celosamente no era otro sino el hijo de la persona a quien más odiaba?

* * *

Ya las tengo –dijo Sirius con emoción mientras llegaba al lado de James y le mostraba una buena cantidad de pergaminos que reproducían una fotografía de Harry, en la cual el bebé sonreía amenamente mientras observaba una snitch revolotear a su lado y justo debajo de la fotografía un pequeño rotulo que decía "Quien se haya encontrado con este niño, favor llevarlo a La Tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch, donde se le dará una gratificación en galeones"- James leyó con detenimiento el rótulo- ahora debemos colocarlas en las tiendas y en los callejones –añadió Sirius.

¡Bien Sirius! –Exclamó James mientras observaba los pergaminos- yo iré al Callejón Knockturn mientras tu recorres el Diagon… luego nos reuniremos aquí.

Sirius asintió y salió de la tienda, tras él iba James. El encargado de la tienda les miró partir y sonrió- Espero que lo encuentren antes de que la madre vuelva… porque si se entera de que su bebé está extraviado… -negó con la cabeza, el mago con quien hablaba sonrió mientras observaba hacia la puerta de la Tienda.

* * *

James se internó en el Callejón Knockturn, y para evitar ser reconocido por algún mago, se colocó la capucha de la túnica y comenzó a colocar los pergaminos, cuando terminó de colocarlos en el pasillo se dispuso a ingresar en la primera tienda, donde habían pequeñas cabezas reducidas y cosas relacionadas con lo tenebroso, sin embargo, justo cuando iba a pegar el primer pergamino, una joven llamó su atención y la miró detenidamente, encontrándose con algo realmente sorprendente e inesperado- ¿Lily? -inquirió al ver a una joven cubierta completamente por una túnica negra mientras de pie reposaba levemente su cuerpo contra un mostrador de vidrio.

¿James? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Susurró la joven mientras se aproximaba a su esposo- ¿Cómo me reconociste? ¿Dónde está Harry? –añadió al aproximarse a él y darle un cálido beso en los labios.

Te reconocería donde fuera… y aunque anduvieses vestida así –James sonrió- además… tu cabello te delata –acotó sonriente.

¿En serio? –Lily intentó introducir el mechón de cabello que tenía sobre su hombro- ¿qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó con seriedad.

Yo… yo estoy ayudando a Remus, sí, eso estoy haciendo… -respondió James separándose de Lily.

¿En qué ayudas a Remus? –inquirió Lily con curiosidad.

Bueno, es que… verás… -James se llevó la mano a la cabeza y comenzó a revolverse aún más el cabello.

James, si no te conociera… creería que estás nervioso ¿Qué ha pasado? –Lily comenzó a denotar preocupación en su voz.

Cómo te digo… -susurró James mientras dirigía su vista hacia el extremo contrario del rostro de su esposa, por unos segundos pensó confesarle todo y contar con el apoyo de Lily para encontrar a Harry, después de todo… ella conocía las travesuras del bebé..

¿Qué pasó?

¿Con Harry?... A Harry... no le ha pasado nada, Sirius y Remus lo están cuidando… yo… yo vine a comprar unas hierbas que Lupin necesita para crear una poción para… bueno, para tu ya sabes qu

Lily suspiró- me alegro escuchar que Harry está bien… por un momento pensé que lo habías extraviado o algo parecido –sonrió.

¿Extraviarlo? ¿Yo? Nunca… te recuerdo que también es mi hijo… -dijo James ofendido- ¿por qué lo dices? –añadió.

Es que Harry ha estado muy travieso ultimadamente, el aprender a gatear le ha dado unas energías increíbles… y, ha habido ocasiones en las que se me extravía en la sala y luego no lo encuentro –acotó Lily sonriendo- además… lo decía porque hace unos momentos observé algo realmente curioso… -sonrió aún más…

¿Qué? ¿Qué observaste? –El rostro de James perdió el poco color que aún tenía.

Pues… vas a reírte de mí… pero me pareció ver a Harry…

¿A Harry? ¿Dónde lo viste?

Pues, aquí, en el Callejón Knockturn, pero lo realmente curioso fue ver a la persona que lo acompañaba…

¿Quién era Lily?

Severus Snape –concluyó Lily sonriendo- ¿no te parece que ya estoy alucinando?

James se llevó nuevamente la mano al cabello y se quedó en silencio- ¿Con Snape? –Lily asintió- en verdad estas alucinando…

De pronto apareció Alice y al ver a los jóvenes esposos conversando, se aproximó a ellos- James, qué sorpresa… ¿también sigues a Morgan? –inquirió divertida.

No Alice, estoy acá comprando unos ingredientes que me pidió Remus –Susurró.

Qué bien… bueno, James, me tengo que llevar a Lily… Morgan está por irse y debemos seguirlo –puntualizó.

Tengan mucho cuidado…

Así será –acotó Lily- pero tu también cuida de mi Harry… -comenzó a seguir a Alice- y dale un beso de mi parte –añadió sonriendo.

Así lo haré… cuando lo encuentre –Susurró James para sí- será mejor que retire los pergaminos… Lily podría verlos… y… debemos buscar a Snape –añadió mientras tomaba una expresión seria en el rostro y comenzaba a quitar los pergaminos con ayuda de su varita.

A los pocos minutos encontró a Sirius, que continuaba dejando pergaminos con la fotografía de Harry en cualquier tienda que encontrara en el Callejón Diagon.

Sirius –Le llamó James al encontrarlo- acabo de encontrarme a Lily…

¿Qué? –Sirius puso una expresión de desaliento en el rostro- ¿qué le dijiste? ¿Vio los pergaminos?... ¿tiene a Harry?

Sí, vi a Lily… le dije que ayudaba a Remus a comprar unos ingredientes para una pócima… afortunadamente no vio los pergaminos… desafortunadamente no tiene a Harry, pero lo ha visto…

¿Lo ha visto? ¿Dónde? –Sirius sonrió feliz al saber una noticia de su ahijado.

Lo vio, pero pensó que estaba alucinando… lo realmente curioso es que lo vio en el Callejón Knockturn… con Snape…

¿SNAPE? –Gritó Sirius sin creerlo aún- Snape no puede cuidar niños… mucho menos puede tocar a mi ahijado –dijo plenamente molesto.

Si Snape ha encontrado a Harry, y lo ha cuidado… creo que debemos ser más amables con él…

Preferiría que Harry estuviese caminando por allí antes de verlo en las manos de ese Slytherin –Susurró Sirius con desprecio.

No es tiempo para recordar antiguas diferencias Sirius, busquemos a Snape y a Harry y luego sacaremos nuestras conclusiones –aportó James con premura.

* * *

Severus esperaba en las afueras de Florean Fortescue, la heladería. Remus le había pedido que esperara en el segundo nivel y entretuviera al bebé mientras él iba por algo que pudieran darle al niño de alimento, pero como Harry no dejaba de llorar, el mago tuvo que ingeniárselas para entretenerlo.

Levantaba al bebé en brazos para que éste dejara de llorar; aunque al principio parecía una actividad plenamente aburrida, poco a poco, al ver al pequeño sonreír amenamente, Severus comenzó a reír también y al final ambas risas se mezclaban amenamente, se detuvo al ver frente a él a un sonriente Remus observándole incrédulo** -**¿De dónde sacaste ese biberón Lupin? –Inquirió confundido y con tono frío en su voz al ver volver a Remus con el biberón para Harry- ¿Tienes hijos?

No, pero fui a un lugar donde sabía que me proporcionarían uno, fui a casa de unos amigos –explicó Remus con tranquilidad- el señor Fortescue me ha prestado su chimenea para que hiciera el viaje ¿Quieres dárselo tu? –preguntó extendiéndole a Severus el biberón.

Dáselo tú –dijo Severus con desdén, pero justo cuando Remus extendía sus brazos para tomar al bebé, Snape extendió su mano- mejor dámelo y yo se lo daré –añadió.

Remus rió divertido- veo que te has encariñado con el bebé –susurró.

No seas tonto, simplemente cuido que nada malo le ocurra… ahora es mi responsabilidad hasta que encuentre a sus padres –miró al bebé mientras éste comenzaba a alimentarse con el biberón Y sonrió levemente.

No tienes la dicha de cuidar un bebé muy a menudo, ¿verdad?

No –Severus miró fijamente a Remus- tengo mejores cosas en qué invertir mi tiempo –añadió con frialdad.

Lo decía porque, parece que sabes cómo cuidar a un niño –susurró Remus mientras observaba la manera como Severus le daba el biberón a Harry.

* * *

**Sé que les prometí actualizar a más tardar el miércoles, pero estuve un poquitín indispuesta y eso me impidió cumplir lo prometido, sorry.**

**Bueno, ahora sí espero actualizar hasta el próximo jueves, aunque quizá les de la sorpresa antes ;0) (espero).**

**Sólo faltan unos dos capítulos más de diversión y luego… el sufrimiento v.v bien, sólo espero que no vayan a matarme por lo que viene, es parte crucial de mi FF…**


	16. Encuentros, visitas y… ¿planes de Mortif...

**_FF "Un Bebé Llamado Harry Potter"_**

**_De Magicshadow_**

****

**_Nota de la Autora: _**_Buenas, buenas chicas!! XDDD según mis cálculos iba a actualizar el jueves... pero como me atrasé con algo nuevo... uffff... sorry... pude hasta ahora... _

_Mis estimadas lectoras: se acerca el final de este mi FF, si lo sé… soy una exageradota ya que aún falta el doble de lo que llevo escrito hasta hoy… pero créanme cuando les digo que lo que viene ya está escrito y que no tardaré mucho en actualizar… yo creo que iré terminando el FF a finales de diciembre V.V ¿rápido verdad? Bien, quizá tengan razón… ya pensaré si añadiré más capítulos ;0) _

_También créanme cuando les digo que los capítulos de risa y diversión ya casi han terminado, lo que viene no es alegre, de hecho es todo lo contrario… recuerden que según mi FF estamos en marzo… y el ataque de Voldemort es el Octubre… buuu… poco tiempo… _

_¿Qué les puedo decir sobre este capítulo? Bueno, que al final las dejaré con la angustia y la intriga… ñaca ñaca ñaca… y bueno, que espero que me dejen sus críticas o comentarios constructivos y cualquier palabra de aliento ;0) _

_Ahora sí, me paso a lo que más me agrada… ¡¡RESPUESTA DE REVIEWS!! _

**_ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: _**_Jajaja, solución a tu problema Ale!! Hay un FF que trata sobre James y Lily vivitos... también veo que lo has leído... así que puedo continuar con mi FF como está planeado!! ¡¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!! ¡¡B&A!!_

**_Silmarwen754: _**_Jejeje, toy de acuerdo contigo... no es que Severus demuestre ser amable muy a menudo... pero yo siento que sí tiene su corazoncito... jejeje... ¡¡Gracias por tu review!! ¡¡B&A!!_

**_Revitaa Locatis-Potter: _**_Vaya, me llega tu nuevo nick 0) muy original!! XDDD Morgan es un Mortìfago... jejeje, ese es su apellido ;0) Bueno, sí me gusta leer FF's en inglés... pero es porque en ESDLA no hay muchos buenos en español, entonces ni modos, más que a darle al inglés... V.V pero no soy buena en ese idioma... soy pésima... By the way, significa eso que tu dices, literalmente, pero es una frase que más o menos significa "ahora que lo menciono" o "ahora que hablo sobre eso" ¿kchay? Bueno, espero que me haya dado a entender... y ya saber que cualquier duda... NOMÀS PREGUNTA!! ;0) ¡¡Gracias por tu review!! ¡¡B&A!!_

**_Sol: _**_Aiya Manis!!! ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que bkn!!! Qué bien que te haya gustado el capítulo, las dudas... pues te las dejo para que las debatamos más adelante... jejeje... aunque la de Lupin... pos te la dejo enterita para que hagas volar tu imaginación XDDD ¡¡Gracias por tu review!! ¡¡B&A!!_

**_Miranda Evans: _**_Qué bien que te haya gustado el capítulo... y que te lo hayas imaginado además XDDD bueno, con respecto a lo dramático... sí, se acerca... a pasos agigantados de hecho... pero bueno... es algo que tiene que llegar ;0) ¡¡Gracias por tu review!! __¡¡B&A!!_

**_the angel of the dreams: _**_Aiya Alice!!! __Oye... hasta ahora estás leyendo "LODF"? oO bueno, qué bien que ya llegas a la parte interesante... aunque... lo que hace James... a mi no muy me convence aún... buuu... pobreshito Severus... V.V pero bueno... ¿dónde te apuntas para esas ordenes?? OO soy curiosa... jejeje, ahí me cuentas!! A mi también me mata la escuela... u-u buuuu... pero bueno... no hay de otra!! ¡¡Gracias por tu review!! ¡¡B&A!!_

**_amynaoko: _**_Qué bien que te gustara el capítulo, espero que el siguiente también... Severus es tierno... v.v so sweet!!! ¡¡Gracias por tu review!! __¡¡B&A!!_

**_Sexyaddiction: _**_Aiya!!! __Me alegra muchísimo que el capítulo anterior fuese de tu agrado... y más aún que Severus se encariñara con Baby Harry... ¿no son lindos? OO jejeje... el pucherito... pos... tuvo su efecto... pero en el momento... Jajaja... XDDD bueno, espero que este cap te guste ;0) ¡¡Gracias por tu review y por preocuparte por mi salud!! ¡¡B&A!!_

**_leilawood: _**_¿matarme con el sufrimiento? XDDD bueno, mejor aguanta las ganas hasta que lleguen unos 4 capítulos más... que es donde lo feo comienza... XDDD Que bien que te gustara el cap... y estoy de acuerdo contigo... como todo ser humano, Severus también tiene su corazoncito... y Harry es buenísimo ablandando corazones ;0) ¡¡Gracias por tu Review y por preocuparte por mis huesitos, ya estoy mejor!! __¡¡B&A!!_

**_Katty Lupin: _**_Aiya Faby!!!! __Me fascinó encontrarte ese día en el chat... ya me hacia falta charlar un kchito contigo ;0) qué bien que te gusta el capítulo anterior, espero no defraudarte con el que viene... y también espero que actualices pronto tu FF... aunque lo deberías subir acá... ¡¡Gracias por tu review!! ¡¡B&A!!_

**_Elanor Eubrey: _**_Aiya!! Eres nueva por este ff? Mínimo yo no te había visto antes... 0S jejeje... me alegra que me hayas dejado review... y tan largo ;0) GRACIAS!! En efecto... no he escuchado la canción que me mencionas... ¿tienes la letra? ¿puedes pasármela? Si dices que sí... a esta dirección please: daleien arroba hotmail punto com GRACIAS!! Bien, no debes preocuparte porque te deje inconcluso este FF... Cómo decía al principio... este ya está escrito, bueno, la versión anterior... es sólo darle un retoque... y listo!! Además... no va conmigo dejar mis historias inconclusas, así que don't worry!! Sí, Sirius y James no le hacían la vida fácil a Severus... bueno, el tampoco era tan lindo que digamos con ellos ;0) Con lo de Remus... ¡¡Bienvenida al grupo de Fans de Remus!! XDDD no le doy mucho protagonismo a Remus, porque por algo debió Sirius pensar que él era el "espía" de Voldemort... entonces eso falta por desarrollar... pero ya merito lo hago... ;0) ¡¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review!! ¡¡B&A!!_

**_Sol: _**_Aiya Manis!! Qué genial verte por acá de nuevo!! ¿y eso? XDDD bien, bien... ya sé que no actualicé cuando debería haberlo hecho... pero... bueno, tu ya sabes de qué mal padezco 0P ya voy, ya voy... jejeje..._

* * *

**_Capítulo No. 16_**

**_"Encuentros, visitas y… planes"_**

****

Severus, no creo que esa sea la manera de darle el biberón... –susurró Remus al ver que el mago inclinaba mucho el biberón, con lo cual el pequeño bebé no alcanzaba a succionar nada- debes recostarlo un poco sobre tu regazo y luego darle el biberón –acotó sonriente.

Snape hizo lo que Remus le había aconsejado y descubrió con asombro que el bebé se alimentaba desesperadamente del biberón- debe tener mucha hambre –dijo sorprendido, luego un semblante de completo enfado se reflejó en su rostro pálido- ¿Qué tipo de padres dejarían perdido a su pequeño hijo? Unos descorazonados seguramente...

Remus frunció levemente el entrecejo- quizás fue un pequeño descuido –susurró- no creo que los padres lo hayan dejado solo porque ya no deseaban cuidarlo...

No tienen excusa Lupin, este niño tendrá pocos meses de edad aún –observó a Harry mientras terminaba el biberón y empezaba a cerrar levemente los ojos por el sueño.

Tienen razón, pero es apresurado dar una conclusión al respecto –Remus fijó sus ojos en el rostro adormitado de Harry- ahora debes recostarlo sobre tu hombro y darle unos pequeños golpecitos en su espalda –añadió.

Severus frunció el entrecejo confundido- ¿por qué debería hacer eso? Puedo lastimarlo –dijo con frialdad.

Eso es algo que se debe hacer para evitar que se enfermen luego de alimentarse –respondió Lupin con tranquilidad, como si darle golpecitos a un bebé fuese lo más común del planeta, para Severus era algo extraño- si no puedes, dámelo y yo lo haré...

Delicadamente, Snape retiró el biberón vació de los labios del bebé y lo colocó sobre la mesa de la heladería, luego levantó al pequeño en brazos y lo reposó sobre su hombro- ¿así? –inquirió con seriedad mientras Remus asentía, luego dio un leve golpecito en la espalda de Harry y levantó la vista hacia Remus, quien volvió a asentir y con esta última aprobación continuó dando leves golpecitos en la espalda de niño hasta que Lupin le indicó que ya era suficiente- es muy difícil cuidar a un bebé –susurró para sí mientras volvía a recostar a Harry en su regazo.

¿Vas a ir a dejarlo al Ministerio? ¿o en San Mungo? –inquirió de pronto Remus.

Severus continuaba contemplando al bebé mientras éste se quedaba profundamente dormido- No lo sé –respondió.

* * *

¿Dónde podemos encontrar a Snape si no es en el Callejón Knockturn? –inquirió James desesperado- Lo hemos buscado en cada tienda y no está –susurró.

Tuvo que haber Encontrado a Harry en el Callejón Diagon, quizá aún esté allí –acotó Sirius mientras observaba a todos lados en busca de Snape.

Bien, entonces vayamos al Callejón Diagon –James comenzó a caminar de prisa- no deseo encontrarme nuevamente con Lily –añadió con decisión, Sirius sonrió.

En verdad me hubiese gustado mucho ver qué cara tendrías al momento de ver a Lily preguntarte dónde tienes a Harry –dijo Sirius divertido mientras caminaba a prisa siguiendo a su amigo.

* * *

El sol comenzaba ya a descender y James y Sirius comenzaban a desesperarse, mientras que Severus, Remus y Harry continuaban aún en la Heladería, el sueño del pequeño bebé había sido corto y en esos instantes se encontraba tomando del cabello a Snape completamente divertido.

Veo que te has encariñado con él –dijo Remus con una sonrisa- no es de extrañar, es un pequeño muy lindo –añadió.

No me he encariñado con él –reprochó al instante Severus- simplemente lo cuido mientras encuentro a sus padres, además es mi obligación porque no lo vi mientras caminaba y lo lastimé –añadió mientras sujetaba las traviesas manitas del pequeño antes de que éste tirara más fuerte de sus cabellos, logrando con dicha acción que el pequeño estallara en risas divertidas.

James, que iba justo frente a la Heladería, se detuvo de pronto, provocando que Sirius chocara contra él al seguirlo casi corriendo- ¿escuchas? –susurró.

¿escuchar qué? –inquirió Sirius mientras se colocaba al lado de su amigo- ¿Qué se supone que debo escuchar?

Esa risa...

¿Es la risa de un niño? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Harry?

¡Esa risa es de Harry! la reconocería donde fuera –James miró hacia el techo pero no logró divisar a nadie, así que con paso decidido ingresó a la heladería y se encaminó hacia la terraza, Sirius lo seguía de prisa, al terminar se subir los escalones se encontraron frente a la mesa donde se encontraba Severus jugando con Harry y a su lado- ¿Remus? –inquirió James confundido.

Inmediatamente Severus y Remus se pusieron de pie, el primero se las ingenió para sacar inmediatamente su varita- ¿Qué haces acá James? –inquirió Remus con asombro.

¡QUITA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE MI AHIJADO! –gritó Sirius al ver a Severus sosteniendo firmemente a Harry.

¿Tu ahijado? –repitió Severus con incredulidad y miró al sonriente Harry que lo sujetaba fuertemente de la túnica.

El bebé en tus brazos es mi hijo –susurró James con seriedad.

Y tu lo sabías Lupin –Severus dirigió una mirada fría hacia el rostro de Remus, éste asintió- lo sabías y no me lo dijiste... –añadió dando unos pasos hacia Remus.

Iba a decírtelo –susurró Remus con tranquilidad- pero decidí esperar a que... a que tu me pidieras que lo entregara –concluyó.

Sirius dio unos pasos hacia Severus y extendió ambas manos hacia el bebé para que éste se fuera con él- ven Harry –dijo con tranquilidad, pero el bebé únicamente le vio e instintivamente se sujetó más fuertemente de Snape- ¿Harry?

Severus rió divertido- parece que no desea ir con ustedes, claro, luego de que lo dejaran olvidado en pleno Callejón Diagon... ¿quién querría estar a su lado?

Eso fue un descuido mío, que no volverá a ocurrir –dijo James con seriedad.

¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? –Severus colocó al bebé reposando sobre su hombro, con lo cual ganó una mirada de odio de Sirius- Voy a entregárselo a su madre... claro, si ella no es tan descuidada como tu, Potter... -guardó nuevamente su varita.

Lily no está acá, ¿o si James? –inquirió Remus mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia el rostro serio de James, éste negó con la cabeza.

Eso lo explica todo –acotó Severus- piensan que aún están en Hogwarts y pueden seguir jugando...

Si estás preocupado por él, puedes dármelo a mi... yo lo cuidaré hasta que regrese Lily –susurró Remus dirigiendo nuevamente la mirada hacia Snape.

¿Preocupado por él? –repitió Severus- Por mi hagan lo que quieran... –dijo despectivamente y le extendió el bebé a Remus, sin embargo le dedicó aún una última mirada al pequeño y le acarició el cabello instintivamente, para mayor enfado de Sirius- luego se encaminó hacia la salida de la heladería pasando al lado de James.

Muchas gracias, Severus –susurró el joven padre.

Cuando vea a esa sangre sucia... se lo diré –dijo Severus sonriendo levemente- y moriría por ver tu rostro cuando te lo reclame... –dijo entre risas, luego salió.

Yo también debo irme –susurró Remus mientras miraba desaparecer a Severus tras la puerta- Dumbledore me envió una lechuza y debo ir a verlo... –entregó al bebé en los brazos de James- nos vemos luego... y tengan mucho cuidado con Harry de ahora en adelante... no tendrán tanta suerte en otra ocasión –añadió sonriente y salió de la heladería.

James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas- Creo que será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos de aquí –susurró James- en verdad no deseo encontrarme con Lily...

Sirius sonrió levemente mientras observaba como Harry reía divertido- será mejor que nos vayamos –añadió mientras se encaminaba hacia las afueras de la Heladería y James le seguía.

* * *

Pronto llegaron hacia el Caldero Chorreante y utilizaron la chimenea, unas horas habían pasado del medio día...

****

No puedo creer que me hayas hecho eso a mi Harry… a tu propio padre –James caminaba de un extremo a otro en la sala mientras Sirius le miraba divertido y el pequeño bebé miraba a su padrino mientras succionaba su pulgar con insistencia- es que aún no lo puedo creer… ¿tienes una idea de lo mucho que sufrí? –añadió al detenerse frente al bebé, tenían unos minutos de haber llegado a su hogar.

Me parece que no te entiende James –susurró Sirius conteniendo una sonrisa- es más, ni siquiera te está escuchando… -dijo mientras desviaba sus ojos grises del rostro de su mejor amigo y los depositaba en el rostro sonriente del bebé.

James se llevó ambas manos al cabello y miró a su primogénito exasperado- ¿qué hubiese dicho Lily si se hubiese enterado?

¿Qué hubiese dicho? ¿Sobre qué? – Lily apareció tras unas llamas verdes esmeraldas, sonriente miraba a su esposo y luego a Sirius, quienes al verla dieron un pequeño brinco de sorpresa- ¿Qué les ocurrió en mi ausencia? ¿Qué ha hecho mi pequeño travieso? –añadió mientras se aproximaba hacia Sirius y tomaba entre sus brazos al bebé, Harry no podía contener la algarabía: hacía gorgoritos de felicidad mientras se aferraba fuertemente del cuello de su madre- veo que me has extrañado –Lily le dio un cálido beso en la frente a su hijo- ¿Qué les hizo? –inquirió nuevamente.

Pues, se nos… extravió –susurró James sin pensarlo siquiera.

Pero fue acá en la casa –añadió Sirius inmediatamente poniéndose de pie- nos volvimos locos buscándole, en especial Remus –susurró sonriente.

Ah ya veo, a mí también me lo hace muy seguido –Lily dirigió su mirada hacia el bebé reposado sobre su hombro- eres un travieso Harry… -dijo sonriente mientras el pequeño sonreía más aún.

De pronto alguien más irrumpió en la sala de estar de la familia, era un mago anciano, sonreía abiertamente- espero no visitarles en un mal momento –dijo sonriendo e inmediatamente salió de la chimenea dando lugar a que otra persona apareciera de entre las llamas, Lily, Sirius, James e incluso el pequeño Harry miraban a un nuevo anciano que aparecía de entre las llamas verdes esmeralda.

Por favor, tomen asiento –dijo Lily con amabilidad mientras dirigía a los ancianos hacia el sofá- ¿a qué debemos su visita? –añadió sin poder ocultar el semblante de preocupación que se reflejaba en su rostro.

No estamos acá por Voldemort –dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad- mi acompañante, Freighen Lannette, es un mago que viene de Alemania y nos brinda apoyo en nuestra lucha –sonrió.

Mucho gusto –susurró el mago tras la breve presentación, vestía rigurosamente de negro y se denotaba su acento extranjero- estaré poco tiempo acá, pero he escuchado hablar mucho de ustedes y tenía muchas ansias de conocerlos –acotó.

¿De conocernos? –inquirió Lily confundida y el mago asintió sonriendo.

¿Pudo tomar entre mis brazos un momento a su bebé? –inquirió Lannette.

Claro –Lily entregó a Harry en los brazos del anciano Lannette; James y Sirius únicamente intercambiaban miradas, no era común que Dumbledore llevara a desconocidos a su hogar, de hecho, no era común que él llegara de visita, con los constantes ataques de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos estaba suficientemente ocupado como para ese tipo de actividades.

Es un pequeño muy hermoso –dijo Lannette y se encaminó hacia James- cuida mucho de él –añadió al entregárselo- préstale la atención debida y no volverás a extraviarlo –susurró muy bajo a manera que únicamente James le escuchara.

¿Acaso usted…? –Inquirió el joven padre con asombro, pero Lannette únicamente sonrió.

También veníamos por otro motivo –dijo Dumbledore mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Lily- necesito saber si puede acompañarnos en una nueva misión…

¿Hoy? –preguntaron James, Sirius y Lily al unísolo.

Pero, Lily recién volvió de seguir a Morgan junto con Alice Longbottom –susurró James.

Precisamente Alice Longbottom estará presente, ella y Remus Lupin –dijo Dumbledore- ustedes tres son quienes más conocen a este mago y creemos que intenta algo, ordenado por Voldemort por supuesto… necesitamos que lo sigan una última vez para conocer cuáles son sus planes y que lo detengan antes de que cumpla con su cometido –añadió- creemos que será hoy...

James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas nuevamente, mientras Lily pensaba unos momentos- eso significaría dejar solo a Harry con James y Sirius –dijo más para sí que para sus acompañantes- sin Remus...

Si es eso lo que piensas, no debes preocuparte –acotó Sirius sonriente- únicamente déjanos algunas instrucciones en un pergamino y James y yo nos encargaremos de Harry –añadió con seguridad.

Pero…

Sirius tiene razón –dijo James- nosotros nos encargaremos de Harry –añadió confiado.

Está bien –susurró Lily no muy convencida aún- estaré de vuelta lo más pronto posible… voy a escribir las indicaciones en un pergamino y… luego nos vamos –añadió fijando sus ojos verdes en el rostro calmada de Dumbledore.

* * *

Tras unos minutos, James, Sirius y el pequeño Harry estaban nuevamente solos en la casa, Lily, Dumbledore y Lannette acaban de irse utilizando los polvos Flu. Ahora tomaban en cuenta todas las precauciones para no quitarle los ojos de encima al pequeño Harry, quien de pronto comenzó a hacer pucheros para asombro de su padre y Sirius.

Debe tener hambre –susurró James- voy a prepararle su biberón y luego lo arrullaré para que duerma –añadió sonriente, sin embargo cuando se disponía a ponerse de pie, Sirius le detuvo.

Yo haré el biberón –dijo muy confiado.

¿Lo harás? –Inquirió James asombrado- pero tú nunca has hecho un biberón…

¿Qué de difícil puede ser?

Ya lo descubrirás por tu cuenta… -susurró James sonriendo plenamente.

En todo caso, el pergamino que nos ha dejado Lily tiene las indicaciones, voy a guiarme con él –acotó Sirius mientras tomaba el pergamino entre sus manos y se dirigía hacia la cocina.

* * *

¿Está todo listo para la misión que te encargué Muller? –preguntó una voz ponzoñosa mientras dirigía su fría mirada hacia un hombre de aspecto lóbrego que se dirigía hacia él.

Todo bien, mi Señor –respondió el Mortífago sonriendo con malicia- lo tengo todo listo ya, únicamente necesito una distracción –añadió mientras dirigía su mirada hacia un hombre de pequeña estatura que caminaba temblorosamente a su lado.

¿Ya tienes todo listo, Colagusano? –volvió a preguntar Voldemort sonriendo aún.

Sólo tengo que enviar las invitaciones… y ver a Lily y a James… para… convencerlos –dijo con voz muy baja y temblorosa.

Retírate –Ordenó Voldemort desviando su vista de Peter y fijando sus fríos ojos en Muller- espero que no me decepciones… ya sabes lo que ocurre a quienes lo hacen…

Peter Pettigrew se apresuró a salir de la estancia, más aún al escuchar las últimas palabras que el mago había pronunciado.

No debe preocuparse, mi Señor, he pensado en cada detalle y todo saldrá como está planificado… pude haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero le recuerdo que usted se empeñó en que dejáramos que los Potter se acostumbraran a tener al mocoso a su lado –acotó el Mortífago.

Voldemort rió estridentemente- Me han desafiado en variadas ocasiones y han logrado escapar… es momento de que sufran en verdad –añadió maliciosamente.

El Mortífago asintió- será una buena lección –dijo tranquilamente- y a nadie le dará más placer llevarla a cabo que a mí –añadió con decisión.

* * *

¿Cómo es que Lily hace funcionar esto? –se preguntó a sí mismo Sirius mientras observaba una estufa frente a él, unos minutos habían pasado desde que había ingresado a la cocina y en ese tiempo únicamente se había limitado a ver el extraño artefacto, en la sala se escuchaban las sonrisas de James y Harry.

Perdiendo completamente la paciencia, sacó su varita de entre su chaqueta y apuntó hacia el recipiente que contenía el agua, que estaba justo al lado del pergamino de Lily- Incendio –dijo y unas llamas brotaron de la punta de su varita e impactaron en el recipiente, con lo cual comenzó a calentar el agua en su interior, sin embargo no se percató que una chispa también se dirigió hacia el pergamino prendiéndole fuego inmediatamente, una pequeña nube de humo subió deprisa hacia el techo mientras Sirius hacia todo lo posible por intentar apagar el fuego que consumía el pergamino.

De pronto el humo accionó los extinguidotes muggles y el agua comenzó a brotar desde el techo empapando a todos en la cocina y en la sala: Sirius trataba de salvar lo poco que aún quedaba del pergamino con las instrucciones mientras James se encaminaba hacia la cocina a toda prisa con el pequeño Harry que movía sus pequeños bracitos en todas direcciones, plenamente divertido por la sorpresiva y refrescante lluvia.

¿Qué de difícil puede ser? –Susurró James con sarcasmo mientras observaba a Sirius plenamente mojado- ¿no es tan difícil, verdad? –rió divertido- creo que le diré a Lily que nos deshagamos de esos artículos tan extraños... –añadió refiriéndose a los extinguidores.

Calla Cornamenta –dijo finalmente Sirius- el pergamino que nos dejó Lily se consumi

James suspiró mientras miraba las cenizas en el suelo y lo poco que quedaba del pergamino- bueno, en ese caso…

Sirius miró fíjamente a James- ¿qué planeas? –Inquirió con curiosidad.

Tu no sabes hechizos para cuidar bebés… yo tampoco –añadió con seriedad James- sé hacer los biberones, lo complicado es lograr que Harry se los tome –dijo descorazonado-… y pocas veces he logrado que Harry duerma mientras lo arrullo, Lily es quien más tiempo pasa con él… y Remus que es mejor que yo al momento de cuidar a Harry, pero… -rió divertido.

Esto no es divertido James –dijo Sirius al escuchar la confesión de su amigo y darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto- aún podemos ir por Lily…

No es tan complicado –dijo James dejando de reír al ver el rostro de pesimismo de Sirius- sólo tendremos que llamar a una ñinera –dijo con tranquilidad- he escuchado a Lily mencionar a esa persona, creo que se encargan de cuidar una casa cuando no hay nadie… pero si puede cuidar una casa… también puede cuidar al niño de la casa, creo que nos ayudará con Harry… -Miró hacia el techo- No recuerdo que Lily tenga dinero muggle, así que creo que tendremos que ir al Callejón Diagon nuevamente…

Espera, espera –dijo Sirius tratando de comprender lo que James había dicho- estás tratando de insinuar que esa persona, la ñinera, ¿va a cuidar a mi ahijado? –James asintió- y nosotros… ¿qué se supone que haremos mientras tanto? –preguntó contrariado.

Pues… vamos a practicar con ella… o él –respondió James con cara de confusión- la verdad no sé si es un hombre o una mujer… o si es un niño… -colocó a Harry frente a su rostro- lo que sea, bueno, nos ayudará de eso estoy seguro.

¿Ir al Callejón Diagon? –Preguntó con ironía Sirius- ¿quieres que volvamos al Callejón Diagon? ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo ocurrido esta misma tarde?

Ahora sí tendré cuidado con Harry –Respondió James con seguridad.

Sin previo aviso, Sirius le quitó el bebé a su amigo- Mejor lo llevo yo –susurró- será mejor que vayamos cuanto antes... está por anochecer... –añadió.

* * *

**_NOTA: LLEGUÈ A MIS 100 REVIEWS!!! QUÈ FELICIDAD!!! VIVA!!! WEEEE!!! Muchas gracias chikas por dejármelos!! u.u son ustedes unas ninias muy amables!!! ¡¡GRACIAS!!_**

**_Pienso actualizar el próximo jueves... o el domingo ;0)_**

****


	17. Al final de un dìa difìcil

**FF "Un Bebé Llamado Harry Potter"**

**Por Magicshadow**

**Notas de la Autora: **Aiya Chicas!!! ¿Cómo tay? Espero que bien 0) yo estoy bien jejeje, y feliz porque ya les traigo la continuación… uffff… me costó escribirla… bueno, la verdad es muy parecida a la versión original… aún así fue complicado componerla… el capítulo no es muy largo, les hago la aclaración… en todo caso, ya saben que las críticas son más que bienvenidas XDDD

Aclaración: ni Lannette ni Loel son Mortífagos ¿eh? Así que no crean que ellos son parte del plan de Muller.

Ahora sí, a responder reviews!!

**_Silmarwen754: _**XDDD me fascinó lo que dices de Snape... pero ya sabemos que JK nos deja con las dudas... v.v ¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!! Espero no defraudarte con este capìtulo!!

**_ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: _**¡Gracias por tu review! Y por tomarte el tiempo en dejarme review V.V so sweet!! Bueno, con lo que me pides... jejeje... ya veremos... quizá sí, quizá tal vez... ahí veremos...

**_The Angel of the Dreams: _**¡Gracias por tu review!! Y también por aclararme lo de las órdenes!! Voy a buscar en google ;0) GRACIAS!!

**_Miranda Evans: _**Lo del plan de Voldemort... pronto lo sabrás... y con lo de H/J/S... bueno, todavía les faltan unas cuantas aventurillas por allí... ¡gracias por tu review!

**_Sexyaddiction: _**Gracias por tu review!! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? O mínimo dime tu nick... jejeje... bueno, te dejo con la tarea... y en verdad no te envidio... jejeje... QUE BIEN QUE TE GUSTARA EL CAP!!!

**_Katty Lupin: _**Aiya Faby!! Me alegro verte por acá, gracias por tu review!! No sabía que tu leíste la versión original... eso es muy extraño... aunque ahora que recuerdo, yo te conocí en HL ¿verdad? Gracias por tu review!!

**_Capítulo No. 17_**

**_"Al final de un día difícil"_**

****

Te lo digo James, no creo que esto sea una buena idea –Sirius observaba seriamente a su amigo, ambos se encontraban en las afueras del banco de los brujos, Gringotts.

¿Pero qué otra cosa se te ocurre? –preguntó James mientras contaba las monedas y los billetes muggles que le habían dado en el banco a cambio de los galeones.

Bueno, yo tengo una amiga que podría ayudarnos a cuidar a Harry –susurró Sirius casi inaudiblemente mientras miraba azorado hacia el cielo.

¿Qué has dicho? –Inquirió James mientras continuaba contando el dinero muggle- no creo que nos alcance con esto… -dijo para sí.

Sí, ella es… bueno, me parece que debe conocer de bebés, por momentos cuida al hijo de su hermana que tiene cinco años de edad –Sirius continuaba mirando hacia el cielo mientras el pequeño Harry tiraba de su túnica para llamar la atención de su padrino.

No creo que nos alcance… quizá debería ir a cambiar más galeones… -James volvía a contar el dinero.

Quizás si vamos a visitarla… y le pido… pedimos de favor que cuida a mi ahijado…

Frank Longbottom se acercaba a Gringotts riendo amenamente mientras sostenía en brazos a un bebé, Neville, sin embargo se detuvo al ver a Sirius y James hablando… aunque parecía que ambos hablaban consigo mismos, ya que Sirius miraba hacia el cielo, mientras James observaba el dinero en sus manos- James, Sirius, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Les han dejado cuidando a Harry? –inquirió divertido mientras se aproximaba a ellos- A mi también me ha tocado cuidar a Neville, aunque… es una tarea que no me molesta –añadió.

Hola Frank –saludaron al unísolo James y Sirius.

¿Qué hacen aquí? –volvió a preguntar Frank Longbotton mientras observaba a James.

Bueno, es que… necesitamos una ñinera –susurró James- y hemos venido a cambiar galeones por dinero muggle para contratarla…

¿Ñinera? –Repitió Frank frunciendo levemente el entrecejo por la confusión- he escuchado que Alice ha mencionado algo parecido, pero si no me equivoco… se le llama Niñera –añadió sonriendo.

Ah sí, ese es el nombre –dijo James azorado mientras se llevaba una mano al cabello y Sirius negaba con la cabeza.

Frank, ¿conoces a alguna? –preguntó Sirius perdiendo la paciencia.

¿Una niñera?

Sí, una niñera… pero que sea bruja… -Sirius acarició los cabellos azabaches de Harry- me rehúso a dejar a mi ahijado al cuidado de una persona que no conozco… y no confío en la mayoría de muggles…

Sí, conozco a una… -Frank suspiró- pero es amiga de mi madre… y hace años que no cuida a ningún niño…

Pero seguro que si le pagamos una buena cantidad nos ayudará con Harry –susurró Sirius.

Ya que insistes… su nombre es Loel Ockford, vive en el parque Lucero, pueden utilizar la red Flú sin ningún problema, ella es la única bruja de ese lugar –acotó Frank- aunque dudo mucho que se deje influenciar por galeones… parece que en verdad ya no le interesa cuidar niños…

James sonrió y se inclinó levemente frente a Frank para poder observar a Neville- ¿Es tu hijo? ¿El pequeño Neville?–inquirió.

Sí, es mi orgullo –susurró Frank mientras levantaba levemente al dormido bebé- seguro él y Harry irán juntos a Hogwarts… esperemos que se lleven bien… -añadió sonriendo.

Eso será muy probable –dijo James sonriendo también mientras acariciaba los cabellos del bebé.

¿Y para cuándo piensas casarte tú, Sirius? –inquirió Frank mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el mago.

¿Yo? –Sirius comenzó a sonrojarse e inmediatamente miró al cielo, llamando la atención de James.

¿Cuándo? –repitió Frank divertido mientras observaba a Sirius sonrojarse.

Seguro… seguro se nos hace tarde, James, debemos ir al parque Lucero a buscar a la niñera –dijo Sirius con seriedad, dando por terminado el interrogatorio, Frank rió mientras James miraba a su amigo inquisitivamente.

Bien, ha sido un placer verte Frank, y muchísimas gracias por darnos el nombre de la niñera –dijo James mientras desviaba su vista de su amigo y se despedía del señor Longbotton- cuando vuelva Lily, le diré que vayamos de visita una tarde con ustedes –añadió.

Eso sería magnífico –acotó Frank- los esperamos entonces, mucho gusto de verte Sirius… -se encaminó hacia él- ojalá y nos invites a la boda –susurró en bajo provocando nuevamente el sonrojamiento del mago, luego se ingresó al banco, perdiéndose entre la multitud de personas que ingresaban.

Si no te conociera Sirius… diría que me ocultas algo –susurró James frunciendo el entrecejo- y con seguridad tiene nombre…

James, es tarde ya… debemos ir al parque Lucero –le interrumpió Sirius.

Sí, tienes razón… -James comenzó a caminar- pero tenemos una conversación pendiente –añadió sonriendo.

* * *

De modo que desean que yo me encargue del bebé durante esta noche –dijo la bruja con seriedad mientras observaba a James y a Sirius sentados en el sofá frente a ella, ambos asintieron.

La anciana suspiró- Frank debió de haberles dicho que hace años que no cuido niños –añadió Loel.

Nos lo advirtió –dijo James sonriendo- pero, debe comprendernos… Sirius nunca ha cuidado bebés y Harry se niega a dormir cuando lo arrullo y a tomar los biberones que le preparo… en cuanto a cambiarle los pañales… -rió azorado- una vez lo intenté y créame que fue desastroso…

Loel rió levemente- no lo dudo señor Potter –susurró, e inmediatamente posó sus ojos grises en el bebé quien reía mientras extendía sus bracitos en dirección de la bruja, ésta se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Sirius, quien tenía en sus brazos al bebé- ¿Cómo se llama? –inquirió a Sirius.

Harry, Harry James –respondió Sirius.

Ya veo, tiene el mismo nombre que su padre –susurró mientras tomaba las pequeñas manos de Harry entre las suyas, James sonrió- creo que haré una excepción en esta ocasión… -añadió tomando entre sus brazos al bebé.

¡Muchísimas gracias Loel! –Exclamó James agradecido- en verdad no tiene una idea de lo mucho que se lo agradezco –Sirius sonreía plenamente al igual que su amigo.

Pero será únicamente esta noche, hasta que Harry se duerma… les dejaré listos biberones para que se los den mañana, y si su madre no ha vuelto pueden venir por mi en la mañana, así me encargo de él –dijo con tranquilidad.

* * *

Loel resultó ser tan buena niñera que James y Sirius no tuvieron que preocuparse de absolutamente nada, Harry estuvo de lo más tranquilo, inclusivo Loel resultaba ser mucho más consentidora que Lily, así que el pequeño bebé pudo comer todo lo que quisiera, sin excederse claro.

El baño de Harry fue, sin embargo, la parte divertida: James y Sirius estaban de lo más aburridos, así que le dijeron a Loel que ellos se encargarían de esa parte, la bruja aceptó no sin antes advertirles ciertas cosas…

Señor Potter, recuerde que debe evitar que el shampoo de baño le ingrese en los ojos, tampoco vaya a dejarlo mucho tiempo en el agua, podría resfriarse –James asentía obedientemente- yo puedo mudarlo de ropa…

No se preocupe, Loel, Sirius y yo nos encargaremos –dijo James con premura dándole un codazo a su amigo para que éste también asintiera.

Bien, entonces estaré en la sala mientras ustedes se encargan –susurró la bruja- luego le colocó a Sirius un recipiente color violeta y una toalla pequeña en las manos y bajó los escalones hacia el primer nivel, no sin antes advertirles una última ocasión que tuviesen cuidado con el bebé.

Le quitaremos lo divertido si utilizamos magia –susurró James mientras se entretenía desvistiendo al pequeño Harry.

¿Sin magia? –repitió Sirius no muy convencido mientras observaba cómo Harry sujetaba fuertemente su camisa para que su padre no pudiese quitársela.

Si, sin magia –respondió James – lo haremos a la manera clásica –añadió mientras forcejeaba con el bebé- puedes preparar el agua para el baño… Loel dejó lista la tina con agua, únicamente agrégale el shampoo…

De acuerdo –Sirius leía la etiqueta del shampoo mientras se dirigía hacia el baño, pero al momento volvió hacia la recámara de James- ¿Cuánto le debo agregar? –Inquirió mientras releía la etiqueta- aquí no dice…

Me parece que debes agregar toda la botella –susurró James no muy convencido.

¿Seguro? –Sirius no apartaba los ojos de la etiqueta del recipiente.

Sí, agrégalo todo –repitió James confiado.

Si tu lo dices –dijo Sirius y a continuación dejó escapar el contenido del bote en el agua, ésta cambio a un tono violeta claro, luego cuando Sirius empezó a revolver el agua para que toda estuviera pareja en el color... toda se llenó de burbujas, claro que a Sirius esto le pareció muy divertido y empezó a mover más el agua para que se produjeran más burbujas... en pocos segundos el baño estaba completamente lleno de burbujas- que envidia le tengo a Harry, este baño se mira muy divertido! –dijo entre sonrisas para sí.

Veo que te diviertes –dijo James sonriendo mientras se aproximaba al baño con el pequeño Harry en brazos.

Bueno, es que se mira muy divertido –susurró Sirius dándole espacio a James para que colocara a Harry dentro de la tina de burbujas.

El joven padre colocó al bebé dentro de la tina y empezó a ducharlo con una esponja en forma de pony, no era necesario que Sirius estuviera allí, juntos ocupaban mucho espacio y era prácticamente imposible poder sostener a Harry y así evitar que se resbalara, ambos estaban inclinados frente a la tina.

Sabes James... –dijo Sirius de pronto con cara de emoción- creo que la próxima vez debes de dejarme a mi duchar a mi ahijado... después de todo soy su padrino y algún día yo lo cuidaré cuando ustedes necesiten salir –añadió mientras observaba entretenido cómo James duchaba al pequeño Harry, que no dejaba de mover sus bracitos para atrapar las burbujas.

Sí, tienes razón, mañana tu vas a ducharlo –respondió James, pero al voltearse y responderle a su amigo, tomando en cuenta lo resbalosa que estaba el agua por tanto shampoo para baño... el pequeño se deslizó de las manos de su padre y quedó sumergido un momento en el agua y las burbujas.

La reacción de James hubiese sido muy divertida de ver en otras condiciones, pero en esta, no lo era. Primero se quedó un momento estático, no creyendo lo que acababa de ocurrir, parecía como si lo que estaba pasando no estuviera pasando... luego al reaccionar se levantó de golpe y al hacerlo tumbó a Sirius, quien cayó sentado atrás de James.

¡CIELOS! –fue lo único que dijo James al levantar al pequeño quien estaba completamente cubierto de burbujas- Harry... ¿estás bien? –dijo al momento de quitar las burbujas que el pequeño tenía cubriéndole los ojos.

¿Qué ocurrió- inquirió Sirius mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero en ese mismo instante, Harry abrió los ojos y reflejó en ellos el miedo que tenía, estaba tan asustado como su padre y a diferencia de éste, el bebé temblaba.

Qué ocurrió? –Volvió a preguntar Sirius completamente contrariado, no había visto lo que acababa de ocurrir, sólo sintió el golpe que le propició James al levantarse- ¿Qué hiciste James?

Sin previo aviso, Harry empezó a llorar, y no fue tranquilamente, sus gritos retumbaron en toda la casa.

Loel descansaba en la sala, no creyendo que James o Sirius fuesen descuidados con el bebé, se había quedado profundamente dormida en un sillón, pero los gritos desesperados de Harry la despertaron, se levantó del sillón sobresaltada e inmediatamente subió al segundo nivel donde se encontraba el baño, allí encontró a Sirius sentado en el suelo y a James que trataba desesperantemente de hacer que Harry se tranquilizara, pero ¿cómo lograrlo? si él estaba tan asustado como el pequeño.

Qué ocurrió? –preguntó la anciana a los dos jóvenes.

Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mi –dijo Sirius poniéndose de pié mientras miraba a James.

Pues... Harry se me resbaló en la tina, quedó un momento sumergido en el agua –dijo James todavía alterado- creo que no le ha pasado nada, sólo está asustado –añadió.

Pobrecillo... –dijo Loel- mejor permítanme voy a terminar de ducharlo... y luego voy a mudarlo de ropa y a darle un biberón para que se tranquilice y se duerma... está muy asustado, miren como tiembla –dijo mientras observaba al bebé llorar desconsoladamente, tomó a Harry en sus brazos luego sacó a Sirius y a James del cuarto de baño.

Todo por tu culpa –dijo James empezando a tranquilizarse- si no me hubieses distraído todo iría perfecto... mi pobre Harry, debe estar aterrado... si Lily se entera... –negó con la cabeza.

Claro, échame la culpa a mí –dijo Sirius- es cierto que yo siempre he hecho travesuras pero nunca intentaría ahogar a mi hijo... –susurró sonriendo.

Jamás haría eso –dijo James con una gran sonrisa- sólo me distraje por tu culpa... todavía falta que Loel nos regañe, pero le diré que fue culpa tuya.

Cuando Loel te regañe... yo ya no estaré acá –dijo Sirius empezando a bajar las gradas.

A no, eso sí que no te lo permitiré Sirius Black... no vas a irte y dejar que otro reciba el regaño como lo hacías en Hogwarts, pobres de Remus y Peter, no... conmigo no funcionará –dijo y tomó a Sirius por la túnica.

A falta de Remus y de Peter te toca a ti recibir regaños en mi nombre, nunca he recibido uno solo y esta no será la primera vez –diciendo esto Sirius escapó dejando a James únicamente con su túnica.

Sirius ven acá –dijo James siguiendo a su amigo gradas abajo hacia el primer nivel. Ambos estaban disfrutando al máximo su juego del gato y el ratón cuando Loel bajó tras unos minutos con el pequeño Harry entretenido tomando un biberón, eran ya las ocho de la noche.

No le ha pasado nada, sólo se asustó y... –dijo Loel, no termino lo que iba a decir porque se quedó observando extrañada la escena que tenía lugar en la sala, Harry no se quedaba atrás: miraba a su padre y a su padrino... claro que para él era una escena de lo más normal, ya estaba muy acostumbrado a ver este tipo de juegos, sin embargo Loel fruncía el entrecejo en señal de desaprobación- Ya es muy tarde, creo que es hora de que me retire –añadió- ha sido un placer para mi cuidar del pequeño, ya saben que pueden ir a visitarme mañana si es que la señora Potter no ha regresado- susurró- antes de que se me olvide... dejé listos cuatro biberones por si llegaran a necesitarlos, aunque no lo creo, Harry ya va a dormirse- entregó al bebé en los brazos de su padre y dirigió hacia la chimenea.

¿y el pañal? –inquirió Sirius mientras se encaminaba hacia la anciana.

El pañal... es mágico y no necesitará que lo cambien hasta mañana al medio día –respondió la bruja mientras tomaba un puñado de cenizas de un pequeño saco verde- seguro la madre del pequeño ya esté aquí, de no ser así, sólo vayan a buscarme y con gusto vendré –añadió.

Muchas gracias por lo que ha hecho por nosotros y por Harry, Loel –susurró James sonriendo.

Ha sido un placer –dijo Loel mientras miraba sonriente al bebé en brazos de su padre- ¿alguna otra duda antes de irme?

No por ahora –respondió Sirius sonriendo amenamente.

Entonces me retiro –dijo Loel encaminándose a la chimenea- tiene un hermoso niño James, salúdeme a su esposa si es que regresa más noche o mañana por la mañana –ingresó en la chimenea- parque Lucero –dijo al mismo tiempo en que lanzaba las cenizas hacia la chimenea, una llamarada color verde esmeralda se alzó frente a ella y la anciana junto con las llamas.

* * *

**_¡¡ESO ES TODO POR AHORA CHICAS!! como esta iba a ser la actualizaci_ón del jueves 28, me temo que la próxima actualización vaya a ser el domingo 31 o lunes 01... es más seguro que sea el 01 de noviembre (tengo feriado 0) ¡Beshitos y apapachos tan grandes como de un oso polar ;0)**

**Ahora, creo que no les había agregado los capítulos en la versión original... así que acá están... quienes quieran pueden leerlos... quienes no, pues no... pero que conste... esa era la versión original ¿eh? No tiene que ver con la que escribo ahora.**

* * *

**__** Capítulo No. 12 

**_"Compras"_**

HARRY JAMES POTTER –gritó Lily algo contrariada al ver que el pequeño se negaba por décima vez a probar alimento- si no comes, cómo vas a crecer.

Era un 23 de diciembre, Harry tenía ya un poco más de cuatro meses de vida, seguramente serían los mejores de su vida, todos y cada uno de sus días habían sido colmados por una gran alegría, claro tomando en cuenta que sus padres eran inexpertos al momento de cuidarlo, el cambio de pañales y de prendas eran un acto digno de disfrutarse, claro que el que siempre pagaba los errores era Harry; el baño diario era muy curioso también... pero lo soportaba porque aunque cometían muchos errores, todos y cada uno de los actos de sus padres eran hechos con mucho amor y tratando de protegerlo. Un día que decidieron salir de paseo lo vistieron como si se fueran a la cima de una montaña completamente llena de nieve, el pobre Harry se estaba muriendo de tanto calor y los orgullosos padres no se dieron cuenta hasta que observaron a muchos bebes con ropas mucho más ligeras que las que tenía su hijo y otros padres no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver al más pequeño de los Potter. Este era un recuerdo de los muchos que había tenido el pequeño Harry en sus primeros meses de vida.

Vamos Lily... sabes que Harry no come si lo apresuran –dijo James al ver la lucha de su esposa porque el pequeño abriera la boca y aceptara una cucharada de su papilla.

Tenemos prisa James y si no come ahora luego no podrá hacerlo –respondió Lily.

Pero si sólo vamos al callejón Diagon por las compras de mañana, además aún son las ocho de la mañana... tenemos tiempo –dijo James, luego añadió- podríamos, también, usar los pol...

No, de ninguna manera usaremos los polvos Flu –dijo Lily de manera tajante- Harry nunca los ha usado y puede que no le guste.

Por no decir que tu los detestas –dijo James con una sonrisa, tomó la cucharita de las manos de su esposa y empezó a alimentar al pequeño, éste se negó al principio, pero luego recibió lo que su padre le daba.

Ya está acá el taxi –dijo Lily al ver por la ventana- esta vez yo hablaré, tu no harás tus clásicas preguntas como lo haces siempre.

De acuerdo –dijo James- yo sólo llevaré a Harry... pero no puedo evitar...

Ni lo digas –cortó Lily- cualquier duda yo puedo aclarártela.

No es lo mismo –dijo James con la misma cara que pone un niño a quien acaban de negarle un capricho.

Llegaron al callejón Diagon donde Lily se encargó de llevar a James y a Harry a cada una de las tiendas, hasta que pasaron frente a la tienda favorita de James: Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch, fue en esa precisa tienda donde Lily y James se separaron, Lily siguió en sus compras mientras James se encargó de mostrar a su pequeñito todos y cada uno de los artículos en existencia, luego de las compras... Lily regresó a la tienda donde se había separado de su esposo e hijo, en efecto allí se encontraban.

Si Harry hereda tu gusto por el Quidditch –dijo Lily- me volveré loca, que haré con dos si ya no aguando a uno.

O puedes volverte aficionada –dijo James abrazando a su esposa.

Por ti y por Harry lo haría –respondió Lily y le dio un cálido beso a James en los labios, hubieran estado así largo tiempo hasta que un bultito empezó a protestar en medio de los dos.

Por un momento me olvidé de ti Harry –dijo James mientras lo miraba- trataré de que no vuelva a ocurrir –añadió.

Bueno... podemos estar seguros que siempre reclamará cuando algo lo incomode –dijo Lily no evitando sonreír- logré comprar todo, podemos retirarnos.

Puedo ver que la minimizadora que te regalé te es útil –dijo James al ver una pequeña bolsa, se podría decir que era una cartera de color negro... bueno para los muggles se podría decir que era una cartera... sólo que con una pequeña diferencia, en su interior podría caber hasta una casa, los objetos eran minimizados para así poder ingresar al artefacto.

Sí me ha resultado útil –dijo Lily- sabes... hay algo que me preocupa –añadió.

Qué es? –preguntó James.

Y si mi hermana y su esposo no te aceptan? –dijo Lily con tono de tristeza.

No te preocupes, esta vez Petunia y Vernon no podrán rechazarnos, Harry se encargará –añadió muy confiado viendo con una gran sonrisa a su primogénito.

**_Capítulo No. 13_**

**_"Noche de Navidad"_**

****

El resto del día resultó de lo más normal, para la mañana del 24 de diciembre, Navidad, Lily se encargó de adornar la casa para la ocasión, James se encargó de separar los regalos para las personas a quienes se los habían comprado, luego de decorar la casa, Lily le ayudó a su esposo a envolverlos, por la tarde se encargaron de visitar a cada uno de sus amigos, utilizando los polvos Flu para terror de Lily, visitaron Hogwarts dejando regalos a todos sus amigos de allí, incluido el guardabosques Hagrid, quien se había convertido en un gran amigo de la familia, luego visitaron las casas de Remus, Sirius y Peter, también la minimizadora fue muy útil ya que Harry recolecto una gran cantidad de regalos, incluido un gran oso de felpa blanco que le regaló su padrino.

Al llegar la noche, tomaron una cena que preparó Lily donde no hizo falta nada... ni nadie que se considerara parte de la familia, nos referimos a Sirius, éste estuvo contándole a Harry después de la cena una gran cantidad de historias sobre las travesuras que hizo en su estancia en Hogwarts.

Sirius se retiró a las ocho de la noche y la familia Potter se encaminó hacia la casa de la familia Dursley, hacía falta un regalo por entregar...

Sabes... aún podemos cancelar la visita –dijo Lily a su esposo mientras se preparaba para tocar el timbre de la casa No. 4 de Privet Drive.

Ya estamos acá, además tu acostumbrabas pasar esta fecha con tu familia y Petunia es tu única hermana –dijo James quien sostenía a un pequeñito haciéndose el dormido.

Si... tienes razón –dijo Lily, estaba a punto de tocar el timbre- creo que a Harry no va a gustarle que lo despertemos, mejor regresemos otro día.

Lily... te das cuenta de lo que dices –respondió James y tomándole la mano a Lily tocaron juntos el timbre.

Ding, dong...

Quién es? –dijo una voz tras la puerta.

Soy yo Petunia, Lily, vengo a verte

No hubo respuesta alguna.

Mejor vámonos, te lo dije –dijo Lily a James, en ese preciso instante se medio abrió la puerta.

Qué haces aquí Lily –preguntó una voz que sonaba muy aterrada.

Vengo a dejarles a ti y a tu esposo un regalo... por... por ser Navidad –dijo Lily- también vengo a presentarles a su sobrino y a conocer al mío –terminó con una sonrisa.

El regalo... me lo puedes dejar a mi... en cuanto a Dudley... está dormido y en cuanto a tu hijo –dijo mientras bajaba la vista hacia el bultito en los brazos de James- ya lo conocí... y... y si no te molesta, Vernon y yo saldremos –dijo Petunia en tono tajante.

No puede tratar así a su hermana... se tomó la molestia de pensar en usted y su familia –dijo James con una furia que no era clásica de él – y en cuanto a Harry... está dormido y ni se ha dado cuenta del mal trato de le ha dado.

Vámonos a nuestra casa Lily... no necesitas a una hermana como ella –añadió James, estaba rojo de la cólera, se dio la vuelta y se colocó a Harry en otra posición, lo colocó contra su pecho, dejando la cabeza del pequeño reposar en su hombro, y empezó a caminar hacia la calle, con este movimiento el pequeño abrió los ojos, no estaba dormido.

Toma Petunia, feliz Navidad, lamento la molestia... –dijo Lily sin poder contener el llanto, abrazó a su hermana y luego siguió a su esposo por la vereda hacia la calle.

Unos grandes ojos verdes miraban fijamente a la señora Dursley, Harry estaba muy pequeño para comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero sentía en su interior un gran dolor, sentía el dolor que embargaba a su madre en ese momento... sentía que debía hacer algo, ese dolor que la lastimaba no podía quedarse impune, debía hacer algo... sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, su madre sufría... y mucho... él había escuchado todos los planes que habían hecho para la visita que acababan de realizar. La señora Dursley lo seguía viendo y él la miraba a ella... fue entonces cuando ocurrió...

**_Capítulo No. 14_**

**_"El Primer Hechizo"_**

****

Los ojos de Harry ya no parpadearon, irradiaban odio, Petunia no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos verdes, fríos en ese entonces, la miraban fijamente, no podía moverse, quería gritar y no podía.

Su esposo bajó del segundo nivel y se acerco a su esposa.

Ya se han ido? –preguntó.

Petunia qué te pasa? –le dijo al verla tan rígida, luego le tomó el brazo y sintió como que tomaba una piedra, su cara reflejó un gran terror- PETUNIA! –gritó.

Al escuchar el grito Lily volteó y miró a su hermana rígida, no se movía ni siquiera parpadeaba, miraba fijamente algo... instintivamente Lily miró hacia el mismo punto donde miraba su hermana y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que tampoco parpadeaban...

Ha...Harry... qué haces? –dijo mirando confusa a su pequeño hijo.

Qué ocurre? –preguntó James.

Harry le ha hecho algo a Petunia –dijo Lily

Cómo? –Preguntó James muy confuso viendo a su esposa.

Ambos regresaron al lado de la señora Dursley, no iban muy lejos, de hecho ni siquiera habían salido del patio de la casa.

En efecto Harry había hecho algo... sólo que... qué?

QUE LE HAN HECHO A MI ESPOSA? –Gritaba Vernon Dursley.

Si se calma lo arreglaremos –decía James, mientras Lily sacaba su varita.

No, no vas a usar eso con Petunia –decía Vernon, estaba asustado, mientras señalaba la varita de Lily.

Es la única manera.. –le respondió Lily, luego dirigió su varita y apunto a su hermana- Finite Incantatem –dijo, pero no ocurrió nada, Petunia seguía exactamente igual, rígida como una piedra.

No funcionó... qué contrahechizo será el indicado... James ayúdame –dijo Lily muy contrariada.

Lily, mira a Harry –se limitó a responder James, ambos, Lily y Vernon vieron al pequeño, éste seguía con la vista fija en Petunia- no ha perdido contacto visual –dijo

Qué... qué... me están tratando de decir que ese mocoso le hizo esto a Petunia –dijo Vernon rojo como un tomate por la cólera que estaba haciendo.

Espere... –dijo James- vuelva a llamarle mocoso a mi hijo y lo lamentará el resto de su vida –estaba molesto, tan rojo como Vernon, no soportaba que humillaran a Lily ni a Harry- quizá debemos dejarla como esta! –añadió empezando a caminar.

Espere –dijo Vernon- no... no quise decir... eso... discúlpeme... sólo regresen a Petunia a la normalidad –era obvio que lo que decía no era sincero, no en lo primero, sólo quería que su esposa volviera a la normalidad.

James se quedó un momento pensando, sabía que Vernon no era sincero en sus disculpas, pero tomando en cuenta cómo era por lo regular, esas disculpas ya eran esperar mucho de él.

Harry... basta... ya es suficiente, ya aprendió su lección, déjala –dijo james al bebé que seguía mirando fijamente a su tía; en cualquier posición que James lo colocara no dejaba de voltear la cara hacia la dirección donde se encontrara Petunia y ella no podía dejar de verlo, aunque quisiera, entonces James le cerró los ojos al pequeño, al perder el contacto Petunia empezó a moverse y Harry empezó a llorar... pensaba que no había sido suficiente. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad y Petunia recuperó el control de su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, estaba pálida.

Tu hijo es un fenómeno como tu, no los quiero volver a ver, largo de mi casa –dijo Petunia señalando a Lily, luego se escondió atrás de su esposo, quien también temblaba.

Eso fue lo último que soportaré –dijo James mientras sacaba su varita y apuntando a los Dursley, no entendía cómo unos muggles podrían ser tan desagradables.

Tranquilo James –dijo Lily interponiéndose entre los Dursley y su esposo- baja la varita, no es necesario –añadió, estaba asustada, nunca había visto a James tan molesto.

Ninguno de nosotros volverá a poner un pie en esta casa –dijo James- Nunca –añadió y empezó a caminar, nunca nadie lo había sacado tanto de sus casillas, Lily lo siguió y ambos se perdieron en la calle.

Llegaron a su casa, James todavía estaba rojo de la cólera, Harry todavía lloraba y en cuanto a Lily... estaba muy asustada, se sentó en el sofá.

No puedo creer que Harry hiciera algo parecido... está muy pequeño para hacer hechizos tan avanzados... no crees? –dijo Lily a su esposo quien aún sostenía en brazos al pequeño.

Está aún muy pequeño... –volvió a decir Lily.

Al ver la cara de preocupación de su esposa, James no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse... parecía que todo el enojo que tuvo hace apenas unas horas se hubiera ido para nunca más volver... esta reacción alarmó más a Lily.

No es algo divertido... debería de preocuparte tanto como a mi! –le dijo a James, quien no parecía querer dejar de reírse.

Es que... al menos... podemos estar seguros... de... algo –decía James entre sonrisas.

Seguros de qué? –preguntó Lily muy contrariada.

Bueno... pues que... que... –James no parecía poder contener su sonrisa, Lily parecía perder la paciencia, lo que su esposo le estaba tratando de decir parecía muy importante.

Que... qué? –preguntó Lily levantando un poco más el tono de su voz por la desesperación.

Pues... que... pues que no es un Squib –dijo James al fin, le daba tanta gracia esta idea que no dejaba de reírse. Lily también se dejó contagiar por la creciente alegría de James y también rió, ambos terminaron riendo por mucho tiempo... mientras que Harry al ver que su padre reía y luego ver que su madre también reía no pudo evitar dejar de llorar y una tierna sonrisa se formó en sus labios al poco rato de eso se durmió mucho más tranquilo en los brazos de su padre, de hecho se sentía mucho mejor... su madre ya no estaba triste, entonces no había razón para que él se sintiera triste.

**_Capítulo No. 15_**

**_"Dudas"_**

****

Eso hizo –pregunto Sirius- ah pequeño travieso, tu padrino te va a enseñar como hacer las cosas sin que nadie se entere.

Harry tenia ya ocho meses, Sirius no lo había visto desde hacia tiempo... para ser exactos, desde que Harry tenia cuatro meses, para Navidad, este no había cambiado mucho, solo que gateaba mucho.

Lily estaba asustada –dijo James- la verdad, a mi también me impresiono, solo con contacto visual, la inmovilizo.

Pero se lo merecía –añadió Sirius- mira que hacerle eso a su propia hermana y sin dudar que llamo fenómeno a mi ahijado.

Yo estaba fuera de si, si no es porque escuche a Lily que decía que me tranquilizara… no se que hubiera hecho –dijo James pensativo.

Vaya, vaya, vaya… el pequeño Harry Potter va a ser muy travieso, y si desde ya lo proveemos de artículos… eh… Cornamenta –dijo Sirius poniendo cara de tener una gran idea.

No… que Lily no te escuche –dijo James llevándose el dedo índice a los labios- silencio –dijo.

Vamos mi viejo amigo Cornamenta, ya tan rápido te olvidaste de nuestros viejos tiempos, no vas a permitir que Harry se pierda toda la diversión, mira precisamente acá tengo un mapa del merodeador, si deseas se lo podemos dar, desde ya… además Lily esta arriba, no va a enterarse.

Bueno, debo de admitir que me sentiría muy decepcionado si Harry no se salva de alguna travesura al no utilizar los pasillos que descubrimos –dijo James con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Aunque ya que lo mencionas… creo que nos faltaron algunos pasadizos –añadió Sirius- atrás del retrato del monje en el cuarto nivel… creo que mire…

Que viste Sirius? –pregunto Lily

Ah, hola Lily, que gusto volver a verte, no mire nada, solo pensaba en voz alta.

Si no te conociera, Sirius, te creería –dijo Lily con una sonrisa- de que hablaban?

De nada –dijo James, luego añadió- Lily puedes tomar a Harry un momento, necesito mostrarle a Sirius algo.

Claro –respondió Lily y extendió sus brazos para recibir a Harry, este no quería separarse de su padrino y lo tomo de la túnica con sus manitas.

No te preocupes Harry –dijo Sirius al notar como Harry lo tenia sujeto- solo será un momento, luego saldremos al parque –y diciendo esto separo a Harry y siguió a James por las gradas hacia el segundo nivel.

Entraron a la habitación de Harry, que como era de esperarse no se parecía en lo mas mínimo a la ultima vez que Sirius la vio. James se aproximo a la ventana, que estaba cerrada y cubierta por una cortina obscura.

Y… -dijo Sirius viendo el entorno de la habitación- que querías decirme?

Ven a ver –dijo James quien apenas y separo un poco la cortina para ver al exterior- dime que opinas –le dijo mientras le daba espacio para que el también observara.

Bueno… si te refieres al anciano… opino que desde agosto te has vuelto exactamente igual a Ojoloco Moody, ves cosas que no existe… es solo un anciano… un mago, porque esta vestido con túnica y solo esta viendo fijamente hacia acá, pero no es nada para preocuparse –dijo Sirius separándose de la ventana y sonreír.

Si… yo también pensé lo mismo, pero tiene tres días haciendo lo mismo… incluso por las noches… solo mira hacia esta habitación… me percate porque hace unas tres noches Harry se despertó y yo me levante para arrullarlo y lograr que volviera a dormir, me llamo la atención que su ventana estaba abierta… Lily nunca dejaría abierta la ventana, luego de que Harry se volviera a dormir, cerré la ventana y mire a ese mismo anciano, viendo hacia acá, cuando nuestras vistas se cruzaron se desvaneció… era el mismo anciano… Sirius… el mismo anciano…

Sirius se quedo con la boca abierta.

Porque no me dijiste? –pregunto a James- desde la vez que lo viste me hubieras avisado, puede ser un mortifago, no has leído en el profeta que los asesinatos han aumentado –añadió molesto- Voldemort esta disfrutando hoy mas que nunca de los asesinatos que esta cometiendo.

Le pregunte a Lily si ella había dejado la ventana abierta… y sabes lo que me respondi

Que? –pregunto Sirius

Que no estaba loca –respondió James- ella se asegura de abrir la ventana por la mañana y de cerrarla por la noche.

Crees que el anciano la abrió? –pregunto Sirius muy preocupado.

Más que eso –respondió James- casi te puedo jurar que estuvo acá… con Harry…

**_Capítulo No. 16_**

**_"Confesiones"_**

****

Debemos hacer algo –dijo Sirius muy decidido- Mañana por la mañana cuando este acá bajaremos y lo acorralaremos, así no tendrá escapatoria y tendrá que decirnos que esta pasando –dijo.

Me parece perfecto tu plan –dijo James, pero había algo en su voz que notaba que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con su amigo.

Planearon todo durante la noche, Sirius se quedo a cenar en casa de los Potter, algo que no era muy extraño… Harry ya estaba muy familiarizado con su padrino, le había tomado mucho cariño, Sirius se retiro después de la cena y entonces James, le dijo a Lily que el arrullaría a Harry mientras este se dormía, Lily accedió encantada y se fue a su habitación a descansar, James por el contrario adormeció al pequeño y luego se escondió detrás de un gran oso de felpa blanco que Harry tenia en su habitación. Allí espero… esperaba a alguien… a una persona en especial… alguien que el sabia que llegaría tarde o temprano…

12:30 de la media noche y aun nada, Harry acostumbraba despertarse a las 3:30 de la madrugada, así que faltaba mucho aun, decidió esperar mas, 12:50 y aun nada… 1:10 y no habían señales… 1:30 ya estaba impaciente, serian suposiciones… Eran ya las 2:30 cuando observo que detrás de la ventana había un bulto… Alohomora! –dijo el ser, la ventana se abrió sin hacer ruido alguno, entro… en efecto era el anciano…

Déjeme presentarme… -dijo… como era eso posible… no había visto a James, pero sabia que estaba allí- soy Freighen Lannette, no soy enemigo, no soy aliado del que-no-debe-nombrarse, solo he estado viniendo a conocer a el pequeño Harry Potter, no a hacerle daño alguno, se que estas en esta habitación… no puedo verte… pero se que estas aquí, soy un adivino, me lo ha revelado mi ojo interior –finalizo el anciano, James no sabia porque pero le creía, había algo en su voz que le decía que confiara en el. Salio de su escondite.

Soy James Potter –dijo- el padre de Harry, mucho gusto, a que debo su visita? –pregunto luego de extenderle su mano a Lannette.

Mucho gusto James –dijo Lannette al estrecharle la mano a James- como te decía soy adivino, mi ojo interior nunca se equivoca y he visto algo del futuro.

¿Qué? –pregunto James

Usted sabe que el futuro se puede cambiar –dijo Lannette- pero solo he venido a hacerle unas simples preguntas.

Tratare de responderle –dijo James algo confuso.

Bien… -dijo el anciano acercándose a la cuna de Harry, este movimiento puso a James muy nervioso y alterado- no se preocupe… no dañare al niño… es muy importante… como para que yo le hiciera daño alguno ¿Puedo cargarlo? –pregunto.

James dudo un poco antes de responder- claro dijo al final.

Lannette tomo a Harry de su cuna, parecía que el pequeño ya estaba acostumbrado y no reprocho, siguió durmiendo.

Si pudiera sacrificar su vida porque el-que-no-debe-nombrarse desaparezca… lo haría? –pregunto el anciano, James se quedo impresionado ante tal pregunta.

No lo dudaría –dijo al fin- con tal que Lily, Harry y todos a los que aprecio sean felices, no lo dudaría –dijo James muy decidido.

Lily… y si ella… -dijo Lannette observando al pequeño- también se sacrificara por un ser amado –añadió.

No… Lily no, no lo permitiría… estas preguntas tienen algo que ver con sus visiones? –dijo James algo alterado- usted sabe que la adivinación es una rama muy inexacta en la magia… y…

La adivinación es una ciencia inexacta –respondió Lannette- la rama de la magia mas inexacta, no responderé su pregunta, todo lo que necesitaba saber ya me ha quedado claro, solo tengo que interferir en algo para que el futuro tenga el curso que debe tener –añadió.

Le dio un beso en la frente a Harry- hasta luego pequeño –dijo- nos veremos dentro de muy poco –añadió y puso al pequeño Harry en los brazos de su padre.

Antes de que se me olvide… ya ha de saber que el-que-no-debe-nombrarse va en pos de usted y su familia, cuide mucho a Harry, puede evitar algo –dijo y luego se desvaneció.

Las palabras que Lannette le había dicho a James lo dejaron pensando… y si realmente era un adivino… acaso el ya no iba a ver crecer a su pequeño… y… Lily tampoco estaría para cuidarlo y protegerlo… y… en cuanto a Harry… porque iba a ser tan importante en el futuro… Que significaría todo esto… que significaría?**__**

****

**_Capítulo No. 17_**

**_"Un día Cualquiera"_**

****

Seguros que estarán bien sin mi –preguntó Lily- si lo desean puedo quedarme y olvidar todo.

No te preocupes Lily –dijo un sonriente Sirius- somos expertos en cuidarnos a nosotros mismo ¿qué de diferente será el cuidar a Harry?

No lo sé... –dijo Lily, tenía cara de preocupación-

No te preocupes –repitió James- Ya tuve mucho entrenamiento, no creo que sea un problema cuidar a Harry.

Está bien –dijo Lily al final- estaré de vuelta mañana a esta misma hora, las indicaciones ya están escritas en el pergamino sobre la mesa, no será muy complicado... los conjuros indicados son los que deben realizar, todo está prácticamente listo... no van a complicarse la vida, los horarios también están en el pergamino, no deben de darle más biberones de los que se indican... aunque Harry insista, no se preocupen.

Lily salió de la casa, sólo llevaba consigo la minimizadora, era de esperarse que dentro del artefacto llevaba todo lo que necesitaba. Iba a un campamento, James había insistido en que se tomara unas merecidas vacaciones; desde que nació Harry, no había descansado. Aunque su esposo insistió... Lily decidió tomarse únicamente un día, hoy era ese día. Harry tenía ya nueve meses, empezaba a articular algunas sílabas, pero a pesar de todo el esfuerzo de sus padres aún no lograba decir ni "Pap" ni "Mam" , pero lo seguían intentando, quizá dentro de poco lo haría... aunque Sirius, desde que llegó la noche anterior, intentaba desesperadamente que el pequeño le dijera "Padrino", obviamente era imposible! Sirius había decidido acompañar a su amigo, pensó que sería algo muy entretenido.

Bueno –dijo James- voy a echarle un vistazo al pergamino ¿puedes ir a ver si Harry ya ha despertado?

De acuerdo –dijo Sirius y se encaminó al segundo nivel-

James abrió el pergamino y se dio cuenta que éste estaba en blanco, no tenía nada escrito.

Qué extraño –dijo y tomó su varita- tendrá alguna palabra clave... ¿cuál será la palabra? –se preguntaba a sí mismo- "Harry Potter" –dijo tocando el pergamino con la punta de su varita- no, no es esa la palabra... "Instrucciones" –dijo e hizo el mismo procedimiento que con la frase anterior... no funcionó- tampoco era esa ¿cuál será entonces?

Mira quién ha despertado –dijo Sirius bajando las gradas con Harry en sus brazos- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó al ver a su amigo tan entretenido con el pergamino-

O Lily se confundió de pergamino o se le olvidó dejar la palabra clave –dijo James empezando a reír-

Eso no es divertido James –dijo Sirius al ver la reacción de su amigo y darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto- yo no sé hechizos para cuidar bebés, ¿tu sabes?

No, yo solo he arrullado a Harry y lo he sostenido en mis brazos –dijo, luego añadió- Lily siempre se ha ocupado de prepararse los biberones y alimentarlo, también de ducharlo y mudarlo de prendas.

Estupendo! –dijo Sirius perdiendo la paciencia- ¿cómo se supone que vamos a cuidar a Harry? no... no estarás pensando de esa manera... ¿o sí?

Sí –respondió James- tendremos que cuidarlo como lo hacen los muggles.

**_Capítulo No. 18_**

**_¿Como muggles?_**

****

A Sirius no le hizo ninguna gracia la respuesta de su amigo, él estaba muy acostumbrado a que todos sus problemas se arreglaban con utilizar una varita y pronunciar un hechizo, su vida era sencilla, pero... hacer las cosas como acostumbraban a hacerlas los muggles... no, definitivamente no era una buena idea, para empezar tendrían que ir de compras... sí, ¡de compras! y luego, hacer todo manualmente. No, definitivamente no era una buena idea!

¿En que tanto piensas? –preguntó James al ver que Sirius se había quedado estático al escuchar la respuesta que le acababa de dar- No es para tanto... sólo llamaremos a una ñinera –le dijo con tono tranquilo- he visto que Lily las menciona mucho, creo que se encargan de cuidar una casa cuando no hay nadie, pero si pueden cuidar una casa, también pueden cuidar al niño de la casa, creo que nos ayudará con Harry, Lily acostumbra guardar dinero muggle, así que no creo que eso vaya a ser un problema.

Espera, espera –dijo Sirius reaccionando al fin- estás tratando de insinuar que esa persona... la ñinera... ¿va a cuidar a mi ahijado? Y nosotros ¿qué se supone que haremos mientras? –preguntó algo contrariado-

Pues practicaremos junto con ella... o él –respondió James- la verdad no sé si es un hombre o una mujer.. y si es un niño también... lo que sea, nos ayudará, estoy seguro!

No sería más sencillo ir con una familia de magos y preguntar qué hacer –dijo Sirius-

Recuerda que hoy es domingo, nadie de los que conozco se quedan en su casa el día domingo, incluso ni Remus y Peter estarán en sus casas en este momento –respondió James-

Con toda esa discusión ya eran las diez de la mañana y Harry estaba acostumbrado a tomar su primer biberón a las ocho, además su madre ya lo habría mudado de prendas, antes de que su padre y su padrino siguieran discutiendo al respecto... el pequeño empezó a llorar, estaba hambriento.

Tenemos que cambiarle de pañal y darle un biberón –dijo James al escuchar al pequeño-

Creo que no va a ser muy complicado, Lily dejó el primer biberón preparado, voy por el –dijo y se dirigió a la cocina-

Pero... cambiarle el pañal... yo nunca he hecho eso –dijo Sirius- es algo muy complicado, no será fácil ¿verdad?

He visto como Lily lo hace –dijo James al regresar de la cocina- no creo que sea tan complicado –tomó a Harry en sus brazos y le dio el biberón, el pequeño tardó un poco en tomarlo, estaba muy entretenido llorando.

Pero se equivocó, sí resultó muy complicado cambiarle el pañal, éstos eran mágicos, no podían quitarse sino por medio de un hechizo, James no sabía cuál era el hechizo, Sirius tampoco, así que ambos tuvieron que ir al callejón Diagon, utilizaron los polvos flu, anduvieron caminando largo rato hasta que encontraron una tienda que se especializaba en artículos de cuidado para niños, entraron y fue allí donde pasaron la peor vergüenza de sus vidas, sólo se encontraban señoras, incluso las personas que atendían eran señoritas.

En qué puedo ayudarles –dijo una de ellas-

Qué pequeñín tan tierno –dijo la otra- ¿puedo cargarlo?

Claro –dijo James y le dio a Harry- Estamos buscando pañales... y que... nos expliquen cómo se colocan... –añadió azorado-

No se podía decir cuál de los dos estaba más sonrojado, Sirius miraba a todas direcciones y en todos lados que miraba siempre se topaba con ojos que lo miraban con curiosidad, se sentía como un nuevo espécimen de un zoológico, además era él quien siempre dejaba a los demás azorados, no era él quien terminaba así!

Es algo muy sencillo –dijo la señorita- veo que los han dejado solos al cuidado del pequeño.

Mi esposa se fue a un campamento sólo por el día de hoy... y se le olvidó dejarme las instrucciones –dijo James más sonrojado que antes- pensábamos llamar a una ñinera muggle... pero no nos dio tiempo –añadió.

Bueno, una niñera... déjeme ver... creo que puedo... –dijo la jovencita- y se puso a buscar entre unos pergaminos...

No se preocupen –dijo una anciana que estaba próxima a Sirius y escuchó toda la plática- vine al callejón para juntarme con una amiga, pero no se presentó así que estoy libre, si gustan yo puedo encargarme del pequeño, sé todo lo necesario para cuidar un bebé... siempre cuido a mis nietos... permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Loel Ockfort –dijo extendiéndole la mano a un confuso Sirius-

Mucho gusto Loel, mi nombre es Sirius Black, soy el padrino de Harry y créame nos salvará la vida a James y a mi –dijo Sirius tomando la mano de la anciana-

Hola –dijo James- mi nombre es James Potter y le aseguro... le pagaremos lo que pida por que nos ayude con mi hijo.

No es necesario –dijo la anciana- a mi me gustan mucho los niños y no les cobraré ni un knut por cuidar al pequeño, para mi será muy entretenido y además así no tendré que regresar a mi hogar a aburrirme el resto del día.

Así las tres personas y el bebé salieron de la tienda con todo lo necesario para pasar el resto del día de lo más tranquilo, utilizaron los polvos flu y regresaron al hogar de los Potter. James no podía creer la suerte que tenía, una anciana iba a encargarse de Harry a pesar de todo parecía que el resto del día iba a resultar de lo más tranquilo, pero la cara de Sirius era la que irradiaba más felicidad, no iba a tener que actuar como un muggle y hubiese sido divertido... en otras condiciones, pero si se trataba de Harry... Sirius consideraba que su ahijado merecía lo mejor y definitivamente sin magia no iba a recibir lo mejor.

**_Capítulo No. 19_**

**_"Salvación"_**

****

Loel resultó ser tan buena niñera que James y Sirius no tuvieron que preocuparse de absolutamente nada, Harry estuvo de lo más tranquilo, inclusive Loel resultaba ser mucho más consentidora que Lily así que pudo comer todo lo que quiso, sin excederse... claro. El baño fue la parte más divertida... James y Sirius estaban de lo más aburridos, así que le dijeron a Loel que ellos se encargarían de esa parte... Loel aceptó no sin antes advertirles ciertas cosas, luego de eso, ella se fue a un sillón y se quedó profundamente dormida. Eran ya las siete de la noche.

Le quitaremos lo divertido si utilizamos magia –dijo Sirius a James, quien estaba muy entretenido desvistiendo a Harry.

Bueno... estoy de acuerdo contigo –respondió James- lo haremos a la manera clásica.

Sirius tomó el baño especial para Harry y lo llenó de agua tibia, luego agregó un recipiente lleno de un líquido color púrpura "shampoo para baño" se leía en la etiqueta- Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con este artefacto? –preguntó a su amigo.

Bueno... me parece que tienes que vertir todo el contenido en el agua... la verdad no estoy muy seguro... Lily es la que se encarga de todo esto, sí tienes que echarlo todo en la bañera –respondió con total seguridad.

Si tu lo dices –dijo Sirius y a continuación dejó escapar el contenido del bote en el agua, ésta cambio a un tono violeta claro, luego cuando Sirius empezó a revolver el agua para que toda estuviera pareja en el color... toda se llenó de burbujas, claro que a Sirius esto le pareció muy divertido y empezó a mover más el agua para que se produjeran más burbujas... en pocos segundos el baño estaba completamente lleno de burbujas- que envidia le tengo a Harry, este baño se mira muy divertido! –dijo entre sonrisas-

James colocó a Harry dentro del baño y empezó a ducharlo con una esponja en forma de pony... la verdad no era necesario que Sirius estuviera allí, juntos hacían mucho estorbo y era prácticamente imposible poder sostener a Harry y así evitar que se resbalara.

Sabes James... –dijo Sirius con cara de emoción- creo que la próxima vez debes de dejarme a mi duchar a mi ahijado... después de todo soy su padrino y algún día yo lo cuidaré cuando ustedes necesiten salir.

Sí, tienes razón, mañana tu vas a ducharlo –respondió James, pero al voltearse y responderle a su amigo y tomando en cuenta lo resbalosa que estaba el agua por tanto shampoo para baño... el pequeño se deslizó de las manos de su padre y quedó sumergido un momento en el agua y las burbujas.

La reacción de James hubiese sido muy divertida de ver en otras condiciones... pero en esta, no lo era. Primero se quedó un momento estático, no creyendo lo que acababa de ocurrir, parecía como si lo que estaba pasando no estuviera pasando... luego al reaccionar se levantó de golpe y al hacerlo tumbó a Sirius, quien cayó sentado atrás de James.

¡CIELOS! –fue lo único que dijo James al levantar al pequeño quien estaba completamente cubierto de burbujas- Harry... estás bien? –dijo al momento de limpiarle las burbujas que el pequeño tenía cubriéndole los ojos, en ese momento el niño los abrió... y se reflejaba el miedo que tenía, estaba tan asustado como su padre... temblaba.

Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Sirius quien estaba muy contrariado, no había visto lo que acababa de ocurrir, sólo sintió el golpe que le propició James al levantarse- Qué ocurrió? –volvió a preguntar.

En ese momento Harry empezó a llorar... y no fue tranquilamente, sus gritos retumbaron en toda la casa, fue al escuchar esto que Loel despertó sobresaltada y subió al segundo nivel donde se encontraba el baño, allí encontró a Sirius sentado en el suelo y a James que trataba desesperantemente de hacer que Harry se tranquilizara, pero cómo lograrlo si él estaba tan asustado como el pequeño.

Qué ocurrió? –preguntó la anciana a los dos jóvenes.

Eso mismo me gustaría saber –dijo Sirius poniéndose de pié.

Pues... Harry se me resbaló en la tina, quedó un momento sumergido en el agua –dijo James todavía temblando- creo que no le ha pasado nada, sólo está asustado.

Pobrecillo... –dijo Loel- mejor permítanme voy a terminar de ducharlo... y luego voy a mudarlo y a darle un biberón para que se tranquilice y se duerma... está muy asustado, miren como tiembla –dijo y tomó a Harry en sus brazos luego sacó a Sirius y a James del cuarto de baño.

Todo por tu culpa –dijo James empezando a tranquilizarse- si no me hubieses distraído todo iría perfecto...

Claro, échame la culpa a mí –dijo Sirius- es cierto que yo siempre he hecho travesuras pero nunca intentaría ahogar a mi hijo...

Jamás haría eso –dijo James con una gran sonrisa- sólo me distraje por tu culpa... todavía falta que Loel nos regañe, pero le diré que fue culpa tuya.

Cuando Loel te regañe... yo ya no estaré acá –dijo Sirius empezando a bajar las gradas.

A no, eso sí que no... no vas a irte y dejar que otro reciba el regaño como lo hacías en Hogwarts, pobres de Remus y Peter, no... conmigo no funcionará –dijo y tomó a Sirius por la túnica.

A falta de Remus y de Peter te toca a ti recibir regaños en mi nombre, nunca he recibido uno y esta no será la primera vez –diciendo esto Sirius escapó dejando a James únicamente con su túnica.

Sirius ven acá –dijo James siguiendo a su amigo gradas abajo hacia el primer nivel.

Ambos estaban disfrutando al máximo su juego del gato y el ratón cuando Loel bajó con el pequeño Harry entretenido tomando un biberón, eran ya las ocho de la noche.

No le ha pasado nada, sólo se asustó y... –dijo Loel, no termino lo que iba a decir porque se quedó observando extrañada la escena que tenía lugar en la sala, Harry no se quedaba atrás miraba a su padre y a su padrino... claro que para él era una escena de lo más normal, ya estaba muy acostumbrado a ver este tipo de juegos- Ya es muy tarde, creo que es hora de que me retire –añadió- ha sido un placer para mi cuidar del pequeño, si algún día necesitan que lo cuide de nuevo, sólo avísenme, si utilizan los polvos flu sólo tienen que decir "Parque Lucero" y estarán en mi hogar, soy la única bruja de ese lugar así que no tendrán problema alguno, los estaré esperando... antes de que se me olvide... dejé listos cuatro biberones por si llegaran a necesitarlos, aunque no lo creo Harry ya va a dormirse en cuanto al pañal... es mágico y no necesitará que lo cambien hasta mañana al medio día –luego se dirigió a James- creo que para esa hora su esposa ya estará en casa, o me equivoco?

No se equivoca Loel, Lily estará de vuelta a las ocho de la mañana, no tendremos problema, Harry acostumbraba despertar a las tres de la mañana... pero desde hace un mes no lo hace, así que no debe preocuparse... además no volveré a bañarlo así que no... no se preocupe –concluyó James algo azorado al recordar lo del baño de Harry.

Si... yo me encargo de que no vuelva a bañarlo –dijo Sirius en tono solemne, obviamente burlándose de James.

Bueno, entonces me retiro –dijo Loel encaminándose a la chimenea- fue un placer y espero que les haya sido de utilidad, tiene un hermoso niño James, salúdeme a su esposa y Sirius fue todo un placer Harry será muy afortunado de tenerlo como Padrino –dijo, luego añadió- al parque Lucero –dijo luego desapareció en una gran llamarada color verde esmeralda.


	18. Un dia en familia

**_FF "Un Bebé Llamado Harry Potter"_**

**_Por Magicshadow_**

****

**_Nota de la Autora¡_**_Gomen! Me he retrasado mucho más de lo previsto… ío necesitaba vacations… MORÍA POR VACACIONES! Snifff… sorry por la demora… �¡Gomen!_

_Así también les ruego de favor que no vayan a matarme por estos capítulos… V.V ya sé que muchas de ustedes son fans de Remus Lupin (¿quién las culpa? él es tannn adorable!) pero, si hacen memoria, recordarán que en el tercer libro Sirius le confirma a Remus que creía que él era el "espía" de Voldemort ¿recuerdan? Eso me da a entender que algo debió de haber ocurrido como para separar a Remus del resto de los Merodeadores, me he quebrado la cabeza miles y miles de veces tratando de descifrar a qué se debe ese distanciamiento, y la razón por la cuál Sirius llega a dudar de él, y sólo encuentro unas cuantas razones (que son las que leerán en los próximos capítulos), espero no sé si difiero con alguna de ustedes… pero de ser así, espero que me digan ¿si? como siempre, les agradeceré cualquier opinión o comentario que deseen dejarme 0) Las críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas ;0)_

_Se acerca el final… Nah… don't worry, todavía falta ;) con las vacaciones le he agregado un poco más al FF así que hay unos capítulos nuevos…_

* * *

****

**_Respuesta a Reviews:_**

****

**_The Angel of The Dreams: _**

_Aiya! Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado… y no, no tengo que hacer que los padres de Harry mueran… es sólo que así es el plan original y no puedo cambiarlo (bueno, sí puedo… pero no debo). Me he dado cuenta que para estos momentos ya has encontrado el primer capítulo de NEE 2, qué bien! Pero habrá actualización hasta dentro de un buen poco de tiempo… No pude registrarme en ninguna de las órdenes v.v luego te contacto para que me ayudes… ¿si¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!_

**_Silmarwen754: _**

_Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo ;) Bueno, lo de Sirius… cof… ¿qué decía? Ah sí… ya recordé, lo de los pañales… YO SERÍA FELIZ SI EXISTIERA ESE TIPO DE PAÑAL, que cambiar pañales no es mi fuerte precisamente… v.v �¡Gracias por tu review!_

**_Revitaa Locatis-Potter: _**

_Hola¿Cómo voy? De mal en peor… buuuu… he tenido menos tiempo que nunca… snifff… pero fuera de eso, voy bkn XDDD _

_Con el enfado de Sirius, bien… es que siempre pensé que había más enemistad entre él y Severus que entre este último y James… por eso._

_Bueno, sobre la chica X de Sirius… cof… ¿qué decía? Ah sí, ya recordé… con que no quieres capítulos tristes… v.v bueno… eso es algo inevitable con quien-tu-ya-sabes robando oxígeno por allí… _

_Jejejeje… los Mortífagos en verdad son malos y dan ñáñaras… pero no has visto mi versión de ellos… bueno, no la versión que viene… XP realmente malvado… _

_Bien, mejor no te arruino la sorpresa ;0) �¡Gracias por tu review! B&A!_

**_ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: _**

_Aiya Ale! Bueno… ¿te adelanto qué pasará más adelante? oO mejor no… te arruinaría la sorpresa ;0) jejejeje… �¡Gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo! B&A _

_PD¿Dejar vivos a Lily y James? Hmmm… _

**_Miranda Evans: _**

_Yep, Acá en mi país si dan feriado por ser día de muertos… (YEAH! FERIADITO! Pero ya pasó… sniffff)Jejeje, a que ha tardado este capítulo… uffff… me costó mucho retomar la trama luego de las vacas… especialmente pq esa trama no está en la versión original… v.v_

_B&A¡Gracias por tu review! Nos vemos luego!_

_PD¿Pareja¿Sirius? oO _

**_Leilawood: _**

_Aiya Leila! Es el verdad muy gratificante leer tu review, cuando dices que va quedando de pelos la historia… y más aún cuando dices que te gusta muchisísisisimo XDDD, así sí vale la pena quebrarme la cabeza en pensar la continuación¡Gracias por tu review! Ojalá y no te decepcione la continuación ;0) ahora si algo te molesta en ella, nomás dime ¿si? B&A!_

**_Sol: _**

_Aiya Manis! Jejeje, no te había avisado de la actualización pq subí los capítulos a mil por hora y no me alcanzó el tiempo… pero creí que tu estabas al pendiente jejeje… sorry! My mistake! Siiii, Remus sería súper genial como Papá… es muy atento y cariñoso… ¿no crees? Sorry por la demora… es que no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos… uffff… ojalá y estés mejor que yo en cuanto a tiempo XDDD ¿no te acordabas del cap del baño? oO DORI! JAJAJAJA… No creo que Harry haya quedado traumado por lo de la tina… (mi hermanito no quedó así XDD recuerda que ese cap lo basé en la vez cuando mi hermanito se me fue en la tina también… más traumada quedé yo V.V no quiero volver a duchar bebés en mi vida… buuuaaaaahhhh). TQMMMMMMMM MANIS! (Miss you)._

**_Amynaoko: _**

_Hola, qué bien que te gustara el cap anterior, perdón por la demora. B&A ¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!_

**_Katty Lupin: _**

_Aiya Faby! No, no se me ha olvidado que nos conocimos en HL, pero si mal no recuerdo fue por el FF de Elyvania… ¿recuerdas? Además allá no me dejaste ni un review en mi FF, eras de las lectoras anónimas XDD pero bueno, a mi también me ha gustado mucho más esta versión que la anterior… esta es más larga, más divertida y más completa ¿no crees? Perdón por la demora… jejeje, es que necesitaba vacas… sorry¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! B&A!_

**_BloodyGray: _**

_Aiya Mafe! Qué felicidad que me hayas confiado tu nombre ;0) yo me llamo Vanessa, pero puedes decirme Vane si así lo deseas. Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior 0) COOL! Tenía penita creyendo que no sería del agrado de ustedes, pero me has quitado un ENORME peso de encima, thanks¿escrito genial? oO aún no me la creo, pero gracias por decirlo! _

_Mi Halloween fue… HORRIBLE! Me han espantado en esa fecha… snifff… ni recordar quiero… cuando descubra quién rayos me ha asustado… LO MANDO AL OTRO MUNDO AL TIRO¿qué tal el tuyo¿te han asustado también? oO �¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! Te mando un gran abrazote (tipo Hagrid)._

**_Analu:_**

****_Holitas Analú¿En serio te ha gustado mucho mi FF? oO WOW! COOL! Jejeje… me has alegrado el día ;0) Don't worry que seguiré escribiendo sobre mi BB hasta que termine… ¿Una chica divertida y romántica¿Yo? oO bueno… no lo sé… quizá sí, quizá no… jejeje… tu idea me parece más que brillante… déjame que te escribo un mail para conocernos un poco más… ojalá y me respondas eh¿Eres de Perú¿Igual que mi manis Solange? oO SÚPER! Espera mi mail… cof… seguro llega antes unos días después de esta actualización… jejeje… �¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!_

* * *

**_Capítulo No. 18_**

**_"Lluvia repentina"_**

* * *

Atrapar a Morgan no ha sido tan complicado… ¿no les parece? –Alice caminaba entre el claro de un bosque, le seguían dos personas. Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse entre las ramas de los árboles.

No ha sido complicado… pero nos ha llevado toda la noche… -Susurró Lily mientras sonreía ampliamente- muero por ver a Harry… y a James… -Añadió con ilusión.

¡Y yo muero por ver a Frank y a Neville! –Exclamó con alegría Alice¿Y tú… a quien quieres ver, Remus? –Inquirió con una gran sonrisa dirigiendo su mirada hacia el joven de cabellos castaños que caminaba al lado de Lily.

Por el momento… creo que a nadie… -Susurró el joven.

¿No hay alguien especial en tu vida? –Inquirió Lily deteniendo su andar.

Remus fijó sus ojos color miel en el rostro de la pelirroja- creo que debido a mi situación… sería mejor que no exponga a nadie… -Respondió el brujo luego de un largo momento de silencio donde únicamente miraba a la joven.

Pero qué cosas dices Lupin… -Dijo Alice al momento de aproximarse a sus amigos¿tu situación¿De qué situación hablas? Por que si te refieres a lo que nos comentó Dumbledore… no es impedimento para que sigas tu vida…

Alice tiene razón –Susurró Lily mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Remus entre las suyas y le miraba con ternura- además… la poción que estamos preparando ya casi estará lista… y ya verás que será efectiva –Concluyó con una sonrisa mientras volvía sus ojos hacia el cielo que albergaba aún algunas estrellas.

Remus asintió agradecido.

En Hogwarts muchas chicas querían una oportunidad contigo… y nunca se las diste –Continuó Lily- Me pregunto si en realidad no tienes a alguien especial… ¿o no quieres decirme? –Inquirió divertida mientras volvía a posar sus ojos verdes en el rostro de Remus.

¡Dinos Lupin! –Exclamó Alice con curiosidad- Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Lily… alguien debió de haber llamado tu atención… y creo que aún te sigue cautivando… -Añadió con seguridad.

Están equivocadas… yo únicamente… bueno… -El joven negaba con ambas manos mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse- es sólo que… bueno… no puedo… ella… es que… -Negó con la cabeza y guardó silencio mientras miraba fíjamente hacia el suelo.

Lily y Alice se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron.

Entonces no estábamos equivocadas –Susurró Alice con una sonrisa- sí hay alguien especial… es sólo que aún no te atreves a hablarle sobre tus sentimientos… -Negó con la cabeza- si no le dices algo… después será muy tarde –Añadió con seriedad.

Remus suspiró- Ya es muy tarde –Añadió con tristeza- luego levantó la vista y sonrió.

Son tonterías… nunca es tarde para decir lo que sientes –Le aconsejó Alice.

¡Tienes razón! –Exclamó Lily con una sonrisa- Nunca es tarde… y si aún sientes algo por ella… sería mejor que le dijeras cuanto antes –Añadió mientras comenzaba nuevamente a caminar.

Alice le dio unas palmadas a Remus en la espalda- tu condición no debe ser limitante –Le dijo al joven mientras sonreía- ya verás que la pócima que preparas con Lily va a dar el resultado que esperas… y cuando ya todo esté bien… -Comenzó a seguir a Lily- confiésale lo que sientes a esa chica especial…

Remus observó cómo se alejaban las jóvenes, luego fijó nuevamente sus ojos en el suelo- Pero no quiero interferir en su felicidad… -Susurró para sí mientras sonreía amargamente y comenzaba a seguirlas.

* * *

James dormía plácidamente en su cama, a su lado el pequeño Harry también descansaba, la luz del sol comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana en esos instantes.

La noche había pasado con suma rapidez; al retirarse Loel, Sirius se empeñó en darle el biberón a Harry y luego adormecerlo, lo cual consiguió en el acto, y después de lo estresante que había sido el día, tanto él como James habían caído rendidos luego de ver dormido al bebé.

Sin embargo un nuevo día siempre traía nuevas sorpresas, como pudieron constatar James y Harry al ser despertados bruscamente con una lluvia en su propia habitación: Sirius, quien no se daba por vencido al momento de querer dominar algún artefacto muggle, había intentado nuevamente utilizar la estufa… intento que no tuvo ningún resultado, por lo cual recurrió nuevamente a su hechizo Incendio, y como había ocurrido el día anterior: volvió a prenderle fuego a algo, en esta ocasión a una cesta con servilletas de papel que estaba a un lado de la estufa, provocando una humarada que activó los censores muggles anti-incendio.

James, luego de intentar calmar a Harry, quien lloraba con desesperación, y haberse repuesto de la pesadilla en que se había vuelto su magnífico sueño (soñaba que él y Harry jugaban al Quidditch en la Copa Mundial y de pronto todo el campo se había vuelto en una enorme océano que intentaba tragarlos vivos); el joven padre, con el bebé en brazos, buscó en las habitaciones del segundo nivel en busca del origen del incendio… al no encontrar ningún indicio en ese nivel, bajó al primero encontrando allí, sentado tranquilamente sobre el sillón, a Sirius sonriendo divertido mientras jugueteaba con su varita¿Pero qué has hecho en esta ocasión Sirius? –Inquirió mientras se llevaba su mano libre al cabello mojado.

Intentaba prepararse el biberón a Harry… -Sirius rió estridentemente- olvidé por completo que la señora Ockford nos había preparado cuatro ayer antes de irse…

James suspiró con exasperación mientras el pequeño Harry intentaba desesperadamente limpiar el agua que resbalaba por su rostro.

Para su fortuna, James sí sabía manipular los censores y logró apagarlos al acto… durante la media hora siguiente, los jóvenes se mantuvieron completamente ocupados tratando de deshacer los destrozos que el agua había causado en la casa.

Como Lily no aparecía aún… y creían que ya era hora de un cambio de pañal para Harry, estaban a punto de ir en busca de Loel, sin embargo frente a ellos, entre la chimenea, se alzó una llamarada verde dejando tras ella a un joven ampliamente conocido por ellos: Peter Pettigrew, quien llegaba con la intención de informarles sobre una idea que se le acababa de ocurrir: una fiesta en honor de su madre.

Pero a ti nunca te han gustado las fiestas… -Le recordó Sirius mientras observaba detenidamente el rostro de Peter y sonreía- y además aún falta mucho… tienes tiempo para planificarla…

Es el cumpleaños de mi madre, Sirius, no quiero que llegue el día y yo sin tener todo perfecto… y bueno, quería que ustedes me ayudaran a pensar cómo podría quedar más agradable… -Explicó Peter mientras miraba de soslayo al pequeño Harry en los brazos de James, el bebé jugueteaba con los lentes de su padre.

Sirius se puso de pie- no me extraña de ti, Peter… siempre que tienes un problema vienes a consultarnos, a James, Remus o a mi… por mi parte te confieso que ahora estoy un poco ocupado… pero prometo ayudarte unos días antes de que sea la fiesta… ¿te parece?

Muchas gracias Sirius –Peter sonrió¿Y dónde está Lily? –Inquirió mientras observaba a distintas partes de la casa.

Está con Remus en una misión de la Orden –Susurró James sin dejar de juguetear con su primogénito.

¿Puedo esperarla verdad? –Inquirió Peter- necesito saber si ella y tu pueden ayudarme… necesito de sus ideas para adornar mi casa, ya que espero recibir a muchos invitados –Explicó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Claro que puedes esperarla Peter… -James dejó de jugar con Harry de pronto y se puso de pie- nosotros con Sirius saldremos un momento…

¿A dónde irán? –Peter también se puso de pie¿No están pensando que me quede solo… verdad? –Inquirió atemorizado.

¿A qué le temes Peter? –Sirius se puso de pie mientras miraba a su amigo¿A que Voldemort ataque la casa de James y te confunda con él? –Rió divertido al ver la manera como Peter temblaba al escuchar el nombre del mago.

No es gracioso Sirius… él podría atacar a cualquiera de nosotros… -Volvió a sentarse- en cualquier momento –Añadió mientras miraba temeroso hacia la puerta.

Para eso eres animago… el huir convertido en rata se te da muy bien –Dijo Sirius con desprecio: aún no olvidaba la manera tan cobarde como Pettigrew había escapado la noche del nacimiento de Harry.

Aún es muy temprano para ir a casa de Loel… quizá sería mejor que esperáramos un rato más –Aconsejó James al momento de volver a sentarse, ganándose una amplia sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de Peter y una mirada de reproche por parte de Sirius.

Como quieras –Susurró Sirius mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente sobre el sillón y se cruzaba de brazos.

Justo en esos momentos, unas llamaradas verde esmeralda brotaron de la chimenea: tanto James como Sirius y Peter, incluso el pequeño Harry, volvieron sus ojos hacia ese punto, en el cual apareció Lily sonriendo ampliamente y tras ella apareció Remus.

James se puso inmediatamente de pie y se aproximó a su esposa, dándole un tierno beso en los labios en señal de bienvenida, el bebé tampoco se inmutó en reflejar su alegría al ver a su madre: hacía gorgoritos de felicidad mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la túnica de Lily.

Veo que me extrañaste –Susurró tiernamente Lily al tomar entre sus brazos al pequeño Harry y darle un beso en la frente… para algarabía del bebé.

A Sirius esperaba verlo acá… ¿pero a ti Peter? –Dijo Remus mientras caminaba hacia Peter y le extendía la mano saludándolo.

Peter está ac�, porque… como siempre… necesita de nuestra ayuda –Dijo Sirius en tono despectivo y serio.

También vine a visitar a James y a Lily –Se defendió Peter con una sonrisa- pero Sirius está molesto conmigo por lo que ocurrió el día del nacimiento de Harry… -Explicó.

Dejemos el pasado… en el pasado –Dijo Lily al sentir el ambiente tenso que empezaba a formarse en la sala, en verdad parecía que Sirius estaba muy molesto- Muero de hambre… -Añadió mientras sonreía y se estrujaba el estómago con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha sostenía a Harry.

De pronto Sirius sonrió y se puso de pie¿Podrías enseñarme a utilizar ese artefacto extraño, Lily? –Inquirió divertido.

¿Artefacto extraño? –Repitió Lily confundida.

Sí, ese que está en la cocina… -Susurró Sirius mientras señalaba hacia la estufa.

Si me ayudas con el desayuno… con mucho gusto –Acotó Lily divertida.

Yo me ocuparé de Harry –Se ofreció James al momento de extender sus brazos hacia el bebé, sin embargo éste se aferró con más fuerza del cuello de su madre.

Me parece que no quiere… -Dijo Peter con sorna mientras reía al ver el rostro de confusión en James- definitivamente no quiere irse contigo James –Añadió al ver la manera cómo el bebé apartaba sus ojos de su padre y los posaba en el rostro sonriente de su madre.

No te preocupes por él, siempre me ayuda en la cocina –Dijo Lily mientras volvía a darle un beso a Harry en la frente¿verdad que sí mi niño? –Añadió mientras acariciaba los cabellos azabaches del pequeño.

* * *

**PD: perdón por lo corto del capítulo, pero no podía agregarle más ac�, debía esperar al siguiente (Capítulo que espero esté listo la semana siguiente). ¡Gracias por su comprensión!**


	19. Consejos en una tarde de Marzo

**_Fan Fiction "Un Bebé Llamado Harry Potter"_**

**_Por Magicshadow_**

**_Capítulo No. 19_**

**_"Consejos en una tarde de marzo"_**

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora: _**

_Y bien… acá está la continuación… y tal como lo he prometido, un poco más extensa que la anterior ;) ojalá y les agrade._

_Un tip antes de comenzar a leer, les recuerdo que Muller es el Mortífago que designó Voldemort para llevarse a Harry… por si se les olvidó eh._

_Y bueno, con la rata… siempre le consideré un miserable traidor, pero no un mago precisamente inteligente… aunque el miedo le hacía planear traiciones, éstas siempre fueron movidas por el miedo hacia Voldemort. Ustedes dirán qué les parece la rata, aunque casi podría jurar que a ninguna de ustedes les agrada Pettigrew._

* * *

**_Respuesta a reviews:_**

**_ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: _**_Aiya Ale! Gracias por tu review… Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo, te soy sincera, a mi no me gustó tanto… pero fue lo mejor que pude lograr luego de haber analizado tanto, ojalá y te guste este... Con lo de Lily y James, bueno… vamos a ver qué tal dejo el final. __¡Besos y Abrazos!_

**_Silmarwen754: _**_Aiya¿Te gusto el Cap? Qué bien, la verdad yo no lo consideré tan bueno… pero ojalá y te guste el próximo también. _

_¿De quién está enamorado Remus? Bueno, según mis suposiciones, de Lily… ¿Viste la 3er. Movie? Hay una parte allí que lo da a entender, muy buena parte, además parece que JK Rowling dijo en una entrevista que, en efecto, Remus estaba enamorado de Lily, pero nunca se atrevió a decirlo… pero don't worry, no pasa a más… creo. Gracias por decir que seguirás leyendo, eso me da muchísimos ánimos para seguir escribiendo. ¡Besos y Abrazos!_

**_Malia_****_-Evans: _**_Aiya! Oie, perdóname si me equivoco… pero creo que es la primera vez que me dejas un review… ¿verdad? O.O ¡Wow! Thanks! Gracias por disculpar mi ENORME tardanza, pero en verdad necesitaba descansar un kchito… v.v Acá va en próximo cap, don't worry, creo que empiezo a actualizar rapidito. ¡Gracias por tu review¡Besos y Abrazos!_

**_The_****_ Angel of the Dreams: _**_Te soy sincera, no he encontrado los grupos v.v pero ya pensándolo mejor, creo que por la U y demás cosillas no podré inscribirme, no podré participar por falta de tiempo, pero en mis vacas lo hago ;) Gracias por tu review._

_¿No puedes ni acercarte al computador? Jajaja, estás igual que yo… pero me doy mis escapadas (como tu supongo)._

_Sobre NEE2, bueno, es que es un fic bastante extenso y esperaba mejor terminar este antes de dedicarme al otro, pero filo, a este ff le falta poco para terminar ;) y me dedico al otro eh._

_Actualización en camino, don't worry. ¡Besos y Abrazos!_

**_Miranda Evans¡_**_Perdón por la demora¡Gracias por tu review! Jejeje, en verdad se me pasó la mano en las vacas… pero las necesitaba… ¡Actualización en camino! Don't worry, ahora no me demoraré tanto ;) Y con respecto a Remsie, bueno… no lo pondré en mal, es tan cute que no me atrevo, pero recuerda que algo debió de haber pasado para que él se separara del grupo… ¡Besos y Abrazos!_

**_NeLi_****_ BlAcK¡_**_Hola¡Aj�, eras una lectora anónima! Jejeje, pues, muchísimas gracias por dejar el anonimato y de paso dejarme un review… thanks! Me alegra que te haya gustado esa parte… snifff, es una de mis favoritas… tan sweet Severus… Ojalá y te guste lo que viene ;) ¡Actualización en camino! cualquier cosa, allí me avisas please¡Besos y Abrazos!_

**_BlAcK_****_ soPHIa¡_**_Aiya! jejeje, en verdad me tardé mucho en actualizar, so sorry! Qué bien que te gustara el capítulo, eso me alegra y me quita un ENORME peso de encima, uffff… _

_Ejem__… con seguridad querrás matar a Peter con lo que pasa en este capítulo… bueno¡YO TE AYUDO! (Rata traidora Pettigrew!). _

_Pasé unas excelentes vacas… lo malo es que la U me absorve… snifff… pero ahí voy¡Gracias por tu review¡Besos y Abrazos!_

**_Fer_****_-Black¡_**_Aiya¡Gracias por animarte a dejarme un review! En verdad te lo agradezco… me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, ojalá y no te decepcione en lo que viene ;) _

_Don't worry que estoy tratando de actualizar rápido eh. ¡Besos y Abrazos!_

**_Analu_****_¡_**_Wolas__! Es un placer responder tus reviews, con el mail… bueno, supongo que ya te debió de haber llegado… ojalá y me respondas eh ;)_

_Según tengo entendido, Remus estaba enamorado de Lily… pero sabía muy bien que no iba a ser correspondido, así que guardó su amor en secreto… POBRESHITO… snifff…_

_¡Gracias por los ánimos! En verdad que no tienes una idea de lo bien que me siento al leer tus reviews¡Thanks¡Te mando muchos besos y abrazos¡Cuídate eh!_

**_Katty_****_ Lupin¡_**_Aiya Faby¿Cómo tay? Yo stresá… snifff… pero ahí voy jejeje ;) Pues sí, eras lectora anónima, ío no recuerdo haberte visto en esos rumbos… pero filo, igual andaba yo, únicamente recuerdo haber dejado review en el fic de Elyvanya (buen fic)._

_Sí, me demoré muchísimo… deeply sorry! Me pasé… pero ya no vuelve a ocurrir (a menos que me enferme… o que lleguen los parciales)._

_Sí, el capítulo estuvo súper corto… pero no sabía ni cómo retomar el fic, especialmente con estos capítulos que no están en la versión original… jejeje, ojalá y te gusten._

_¡Besos y abrazos Faby!_

**_Sol¡_**_Aiya Manita! Jejeje, sé que me he demorado… pero tu sabes cómo he andado… ahora prometo involucrarme más. Sip, el capítulo está súper corto, lo reconozco… pero ya irá aumentando en extensión, bueno, mínimo este cap está más largo ;) Yep, sigo con la idea de Remsie… recuerda que algo debió de haber pasado… y bueno, vamos a involucrar a la rata traidora en esto :P Sorry por no avisarte cuando estoy conectada, pero es que no lo he estado… Y la única vez que lo estuve, sólo revisé mis mails corriendo y actualicé… v.v el tiempo no me alcanza… buuuaaaaaahhhhhh_

_Pero hoy empiezo la U formalmente… ñacañacañaca… ¡Besos y Abrazos¡No te pierdas eh… TQM!_

**_Elanor Eubrey¡_**_Aiya Elanor! Espero que estes bien cuando leas esta respuesta... _

_Nunca dudes en que deje inconclusa mi historia... me gusta mucho escribirla asi que no pienso dejarla inconclusa eh... Dejame decirte que en tu imaginacion estas en lo correcto... (viste la 3er movie... hay una parte alli que te deja en ascuas...), bueno, es un lio en verdad... pobreshito Remsie... GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! En verdad te lo agradezco mucho... __¡Besos y Abrazos!_

**_LilylovesJames¡_**_Aiya Lily! Como estas?... espero que muy bien. Bueno, no es que James no sirva para nada... jejeje, esa es mi concepcion de el (soy cruel)._

_Bueno, con que Lily se entere de lo ocurrido con Harry... esta pendiente eh, no lo olvido. Sobre lo de Sirius, en este cap te das cuenta... Con la rata... hmmm... creo que no te gustara leer el cap... pq algo asi va a ocurrir... (rata miserable)._

_GRACIAS POR TUS FELICITACIONES! en verdad te las agradezco mucho... __¡Besos y Abrazos!_

* * *

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con rapidez: Sirius aprendió a utilizar la estufa con ayuda de Lily, comprobó que no era algo tan complicado como creyó en un principio, sin embargo le llevó mucho tiempo manipular el objeto; Harry, por su parte, miraba entretenido la exasperación de su madre al intentar explicarle a Sirius el uso de la estufa, el bebé les observaba sentado en su silla especial para comer mientras hacía gorgoritos de alegría; James, Remus y Peter recordaban viejos tiempos mientras reían al ver las fotografías que James conservaba en un álbum. 

Cuando Sirius logró ser un experto en la utilización de la estufa, tomó a su ahijado de la silla donde éste se encontraba y se reunió con sus amigos mientras Lily se esmeraba en preparar el desayuno¿De qué se ríen? –Inquirió con curiosidad al ver a Peter que se tomaba el estómago con ambas manos al no poder contener su risa, se aproximó a James y miró el álbum.

Miraban una fotografía en especial: en el pequeño cuadro se observaba a un joven de cabellos negros de aproximadamente quince años mientras éste dormía y sonreía al abrazar con fuerza una almohada.

Sirius arrebató inmediatamente el álbum a su amigo al momento de lanzarle una mirada amenazante a Peter, quien dejó de reír en el acto- Pero si te veías tan inocente Sirius –Susurró Remus mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa, con lo cual únicamente consiguió que Peter comenzara a reír nuevamente.

En verdad Canuto… te veías tan adorable con esa almohada –Dijo James con sorna mientras imitaba la pose en que Sirius dormía, inmediatamente el pequeño Harry estalló en risas, logrando así que Sirius también sonriera.

Minutos después Lily servía el desayuno con ayuda de Remus, quien al verla sola en la cocina, decidió ayudarle; Y mientras desayunaban, Peter continuó riendo bajo la mirada amenazante de Sirius; el bebé, como siempre, demostraba su habilidad para lanzar la comida, para exasperación de su madre y alegría de su padre y amigos.

Luego del desayuno, que había sido demasiado rápido ya que todos estaban hambrientos, James, Peter y Sirius conversaban amenamente sobre Quidditch, mientras Lily y Remus hablaban sobre los últimos ingredientes que aún faltaba agregar en la pócima.

En ese caso, tendremos que ir al Callejón Diagon –Dijo Lily con decisión mientras comenzaba a levantar su plato y el de Remus.

No te preocupes Lily, yo puedo ir por los ingredientes –Acotó Remus al momento de ponerse de pie.

Pero tu no eres muy experto eligiendo los ingredientes para las pócimas –Lily sonrió- no te preocupes Remus, yo puedo ir por ellos… mientras tanto puedes descansar y aprovechar la oportunidad para estar con James, Peter y Sirius –añadió mientras dirigía la mirada hacia ellos.

Pero tu también necesitas descansar –Acotó Remus con seriedad- no te preocupes, yo puedo ir por los ingredientes… además no me creas tan desastroso en pociones –Añadió con orgullo.

Sé que no eres tan malo… pero en cuanto a elegir los ingredientes, soy mejor que tú –Argumentó la joven, sonriendo aún.

¿Y por qué no van los dos? –Les interrumpió Sirius que había dejado de hablar con James y Peter hacía unos momentos, ya que la plática de Remus y Lily, en un principio tranquila, ahora se tornaba en una discusión: los jóvenes no se habían percatado en qué momento habían comenzado a alzar la voz, logrando con ello interrumpir la plática de los demás.

No es mala idea –Susurró James quien miraba divertido a su esposa- vayan los dos y así ambos estarán tranquilos –Añadió.

Entonces eso haremos –Dijo Lily con calma tras unos momentos de análisis, mientras frente a ella Remus asentía- entonces no perdamos más tiempo –Añadió mientras recogía el plato de su esposo- mientras más pronto nos vayamos, más pronto volvemos –Susurró.

¡Pero no te lleves mi plato! –Exclamó James mientras forcejeaba con Lily para que ésta no se lo llevara¡Aún me falta otra ración! –Añadió entre risas.

Minutos después, Lily estaba frente a la chimenea tomando un poco de la ceniza que se utilizaba para la red Flú (Remus acababa de irse), sin embargo, al despedirse de James y Harry, el pequeño bebé se aferró tan fuerte a la túnica de su madre que no había manera de separarlos- Volveré en poco tiempo, sólo voy al Callejón Diagon, te lo prometo –Susurró Lily al bebé para intentar explicarle que esa ausencia no sería tan larga como las anteriores, sin embargo no obtuvo ningún resultado favorable, por el contrario, el pequeño Harry comenzó a llorar con desesperación.

Lily apartó su mirada del bebé y miró fíjamente a James¿Me lo llevo? –Inquirió con una sonrisa.

James se llevó una mano a la cabeza- Creo que sería la mejor opción Lily, por lo visto, no quiere quedarse con nosotros –Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces nos vamos al Callejón Diagon –Dijo Lily con algarabía mientras tomaba al bebé en brazos¿Ves Harry? Tu papá acaba de darte permiso para ir conmigo –Susurró la joven al bebé mientras éste trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas con ambas manos, sus grandes ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad debido a las lágrimas que aún albergaba.

En ese caso me voy con ustedes –Dijo Peter mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia la chimenea.

Cobarde… -Susurró Sirius mientras seguía con la mirada a Pettigrew- temes que Voldemort nos ataque… ¿verdad? –Inquirió con seriedad.

Voy para ayudar a Lily con Harry mientras Remus y ella hacen sus compras –Respondió Peter en todo ofendido.

Sí… lo que digas… -Sirius apartó su mirada de Peter y en su lugar se quedó observando fíjamente un florero sobre la mesa.

Entonces vamos –Dijo Lily al momento de extenderle el recipiente con cenizas a Peter. Luego ambos desaparecieron entre la chimenea.

* * *

Colagusano es un cobarde… -Susurró Sirius mientras volvía posar sus ojos en el lugar donde había estado Peter- creo que ya no confío en él –Añadió con seriedad. 

Siempre ha sido temeroso, desde que estábamos en Hogwarts… pero no es traicionero –Intentó justificarlo James al tomar asiento al lado de su amigo.

El miedo es capaz de lograr muchas cosas James… y como está todo ahora, no debemos confiar demasiado –Dijo Sirius con decisión.

Pero es nuestro amigo, hemos pasado mucho juntos… estás exagerando Sirius –James sonrió- lo que pasa es que no te ha agradado lo que ocurrió en el Hospital, pero ya verás que con el tiempo lo olvidarás –Añadió.

Eso espero, porque no debemos olvidar que Voldemort es muy astuto, y si descubre que Peter es un cobarde… podría utilizar su temor como arma en contra nuestra…

* * *

¿Cuántos ingredientes más les hace falta comprar? –Inquirió Peter mientras caminaba tras Lily y Remus. Sostenía en brazos al pequeño Harry, quien no perdía de vista a su madre. 

No hemos comprado ni siquiera la cuarta parte de lo que hemos venido a comprar –Susurró Lily mientras miraba hacia una tienda a su derecha- Aquí podemos comprar dos ingredientes –Dijo más para sí que para los demás, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la tienda.

Remus… ya me cansé –Dijo Peter al momento de extenderle al bebé a su amigo.

No has tenido a Harry ni diez minutos Peter –Susurró Remus mientras tomaba al niño entre brazos y comenzaba a seguir los pasos de Lily- espéranos acá –Aconsejó.

Peter no entró a la tienda, en su lugar caminó hacia la tienda de enfrente y allí se dispuso a esperar hasta que sus amigos terminaran sus compras, les miraba mientras éstos elegían y compraban los ingredientes; el pequeño Harry jugueteaba con el cabello de Remus mientras reía divertido; Pettigrew no se percató en qué momento un mago de aspecto misterioso y ataviado con una túnica negra se aproximó a él¿Se ven muy bien juntos, verdad? –Inquirió el extraño, logrando con su pregunta que Peter diera un pequeño brinco de susto.

¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Peter con voz a penas audible al reconocer al mago- no deben vernos juntos, lo sabes… -Añadió mientras miraba de soslayo a Remus y a Lily para percatarse que ellos no lo vieran hablando con un Mortífago.

Míralos… se ven muy bien juntos –Volvió a decir el brujo- y sé muy bien que ese hombre no es Potter…

Es Remus Lupin, un amigo de Potter… también está en el grupo de Dumbledore –Susurró Peter¿pero explícame a qué has venido? –En ese instante Lily mimaba a Harry, quien aún se mantenía en los brazos de Remus.

Con que está en el grupo de Dumbledore… -Susurró el mago mientras fijaba su fría mirada en Remus y sonreía con astucia- es una maravillosa oportunidad entonces…

¿Maravillosa oportunidad… para qué? –Inquirió Peter confundido¿Qué quieres¿Para qué has venido?

Únicamente pasaba por aquí y al verte no quise perder la oportunidad de darte un consejo –Dijo el mago en tono maligno¡Míralos bien! –Ordenó con seriedad y alzando un poco la voz, con lo que logró que una lechuza que estaba exhibiéndose en la tienda ululara con fuerza.

Peter dirigió su mirada hacia sus amigos, quienes intercambiaban sonrisas en esos instantes- No les veo nada extraño… -Dijo mientras volvía a posar sus ojos en el desconocido, éste sonrió con astucia.

Cualquiera diría… que son una pareja… una familia… -Acotó el mago- tú no lo ves porque estás acostumbrado a sus muestras de cariño… pero puedes sacarle provecho a esta situación… pareciera que engañaran a Potter…

Inmediatamente Peter volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Remus y Lily- No sé cómo podría sacarle provecho a que ellos se lleven tan bien… y que tu pienses otras cosas por no conocerlos -Dijo mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia el brujo.

En verdad eres un estúpido Pettigrew, no sé cómo estás con nosotros –Dijo el brujo con enfado- dices que este hombre es parte del grupo de Dumbledore, al igual que Potter…

¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que me vienes a aconsejar¿Qué tiene que ver con Lily? –Inquirió Peter con desconcierto.

¡Estúpido! –Exclamó el mago con sorna¡Es una maravillosa oportunidad para enfrentar a los amigos¡Envenénalos! Pon a uno contra el otro… inventa rumores… hazles ver lo que no existe… ¡Usa el poco cerebro que tienes estúpido!

Peter retrocedió unos pasos¿rumores? –Repitió incrédulo¿Quieres que le diga a James que Lily lo engaña con uno de sus mejores amigos?

El mago reía divertido- No será tan difícil de hacer… cualquiera creería que es verdad… ¡Míralos! Parecen muy felices uno al lado del otro… un simple rumor bastaría para destruir el matrimonio de los Potter y crear divisiones en el grupo de Dumbledore… los rumores son capaces de separar amigos… de crear divisiones… y las divisiones son la mejor arma con la que podríamos contar…

Peter guardó silencio mientras miraba fíjamente hacia el suelo, luego volteó sus ojos hacia el lugar donde estaba el brujo, sin embargo éste ya no se encontraba allí¿Muller? –Volteó a ver a ambos lados con insistencia, tratando de ver al brujo, sin embargo éste había desaparecido con la misma velocidad con la que había llegado- Si hago lo que me aconseja Muller… ¿el Señor Tenebroso me tomará como su sirviente fiel? –Se preguntó Peter con voz baja mientras volvía a posar sus ojos en la tienda donde comenzaban a salir sus amigos: Remus le llamaba con insistencia para que se aproximara mientras sonreía ampliamente- Sí… no es mala idea… -Susurró mientras comenzaba a sonreír con malicia y se encaminaba hacia donde su amigo le llamaba.

* * *

Sin Harry, estar aquí es tan aburrido… -Susurró Sirius con exasperación mientras miraba por tercera vez el álbum de fotos que James le había mostrado; lo cerró de golpe y lo arrojó en el sillón de enfrente¡Estoy aburrido! –Exclamó al momento de ponerse de pie. 

James, por su lado, registraba con insistencia una mullida caja que había bajado de la alcoba de visitas hacía unos momentos, susurraba para sí.

¿Qué tanto buscas? –Inquirió con curiosidad Sirius mientras se aproximaba a su amigo, sin embargo no hubo necesidad de explicación: reconoció en el acto los artículos que estaban dentro de la caja, inmediatamente se postró a un lado de su amigo y se puso a sacar objetos con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

¡Lo encontré! –Exclamó James al momento de ponerse de pie, levantaba con ambas manos un rollo de pergaminos.

Y… ¿Qué encontraste? –Preguntó Sirius sin siquiera apartar los ojos de los objetos dentro de la caja: antiguos experimentos, escritos, hechizos inventados y calendarios donde escribían las travesuras del día a día.

Esto Sirius… es uno de los mayores logros de los Merodeadores de Hogwarts –Susurró James con emoción.

Al escuchar el nombre con que solían llamar a su grupo, Sirius inmediatamente fijó su mirada en el rollo de pergaminos en las manos de su amigo¿Son… Son acaso… -Se puso de pie mientras señalaba incrédulo el rollo¿Los pergaminos del Mapa del Merodeador-Preguntó con una sonrisa, la cual se amplio al ver a James asentir con insistencia¿Tú los tenías? Pensé que se habían extraviado en Hogwarts cuando McGonagall mandó a los elfos domésticos a tirar todos nuestros inventos… -Susurró con algarabía.

Yo los tenía ocultos en el armario de los vestidores de jugadores, cubiertos con mi capa de invisibilidad… eran demasiado valiosos como para dejarlos en la habitación a merced de las acusaciones de Snape, gracias a él McGonagall no nos quitaba el ojo de encima –Explicó James mientras acariciaba los pergaminos- y luego me tocó esconderlos de Lily… esa fue la parte complicada… -Añadió.

Y así deben seguir… ocultos… para que nadie pueda robarlos –Dijo Sirius con decisión, sin embargo, tanto a él como a James, el color se les fue del rostro al observar una llamarada verde esmeralda que se alzaba en la chimenea justo frente a ellos: Con la alegría del momento, James había olvidado ser precavido.

Más fue el rostro de un anciano el que apareció de entre las llamas¿Puedo pasar? –Inquirió con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto, pase adelante –Se apresuró a decir James mientras le arrojaba el rollo de pergaminos a Sirius.

El anciano salió de entre las llamas y se apresuró a saludar a James y a Sirius con la mano¿A qué debo su visita… -James frunció el entrecejo tratando de recordar el nombre del anciano, quien era el mismo que Dumbledore había llevado a su casa el día anterior.

Freighen Lannette –Susurró el anciano con una sonrisa- No se preocupe, sé que han tenido mucho en qué pensar con Voldemort atacando constantemente –Añadió.

Sí, hemos tenido mucho en qué entretenernos –Acotó James con seriedad- Pero dígame Lannette¿a qué debo su visita? –Inquirió el joven padre.

El anciano dirigió sus ojos grises hacia Sirius¿Le importa si me llevo a su amigo un momento? Necesito hablar algo muy importante con él –Susurró.

No se preocupe, yo esperaré acá –Dijo Sirius con amabilidad

Muchas gracias –Susurró el anciano, luego volvió su mirada hacia James¿Dónde podríamos hablar? –Inquirió.

Sígame –Dijo James al momento de comenzar a caminar, a lo que el anciano obedeció.

* * *

Minutos después, Sirius estaba completamente solo en el primer nivel, mientras revisaba uno a uno los pergaminos que James le había dado: contenían con la mejor cantidad y calidad de detalles la manera exacta de cómo se podría elaborar un mapa, el Mapa del Merodeador: la herramienta más ingeniosa que él y sus amigos habían tenido para escabullirse del Castillo de Hogwarts en las noches de luna llena, y… ¿por qué no? hacerle una que otra broma a Severus Snape cuando lo miraban espiándoles, robar dulces de Honeydukes, cervezas de mantequilla de Las Tres Escobas, postres y comida de la cocina y muchas otras travesuras; Sirius rió al recordar viejos tiempos- Harry podría revivir nuestras aventuras –Susurró para sí ilusionado. 

En esos instantes, James bajaba nuevamente al primer nivel, iba muy pensativo y serio.

¿Y el anciano? –Inquirió Sirius con curiosidad.

Se ha transportado… -Susurró James sin apartar los ojos del suelo.

¿Y qué te ha dicho? –Volvió a preguntar Sirius.

Él es un vidente Sirius… y me ha dicho cosas de importancia… -Comenzó a explicar James.

¿Vidente? Vaya… creo que ya habíamos aprendido las lecciones sobre videntes James… eso es una ciencia muy inexacta y pocos saben utilizarla… si no es que nadie puede… no es que desconfíe de ese tal Lannette… pero… si hablamos de videntes… -Sirius se llevó la mano a la cabeza y suspiró- hay que recordar lo que nos ocurrió con aquella chica que era la primera en la clase, recuerdas que nos pronosticó que, según nuestros astros, una estampida de arañas gigantes nos perseguiría por todo Hogwarts… -Negó con la cabeza- por su culpa no salimos de la torre de Gryffindor por dos días… ¡Perdimos nuestro fin de semana en Hogsmeade!

Recuerdo muy bien a la chica de Ravenclaw, pero con él es distinto… no me pareció que mintiera… después de todo fue Dumbledore quien lo ha traído –Susurró James con seriedad- no me quiso decir todo lo que había visto… pero me pidió que protegiera a Harry… me dijo que él sería clave para la derrota de Voldemort…

¿Harry¿Mi ahijado? –Repitió Sirius incrédulo- pero si Harry es aún un bebé, cómo podría un bebé ser clave en todo esto¿te das cuenta de lo ilógico de su visión?

Lo sé… pero sin embargo…

Una nueva llamarada verde esmeralda en la chimenea les interrumpió; Peter, Harry, Remus y Lily estaban de vuelta.

Con una habilidad sorprendente, Sirius sacó su varita y transformó la caja con artículos en gruesos trozos de leña, mientras James ocultaba los pergaminos entre su túnica, justo a tiempo: Lily fue la primera en aparecer de entre las llamas.

Nos llevó más tiempo de lo que esperábamos… -Susurró con cansancio la joven madre- pero ya lo tenemos todo… -Añadió con una sonrisa.


	20. Cizaña, Pociones y ¿Luna llena?

**_Fan Fiction "Un Bebé Llamado Harry Potter"_**

**_Por Magicshadow_**

**_Capítulo No. 20_**

**_"Cizaña, pociones y… ¿Luna Llena?"_**

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora: _**_Antes que todo… déjenme darles las gracias por sus reviews… han sido muy amables! En verdad, muchas gracias… saben, cuando una escribe una historia… por lo regular a la mitad de la misma, ocurre que te quedas sin ganas de seguir adelante… pero acá es distinto… les confieso que al leer sus reviews siempre me dan muchas ganas de seguir adelante… siempre estoy sonriendo al leerlos… son tan lindos… ¡muchas gracias! _

_Por otro lado, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado… y como siempre les digo: Las críticas son más que bienvenidas eh._

_¿Qué les puedo comentar sobre este capítulo? Bueno, nada en especial… sólo que a mi criterio... siento el capôulo un tanto aburrido... pero ustedes diràn... ah si, POBRESHITO REMUS!… y bueno… que estoy de acuerdo con ustedes: La rata es despreciable! (Magicshadow se une a la multitud y levanta una pancarta que dice¡Muerte a la rata traidora!)._

_Y por último: Chicas, tengo un dilema… y me gustaría que me ayudaran a decidir al respecto… bueno, es que he leído en sus reviews que ustedes, por lo visto, se esperan una gran escena con los rumores que piensa esparcir la rata miserable… pero en verdad yo no pienso ahondar en el tema, simplemente porque no creo que algo así haya ocurrido… bueno¿cómo les explico? (explicando verdad), es que creo que estos rumores nunca tocaron fondo… o sea, nunca fueron esclarecidos… de ser así, quizá nadie hubiese dudado de Remus en lugar de la Rata Traidora… grrrr… yo lo ingenié como unos simples rumores que se esparcieron y que no fueron aclarados, solamente eso… no planeé escenitas de celos ni reclamos… pero estoy dispuesta a incorporarlos si a ustedes les parece… ¿Qué piensan? Ojalá y me den sus puntos de vista en sus reviews, se los agradeceré de todo corazón…_

* * *

Y como siempre… lo que más me gusta… ¡RESPONDER REVIEWS! Jejejeje… 

**fer****-black:** _Muchas gracias por tu review fer… en verdad te lo agradezco mucho… no te preocupes, siempre trato de actualizar pronto… aunque ahora me he demorado mucho en verdad, sorry… es que este capítulo necesitaba pensarse mucho más que los demás… ojalá y te guste también, ya sabes que cualquier crítica es bienvenida. ¡Besos y abrazos!_

**analu:** _Holitas__ Amiga! (Claro que puedes llamarme así, no te preocupes!) Jejeje, no te llegó el mail porque me lo rebotó tu dirección, no sé que pasaría… pero como no entré sino hasta hace poco no me había dado cuenta… sorry, pero ya lo envié nuevamente, así que de seguro te llegó, por supuesto que te acepto en el msn, ojalá y algún día nos encontremos allí¿a qué hora sueles conectarte? Yo de lunes a viernes entre las siete y media y las nueve horas de Perú… ojalá y nos topemos algún día, que pases un lindo día! (PD: respóndeme el mail please…)¡Gracias por tu review¡Besos y Abrazos!_

**Neli**** BlAcK:** _¡Hello!_

_Qué bien que te gustara el chap, y más me alegra que te guste Harry… a mi me fascina ese bebé! _

_Pregunta lo que quieras…_

_Hmmm… bueno, aunque me fascinaría matar a Peter… es fundamental para el futuro… _

_También me fascinaría que Harry tuviese una vida normal… pero… eso cambiaría mucho lo que él es… jejejeje…_

_Bueno, creo que de seguro me matas cuando llegue esa parte… ES TANNN TRISTE!... y unos capítulos antes… seguro me matas… v.v_

_Y no sólo Harry… James y Lily también lloran mucho… pobreshitos ¿verdad?_

_Bueno, me hace añicos el corazón el leer esa parte… como ya está escrita… es muy triste en verdad… (Y si hay algo que se me da bien escribir… es la tristeza y la angustia)_

_En fin…_

_Claro que James, Remus y Sirius son tan adorables… SOY FAN DECLARADA DE ESE TRIO DE MERODEADORES (¡Muerte a la rata traidora y asesina!)_

_Muero por leer el próximo review que me dejes… ojalá y sea tan lindo y tan agradable como este… en verdad me ha gustado mucho... muchas gracias._

_Ojalá y tu también te estés cuidando mucho… te mando un besote y un abrazote de oso polar._

_Sinceramente,_

_Magicshadow._

**Sol:** _Aiya Manis… bueno, tú ya casi te sabes lo que sigue… aunque esta parte fue nueva… Sí, lo de Peter es curioso… ojalá y te guste este capítulo eh, cualquier cosilla… ¡Mensajes de texto:D ¡Besos y abrazos!_

**acrata:** _Hola, me alegra que te gustara este fic… muchas gracias por dejarme el review, te lo agradezco en verdad. Con respecto a tu fic, déjame chequearlo el fin de semana y te doy mi opinión… ¡seguro me gusta¡Besos y abrazos!_

**the**** angel of the dreams:** _Aiya… __¡Gracias por tu review! Bueno, yo creo que a nadie le agrada la rata traidora… yo especialmente le detesto… por su culpa Sirius dudó de Remus y pasó tanto tiempo en Azkabán… el muy miserable de Peter… en fin… te apoyo en tu protesta… yo también levanto pancartas jajajaja… _

_Con respecto a lo de NEE2 bueno, voy a modificar la historia y empezarla en el 7mo. Curso, como faltan pocos días para que salga a la venta el 6to. Libro, mejor me esperaré a leerlo para continuar… _

_Pues, James no muy creyó la visión… pero ya la tomará en cuenta… :D_

_¡Besos y abrazos! _

**Katty**** Lupin: **_Holitas__ ¿Cómo tay? Espero que bkn Faby… Pues, déjame contarte que en mi fic no dejaste ni uno… los tengo impresos y los estaba revisando… y no hay ninguno tuyo eh, eras de las chicas anónimas! Seguro te pasó lo mío… leía tantos fic's que se me hizo una auténtica ensalada de fic's en la cabeza, al final no le atinaba… v.v_

_Bueno, me alegra que me esperes… aunque dada la situación, creo que debo actualizar pronto… jejeje, ahora que estoy inspirada, mejor le sigo._

_¡Besos y abrazos!_

**LilylovesJames:** _Holitas__ (Magicshadow hace pucheritos de felicidad) ¿en serio consideras a mi fic uno de los mejores? BUAHHHH… qué felicidad tan grande, no muy me la creo… pero gracias eh._

_Pero la rata asquerosa (entiéndase Peter) no tiene cerebro! Le tienen que decir las cosas para que las haga… tsk, tsk, tsk… es un tonto._

_Bueno… ¿y quién dijo que tendría que enterarse James? Jajaja, hay otras maneras de divulgar un rumor… y personas que lo eviten, don't worry, el amor de los tortolitos no se desmorona tan fácil… si son tan lindos juntos. _

_Pues si no es tan tontito nuestro Sirius lindo… sólo necesita que una persona experta le enseñe… aunque, eso de quemar a Harry… aún está pendiente… el Incendio en manos de su padrino es ultra peligroso XD_

_Muchas gracias por tu review, me ha dado mucho gusto leerlo (Y me he reído también), bueno, con lo de la frecuencia… ojalá y me tengas paciencia más adelante… aunque dudo que me tarde mucho… ojalá y te guste la continuación… cualquier comentario es más que bienvenido (especialmente si son tan agradables como este). ¡Besos y abrazos!_

**Angie:** _Hola Angie! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic… me siento muy feliz de que te encante… ¡Gracias por tu review! _

_Con lo de los capítulos largos… bueno, voy a intentar que así sea… pero por mi falta de tiempo es complicado escribirlos tan largos… pero te prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo ;) _

_Jejeje, supongo que eres tan impaciente como lo soy yo, bueno… créeme que habrán capítulos donde te dejaré en lo más emocionante… ñaca ñaca ñaca… _

_OO ¿Corto el capítulo? Pero si ha sido uno de los más largos… uffff… en serio trataré de hacerlos más largos… promise._

_Trataré de no tardarme mucho… ojalá y no desesperes… paciencia por favor, sólo eso te pido… ah sí, y que cualquier crítica que tengas, me la des sin demora alguna._

_¡Besos y abrazos!_

**Elanor**** Eubrey**: _¡Hola! Gracias por tu review! Bueno… en verdad no se les armará ningún lío… sólo quizá al pobreshito de Remus… Estoy de acuerdo contigo… Peter cada vez cae más mal… ¿Cómo se atrevió a entregar a sus amigos? Tan feo… de no ser por él… _

_Claro que leí la letra de la canción de John Lennon, muy bonita en verdad, so sweet… sólo me quedo una duda… ¿el tuvo hijos? Es que no recuerdo… más bien, no sé jejejeje… _

_Bueno, ojalá y lo que escriba más adelante te guste… ya sabes que cualquier crítica es más que bienvenida… ¡Besos y Abrazos!_

**Miranda Evans: **¡_Gracias por tu review! En verdad te lo agradezco. Estoy de acuerdo contigo "Divide y vencerás" uffff… y como nadie le atinaba quien era traidor y quien no… era un merequetengue todo eso… en fin…¡Besos y Abrazos!_

**Revitaa**** Locatis-Potter**: _¡HOLA! Y yo que pensé que ya no volvía a leerte… O.O ¡Cool! No te preocupes por el envío atrasado del review, después de todo yo me tardé como dos meses para actualizar jejeje… _

_Me alegro muchísimo de que el fic te siga gustando… como siempre te digo: las críticas son más que bienvenidas ¿Ok? Con respecto a los rumores… no pasarán de allí: simples rumores, así que no te imagines mucho más de la cuenta, please. _

_Jajaja__, yo me consideraba en el vil abandono… snifff… v.v pero veo que no es así¡grax! Don't worry, no tengo nada que perdonarte… tu por el contrario sí tienes que disculpar el que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizar… ¡sorry! Ya no me daba la cabeza… v.v ¡Gracias nuevamente por tu review¡Besos y abrazos!_

* * *

**_Fan Fiction "Un Bebé Llamado Harry Potter"_**

**_Por Magicshadow_**

**_Capítulo No. 20_**

**_"Cizaña, pociones y… ¿Luna Llena?"_**

¿Y qué tal se portó Harry? –Preguntó James mientras sonriente se aproximaba a Lily.

No nos dio problemas –Susurró Lily mientras abrazaba a su esposo y le daba un tierno beso en los labios; Remus y Harry fueron los siguientes en aparecer de entre las llamas verdes esmeralda- es de lo más tranquilo… -añadió mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el bebé en el regazo de su amigo.

James y Sirius cruzaron miradas sospechosas- En verdad es un angelito… -Dijo Remus mientras miraba a Harry, quien dormía apaciblemente entre sus brazos.

¡Claro que es un angelito! –Exclamó Sirius mientras se encaminaba hacia Remus- Después de todo… ¡es mi ahijado! –Añadió con orgullo al momento de extender sus brazos para tomar a Harry, sin embargo una nueva llamarada proveniente de la chimenea llamó la atención de todos.

¡Pero qué cansado estoy! –Exclamó Peter mientras aparecía de entre la chimenea- Ya… no… puedo dar… ni un… paso… más –Añadió mientras se encaminaba con dificultad hacia el sillón más cercano, luego se desplomó en el mismo- Ir de compras nunca ha sido mi pasatiempo favorito… -Dijo con cansancio.

Tu único pasatiempo es holgazanear Peter… -Susurró Sirius con sorna.

¿Qué sabes tú de mis pasatiempos? –Le reprochó Peter.

Ustedes no aprenden… -Dijo Lily sonriendo, luego se dirigió a la mesa y allí colocó todos los ingredientes que había ido a comprar al Callejón Diagon, los examinó minuciosamente mientras James, Sirius y Remus se aproximaba a ella.

¿Cuándo empezarán con la pócima? –Inquirió James al tomar entre sus manos una especie de raíz.

Yo creo que hoy… cuanto antes, mejor –Respondió Lily sonriendo- sería bueno que la termináramos antes de la próxima luna llena¿no crees Remus?

No creo que nos dé tiempo… si mal no recuerdo, la luna llena tendría que ser en estos días… -Remus sonrió amargamente- tendré que alejarme un tiempo… -Miró melancólicamente a Harry, aún en su regazo.

¿Alguien tiene un calendario? –Preguntó Sirius, todos negaron con la cabeza- bueno, tendré que ir por uno al Callejón Diagon… así estamos seguros…

Peter, quien escuchaba la plática de sus amigos sin prestarles atención, se incorporó de pronto, recordó que precisamente ese día en la mañana había estado hablando con su madre respecto a la próxima luna llena, su madre le había dicho que iba a ser esa noche; Peter sonrió con malicia- Si no me equivoco… creo que la próxima luna llena será en una semana… -Dijo con suma tranquilidad- no deberías preocuparte todavía Remus, tienes tiempo… -Añadió.

¿En una semana? –Se preguntó Remus con seriedad- casi estaba seguro que sería en estos días… -suspiró- bueno, es que he estado alejado de todos y no me había preocupado por tener el control de las fechas, sí, con seguridad debe ser la próxima semana –añadió.

En ese caso, creo que deberían empezar a elaborar la pócima hoy mismo –Acotó James- puedes quedarte acá con nosotros… no te preocupes por eso –Añadió.

Sería mucha molestia James… además puedo utilizar los polvos Flú… en verdad no quiero ser inoportuno… -Aludió Remus con pena- y dada mi situación… no deseo exponerlos…

Pero si nunca te quedas en nuestra casa, Remus –Dijo Lily sonriendo- insisto en que te quedes para que elaboremos la pócima juntos… además, como dice Peter, la luna llena será la próxima semana, no tienes nada de qué estar preocupado…

En esos instantes, Harry bostezó, e inmediatamente abrió sus ojos… fijó su mirada en el rostro de Remus, luego sonrió y comenzó a estirar sus bracitos hacia el rostro del joven; Remus también sonrió al ver al bebé.

A Harry le caes muy bien… y no le molesta tu presencia¡Quédate! –Repitió Lily sonriendo al ver a su bebé en los brazos de Remus.

¿Estás seguro que la luna llena es la próxima semana Peter? –Preguntó Remus volviendo su mirada hacia su amigo.

Sí, estoy seguro Remus… pero en todo caso, voy a confirmar en mi casa al llegar… y luego te envío una lechuza para que estés tranquilo –Respondió Peter con tranquilidad.

En ese caso… espero no ser mucha molestia para ustedes –Dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

Para nada –Acotó James sonriendo también.

Si… para nada, haz de cuenta que estás en la comodidad de tu hogar… además, yo también estaré aquí, para que no te sientas tan apenado –Susurró Sirius con sorna.

Claro… Sirius ya es parte del amueblado –Dijo James entre risas bajo la mirada amenazante y ofendida de su amigo.

Todos rieron divertidos, incluso el pequeño Harry reía alegremente.

* * *

Minutos después, Lily, Remus e incluso el pequeño Harry, se encontraban en el sótano, llevando consigo lo necesario para preparar la poción. 

Todo estaba desordenado y lleno de telarañas, como pudo constatar el pequeño Harry, que se había empeñado en gatear entre las cajas repletas de artículos viejos y ediciones de El Profeta… el bebé terminó lleno de tela de arañas en el cabello de por sí desordenado, Lily y Remus rieron divertidos viendo al bebé cuando éste intentaba quitarse la tela de araña del cabello con mucha insistencia… estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar al no lograrlo.

Tranquilo Harry –Susurró Remus mientras se dirigía al bebé y comenzaba a retirar la tela de araña del cabello azabache del pequeño, quien a su vez también continuaba intentado retirársela- Parece que la paciencia no será tu virtud… serás parecido a James… -Añadió el joven sonriendo.

Sí, definitivamente no es un bebé muy paciente… -Acotó Lily mientras suspiraba- cuando estaba más pequeño era menos dispuesto a esperar… pero es que James lo conciente mucho…

Bueno, eso es normal… James está encantado con Harry –Dijo Remus al levantar al bebé en brazos¿Y quién no lo estaría? –Preguntó- Harry es un bebé muy agradable… y cualquier padre estaría orgulloso de tenerlo como hijo…

Más aún si es el vivo retrato de su padre… -Dijo Lily entre risas- Harry no se parece a mi… es idéntico a James, con seguridad cuando pasen unos años se parecerá más y más a él, los confundirán… -La joven suspiró- Nadie creería que es mi hijo… -Añadió con un poco de melancolía.

Remus negó con la cabeza, luego fijó sus ojos en el rostro del bebé- Yo siempre reconocería a Harry, no por su parecido con James… sino por sus ojos... son idénticos a los tuyos Lily… -Dijo y luego sonrió.

Tu siempre tan amable Remus, pero… te creeré en esta ocasión –Lily sonrió agradecida- Ahora, tenemos que limpiar este desorden –Añadió con decisión mientras tomaba su varita de entre la bolsa de su túnica- Yo me encargaré de limpiar aquí… tu prepara todo para comenzar con la poción… -Susurró y Remus asintió.

Lily, con ayuda de su varita, había comenzado a limpiar el lugar; mientras que, Remus por su parte, había convocado fuego con ayuda de su varita, luego de convocar la llamarada, la colocó en el suelo, ayudado por Harry desde luego: el bebé sostenía entre sus inquietas manos la varita de Remus mientras éste convocaba el hechizo.

La joven madre tomó un momento para descansar, sin embargo había ocupado el tiempo para observar a su pequeño bebé y a su amigo; les miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro: Remus parecía haber recuperado una cierta alegría que ella no veía en su amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Remus pareció percatarse que Lily le observaba y se incorporó de pronto, sosteniendo aún entre brazos al bebé¿Qué ocurre? –Inquirió con pena.

Lily negó con la cabeza- No… no pasa nada Remus… sólo pensaba –Susurró la joven madre, e inmediatamente continuó con su labor de limpieza.

Remus sonrió tiernamente y apartó sus ojos de Lily y los posó en el bebé, quien en esos momentos intentaba devorar la varita del joven; Remus sonrió y el bebé le imitó al verle- Sabes Lily… este lugar me recuerda a la mazmorra de Hogwarts donde solíamos recibir pociones –Dijo mientras recorría con la vista el lugar.

Ahora que lo mencionas… creo que sí se parece –Susurró Lily sonriendo.

Sí… me recuerda a Hogwarts… -Remus suspiró.

Y con seguridad… te recuerda a la chica por quien sientes algo especial… -Dijo Lily con calma y sonriendo.

Siento un profundo agradecimiento hacia esa chica… y aunque siento algo especial por ella, sé que ha encontrado la felicidad con alguien más… y mientras ella sonría feliz, creo que yo estaré bien –Dijo Remus en casi susurros ante la mirada de pena de Lily- pero no te preocupes… estoy bien, y puedo verla cuando lo desee… -Añadió con una sonrisa- es mi amiga…

Ahora que lo mencionas, Remus… no entiendo cómo no la vi en Hogwarts… supongo que debió de haber estado cerca de ti… -Acotó Lily mientras fruncía levemente el entrecejo- pero no recuerdo…

Sí, estuvo a mi lado… -le interrumpió Remus- pero quizás tú nunca le pusiste importancia a las señales… -el joven notó que sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un tono rojizo y sonrió azorado- Pero creo que ahora debemos concentrarnos en la pócima –Añadió con rapidez.

Sí, tienes razón… debemos comenzar con la pócima –Dijo Lily con calma.

Remus puso a Harry en los brazos de Lily y luego colocó sobre la llamarada de fuego un caldero- Esto es toda mi especialidad: prender fuego y colocar los calderos… ahora es tu turno Lily –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras extendía ambos brazos hacia la joven para recibir al bebé.

Bien, únicamente cuida a Harry… aunque, de eso no debo preocuparme… pareces experto –Susurró Lily al momento de posar al bebé en los brazos de su amigo- estoy segura que cualquier chica se sentiría muy orgullosa de que tu fueses el padre de sus hijos...

¿En serio lo crees? –Preguntó Remus azorado.

Por supuesto… eres mejor cuidando a Harry que James y Sirius juntos… -Lily rió divertida- aunque aquí entre nos… ¿Quién no sería mejor que ellos dos? –Frunció el entrecejo- Aunque me sorprendieron al cuidar de Harry tan bien en estos días… sinceramente pensé que podrían dejarlo extraviado por ahí mientras se entretenían con algo de Quidditch o del Profeta… aunque, como tu estabas con ellos… era de esperarse…

Remus rió recordando lo que había ocurrido en el callejón Diagon- Sí, en verdad a mi también me sorprendieron… nunca lo creí de ellos dos… -Añadió pensando obviamente en el extravío del bebé y de cómo éste había ido a terminar en los brazos de Severus.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, no te había dado las gracias por venir a ayudarlos ese día… -Susurró Lily agradecida- fuiste muy amable al cuidar de Harry…

¿Al cuidar de Harry? –Repitió Remus confundido, extrañado de que Lily ya supiera sobre lo ocurrido en el Callejón Diagon.

Lily asintió con la cabeza¿O acaso no viniste a cuidar de Harry aquí? –Preguntó preocupada y con un dejo de enfado en la voz al pensar inmediatamente que James le había engañado y que al final él y Sirius habían cuidado del bebé.

Sí, claro… claro… -Remus rió- lo había olvidado… ese día vine, como me lo había pedido James… claro que vine… ¿Cómo podría dejar a Harry a merced de James y Sirius? Perdona… es que con todo lo que ha pasado, se me había olvidado… -Se excusó.

La joven suspiró- Por un momento creí que no habías venido… es que, te confieso que ese día llegué al Callejón Knockturn y mientras Alice y yo seguíamos a Morgan, me pareció haber visto a Harry en los brazos de Severus Snape… y como luego me encontré con James… bueno… yo creí… que… -Negó con la cabeza- olvídalo Remus… mejor me preocupo de elaborar la pócima… –Concluyó al momento de tomar todos los ingredientes y comenzar a echarlos dentro del caldero.

* * *

¿En serio encontraron los planos para elaborar un nuevo Mapa del Merodeador? –Inquirió Peter asombrado levantando un poco el tono de su voz. 

¡Shhh Peter! –Sirius colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios- Que si Lily se entera… adiós al nuevo mapa para Harry.

Peter asintió con la cabeza mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la puerta que llevaba al sótano- Pero Lily siempre se entera… además, falta mucho tiempo para que Harry vaya a Hogwarts… Lily se enterará y se molestará con todos… especialmente con James –Añadió sonriendo con sorna.

¿Y cómo fue que no se enteró en todo este tiempo? –Carraspeó James- No, ya verás que no se enterará en esta ocasión…

Sí, ahora vamos a tener mucho cuidado… -Acotó Sirius con algarabía mientras examinaba los pergaminos.

Ojalá… -Susurró Peter con seriedad- porque no quiero que me haga lo que me hizo en el último curso –Tembló levemente- todavía siento que tengo verrugas en las manos –Añadió mientras se miraba temeroso ambas manos.

Eso no ocurrirá –Le tranquilizó James- Ahora vamos a… -Dejó de hablar al observar a una lechuza parda que le miraba desde la ventana- debe ser El Profeta… -Añadió mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la lechuza.

¿Qué noticias nos trae El Profeta? –Inquirió Sirius con seriedad; sabía perfectamente que siempre habían malas noticias.

Otros dos ataques… ambos ocurridos anoche… -Susurró James mientras se aproximaba a sus amigos- eran muggles…

¿Muggles? –Repitió Sirius- Eso me hace pensar… ¿Qué tendrá Voldemort contra los muggles? –Inquirió con curiosidad.

Al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort, Peter cerró los ojos y se encogió con temor- no digas su nombre Sirius…

No lo sé Sirius… pero ellos ni siquiera saben sobre él… debería dejarlos al margen de esto –Susurró James mientras continuaba examinando minuciosamente el periódico¡Hay algo más! –Exclamó.

¿Algo más? –Repitieron Sirius y Peter con preocupación.

Sí… hoy habrá partido de Quidditch… -Dijo James con una amplia sonrisa en los labios ¿Quieren ir? –Preguntó apartando los ojos del periódico y posándolos en el rostro estupefacto de sus amigos ¿Qué¿Por qué me miras así Sirius? –Añadió al ver cómo el rostro de Sirius tomaba unas facciones de enfado.

Sirius negó con la cabeza- En verdad James, creo que hoy estoy de acuerdo con Lily: Tu pasión por el Quidditch no tiene límites…

James sonrió- Bueno, es que hoy será un partido interesante… y como los habían prohibido por temor a que Vold… -Miró cómo Peter comenzaba a encogerse- tu-ya-sabes-quien atacara… en fin ¡HOY HAY QUIDDITCH! –Terminó con algarabía.

Nunca cambiarás… -Susurró Sirius, luego suspiró¿Y quiénes serán los valientes de jugar hoy? –Inquirió.

Los Chudley Cannons contra los Puddlemere United –Respondió James con calma.

No entiendo… -Comenzó a decir Peter¿Por qué quieres ver un partido donde ya sabes cuál será el resultado? Todos sabemos que los Chudley Cannons no han ganado un solo partido en décadas… y ahora no es precisamente su mejor temporada…

Así es James, Peter… espera milagros que nunca ocurrirán… tú lo sabes -Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

Es probable que ahora sí ganen… he escuchado que han estado entrenando arduamente –Explicó James- Bueno¿vienen?

Yo no puedo James… debo acompañar a mi madre… -Se excusó Peter.

Pues, no quiero recordar la clase de pociones con Lily y Remus… así que yo sí voy a acompañarte… -Sirius rió- además, no podría perderme un buen espectáculo sobre lo que no se debe hacer al jugar al Quidditch, enseñado amablemente por los siete jugadores del Chudley Cannons…

James carraspeó- Ya verás que esta vez será diferente… -Dijo.

Sí… seguro… ya veré…

Bueno, voy a comentarle a Lily –Dijo James mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía hacia el sótano.

* * *

Y… ¿Cuándo es la fiesta? –Inquirió Sirius de pronto; tanto él como Peter estaban ya solos en la sala. 

Bueno, ya lo medité bien y creo que será más pronto de lo que había planeado… -Acotó Peter- pero tu ya has prometido ayudarme… ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sí, sí… lo sé…

Creo que ya me voy a despedir… tengo que ayudarle a mi madre y… debo irme ya –Dijo Peter- ahora vuelvo, voy con James y Lily… -Diciendo esto se encaminó hacia el sótano.

A los pocos minutos Peter volvió frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, Sirius estaba examinando aún los pergaminos para la elaboración del Mapa del Merodeador- Sirius… ¿puedo hablar contigo sobre una observación que he hecho?… -Inquirió Peter.

¿Qué ocurre? –Inquirió Sirius apartando sus ojos grises de los pergaminos y posándolos en el rostro de su amigo.

Bueno… es que… mejor olvídalo…

¿Qué ocurre? –Volvió a preguntar Sirius con curiosidad.

Es quizá una mala observación… pero me preocupó –Peter se aproximó a Sirius y se sentó a un lado de él¿No crees que Remus es demasiado atento con Lily? No pienses mal… pero ahora que lo recuerdo, siempre fue muy cariñoso con ella… y ultimadamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos…

¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar? –Inquirió Sirius con seriedad.

No te enojes conmigo Sirius, es sólo una observación que hice… no le pongas atención a mis palabras… -Se excusó Peter, luego se incorporó- Me voy ya, espero verte pronto… y ven a visitarme cuando puedas… -Se encaminó hacia la chimenea, tomó un poco de polvos Flú y desapareció entre unas llamaradas verdes esmeralda.

Sirius se quedó con la mirada fija en la chimenea, donde había desaparecido Peter; pensaba seriamente en la reciente confesión de su amigo… no podía negar que había mucha verdad en lo que le había dicho.

* * *

Tras unos minutos, James salía del sótano y se dirigía hacia la sala, donde observó a un pensativo Sirius¿Qué pasó? –Inquirió mientras se aproximaba a él. 

Sirius apartó su mirada de la chimenea y miró a James, quien le miraba preocupado- No, no pasa nada… sólo pensaba… -Sonrió- voy por Harry… ahora vuelvo –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie ante la mirada de extrañeza de su amigo.

Dime qué te ocurre Sirius… no trates de engañarme… te conozco muy bien como para darme cuenta que algo te ha pasado… ¿Qué fue? –Dijo James con seriedad.

Te digo que no pasa nada… sólo pensaba en… en Voldemort y sus últimos ataques… ¿no te parece que ha estado demasiado inactivo? –Dijo con seriedad- Me refiero a que no ha atacado a ningún miembro de la Orden… eso es extraño…

Ahora que lo mencionas… es extraño… y es preocupante porque con seguridad algo trama –James se sentó en el sillón frente a Sirius- ojalá y el informante de Dumbledore nos continúe advirtiendo sobre los siguientes ataques…

Sí… bueno, voy por mi ahijado –Dijo Sirius al momento de encaminarse hacia el sótano; James lo siguió con la vista, conciente que no era Voldemort quien preocupaba a su amigo… con seguridad había algo más¿pero qué?

* * *

Sirius bajó sigilosamente las gradas hacia el sótano y se detuvo en una esquina oscura, mientras con los brazos cruzados y un semblante serio observaba cómo Lily leía detalladamente las instrucciones de un grueso libro colocado sobre una pequeña mesa y luego tomaba unos ingredientes y los echaba dentro del caldero que tenía frente a ella. 

A un lado, Remus entretenía al pequeño Harry haciendo muecas con la cara mientras el bebé reía estridentemente e intentaba tomar en rostro de Remus entre sus manos, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo; de pronto el bebé miró a Sirius y comenzó a extender sus bracitos hacia él, instintivamente Remus dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estás allí? –Preguntó con una sonrisa.

No hace mucho… -Respondió Sirius con mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

¿Pasa algo? –Inquirió Remus con extrañeza al momento de ponerse de pie sujetando al bebé en brazos.

¿Debe pasar algo para que venga a ver a mi ahijado? –Respondió Sirius con frialdad mientras tomaba a Harry de los brazos de Remus.

Me parece que estás molesto conmigo… -Dijo Remus con seguridad.

Sirius cerró los ojos y suspiró, luego volvió a abrirlos y sonrió- No, no es nada Remus… es sólo que estaba pensando en algo que me dijo Peter… y no pude evitar molestarme… pero no es contigo, sólo que yo soy así… no puedo evitarlo –Se excusó.

Remus sonrió nuevamente- Qué bien… ya me empezaba a preocupar…

Chicos, será mejor que se lleven a Harry… -Les interrumpió Lily mientras se ponía de pie sujetando en brazos el pesado libro- voy a introducir una raíz en la pócima… que según este libro, es dañina para los niños… por el humo que produce…

Entonces me llevaré a mí ahijado a la sala con su padre –Dijo Sirius al momento de encaminarse hacia las escaleras; mientras tanto, el bebé no perdía de vista a su madre: no quería irse y comenzaba a extender sus pequeños brazos hacia ella; Sirius se detuvo de pronto y miró a Remus, quien permanecía aún de pie¿Vienes? –Preguntó.

Ve tú, yo debo quedarme y ver si ayudo a Lily… -Respondió el joven con tranquilidad mientras se encaminaba hacia la mesa.

Sirius les miró unos instantes, luego continuó subiendo las escaleras, para pesar del bebé, que comenzó a llorar con desesperación.

* * *

El resto de la tarde pasó con tranquilidad: Harry no contuvo el llanto sino hasta que James lo llevó nuevamente al lado de Lily; Sirius estuvo pensativo un momento más, pero luego se entretuvo tratando de calmar, con la ayuda de James, el llanto de Harry; Lily y Remus continuaron recordando viejos tiempos en Hogwarts mientras calculaban la cantidad correcta de ingredientes para la pócima; y en cuanto a la pócima… burbujeaba alegremente dentro del caldero en el sótano. 

Almorzaron no muy convencidos en querer comer al principio ya que Sirius se había empeñado en hacer el almuerzo y utilizar al fin la estufa; en su afán había, literalmente, sacado a Lily de la cocina.

Lily, Harry, James y Remus esperaban sentados en la mesa a que Sirius tuviese listo el almuerzo, únicamente escuchaban a su amigo cantar alegremente en la cocina.

A los pocos minutos, el joven comenzó a servir lo que parecía ser el almuerzo: la cantidad de colores y de ingredientes extraños en los platillos era sorprendente, todos intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza, y aunque al principio nadie se animaba a dar el primer bocado, fue el pequeño Harry quien les animó: en su algarabía metió la mano entre el plato de su madre y tomó un pedazo de lo que parecía ser zanahoria, luego se lo dio a su padre, quien no pudo rechazarlo al ver a Sirius sonriendo frente a él... comenzó a masticarlo con precaución y luego sonrió con alegría- está bastante rico, no sabía que podías cocinar… -Dijo mientras tomaba un poco más con el tenedor, Remus y Lily le imitaron.

Todos quedaron maravillados al probar el delicioso platillo que Sirius había preparado… aunque ni James, ni Lily, ni Remus quisieron saber en qué consistía.

La tarde comenzó a caer mientras los amigos platicaban alegremente sentados aún en la mesa; el pequeño Harry por su parte hacía gorgoritos de felicidad mientras intentaba masticar la varita mágica de su padre, sin embargo lo único que conseguía era provocar pequeñísimas chispas de luz de la punta cuando la agitaba con insistencia.

Bien, creo que iré a ver cómo está la pócima –Dijo Lily al momento de ponerse de pie.

Y nosotros… ¡vamos a ver el partido de Quidditch! –Exclamó James imitando a su esposa.

Pero aún falta una hora para que comience James –Le recordó Sirius a su amigo.

Sí, pero… tengo que encontrar un buen lugar, porque de seguro el estadio se llenará… ¡tenemos que llegar antes Sirius! –Explicó James extasiado.

Sirius suspiró y negó con la cabeza- Bueno, entonces vámonos ya… ¿Quieres venir con nosotros Remus? –Inquirió con una sonrisa- Vas a ver a James perder diez galeones por una esperanza en vano…

¿Diez galeones? –Repitió Lily con curiosidad.

Sí, Lily, James apostó diez galeones a que los Chudley Cannons ganaban el encuentro contra los Puddlemere United… -Respondió Sirius con sorna.

James… nunca aprende de sus errores… hasta yo sé que los Puddlemere United ganarán el encuentro –Susurró Lily con una sonrisa- pero bueno, son sus galeones…

James rió sarcásticamente- Ustedes no saben tanto de Quidditch como yo… les aseguro que los Chudley ganarán en esta ocasión… ya verán –Concluyó con orgullo¿Vienes a ver la derrota de Sirius, Remus?

No James, debo estar al pendiente de la pócima… y no creo que sea muy correcto que únicamente Lily la cuide… -Respondió Remus con tranquilidad.

En ese caso… nos vemos más noche… -Dijo James con completa calma mientras ayudaba a su esposa a recoger los platos de la mesa- nosotros nos vamos desde ya… -Añadió sonriendo.

* * *

Minutos después, James y Sirius se aparecían frente a la entrada de un estadio de Quidditch, oculto en el claro de un bosque; el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse ya. 

¡James Potter! Tenía que verte aquí, si no… no sería un partido de Quidditch completo –Exclamó un mago que se aproximaba de prisa a James y a Sirius.

¡Amos¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! –Exclamó James al momento de extenderle la mano al mago.

Pero qué cosas dices James, me viste hace poco en el Callejón Diagon… -Dijo Amos mientras reía.

Sí, pero no era la reunión de Quidditch… y en el Quidditch te había extrañado –Susurró James con sorna.

Sirius Black… En verdad me extraña verte junto a James… ¿Cuándo será el día que no estén juntos? –Inquirió Amos con alegría mientras le extendía la mano a Sirius.

Creo que nunca Amos, James y yo somos inseparables… y más aún cuando hay una apuesta de por medio… -Sirius rió divertido.

¿Una apuesta¿Qué apuesta? –Amos fruncía levemente el entrecejo- No… no me dirás que has vuelto a apostar a favor de los Chudley Cannons… ¿o sí?

Sí, en esta ocasión James va a perder diez galeones… -Explicó Sirius con calma- utilizaré lo que gane en su apuesta para comprarle un juguete a Harry, sé que le gustará a mi ahijado el juguete que he escogido para él…

Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Cómo está el pequeño Harry? –Inquirió Amos sonriendo.

Creciendo… y aprendiendo a complicarnos la vida a Sirius y a mi… -Explicó James con alegría.

Amos rió- pero acaso no es divertido tener a alguien que te acompañe a ver los partidos, yo por ejemplo… siempre traigo conmigo a Cedric… -Frunció el entrecejo- a quien he perdido de vista… -Comenzó a mirar a ambos lados- este niño, va a cumplir tres años y ya me vuelve loco… no quiero pensar en el futuro…

Si yo fuese tú… tendría mucho, mucho cuidado con perder a mi hijo… -Dijo James con seriedad- es peligroso en estos tiempos…

Sí, tienes razón… mejor voy a buscarlos… -Amos le extendió la mano a James y luego a Sirius- sino tendré que colocar pergaminos con la foto de Cedric e informando que daré una recompensa en galeones para quien lo encuentre… -Les guiñó un ojo y luego se perdió entre la multitud que ingresaba al estadio.

James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas de preocupación¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? –Inquirió Sirius sonriendo.

Si acaso piensas que Amos vio alguno de los pergaminos con la foto de Harry en el callejón Diagon… -Comenzó a decir James- entonces pensamos lo mismo –Concluyó.

Creo que soy bueno con el hechizo desmemorizante… por si acaso quieres prevenir que Amos le diga algo a Lily –Confesó Sirius mientras le mostraba su varita a James.

Ambos rieron, luego se encaminaron hacia el interior del estadio, donde siete jugadores vestidos de naranja montaban unas escobas e intentaban entrenar ante la mirada de miles de brujas y magos que se habían congregado para observar el primer partido de la temporada.

Tal como había predicho, faltaba mucho tiempo para que comenzara el partido, así que los amigos dispusieron sentarse a observar el mediocre entrenamiento del equipo de los Chudley Cannons, con lo cual Sirius no perdió la oportunidad de recordarle a James que iba a perder una apuesta.

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que había comenzado a anochecer y los amigos continuaban entreteniéndose viendo a los jugadores del equipo de los Chudley Cannons entrenando; entonces comenzó el partido…

El primer tanto de parte de los Puddlemere United no se hizo esperar a los pocos minutos de iniciado el partido, sin embargo algo más llamó su atención¡Luna llena, luna llena-comenzó a gritar con algarabía una niña al lado de Sirius, provocando una reacción de terror y asombro en el rostro de los amigos, inmediatamente dirigieron su mirada hacia el cielo, observando la blanca esfera que se habría paso a mitad del cielo.

Lily y Harry están con Remus… -Dijo con miedo James- están solos con él… -Añadió con una voz a penas audible.


	21. Pesadilla Nocturna I

**_Fan Fiction "Un Bebé Llamado Harry Potter"_**

**_Por Magicshadow_**

**_Capítulo No. 21_**

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora: _**_Chicas… sinceramente lamento mucho la espera tan prolongada que han tenido que pasar para poder recibir esta actualización… uffff… no está de más decirles que ha sido harto complicado actualizar en esta ocasión, bueno, creo que les debo una explicación: _

_Primero: Tuve exámenes parciales en la Universidad, por lo regular no me afectan, pero éstos fueron antes de las vacaciones de Semana Santa y no podía fallar ninguno… Tenía que estudiar mucho… ¡Gomen!_

_Segundo: Las vacaciones de semana santa, que me desconectan del mundo… jejeje¡Gomen!_

_Tercero: Falta de inspiraciones… chicas, la inspiración se me fue por completo… y luego me ha costado un triunfo volver a retomar la trama… ¡Gomen!_

_Perdón por la demora, espero no volver a tomar vacas hasta que llegue a un capítulo en especial, allí sí dejaré la trama unas semanitas otra vez :) _

_Pero bueno, ojalá les agrade la actualización y ya saben que cualquier crítica es bien recibida por mi parte¿Ok?_

_Beshitos__ y Abrashitos de oso polar,_

_Magicshadow_

_PD: Este capítulo y el que le sigue eran en realidad uno solo, el problema es que se volvió muy largo y tuve que partirlo a la mitad… jejejeje¡Gomen!_

* * *

Y como siempre… lo que más me gusta… ¡RESPONDER REVIEWS! Jejejeje… 

**Sol:** _Manis !__ oie, te perdí el rastro harto tiempo… buuuaaaah… ¿qué te me habías hecho? sniff, sniff… bueno, ojalá y te guste este capítulo, mira que he tratado de ser lo mejor posible con el lindo de Remus, pero está harto complicado, al pobre siempre le llueve sobre mojado… jejeje, ojalá te guste, MUACKS!_

**Miranda Evans:** _Hola !__ qué bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, jejeje, lo de la actualizada estuvo CAÑON, bueno, fue sin querer queriendo, lo que ocurre es que ando muy atareada en la U y me es complicado escribir, además que me fui de vacas… _

_Ejem__, con lo de corre corre… jejeje, tengo experiencia… soy muy escurridiza eh, tendrás que ser más rápida para darme alcance jajaja… _

_Bueno, ojalá la espera no haya sido en vano y te guste el capítulo:O) ¡Gracias por leer!_

**Revitaa**** Locatis-Potter:** _¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo anterior! Bueno, sobre Peter (alias: La Rata Traidora), bueno sí, esa es la idea… (esa rata m…)_

_Sí te entendí, don't worry (a veces, yo monto unos líos más enredados… sólo que nunca ven la luz del capítulo jaja), pero creo que mejor la dejaré ahí, no va a haber necesidad que Peter meta más cizaña contra Remus, total, por lo visto prefiere a Sirius v.v _

_Bueno, con tu anotación de lo de las fases de la luna con Remus, yo creo que hay ocasiones donde no se da cuenta, ya sea porque anda muy entretenido con algo, muy feliz o muy preocupado, en el capítulo anterior, quise dar a entender que él estaba despreocupado y no le prestó atención, además se fió en su "amigo", en todo caso… será de las últimas, creo._

_¡TU CRÍTICA ES MÁS QUE BIENVENIDA! Así que cualquier otra que tengas por allí, nomás dime que no me enoja, por el contrario, me ayuda a mejorar ;O) ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!_

**Helen**** Black Potter:** _¡Muchas gracias por tu review Helen! Disculpa las demoras que tuve, creo que tengo más de dos meses de no actualizar… ¡Gomen! Trataré de ir más rápido, ojalá y puedas leer esta continuación¡Muchas Gracias por desearme el bien¡Saludos!_

**The**** angel of the dreams:** _¡Aiya¡Muchas gracias por tu review! _

_Bueno, comentando lo del rumor que te enviaron, créeme que me fascinaría leerlo, este es un asunto muy, MUY interesante para mí ya que yo creo que Remus sí sentía algo muy especial por Lily, no lo digo por el 5to. Libro, más bien lo digo porque en la tercer película, el actor que interpreta a Remus Lupin (no recuerdo el nombre) tenía duda sobre su actuación en la plática que su personaje tiene con Harry Potter (tienen esa plática muy interesante en la movie, cuando a Harry no lo llevan a Hogsmeade y se queda solito en Hogwarts) y como buen actor que es (yo creo que sí) tenía duda y le preguntó a JK Rowling sobre una suposición que tenía, la cual consistía en que si su personaje sentía algo por la madre de Harry¿y sabes qué? JK le dijo que sí, entonces el actor plasmó ese sentimiento cuando actuó la parte, si la miras con detalle, verás que a Remus le duele recordar a Lily, y le dice a Harry que ella fue quien más le apoyó en Hogwarts, y que no le tuvo miedo, aunque ella sabía el mal que él padecía… ES TAN LINDO! _

_¿Tienes un Fic? Oo DONDE? Yo quero leer! Pásame el enlace ¿sí? A mi también me gusta el Quidditch __J__ es bonito! _

_Oie__, me haría muy feliz si colocas algo de mi fic, TE DOY PERMISO jeje, elige la parte que quieras y luego me comentas (o si me pasas el enlace de tu fic, yo seré hiper happy)._

_Gracias por tu review, cuídate mucho y espero que te vea en algún review de este capítulo!_

**analu:** _Aiya Analu¿Cómo tay? Espero que bakan! Me alegra que te guste cómo va el fic, ojalá y te guste también este capítulo! Seguimos en contacto¡Gracias por tu review! Y don't worry, que el fic empieza su recta final y desde ahora, se pone color de hormida ;) ¡Muacks!_

**LilylovesJames:**_Hola¿Cómo tay? Espero que súper! Yo estoy bien! Gracias por tus felicitaciones! _

_Aparte de que la rata asquerosa es bueno para actuar… es bueno para inventar cosas que nada que ver… grrrrr… en fin… Siriusin no es tontito… lo que pasa es que es súper protector con los seres que quiere, y está encantado con la pareja que hacen James y Lily y bueno, era de esperarse que medio se tragara algo así… tontito._

_Jajaja__, eso fue algo "adicional", lo de Siriusin, jejeje, es que creo que no es tan torpe… y además, le toca feo al pobre más adelante… snifff… pobreshito… _

_Bien, yo te aconsejaría que leyeras la respuesta que le doy a the angel of the dreams sobre este asuntito, pero por mi parte, no hay quien me quite de la cabeza que Remus sentía algo muy especial por Lily, claro que ella nunca lo vio como algo más que un excelente amigo, y bueno, él como es tan lindo y quiere tanto a sus amigos, no quiso interferir entre ella y James. ¿No te parece que es la mejor muestra de amor el renunciar al ser amado por dejarle seguir su corazón? Remus es tannnn lindo!_

_Con el merequetengue que se hará, dudo mucho que se vea quién gana los 10 galeones… jejeje, pero déjame que me has dado una idea para que nos enteremos!_

_Oh¿tan pronto te despediste? Buah, yo quería seguir leyendo tu review, sniff, bueno, espero que venga otro más largo ;O) ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DECIR QUE ES EL MEJOR FIC QUE HAS LEÍDO! No tienes una idea de lo mucho que esto me alegra, snifff, es tan asombroso y tan alentador leer tu review, snifff. ¡MUACKS!_

_Te saludó, Magicshadow!_

**fer****-black:** _Aiya Fer, muchas gracias por tu review, ojalá y te guste este capítulo¡Saludos!_

**NeLi**** BlAcK:**

_Si!_

_Pobreshitos__ Harry y Lily… pero más Remsie… snifff…_

_YO ME APUNTO PARA MATAR A PETER! Grrrr, rata asquerosa y traidora… grrrr…_

_Bueno, Peter es capaz de hacer más que esparcir rumores… tsk, tsk, tsk…_

_Ejem__, yo creo que en efecto, Remus ama a Lily, pero es tan lindo como para no interferir en su felicidad…_

_Sí… a que sí…_

_Jejeje, Baby Harry es súper lindo, es un bebé digno de tener abrazado todo el timpo… YO ME APUNTO! Sólo imagínatelo: ojitos verdecitos y vivaces, cabello brillante y azabache (debo añadir: plenamente alborotado y rebelde), carita de bebé que no mata ni una mosca… AHHHHH QUERO ABRAZAR A HARRY! YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY ENAMORADA DE BABY HARRY! _

_Me alegro muchísimo de que te agradara el capítulo, me fascinaría que este también te gustara, pero tú dirás… _

_Saluditos cordiales (beshitos y abrashitos de oso polar incluídos eh)._

_PD: Desafortunadamente, Peter está muy bien protegido para este tiempo en la vida de Baby Harry, pero más adelante… ñaca ñaca ñaca…_

_PD2: GRACIAS LUCY! Te mando más abrashitos y beshitos de gratis eh! Cuídate mucho! (¿qué haría sin una lectora tan agradable como tu?)._

**-LadyBlack-**: _¡Aiya! Muchas gracias por tu review! Discúlpame la demora, la verdad estuve muy, muy ocupada… snifff… estuvo harto difícil retomar el fic… y más aún que este capítulo no estaba en la versión oficial… pero filo, ahora me pongo las pilas nuevamente!_

_Gracias otra vez por considerar genial a mi fic, ya sabes que te acepto cualquier crítica, así mejoro! _

_¿Buena escritora yo? Jejeje, no me la trago, pero muchas gracias, eres definitivamente muy amable, espero no decepcionarte más adelante! Saluditos cordiales! Cuídate mucho!_

**Elanor**** Eubrey: **_¡Hola Elanor! (Oie, tu nick me recuerda a El Señor de los Anillos, no sé porqué, dime… ¿Tiene algo que ver?)._

_Estoy bien ahora, don't worry! Me alegro que te haya encantado el final del capítulo… déjame adelantarte que habrá otro capítulo más adelante que te dejará más al pendiente, en especial, es el final de capítulo que más me agrada ;) pero ya me dirás tu… _

_Jejeje, me imagino que el capítulo quedó como final de animé donde te sale un signo japonés que dice: "Continuará…" jaja, es divertido cuando te quedas frente al televisor sin querer moverte para ver qué pasará (a mi me pasaba muy seguido cuando miraba mis animés favoritos)._

_Baby__ Harry dirá su primer palabra dentro de unos capítulos… y será ante James… pero en cuanto a sus primeros pasos, déjame comentarte que no estaba en mi versión original, quizá porque no la terminé jejeje, pero ahora sí, quizá sea de lo último que pase… aún debo escribir al respecto ;)_

_¿Agragarme al msn? CLARO! Aunque debo confesar que no estoy muy a menudo conectada, pero podemos ponernos de acuerdo, siempre y cuando sea un fin de semana o entre semana pero en la noche… tu dime nomás… y AGRÉGAME¡Cuídate mucho eh!_

**Kattyjl**: _¡Aiya Faby¿Cómo tay? Espero que bakan y con un poco más de tiempo para cuando leas este capítulo¿Qué tal has estado¿Cómo va todo? Espero que bakan, oie, a ver cuándo nos topamos en el chat, ahora si que no te he visto (será porque no me he conectado en meses? JAJAJA) Qué bien que te gustara el chap, ya sabes que las críticas son más que bienvenidas eh._

_¡Besos y abrazos de oso polar¡Cuídate mucho eh!_

**Misao22**: _Aiya! Si no me equivoco, es la primera vez que me dejas reviews¿verdad¡Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir! No tienes una idea de lo mucho que significa para mí un saludito de vez en cuando._

_¿Uno de los fic's que más te han gustado¿En serio¿Mi fic está entre ese listadito especial? oO WOW quizá no es tan malo como regularmente creo… snifff… ¡Muchas gracias! _

_Discúlpame por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, es que tuve mucho trabajo en la U y en mi jobcito… perdón, pero don't worry, ahorita me pongo las pilas, ojalá y no te decepcione la continuación ;) ¡Cuídate mucho!_

**Prongs****-Sexy-Potter317**: _¡Aiya! Jejeje, te confieso que a mi también me costó un mundo aprender a dejar reviews… y mira que aún me cuesta hallarle la gracia a pero sigo en el intento… _

_Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo en dejarme reviews, es muy importante para mi saber lo que piensan sobre mi fic… Perdón por la demora en la actualización… uffff… estuvo harto difícil retomar la trama, ojalá y lo haya hecho bien… ;)_

_Leí Quidditch a través de los Tiempos y te entiendo jajaja… pero qué equipo! _

_Yo creo que de los merodeadores mi favorito es el querido, lindo, apuesto, etc, etc, etc de Sirius Black… ahhh, pero qué merodeador más payaso!_

_Jejeje, Bueno, por ahora me despido, no sin antes agradecerte nuevamente el tiempo que te tomaste en dejarme el review, ojalá y cuente con otro en este capítulo, sería muy especial._

_¡CUÍDATE! _

* * *

**_"Pesadilla Nocturna"_**

**_Primera Parte_**

Lily despedía aún con la mano a James, éste y Sirius habían desaparecido ya en la chimenea; el pequeño Harry miraba perplejo cómo la llamarada verde esmeralda se consumía rápidamente, estaba cómodamente apoyado en el regazo de su madre mientras mantenía aún el pequeño dedo pulgar dentro de su boca.

En verdad espero que no vayas a ser tan aficionado al quidditch como tu padre, Harry –carraspeó Lily con una sonrisa mientras fijaba sus ojos en el pálido rostro del bebé, quien a su vez apartaba la mirada de la chimenea y la posaba en el rostro de su madre- ambos me volverían loca…

No es por alterarte Lily, pero yo sí creo que Harry será exactamente como James… -Le interrumpió Remus: sonreía desde la entrada al sótano.

¿Tú lo crees? –Inquirió Lily frunciendo el entrecejo y reflejando preocupación en el rostro.

Remus asintió divertido- Con seguridad será tan bueno como James… no puedes negar que él es muy bueno jugando al quidditch, sería excelente que compartiera con Harry todo lo que sabe…

Lily suspiró, iba a reprochar a Remus su apoyo incondicional hacia James y su gusto por el quidditch, sin embargo, en esos instantes el pequeño Harry comenzó a agitarse entre los brazos de su madre- ¿Qué ocurre? –Inquirió la joven dirigiendo su mirada hacia el bebé, quien comenzó a hacer gorgoritos con alegría mientras extendía sus brazos hacia la oreja de su madre.

¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres¿Tengo algo en el cabello? –Lily dirigió su mirada hacia Remus tratando de que éste le dijera cuál era la razón por la cuál el bebé se comportaba tan extrañamente.

Debe ser la snitch que revolotea sobre tu hombro derecho –Le explicó Remus mientras caminaba hacia ella.

¿Snitch¿Una snitch¿Qué hace una snitch suelta en la casa? –Lily giró sobre su talón y encaró a la pequeña esfera, para explosión de algarabía de su pequeño, que reía estridentemente e intentaba alcanzar inútilmente la esfera dorada.

James… debió de… haberla… dejado libre… en… un descuido… -Explicó con dificultad Remus mientras intentaba atrapar con sus manos la snitch- es inútil… nunca fui tan bueno como James… -Suspiró- tendremos que dejarla suelta hasta que regresen.

En ese caso… esperemos que no baje al sótano, porque no lo soportaré –Dijo Lily al momento de comenzar a dirigirse hacia las escaleras con lo cual únicamente logró que el pequeño Harry comenzara a fruncir el entrecejo al ver que lo alejaban de la snitch.

* * *

Un Mago de aspecto sombrío y mirada fría observaba con una sonrisa hacia el lugar donde un desconocido se aproximaba- ¿No era acaso más rápido que te aparecieras en lugar de utilizar la red Flú? –Inquirió con sorna. 

Es más sencillo utilizar la red Flú –Respondió el brujo con total calma, intentaba cubrir su rostro con la túnica oscura mientras observaba a ambos lados en espera de ocultarse a la menor señal de movimiento.

Estamos solos Pettigrew… -Susurró el brujo con una fría sonrisa- me he encargado de que nadie nos moleste –Rió.

¿Qué has hecho en esta ocasión Muller? –Inquirió Peter con el horror reflejado en el rostro- ¿No me digas que…?

El brujo sonrió complacido- Es lo divertido de nuestras reuniones… -Respondió con calma mientras balanceaba su varita en ambas manos- Pero no es eso lo que hemos venido a hablar… -Tomó un semblante serio en el rostro- necesito que me entregues al hijo de los Potter, cuanto antes… el Señor Tenebroso se impacienta –Añadió.

Bueno… yo… tengo… tengo un plan ya listo Muller… es una fiesta, ya lo tengo todo listo, pronto el Señor Tenebroso tendrá al hijo de James y Lily –Concluyó Peter convencido.

¿Y Cuándo será? Necesito que sea pronto… no sólo el Señor Tenebroso quiere al hijo de los Potter… yo también –Dijo sonriendo mientras estrujaba fuertemente la varita- quiero ver los rostros de esos dos, el dolor… la preocupación… y luego –rió ampliamente- dejarles el cuerpo sin vida del mocoso…

Peter asintió con seriedad- ya podrás hacer todo lo que quieras, lo tendrás dentro de poco –Susurró- pero mientras ese día llega… creo que ellos tendrán que pasar por más problemas… -Sonrió mientras fijaba su mirada en el cielo- muchos problemas… -Añadió.

¿A qué te refieres? –Inquirió Muller con curiosidad mientras también él fijaba sus ojos en el cielo.

* * *

¡Remus detente! –Exclamó Lily con preocupación mientras miraba hacia las manos de su amigo. 

¿Qué¿Qué ocurre? –Inquirió Remus, iba a echar unas raíces dentro de la poción que burbujeaba alegremente dentro del caldero.

Le agregué ese ingrediente mientras cargabas a Harry –Susurró Lily con una sonrisa- no sé qué tipo de poción hubiese resultado si agregabas más del mismo ingrediente… -Suspiró con tranquilidad.

Si ya agregaste este ingrediente y… -Tomó un pesado libro que estaba sobre la mesa y lo consultó un momento- se supone que es el último, significa que la poción ya está casi lista –Concluyó con una sonrisa.

Así es, ahora sólo falta esperar tres días y luego, podrás tomarla –Susurró Lily sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Muchas gracias, en verdad no sé de qué manera agradecértelo… a ti, a James, a Sirius y a Peter –Dijo Remus sonriendo- de no ser por ustedes… no sé qué…

No pienses en eso Remus, no eres culpable de tu situación… y bueno, ya sabes que eres alguien muy especial para nosotros –Le interrumpió Lily.

En esos momentos, Harry comenzó a hacer gorgoritos de felicidad al ver la pócima burbujeando; el bebé estaba sentado sobre una silla preparada mágicamente para uso del pequeño; Lily se aproximó a él y lo tomó en brazos mientras Remus les miraba. Lily sonreía, pero de pronto dejó de hacerlo y en su lugar un semblante de tristeza inundó su rostro, llamando la atención de su amigo.

¿Qué ocurre Lily? –Inquirió Remus preocupado.

Sólo míralo Remus… -Susurró Lily sin apartar sus ojos del rostro del pequeño Harry, el bebé sonreía mientras jugueteaba alegremente con el cabello de su madre- es tan pequeño… y con la situación que pasamos… no sé por cuánto tiempo podremos mantenerlo a salvo… Voldemort no tiene sentimientos… desearía, desearía poder estar alejada de todo esto y vivir tranquila con James y Harry… si algo malo les ocurriera a alguno de ellos… no sé lo que haría Remus…

Remus bajó la mirada y suspiró, sabía perfectamente bien que la preocupación de Lily era acertada y que todos los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix corrían el mismo riesgo de morir.

No me importaría morir, si con ello aseguro la felicidad de James y Harry… pero y si a James también le ocurre algo… ¿Qué pasará con Harry? –Lily abrazó más fuerte al bebé, quien dejó de jugar con el cabello de su madre y en su lugar fijó sus brillantes ojos verdes en el rostro de la joven- ¿Quién cuidaría de él?

Lily… todo esto terminará muy pronto, nada va a pasarles a James, a Harry o a ti… ya lo verás –Susurró Remus tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga- _Y si algo les ocurriera a ti o a James… Sirius, Peter y yo cuidaríamos a Harry como a un hijo _–pensó.

De pronto el pequeño Harry bostezó e inmediatamente rodeo el cuello de su madre con sus pequeños bracitos a la vez que reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de Lily.

Como la poción ya está lista… no tienes de qué preocuparte Lily, es mejor que vayas a descansar con Harry, yo veré la pócima unos momentos más y luego iré a dormir también –Acotó Remus con una sonrisa.

¿Estarás bien? –Inquirió Lily con seriedad.

La pócima ya está lista Lily, no haré nada más… ve y descansa –Susurró Remus sonriendo, la joven asintió e inmediatamente salió del sótano.

* * *

Lily sostuvo al pequeño Harry con una mano mientras con la otra abrió la puerta de la habitación del pequeño, estaba plenamente ordenada y la cuna del pequeño cubierta con una frazada con figuras de escobas, Lily sonrió al recordar la ilusión que brillaba en el rostro de James cuando adquirió esa frazada en una tienda en el Callejón Diagon. 

Apartó los ojos de la cuna y los posó en el rostro de su primogénito, quien dormía apaciblemente, Lily lo separó lenta y tiernamente de ella y lo recostó suavemente en la cuna, sin embargo cuando iba a cubrirlo con la frazada, el bebé abrió los ojos y miró fíjamente a su madre.

Claro, era de esperarse que no te durmieras tan pronto, Harry… -Susurró mientras sonreía nuevamente y tomaba entre sus brazos al pequeño- ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? –Inquirió divertida.

El bebé volvió a reposar su cabeza en el hombro de su madre mientras se llevaba el dedo pulgar derecho a la boca y comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

Veo que tienes sueño… pero por lo visto no deseas dormir solo en esta ocasión… -Lily suspiró- bien, creo que a James no le molestará que duermas con nosotros –Añadió con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia su habitación.

Cuando ya estuvo allí, sentó al bebé en el centro de su cama, inmediatamente se recostó al lado de Harry y tomó de la mesa continua a su cama lo que parecía ser un libro; el pequeño miraba con curiosidad el artículo en las manos de su madre al momento de comenzar a extender sus manitas hacia él queriendo tomarlo.

Tranquilo Harry, ahora te lo mostraré –Susurró Lily con cariño mientras abría el libro y lo acercaba hacia la altura de su pequeño- Son fotografías mágicas Harry… -Añadió ante la mirada de asombro del niño.

La primera parecía ser la fotografía de James cargando una enorme cantidad de cajas, sin embargo perdía el control de éstas y caía al suelo con ellas, Lily rió al recordar la situación- Esto ocurrió cuando tu padre decidió ir él solo al Callejón Diagon por artículos para decorar tu habitación Harry… aún no sabíamos si ibas a ser un niño o una niña… sin embargo tu padre creía firmemente que serías un niño… y como ves –Lily apartó sus ojos del álbum y los fijaba en el pequeño, quien a su vez miraba a su madre- a tu padrino nunca se le escapa una buena fotografía… -posó el dedo en el rostro de su esposo- James tuvo razón… ya que eres un apuesto bebé… -Añadió al momento de darle un beso en la frente a Harry, éste hizo gorgoritos de felicidad.

¡Mira esta, mira esta! –Exclamó Lily riendo mientras señalaba otra fotografía en la página siguiente- Tu padrino siendo atacado por la escoba de juguete que compró James… -Dijo en alusión a una fotografía donde se observaba a un Sirius huyendo desesperado de una escoba en miniatura que volaba a toda velocidad tras él, claro que en el fallido intento de escape, pasaba llevándose al fotógrafo y ambos caían al suelo- Sólo que ambos la probaron… -Añadió al ver el rostro adolorido de James, la fotografía captaba el momento exacto donde Sirius corría hacia él y lo derribaba.

De pronto la joven colocó su mano sobre la fotografía más grande de todas en esa página: en el extremo izquierdo de la fotografía se encontraba ella sonriendo ampliamente, la felicidad le iluminaba el rostro, abrazaba cariñosamente a James, quien estaba a su lado; James, a su vez, sostenía delicadamente entre sus brazos a un bebé que adormitaba. Los orgullosos padres miraban ensimismados al bebé, de pronto se miraban mutuamente, se daban un tierno beso en los labios y continuaban sonriendo- es la primer fotografía que tenemos de ti, Harry… mira… ese eres tú –Susurró Lily mientras le señalaba su propio retrato al bebé- el pequeño colocó ambas manos sobre la fotografía y comenzó a golpearla con algarabía- con cuidado Harry… esa es la fotografía más especial del álbum… es la favorita de tu padre y la mía –Dijo Lily con cariño mientras apartaba las manos del bebé de la superficie del álbum.

Así continuaron por unos minutos más, justo cuando Lily terminó de mostrarle el álbum a su pequeño hijo, éste ya estaba adormitando y reposaba su cabeza en el regazo de su madre, Lily cerró el álbum y tomó al bebé entre sus brazos, lo arrulló unos instantes y al percatarse de que Harry ya dormía, lo colocó en el centro de la cama, ella también se recostó a su lado… le miraba con alegría, estaba maravillada con él: Harry era aún un bebé y sin embargo era ya tan parecido a su padre; delicadamente intentó componer el cabello azabache del bebé y al no poder lograrlo sonrió más amenamente- hasta en eso eres parecido a James –Dijo.

Harry dormía con tranquilidad, su respiración era tan apacible como la de un recién nacido sumido en un sueño profundo, mantenía aún el pequeño pulgar de su mano derecha en la boca… en sus pálidas mejillas se remarcaban aún unas venitas rojas; Lily no pudo evitar darle un tierno beso al pequeño en la frente, con lo cual únicamente logró que el bebé se moviera levemente.

Estás creciendo muy rápido, Harry –Susurró la joven sin apartar los ojos verdes del rostro del pequeño, inmediatamente bostezó- Yo también tengo ya mucho sueño… -Dijo al momento de abrazar al bebé, unos minutos después estaba tan profundamente dormida como su hijo al lado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Remus Lupin continuaba aún en el sótano, observaba ensimismado la pócima burbujeante dentro del caldero y una luz de esperanza brilló en sus ojos, sin embargo, de pronto dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo. 

Si tan sólo diera resultado… y me librara de esto –Susurró mientras retiraba la mirada del suelo y la posaba en las palmas de sus manos- Peter tiene razón… pero… -cerró los ojos y recordó la plática que había tenido con Peter unos días atrás.

_¿No temes dañar gravemente a algún ser querido Remus? –Inquirió de pronto Peter._

_¿A qué te refieres? –Remus miraba extrañado a su amigo._

_Peter se aproximó más a Remus y habló bajo- ya sabes… a tu condición como Licántropo… y si llegas a morder a alguno de tus amigos… recuerda lo que ocurrió en el hospital… -Bajó la mirada._

_Remus miraba hacia el suelo ensimismado, ni James ni Sirius… ni mucho menos Lily le habían hecho algún comentario respecto a lo ocurrido la noche del nacimiento de Harry… pero él sabía muy bien que todos habían corrido mucho riesgo… y de haberlos mordido, ahora estarían compartiendo su desgracia… _

_Remus, creo… creo que… bueno… ¿Cómo te explico? –Peter miraba fíjamente al rostro triste de su amigo- es que tu situación…nos pone en riesgo… James, Sirius o Lily no te lo dirán jamás… pero tu lo sabes muy bien… -Remus fijó sus ojos color miel en el rostro de Peter- deberías… deberías… creo que deberías separarte un poco de nosotros… ahora ya no estamos en Hogwarts… y la situación es más delicada que entonces…ahora está Harry… _

Ahora está Harry –Repitió Remus con suma tristeza mientras sonreía con amargura- no lo puedo poner en riesgo… Lily teme a Voldemort… pero yo también pongo en riesgo su vida y la de James… -Negó con la cabeza y suspiró- Peter tiene razón –Concluyó.

* * *

En una habitación oscura, un joven observaba con una sonrisa hacia la ventana, de pronto una llamarada verde esmeralda procedente de la chimenea llamó su atención, de entre las llamas apareció una anciana. 

Creí que ibas a estar fuera, Peter –Susurró la bruja al aproximarse al mago- ¿Por qué estás en penumbra? –Inquirió con curiosidad.

La luna llena… la estaba observando madre –Dijo Peter con tranquilidad.

Entonces no voy a estorbarte –La bruja le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y comenzó a alejarse- no te desveles… -Le recomendó.

Madre… -Comenzó a decir Peter llamando la atención de la bruja mientras se ponía de pie- necesito que me prestes tu lechuza… tengo que enviar una carta a mis amigos… se me había olvidado recordarle a Lupin que hoy hay luna llena… ¿Vas a utilizarla?

Envía tu carta… no utilizaré la lechuza esta noche, pero por favor saluda a Remus de mi parte –Dijo la anciana mientras desaparecía en el pasillo- y recuerda no acostarte tan tarde… -Añadió con voz pausada.

Lo haré –Dijo Peter con tranquilidad mientras volvía nuevamente a observar hacia la ventana- lo haré, sólo enviaré la lechuza… y miraré un poco más la luna…

* * *

Remus Lupin observaba ensimismado el suelo del sótano, cuando de pronto observó un destello dorado revoloteando a su alrededor: la snitch había descendido al sótano y ahora volaba alegremente alrededor del rostro del joven mago. 

En verdad… eres… escurridiza –Susurró Remus mientras intentaba atraparla con ambas manos- pero… no vas… a escapar… en esta ocasión –Concluyó con una sonrisa al sentir la fría snitch entre sus dedos- Quizá no sea tan bueno en Quidditch… pero sí que puedo atrapar una snitch –Dijo con orgullo mientras observaba la pequeña esfera dorada que desesperadamente intentaba escabullirse de los dedos del mago.

Sin embargo, Remus no miraba ya a la snitch mientras intentaba escapa, algo más había llamado su atención: estaba de pie frente a la pócima y una repentina claridad invadió el sótano mostrándole su sombra, lenta y temerosamente giró sobre sus talones para observar el origen de tal luz… lo que vio le dejó perplejo… la luna llena brillaba ampliamente en el cielo y su luz se filtraba por la única ventana del sótano.

La snitch se liberó rápidamente al sentir que los dedos que la sujetaban de pronto dejaron de mantenerla cautiva, continuó revoloteando alegremente alrededor del caldero.

* * *

Un pequeño estruendo resonó suavemente en la sala del hogar de los Potter tras el cual aparecieron James y Sirius. 

Con varitas en mano, ambos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación- No se escucha nada… -Susurró James, rompiendo el frío silencio que reinaba en el hogar- ¿Dónde estarán Lily y Harry¿Dónde estará Remus¿Se habrá transformado ya?

Sirius caminó sigilosamente hacia delante, con una fría mirada registraba el lugar, mientras James permanecía aún de pie y observaba fíjamente hacia la cocina- ¿Crees que Lily se haya percatado de la luna llena y se llevara a Harry lejos de aquí? –Inquirió mientras bajaba su varita.

Quizá no haya nada de qué preocuparnos –Susurró Sirius al momento de girar hacia su amigo, sin embargo al hacerlo, observó como éste corría desesperadamente hacia él.

Lo que ocurrió después, fue tan rápido, que Sirius no tuvo tiempo de interferir: cuando recorrió la sala con la mirada, no se percató que desde el sótano Remus Lupin, convertido en hombre lobo, sigilosamente se apresuraba a atacarle; cuando James apartó su mirada de la cocina y miró a Sirius éste estaba a punto de ser atacado, desesperadamente corrió en su auxilio.

Cuando estuvo frente a Sirius, no lo dudó y para salvarlo de ser atacado lo empujó fuertemente hacia un lado, el mago cayó de bruces en el suelo y así logró esquivar el golpe certero de Remus, sin embargo, James ahora estaba en su lugar y no pudo evitar el golpe que le propiciaba el licántropo: el zarpazo que recibió del hombre lobo fue tan potente que lo arrojó con fuerza contra la pared, golpeándole la cabeza; cuando James cayó al suelo frío, Sirius únicamente observó cómo un hilo de sangre resbalaba por entre los cabellos azabaches de su amigo.

James quedó inconciente allí mismo y, ante la mirada aterrada de Sirius, Remus comenzaba a dirigirse hacia su amigo…

Sin embargo algo inesperado ocurrió: un grito de alegría de un niño provino desde el segundo nivel llamando enteramente la atención del licántropo, quien inmediatamente se detuvo y en lugar de dirigirse hacia James, comenzó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

Aprovechando que Remus se había apartado de ellos, Sirius se dirigió hacia James temiéndose lo peor, lentamente colocó la mano derecha sobre el rostro de su amigo y constató que éste aún respiraba, Sirius suspiró aliviado- es sólo el desmayo provocado por el golpe –susurró para sí; pero con la misma velocidad con la que había sonreído al comprobar que James aún seguía con vida, la preocupación volvió a posarse en su rostro: la pesadilla aún no terminaba, Harry aún estaba en la casa y corría grave peligro… ¿Y Lily¿Qué le había ocurrido a Lily?

* * *


	22. Pesadilla Nocturna II

_**Fan Fiction "Un Bebé Llamado Harry Potter"**_

_**Por Magicshadow**_

_**Capítulo No. 22**_

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora: **Mis queridas lectoras (y lectores… si los hubiera) les agradezco muchísimo la espera… en verdad ya no sé ni cómo mencionarles cómo me siento por la horrible demora en mi actualización… sip, prácticamente más de un año… ufff… en verdad lo lamento eh… sinceramente lo feo que es cuando un fic queda justo en la mitad… ¡horrible en verdad! nunca ha sido mi intención dejar a medias mi fic… sé que lo dejé a medias en harry latino y ahora acá… qué barbaridad, pero siempre sigo, no se preocupen… ahora lo retomaré nuevamente y espero haya actualización mínimo 1 vez a la quincena ;0) _

_Espero, como siempre, sus críticas constructivas!_

_En el próximo capítulo estaré respondiendo todos sus reviews eh! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR DEJÁRMELOS!_

_Yo siento que este capítulo está "fuera de contexto", bueno, siento que definitivamente no es lo que yo esperaba, pero lo he repetido tantas veces y es lo mejor que he conseguido… gomen, les prometo que el próximo será más similar a los que escribía antes eh, perdón por la demora nuevamente… _

_Ciao

* * *

_

"**_Pesadilla Nocturna"_**

_**Segunda Parte**_

* * *

El estruendo que produjo la aparición en la sala de James y Sirius, logró interrumpir el apacible sueño del pequeño Harry, inmediatamente el bebé se sentó en la cama y la seriedad se formó en su rostro, observó detenidamente hacia la puerta de la habitación esperando que alguien apareciese. 

Una tierna sonrisa se formó de pronto en sus labios e hizo gorgoritos de felicidad al escuchar a la distancia la voz de James. Harry aún no comprendía qué era un padre, pero sí sabía que James siempre estaba dispuesto a cuidar de él y que le amaba con locura; sin pensarlo más, el bebé inmediatamente comenzó a dirigirse hacia el extremo de la cama, esperando que James fuese por él en cualquier momento, tanta alegría sentía el pequeño que un grito de algarabía fue inminente, el grito resonó por toda la casa.

Harry nunca pensó que tanta felicidad expresada en un grito hubiese sido capaz de salvar la vida de su padre y de Sirius, al atraer la atención de Remus.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala, Remus, transformado en licántropo, se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el segundo nivel del hogar de los Potter. Sirius había comprobado ya que James estaba con vida y que su desmayo únicamente era el resultado del terrible golpe que acaba de recibir en la cabeza. 

Sin lugar a dudas, el grito de alegría era de Harry: tanto él como Lily debían encontrarse ya descansando, después de todo ya era de noche.

Sirius estaba solo ahora para detener a Remus, James yacía inerte en el suelo y seguramente Lily estaba durmiendo ya que no había escuchado los gruñidos que provenían del licántropo ni el estruendo del golpe que recibió James al golpear contra la pared. Ahora no podría detener a Remus con un simple Inmobilus, como ocurrió la noche del nacimiento de Harry.

Se puso de pie y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su forma de animago, rápida y sigilosamente se dirigió hacia el segundo nivel donde seguramente encontraría a Remus, Lily y el pequeño Harry: no iba a permitir que algo malo les ocurriera a éstos últimos, James había arriesgado su vida por protegerlo y él iba decidido a retribuir este sacrificio con su propia vida, iba dispuesto a proteger la vida de Harry y Lily aún a costa de la suya propia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el pequeño Harry, que se dirigía feliz hacia el extremo de la habitación, de pronto detuvo su andar, se sentó en la cama y volteó su mirada hacia atrás: Lily dormía profundamente, por unos breves momentos el bebé contempló seriamente a su madre, la confusión se reflejaba en su rostro¿debía ir al encuentro de James o seguir acompañando a Lily? Harry simplemente se llevó de nuevo el pulgar a la boca, volvió a sonreír y decidió volver al lado de su joven madre. 

Cuando estuvo ya de nuevo a su lado, Harry observó detenidamente el rostro de Lily, sonrió nuevamente e intentó tocarlo con sus pequeñas manos: quería que su madre despertara y le prestara atención, le gustaba estar siempre al lado de esas personas que tanto afecto le brindaban, esa era la razón por la cual odiaba dormir en su cuna tan alejado de ellos.

El bebé no se percató en qué momento unos inmensos ojos castaños se dirigieron hacia él y lo observaron con interés desde la puerta: un licántropo tenía su mirada fija en el pequeño. Un pequeño gruñido de este ser alertó a Harry, quien inmediatamente apartó sus ojos verdes del rostro de su madre y volteó a ver al recién llegado que estaba en la puerta.

El bebé sonreía inicialmente creyendo confiado que a quien iba a encontrar era a su padre, la alegría reflejada en su rostro inmediatamente cambió a terror al encontrarse, por vez primera, a tan amenazante y terrorífica criatura.

Fue justo en este preciso momento cuando Sirius le dio alcance al licántropo, comprobó con horror que sus suposiciones eran acertadas: Lily dormía ajena al peligro que la rodeaba, y su pequeño hijo estaba plenamente despierto y aterrado por lo que sus ojos observaban.

Durante unos segundos parecía que todos habían sido petrificados: Sirius y Remus observaban al pequeño Harry, mientras éste a su vez no apartaba sus brillantes ojos verdes del licántropo. Lily continuaba aún profundamente dormida.

El bebé de pronto reaccionó y buscando desesperadamente protección tomó con fuerza la camisa de su madre y comenzó a llorar con desesperación, este simple acto alteró inmensamente al licántropo, quien lo interpretó como algo dañino e inmediatamente se abalanzó hacia Harry.

Sirius no esperó a más y también se abalanzó hacia el licántropo esperando detener, en cierta forma, que éste atacara al pequeño Harry y a Lily.

Sin embargo, al sentir la desesperación en el pequeño Harry hizo que Lily despertase un poco de su profundo sueño- ¿Qué ocurre Harry? –Dijo una adormitada Lily al escuchar los sollozos incesantes de su primogénito, sin siquiera abrir los ojos posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Harry e intentó acariciarle para evitar así que el bebé continuara llorando.

Remus se detuvo de pronto al escuchar la voz de Lily y al hacerlo Sirius también se detuvo de golpe, en su forma de animago observaba ensimismado al licántropo¿por qué se había detenido su amigo si parecía estar decidido a atacar a Harry?

El licántropo observó por unos cuantos segundos a Lily, no se había percatado que ella estaba al lado del bebé, de pronto pareció haberla reconocido y sin esperar a más salió de la habitación. Sirius se quedó un momento allí tratando aún de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir¿por qué el simple hecho de haber visto a Lily hizo que Remus huyera¿La recordaba acaso? Y ¿por qué la recordaba a ella y no a él y a James, que también eran sus amigos?

Unos gruñidos en el primer nivel le sacaron de su ensimismamiento… ¡James aún se encontraba inconsciente allí! A toda prisa Sirius salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el primer nivel. Observó que el licántropo recorría de un lugar a otro la sala en busca de la salida, como era de esperarse todas las vías de salida estaban bien cerradas. Sirius tomó nuevamente su forma humana, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la puerta principal- ¡Alohomora! –Gritó e inmediatamente la puerta se abrió, oportunidad que aprovechó el licántropo para huir de la casa e internarse en el bosque aledaño.

Sirius bajó lentamente las gradas mientras observaba aún desaparecer a Remus entre los árboles a la distancia¿Por qué al ver a Lily decidió huir y no atacarla como se esperaba?

La conversación que tuvo poco tiempo atrás con Peter resonó en su cabeza y todo pareció haber tenido sentido:

_Es quizá una mala observación… pero me preocupó… ¿No crees que Remus es demasiado atento con Lily? No pienses mal… pero ahora que lo recuerdo, siempre fue muy cariñoso con ella… y ultimadamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos…_

Unos murmullos adoloridos le sacaron de sus pensamientos: James estaba despertando. Sirius se apresuró a bajar las gradas y se acercó a su amigo, con mucho cuidado le ayudó a incorporarse.

James¿te encuentras bien? –inquirió con preocupación mientras ayudaba al joven a sentarse en el sillón continuo.

Sirius… ¿qué ha pasado? Sólo recuerdo que vi una sombra aproximarse a ti para atacarte y… -James de pronto se quedó inmóvil y olvidando por completo el dolor que sentía en la herida recordó con horror que su familia estaba en peligro- ¿dónde está Lily¿Harry está bien? –preguntó con desesperación y sin esperar respuesta de parte de su amigo subió a toda prisa hacia el segundo nivel, ingresó primero a la habitación de Harry y observó que allí no había señal de haber ocurrido algo fuera de lo normal, inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación y para su tranquilidad observó a Lily recostada en la cama abrazando al pequeño Harry que lloraba aún asustado.

James se aproximó a toda prisa hacia ellos y ya estando cerca los contempló unos segundos, luego al ver que el pequeño Harry no cesaba de llorar, se aproximó a él y lo tomó en brazos.

Sirius les observaba desde la puerta, aún pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, en esta ocasión habían tenido muchísima suerte que no hubiese sido una tragedia¿cómo pudieron haber confiado tanto en Peter?

* * *

Minutos más tarde, James y Sirius se encontraban tratando de arreglar el desastre que había en la sala y en el sótano, especialmente en éste último. Harry dormía ya apaciblemente al lado de su joven madre, seguramente más adelante tendría pesadillas sobre la terrible criatura que acababa de conocer. Lily, por su parte, no se había percatado del gran peligro en el que estuvo, el día había sido tan agotador para ella que cuando logró dormirse cayó sumida en un profundo sueño del cual no logró despertar ni siquiera con los ruidos que hizo el licántropo. 

¿James? –Inquirió Sirius mientras dejaba de arreglar, por medio de la magia, objetos quebrados por Remus- ¿le dirás a Lily lo ocurrido?

James también dejó de reparar artículos- creo que será mucho mejor no decirle nada, ya muchas preocupaciones tiene con el acecho de Voldemort como para preocuparla con el hecho de que casi muere a manos de un amigo… -suspiró con tristeza- el que me preocupa en realidad es Remus…

¿Crees que sea mejor pedirle que ya no se acerque a Harry? –Sirius tomó un semblante serio en el rostro- Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts era divertido, pero hoy no lo fue… creí que los había atacado…

No quiero ser parte del inmenso grupo que le huye a los licántropos, Sirius –Susurró James con certeza- Remus es nuestro amigo y jamás haría algo para dañarnos por voluntad propia… él simplemente ha sido una víctima, creo que únicamente habría que prestar más atención a la luna llena… -sonrió- por cierto¿no crees que deberíamos ir por él?

No creo que podamos encontrarlo rápidamente y falta poco para que amanezca –respondió Sirius mientras miraba de soslayo la ventana a un lado y constataba que el cielo comenzaba a aclarar- será mejor que limpiemos rápidamente todo este desorden antes de que Lily despierte y note que algo raro ha pasado.

James asintió y ambos continuaron utilizando magistralmente sus varitas para reconstruir casi todos los objetos destruidos por Remus horas antes.

* * *

Lejos de donde se encontraban Los Potter y Sirius, en una sala oscura un joven leía y releía un pergamino a la luz de varias velas, cansado de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez dirigió su mirada a la ventana y constató que los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a abrirse paso entre la penumbra- Me pregunto ¿qué habrá pasado con Remus? –susurró para sí un muy confiado y risueño Peter Pettigrew mientras jugueteaba con uno de los tantos pergaminos que consultaba - Me enteraré en unas horas cuando les vaya a visitar- sonrió nuevamente. 

De pronto una preocupación repentina se posó en su rostro, borrando toda sonrisa antecesora- debo terminar de planificar todo esto para así poder cumplir lo que Muller me está pidiendo –dijo para sí y nuevamente volvió a encerrarse en la lectura de los pergaminos.


	23. La invitacion de Peter Pettigrew

Fan Fiction: **Un bebé llamado Harry Potter**

Basado en: **Harry Potter**

Fecha: **15 de febrero de 2007**

**Nota de la autora:** _Hola! ¡Gracias a todas por la paciencia y por sus lindos reviews! Ojalá y les guste este capítulo._

_Disculpen que el capítulo anterior y este no estén tan bien relatados como yo acostumbraba, pero esto se debe a que tenía ya mucho tiempo de no retomar mi fic y quiera que no, esto afecta al momento de querer escribir de nuevo, es como que una pierde la esencia del fic y hay que volver a retomarla. Estoy tratando y ahora sí creo que escribiré más rápido. Se los prometo._

_Sé que ahora van a haber muchas críticas, pero está bien… como les decía: aún no retomo la esencia de mi fic. _

_Ah por cierto, creo que ya no falta mucho para que llegue el desenlace eh, así que ya no les tendré mucho más tiempo en ascuas Aunque claro está, todos sabemos cómo termina esta parte de la vida de Harry James Potter._

* * *

**Capítulo No. 23**

**La invitación de Colagusano**

* * *

Varios días habían pasado ya desde la vez en que Remus, en su aspecto de licántropo, por poco acababa con la vida de los Potter.

Tal como habían decidido James y Sirius, Lily nunca se enteró de que su vida y la vida de su pequeño bebé habían estado en tanto peligro, pero Remus sí se enteró de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Había sido tanto el dolor que sintió al saber lo que había ocurrido, que a pesar de que James trató de hacerle entender que lo que hizo no lo había hecho por voluntad propia, Remus tomó la decisión de alejarse completamente de la vida de los Potter.

Se había despedido de Lily y Harry el día siguiente, luego de haber hablado con James y Sirius. A Lily le había dicho que iba a estar en una misión especial de la Orden, para no crearle sospechas; sin embargo, a James y a Sirius les había dicho que iba a buscar una forma de volverse humano definitivamente y así ya no arriesgar más la vida de nadie.

Sirius creyó ver una especie de brillo en los ojos de Remus al momento de mencionarles su proyecto, pero no le prestó importancia, no en ese momento.

* * *

Los días pasaron y cierto mañana en la casa de los Potter, James sostenía en brazos a su bebé, mientras le observaba con curiosidad- Vamos Harry… di papá –le decía James al pequeño, estaban en la sala de su casa, Lily estaba preparándole el biberón al bebé- no es tan difícil Harry, ya sabes articular silabas, qué de difícil será decir Papá…

No lo presiones, James –dijo Lily mientras se asomaba donde ellos se encontraban- cuando este listo, él solo te dirá todo lo que quieres escuchar, mira que yo no lo presiono para que me diga Mamá.

Pero Lily… ya tiene nueve meses, inclusive ya gatea y no quiere decir Papá, no crees que es algo malo… -James, se escuchaba preocupado, mientras que Harry muy tranquilo jugaba con la varita de su padre.

No lo es… no te preocupes… algunos bebés aprenden a hablar rápido, pero otros se tardan, si Harry no quiere decirte Papá… no lo hará, no lo presiones –dijo Lily mientras tomaba a Harry de los brazos de su padre, luego le daba el biberón.

James iba a seguir protestando pero algo llamó su atención… una lechuza negra con algunas plumitas blancas… traía una carta en el pico.

¿De quién será?-dijo James, mientras se aproximaba a la ventana y tomaba la carta- es de Peter… -concluyó luego de leer el contenido.

¿Qué dice? –preguntó con curiosidad Lily, inclusive Harry volteó a ver la carta ya que ésta era muy llamativa.

ES UNA CENA… UNA FIESTA DIRÌA YO!! –Gritó una cabeza que apareció entre unas llamas verdes que salían de la chimenea.

Lily pegó un grito y Harry cari se atragantó con el biberón, luego empezó a llorar con desesperación.

SIRIUS BLACK!! NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!!! –gritó Lily fuera de sí, estaba temblando por el susto que éste acababa de darle.

Sirius, amigo, no vuelvas a hacer eso… -dijo James, quien por el susto había botado la carta.

No lo vuelvo a hacer… -susurró Sirius muy apenado, no por sus amigos, sino por su pequeño ahijado que no dejaba de llorar- lo siento mucho Harry… -dijo y tomó al pequeño en sus brazos, luego empezó a hacer todo tipo de muecas para que el pequeño dejara de llorar.

Tú y tus bromas Sirius… -dijo Lily que todavía se estaba recuperando del susto- ¿recibiste una invitación también?

Sí Lily, recién acabo de recibirla y no pude evitar venir y comprobar que ustedes también habían recibido una –dijo Sirius que ya había logrado que Harry se tranquilizara y volviera a tomar su biberón.

Peter se ha esmerado en esta cena, ya que estarán varios miembros del Ministerio de Magia, también estará Dumbledore y sin contar que estaremos sus amigos de Hogwarts, Lupin también ha sido invitado… -luego se acercó a James y le susurró- hoy no hay luna llena… -James y Sirius sonrieron.

Se puede saber de qué se ríen –preguntó Lily.

De nada, de nada –dijo James, luego recogió su invitación del suelo y empezó a leerla cuidadosamente- tenemos que ir vestidos muy formales… por lo visto será una cena muy importante, empezará a las diez de la noche… a esa hora ya me habré muero de hambre… bueno, parece que algo es seguro…

¿Que cosa? –preguntó Lily, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

Harry no puede ir con nosotros, alguien se tiene que quedar y cuidarlo- susurró James observando a su pequeño hijo.

¿Por qué no puede ir Harry? –Reprochó Sirius, últimamente no le agradaba ir a algún lugar sin su ahijado.

Harry ha estado dando señales de un resfrío, ya Lily le ha dado unas pociones, pero parece que no ha sido suficiente y ha estado llorando mucho, creo que quizá sea mejor dejar que la enfermedad se desarrolle naturalmente sin tratar de detenerla con pociones –explicó James un tanto preocupado mientras se acercaba a Lily y colocaba su mano en la frente de Harry- ¿ves? Creo que tiene la temperatura un poco alta.

Al ver la cara de preocupación que Sirius acababa de adoptar, Lily se apresuró a añadir- Tampoco creas que es tan grave Sirius, es sólo un resfrío normal en los bebés, Harry sólo necesita reposo y cuidados y pronto estará tan travieso como siempre… con respecto a la fiesta, vayan ustedes dos y yo me quedaré a cuidarlo –dijo Lily muy decidida- recuerden que ustedes lo cuidaron la última vez que yo salí.

No, de ninguna manera –dijo James- yo me quedaré a cuidarlo y ve tú con Sirius, luego me disculparé con Peter en persona.

Cómo vas a creer que yo permitiría eso –dijo Sirius- yo me quedaré cuidando a mi ahijado ahora que más me necesita y así podrán ir ustedes dos, no se tienen que preocupar por nada, yo lo cuidaré… tarde o temprano tendré que hacerme cargo de mi ahijado, además, para eso es el padrino ¿o no?

No, el padrino es para cuidar al ahijado si los padres no estamos para cuidar de él –dijo Lily muy decidida.

No fue necesario mucho tiempo para que se armara una discusión en la sala de los Potter, los tres proponían razones diversas para quedarse a cuidar al pequeño Harry… claro, sólo lo aparentaban, ya que los tres querían ir a esa cena, no era muy común que se reunieran todos los amigos en un mismo punto, era una oportunidad que no podían desaprovechar.

Les propongo algo… -dijo Sirius al final de la discusión- es obvio que los tres queremos ir… -Lily volteó a ver a James, estaban algo avergonzados por lo que dijo Sirius, pero la verdad era que los tres querían ir.

Tienes razón Sirius, yo quiero ir –dijo Lily- hace ya mucho tiempo desde que no salgo con James, bueno… más que al parque o al callejón Diagon, pero fuera de eso... no hemos podido por no exponer a Harry, pero no se preocupen, yo me quedo con él…

Lily tiene razón –dijo James- ya hace mucho tiempo que no salimos a divertirnos, pero estar con Harry también me parece una muy buena opción, así que… lo mejor será que me quede cuidando a mi hijo…

En ese caso… mejor me quedo yo y ustedes salen a divertirse un rato –dijo Sirius.

Volvió a estallar otra discusión, otra vez lo mismo, los tres querían ir pero a la vez quedarse a cuidar a Harry, éste sólo los observaba, miraba a Sirius mientras hablaba, luego a su padre cuando proponían nuevas opciones y por último a su madre, quien al principio hablaba, luego escuchaba atenta, estaba pensando en algo…

Cuando ustedes se quedaron solos con Harry la última vez… alguien les ayudó a cuidar a Harry, ¿verdad? –comentó Lily.

¡ES VERDAD! –exclamaron al unisolo James y Sirius.

Cómo es que no se nos ocurrió antes –susurró Sirius- ¡Loel Ockfort! ¡Ella nos ayudará con Harry!

¿Loel Ockfort? –Repitió Lily incrédula- no lo sé… Harry está enfermo…

¡Ella sabe cuidar muy bien a los bebés! –aclaró James plenamente convencido, Sirius asentía a su lado.

Lily sonrió levemente- para que ambos estén tan seguros, debe ser una muy buena bruja… está bien, hablemos con Loel y preguntémosle si puede cuidar de Harry una noche… -James y Sirius se sonrieron mutuamente- sólo una noche… no consentiré volver a dejar a Harry, está tan pequeño y Voldemort tiene cada día más y más seguidores…

Sólo será una noche Lily –susurró James tranquilizando a su esposa- en una noche no puede pasar mucho…

Qué equivocados estaban…


	24. Cena, recuerdos e impactos

Fan Fiction: **Un bebé llamado Harry Potter**

Basado en: **Harry Potter**

Fecha: **19 de febrero de 2007**

**Nota de la autora:** _Hola¡se acerca el final! Bueno, les comento que la próxima actualización está planificada para la segunda semana de marzo (sin atrasos eh, lo juro)._

_¿comentarios¿sugerencias? Por supuesto, son más que bienvenidas!!_

_¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO!

* * *

_

**Capítulo No. 24**

**Cena, recuerdos e impactos

* * *

**

Sin pérdida de tiempo, Sirius se encargó de ir al parque Lucero y preguntarle a Loel si podría encargarse de Harry por una noche.

Loel aceptó sin siquiera pensarlo, le tenía mucho cariño a Harry y como vivía sola, no había problema.

¡LOEL HA ACEPTADO! –Gritó una cabeza que salía de la chimenea, por segunda vez en el día- lo siento Lily –dijo Sirius al ver que había vuelto a hacer lo mismo que en la mañana, había vuelto a asustar a Lily y a Harry.

SIRIUS, TE JURO QUE VOY A PONER UN HECHIZO EN LA CHIMENEA PARA QUE NADIE GRITE CUANDO USE LA RED FLÚ –gritó Lily, intentaba desesperadamente que Harry dejase de llorar.

Bueno, perdón –dijo Sirius de nuevo- pero estoy feliz, podremos ir a la cena de Peter y no tendremos que preocuparnos de Harry, ya que una bruja se encargará de cuidarlo, no tendremos nada, absolutamente nada de qué preocuparnos!

James y Lily sonrieron, después de todo, iban a volver a salir juntos los tres e iban a verse otra vez con sus viejos compañeros y amigos.

* * *

No tiene nada de que preocupar… -dijo una voz sombría- el plan está resultando como lo habíamos planeado. Colagusano ya confirmó la llegada de los Potter… sin el pequeño –añadió con una horrenda sonrisa, impregnada en maldad y satisfacción.

Bien, muy bien, ahora tú, encárgate de traerlo a mí, no importa que elimines a los que estén en la casa, sólo quiero que quede con vida el niño, el hijo de los Potter, tráelo a mí- ordenó la voz fría de Voldemort, ambos estaban reunidos en una sombría y oscura sala de estar.

No fallaremos esta vez, no fallaremos, yo no voy a fallarle, aunque me cueste la vida, le prometo que no fallaré –susurró Muller con seguridad.

Confío en ti, eres uno de los mejores, sólo tráeme al niño y serás grandemente recompensado –afirmó Voldemort.

De acuerdo, entonces me retiro, voy a preparar lo último… y… -Muller comenzaba a retirarse.

No olvides invocar la marca tenebrosa… quiero que todos se enteren… que comprendan que nadie está a salvo mientras Lord Voldemort esté con vida, especialmente aquellos que osan retarme y escapar de mí… -una maléfica sonrisa terminó su maligno comentario, Muller dio unos pasos hacia atrás por el temor, luego recobró la compostura y se apresuró a retirarse.

* * *

Buenas tardes, mucho gusto señora Potter, mi nombre es Loel Ockfort –dijo Loel extendiéndole la mano a Lily con delicadeza- en realidad es usted tan joven como su esposo… -añadió con una dulce sonrisa.

Llámeme Lily –susurró la joven madre mientras se apresuraba a estrecharle la mano a Loel y sonrió también- en verdad no tenemos palabras para agradecer lo que hace por nosotros… muchas gracias por cuidar de mi pequeñín… yo en realidad deseaba quedarme a cuidarlo… pero… -dijo Lily dirigiendo su mirada hacia James y Sirius- ellos me convencieron… como usted sabrá, nunca podemos salir todos juntos…

Si, le comprendo Lily –se apresuró a comentar Loel- tiempos difíciles en verdad… mi esposo… -bajó la mirada al suelo- trabajaba en el ministerio… murió a mano de unos mortífagos, justo cuando el-que-no-debe-nombrarse comenzaba a levantarse…

Lo siento tanto Loel… -dijo Lily con pena.

Loel levantó la mirada y sonrió- no se preocupe, yo cuidaré muy bien a Harry, recuerde que no puede dedicarse únicamente a cuidarlo y olvidarse de usted, o de su esposo… ambos necesitan cierto tiempo para disfrutar de sus antiguos pasatiempos, además, su hijo en verdad se gana el que uno lo quiera tanto¡es tan adorable! –Comentó mientras buscaba con su mirada el lugar donde el bebé se encontraba- y… ¿dónde está ese pequeñín tan adorable? –inquirió la anciana.

Harry está durmiendo en su cuna, –se apresuró a explicar Lily- verá, ha estado un poco indispuesto… empezó con unas pequeñas fiebres y luego ya estaba con resfríos, empecé a darle pociones para curar su enfermedad… pero…

Le recomendaron que a su corta edad, era mejor dejar que el resfrío siguiera su curso normal… -concluyó Loel, Lily confirmó con una sonrisa- Sí, es mejor hacer lo que le aconsejaron Lily –añadió.

Me iré muy confiada en dejar a mi pequeño a sus cuidados Loel –dijo Lily- se nota que sabe mucho de bebés…

Minutos después, los tres amigos ya estaban ataviados para la fiesta de Peter, Lily llevaba un vestido negro con encajes dorados, pero lo cubría una capa igual de elegante, sólo que de color verde oscuro, se miraba muy hermosa; James y Sirius no se quedaban atrás, el primero llevaba un traje color negro, para hacer pareja con el vestido de Lily y también se hacía acompañar por una capa de color azul oscuro, que hacía más elegante el conjunto.

Sirius por su parte, iba vestido con un traje color negro, al igual que James, sólo que su capa era de un color gris intenso.

Loel sostenía en sus brazos al bebé, quien había despertado, quizá presintiendo que sus padres le dejarían completamente solo, y esta vez no fue por descuido, se le veía en extremo agotado y sus ojos estaban llorosos. A Lily le partió el corazón tener que dejar a su pequeño tesoro, especialmente luego de despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla, ya que al hacerlo se percató que el pequeño rebosaba en fiebres nuevamente.

Loel pareció haberse percatado de esto y comentó- no se preocupe Lily, las fiebres son normales en los resfriados, es buena señal ya que significa que su cuerpo está respondiendo –añadió mirando al bebé.

James colocó una mano sobre la frente del pequeño y constató que había fiebre- quizá sea mejor que no vayamos a la cena Sirius –susurró.

Dijeron que Dumbledore iba a asistir, vamos un momento y regresamos, no nos quedaremos para la cena –dijo Lily con decisión, necesitaba hablar con el líder de la Orden del Fénix para enterarse sobre lo últimamente acontecido en el mundo mágico. James asintió y sin esperar a más desaparecieron a través de la chimenea.

* * *

La cena parecía ser una de las fiestas mejor preparadas, tanto James como Sirius y Lily quedaron perplejos al observar la magnificencia con que todo había sido preparado.

Peter se esmeró esta vez –susurró incrédulo Sirius, sus amigos asintieron.

Si bien se celebraba el cumpleañeros de la madre de Peter, también parecía estarse celebrando el que todos estuviesen reunidos, mínimo el grupo de amigos de James, aunque hubo un gran ausente: Remus Lupin.

En la reunión no faltaron las bromas de James y Sirius y los regaños de Lily, recordaron viejos tiempos, su estancia en Hogwarts, aunque Peter estuvo muy callado toda la velada.

Como a la hora de haber llegado la plática se tornó aún más seria y empezaron a comentar todo lo relacionado con Voldemort, cómo en los últimos meses se había acrecentado los índices de asesinatos, la marca tenebrosa aparecía prácticamente a diario y no sólo el mundo mágico estaba en crisis, los muggles no se explicaban la creciente ola de violencia, asesinatos sin explicaciones, si habían testigos, éstos no recordaban nada en absoluto, todo era un caos.

Hemos tenido que estar borrando memorias a cada momento –decía un miembro del Ministerio.

Con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado… cada día está más difícil mantener el anonimato de nuestro mundo –comentaba un anciano que también pertenecía al Ministerio.

Lo peor de todo, es que existen muchos mortífagos y no sabemos quiénes son… -dijo Sirius- eso pienso que es lo peor, podemos estar inclusive hablando con un amigo y resulta que éste es un mortífago…

Peter se levantó de pronto de la mesa al escuchar el comentario de Sirius- iré a ayudar a mi madre… -susurró- discúlpenme, ahora vuelvo…

Algo muy extraño, fue el hecho de que Dumbledore estuvo en silencio durante toda la plática, minutos después de que Peter se levantó, se separaron del grupo los miembros del Ministerio que estaban cerca del grupo y de Dumbledore y entablaron pláticas separadas.

No deberíamos tener este tipo de pláticas fuera del cuartel de la Orden –susurró Dumbledore al observar que James se disponía a hablarle- estuve callado y no debatí con ustedes, creo que tenemos un traidor… y no he identificado aún de quien se trata… podría ser cualquier –añadió- cuéntame de Harry¿qué tal está? –inquirió de pronto con una sonrisa, alejando así ese semblante de profunda seriedad que había mantenido toda la velada.

Lo que resultó de la pregunta inocente de Dumbledore, fue que James comenzó a hablar y hablar de su primogénito y de lo orgulloso que estaba de él… nada parecía detener el orgullo del joven padre. Lily reía alegremente desde un extremo al escuchar todo lo que James contaba con tanta fluidez.

* * *

Era ya la media noche y Loel se había quedado dormida en la sala de estar, tenía en brazos al pequeño Harry James, cubierto por gruesas mantas por supuesto. Había intentado recostarlo en su cuna luego de que el pequeño se negó a tomar su biberón, acción que Loel interpretó como resultado de su decaimiento, pero el pequeño comenzaba a llorar con desesperación, así que había decidido tenerlo en sus brazos hasta que éste se durmiera, no tomó en cuenta que ella también se dormiría.

Despertó sobresaltada al escuchar un estruendo proveniente de la entrada de la casa, en efecto, la puerta había sido derribada, de pronto observó como un desconocido le apuntaba con su varita.

El extraño estaba cubierto con una capa negra, y sonreía maliciosamente- Yo me encargaré del mocoso… -dijo mientras arrebata al bebé de los brazos desprevenidos de la anciana- ya no podrá cuidarlo nunca más ¡AVADA KEDRAVRA! –exclamó e inmediatamente después un rayo de luz verde esmeralda impactó a Loel en el pecho, ésta quedó tendida en el sofá, inerte, con los ojos plenamente abiertos y demostrando terror, Harry comenzó a llorar incesantemente.

* * *

Y… ¿recuerdas lo que hiciste en el quinto curso eh Sirius? –preguntó Peter con una sonrisa, en esta plática estaban únicamente el antiguo grupo de los Merodeadores y Lily.

La joven madre estaba sonriendo, pero de pronto dejó de hacerlo, puso una mano sobre su pecho y con la otra se sostuvo de James por la túnica, él estaba a su lado. Todos se percataron que algo le ocurría a Lily.

¿Qué te ocurre Lily? –Inquirió James colocando ambas manos en los hombros de su esposa.

Quiero irme inmediatamente a la casa… llévame James… por favor –susurró Lily sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

Cla… claro Lily… vamos –dijo James con un tono de completa preocupación, Lily no acostumbraba a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Lily levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos verdes en el rostro preocupado de James, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, incluso algunas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Sirius ya preocupado también al ver que Lily lloraba- ¿te sientes mal?

* * *

Bueno… todo está hecho ya… deja de llorar mocoso, tus gritos me desesperan… si pudiera, te mataría en estos precisos momentos… pero mi señor me pidió que te llevara con vida, tienes suerte –concluyó Muller mientras se preparaba para hacer otro conjuro.

Windardium Leviosa –dijo el brujo e hizo que una gran librera se elevara por los aires y luego se colocara frente a la chimenea, tapando la entrada.

Eres un mocoso de lo más molesto –dijo a Harry, al ver que el pequeño se movía tratando de liberarse del brazo con el cual lo tenían sujeto y sobretodo, lloraba incesantemente- si no dejas de llorar y de moverte… espera¡ya sé qué haré! –Muller apuntó con su varita a Harry- ¡Desmaius! –el hechizo provocó que Harry se quedara completamente inmóvil, parecía como si había caído presa de un profundo sueño repentino, cerró sus ojos y únicamente las últimas gruesas y silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre.

Mucho mejor –susurró Muller al constatar el resultado que el hechizo había provocado en el bebé- ahora veamos… ¿cuál es tu habitación? –dijo y sin esperar a más, se dirigió hacia el segundo nivel, no fue complicado encontrar la habitación del bebé- era la más llamativa: estaba cubierta de animalitos de felpa y pintada con colores muy llamativos- que desagradable es… -dijo el brujo al verla por completo- veamos, dejaremos a tus padres sin recuerdo alguno de que alguna vez exististe… que sufran… ese será mi regalo ¡Incendio! –dijo y brotó de su varita una luz roja que fue a colapsar en la cuna de Harry, ésta inmediatamente se prendió en fuego, extendiéndose las llamaradas rápidamente por toda la habitación, Muller sonrió complacido.

Se apresuró a salir de la casa y cuando ya estuvo frente a ella, apuntó con su varita hacia el cielo- ¡Morsmordre! –Exclamó e inmediatamente apareció, flotando encima de la casa, la marca tenebrosa, muy temida en el mundo mágico- me gustaría quedarme y ver la reacción de tus padres… -rió maléficamente.

* * *

James intentó utilizar la chimenea de la casa de los Pettigrew, sin embargo parecía que algo obstruía en ingreso a la chimenea de su propia casa, esto le preocupó muchísimo más, si antes la reacción de Lily le había causado cierto temor, ahora estaba aterrado.

Lily no dejaba de llorar, más aún cuando constató que no se podía utilizar la red Flú para llegar a su casa.

Lily, saca tu varita, tendremos que aparecernos allá –ordenó James y Lily obedeció, Sirius decidió acompañarlos, empezaba ya a esperarse algo terrible.

En segundos los tres desaparecieron de la casa de Peter y con un fuerte crack, aparecieron frente a la casa de James y Lily.

James sólo pudo sentir cuando Lily se desmayó a su lado y observó a lo lejos cómo Sirius corría e ingresaba en la casa… vio cómo flotaba la marca tenebrosa encima de su casa y cómo salían fuertes llamaradas de la habitación de Harry… dos cálidas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas- ¡¡¡¡HARRY!!! –Gritó y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, se llevó ambas manos a la cara...- Harry… ¡¡¡HARRY!!!

* * *

Tuve problemas al subir el capítulo, perdonen si se me fue algo...


	25. Momentos desesperantes

Fan Fiction: **Un bebé llamado Harry Potter**

Basado en: **Harry Potter**

Fecha: **19 de marzo de 2007**

**Nota de la autora:** _Hola¡Gracias a quienes me dejaron sus amables reviews eh¡muchas gracias en serio!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo… bueno, traté de que quedara más o menos como lo había escrito anteriormente, pero sí le hice ciertas modificaciones… cualquier crítica o comentario es más que bienvenido eh!!_

_CUÍDENSE MUCHO!!

* * *

_

**Capítulo No. 25**

**Momentos Desesperantes

* * *

**

Sirius entró a toda prisa a la casa, miró a ambos lados de la sala, en otras circunstancias se podría decir que todo estaba en orden; sin embargo, en aquellos tiempos la marca tenebrosa era sinónimo de muerte y destrucción. El joven buscaba con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas a su alrededor, no tardó en encontrar lo que esperaba: en el sillón de la esquina, cerca de la chimenea… se encontraba inerte el cuerpo de Loel…

Esto no puede ser verdad… esto no puede estar pasando –decía Sirius mientras se aproximaba a Loel, al estar frente a la anciana comprobó que ésta estaba muerta ya, sus ojos inexpresivos y fríos le miraban fijamente, sin lugar a dudas en el mismo lugar donde ahora él se encontraba, había estado el causante de su muerte.

* * *

Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa, James de pronto recuperó la calma… o eso parecía al menos, sus ojos dejaron de derramar lágrimas y ya no pronunció más el nombre de su primogénito. De pronto se puso de pie, observó a su esposa desmayada a su lado y lentamente la tomó en brazos, luego se encaminó hacia su hogar.

Al entrar observó que Sirius tenía la mirada perdida en el cuerpo sin vida de Loel, James únicamente se detuvo a reposar a Lily en uno de los sillones de la sala, luego continuó su lento andar hacia el segundo nivel. Se detuvo frente a la habitación del pequeño Harry, aún estaba en llamas… la observó ensimismado durante unos segundos, estaba inexpresivo… sacó su varita y apagó el fuego con un simple hechizo, lo contempló todo como si nada hubiese pasado, buscaba algún rastro de su hijo, pero no encontró nada que le dijera que el bebé estaba presente cuando le prendieron fuego a la habitación… la habitación estaba completamente destruida, no se podía reconocer ni siquiera el oso blanco de felpa que Sirius le había regalado a Harry para navidad… no el bebé no había estado allí…

Bajó de nuevo, se acercó donde se encontraba Sirius, le tomó el pulso a Loel, comprobó que estaba muerta, luego salió al patio de la casa, observó detenidamente un momento la marca tenebrosa y luego con un hábil movimiento de su varita y un Finite Incantatem logró deshacer la imagen, volvió a entrar a su hogar, Sirius le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos… no era normal que James se comportara con tanta tranquilidad… lo que acababa de pasar no era para estar tranquilo… además, Harry no estaba en la sala… quizá James se encontró con el cuerpecito del bebé en algún otro lugar de la casa… ese último pensamiento lo aterró.

James… -susurró mientras observaba preocupado a su amigo- ¿has visto a Harry?

No… Sirius… Voldemort se lo ha llevado a algún lugar… por que no lo he encontrado en ningún lugar de la casa… ni fuera –James dijo esto sin siquiera parpadear, miraba fijamente a los ojos de Sirius, a este le preocupó aún más la reacción de su amigo.

James… ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó nuevamente Sirius.

Tengo que ir a ver a Dumbledore, cuida a Lily por favor, despertará en cualquier momento –y a continuación tomó unos polvos que estaba dentro de una bolsa cerca de la chimenea y con un hábil Wingardium Leviosa corrió la librera hacia un lado de la chimenea, y con ayuda de los polvos Flu, desapareció.

* * *

No, esto no puede estar pasando –decía Sirius mientras se desplomaba sobre el sillón frente a Lily, las lágrimas no cesaban- Harry… -susurró y tan rápido como pudo se dirigió hacia el segundo nivel, parándose en seco frente a la habitación del bebé… observó todo detenidamente… de la que había sido la cuna de Harry no quedaba nada más que un trozo de madera, incluso los adornos que entretenían a Harry se había incendiado, no quedaba nada… nada todo estaba completamente quemado…

James… -susurró de pronto una voz en la sala, Sirius se apresuró a bajar nuevamente, encontró a Lily incorporándose del sillón.

Lily, ya has despertado –dijo el mago mientras se aproximaba a la joven madre- ¿te sientes bien? –Inquirió.

Sirius… dónde está James –preguntó Lily completamente confundida, parecía que aún no recordaba completamente lo que acababa de ocurrir, empezó a recordar poco a poco… la lechuza con la invitación… Loel Ockfort… la cena con sus amigos… la sensación de peligro… la imagen de la marca tenebrosa flotando encima de su casa… la habitación de Harry en llamas… unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, reflejando completo horror - ¿DONDE ESTA HARRY? –preguntó temblando, estaba fuera de sí, miró fijamente a Sirius con muchas lágrimas aún derramándose sobre su rostro- ¿DONDE ESTA HARRY? –volvió a preguntar.

Sirius no era capaz de responder, bajó la mirada.

No me digas que está… está… -Lily no era capaz de terminar la frase, la idea le destrozaba el alma, no podía estar pasando, su pequeñito, Harry, no podía estar muerto, simplemente no podía… no podía ser real todo esto…

No lo encontramos, creemos que Voldemort se lo ha llevado a algún lugar… -susurró Sirius, quien también lloraba nuevamente.

¡LO VA A MATAR! –Lily comenzó a llorar con más fuerza… no sabía como reaccionar, sentía que sus fuerzas la abandonaban, que todo se había perdido… lloraba desesperadamente…

Sirius no sabía que hacer, así que hizo algo que él también necesitaba… abrazó a Lily y lloró con ella…

* * *

James mientras tanto había llegado al despacho de Dumbledore, era ya muy tarde o muy temprano, pero como cosa extraña Dumbledore estaba despierto, aun en su despacho en el colegio Hogwarts.

James le explicó todo lo que había sucedido al director- informaré a todos de lo sucedido... mientras tanto, debemos esperar hasta que se comuniquen con ustedes –Dumbledore se notaba muy preocupado, nunca antes alguien a quien Voldemort había raptado había logrado escapar con vida, eran magos muy capaces… en este caso un bebé tenía menos posibilidades, tenían que esperar alguna señal, de seguro Voldemort pediría algo o a alguien a cambio del bebé… pero ¿qué?

¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó de pronto el director al notar que James se encontraba inexpresivo, no era común que James se tomara las cosas tan a la ligera, menos si se trataba de uno de los dos seres a los que más amaba, debía de tener el alma destrozada, pero no lo aparentaba… eso era preocupante… muy preocupante… sino expresaba lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento… le haría mucho daño, no expresar los sentimientos era lo peor que una persona puede hacer- James… si deseas te puedo preparar una poción para que salgas del estado en el que te encuentras.. Tengo una…

No necesito una poción –dijo James en tono cortante- y si me disculpa, regresaré a mi hogar, Lily ya ha de haber despertado ahora y necesita que esté a su lado, además necesito hablar con los familiares de Loel y explicarles lo que pasó y también puede que Voldemort intente comunicarse con nosotros hoy mismo –diciendo esto se puso de pie y tomando un poco de polvos Flu, desapareció en la chimenea, dejando tras de sí al director completamente preocupado… no sólo por el pequeño Harry, sino por James y Lily… ¿Se encontraría ella igual?


	26. Expectativa

Fan Fiction: Un bebé llamado Harry Potter

Fan Fiction: **Un bebé llamado Harry Potter**

Basado en: **Harry Potter**

Fecha: **18 de septiembre de 2008**

**Nota de la autora:** _Gomen!! Un año y medio desde mi última actualización… vaya, esta vez sí que me pasé… gomen…_

_Bien, si hay alguien aún que sigue mi historia, acá va otro capítulo… gracias a quienes me dejaron reviews amablemente… _

_Este capítulo está super pequeño… pero les prometo que en una semana les entrego otro que será el triple de extenso que este._

_Gracias a:_

_Danny1989, Kaito Seishiro, gaby153, Srita-Kometa, LaynaLore, Helen Nicked Lupin, marian, Misao22. **Estoy tratando de agarrarle de nuevo el hilo y sí terminar mi fic… les prometo una revisión detallada de todo el fic al finalizarlo para acoplarlo a lo que salió en los últimos libros y que la historia quede genial, se los debo eh ;)**_

_Please, ténganme paciencia… ¿si?_

* * *

**Capítulo No. 26**

**Expectativa**

Eran ya las tres de la mañana, dos horas habían pasado desde que se encontraron con lo que había ocurrido mientras se encontraban en la fiesta; James apareció en la chimenea envuelto en unas llamas verdes, lentamente subió al segundo nivel, caminó por el pasillo sin siquiera dirigir su mirada a la que fuera la habitación de su primogénito.

Se dirigió a su propia habitación, allí encontró a Sirius sentado en el suelo apoyado en la cama mientras miraba detenidamente un álbum de fotografías mágicas que se había salvado del incendio, allí habían únicamente fotografías de Harry… en una, que era la que Sirius estaba viendo en ese momento, estaba Harry sonriendo, mientras era sostenido por los brazos de su padrino.

Lily, a su vez estaba sentada en la cama, miraba hacia la ventana, las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas no dejaban de caer, tenía los ojos ya rojos de tanto llorar…

Sirius, necesito que me ayudes a informarle a la familia de Loel lo que ha ocurrido, tú conoces el lugar –susurró James mirando fijamente hacia su esposa, tenía un semblante frío, como si se hubiese quedado sin sentimientos, como si nada más existiese… era como si la única razón de su existencia se hubiese ido para siempre. Era lamentable el verlo, inclusive era más triste que ver a Lily llorar sin detenerse, James parecía ser otra persona.

De acuerdo –respondió Sirius mientras se ponía de pie mecánicamente, se encaminó hacia el marco de la puerta donde se encontraba su amigo y al salir de la habitación volvió la mirada hacia atrás, esperando ver el rostro de James, pero éste continuaba rígido en su posición- ¿James? –Susurró- puedo prepararte una poción para que salgas del estado de…

NO NECESITO NADA! DE NADIE! QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ESTOY BIEN, ¡ESTOY BIEN! –gritó James.

No, no lo estás… -susurró Sirius mientras retomaba sus pasos- no demuestras lo que sientes… te hará daño y no podrás enfrentar lo que está por venir… debes estar bien para que rescatemos a Harry… -añadió alejándose.

Al escuchar a James, Lily apartó la mirada de la ventana y la dirigió a su esposo, en realidad parecía que a él le afectaba más que a ella lo que estaba ocurriendo… o por lo menos él no reaccionaba… separó sus labios dispuesta a hablar con James, pero éste salió apresuradamente de la habitación dejándola sola, se escuchaban sus pasos bajando las gradas.

* * *

Cuando James llegó a la sala, instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia el sillón donde había estado hasta hacía unos momentos el cuerpo sin vida de Loel, seguramente Sirius se lo había llevado. Se sentó en el mismo sillón y fijó su mirada al frente, justo en el lugar donde habría estado el asesino de la anciana.

* * *

¿Podría alguien explicarme por qué razón no tengo al hijo de los Potter aquí? –inquirió una voz cargada en odio, se escuchaba tranquila, sin embargo sus sirvientes sabían perfectamente bien que cuando su señor no expresaba lo que realmente estaba sintiendo los castigos eran muchísimo peores.

Un frío silencio recayó en los presentes, nadie tenía el valor suficiente como para responder la simple pregunta que había hecho el señor tenebroso.

¿POR QUÉ NO TENGO AÚN AL HIJO DE LOS POTTER? –estalló de pronto mientras apuntaba con su varita hacia el frente y un rayo rojo impactaba a uno de sus subordinados provocándole un dolor indescriptible, el joven de cabello negro convulsionaba en el suelo presa del hechizo, a su lado los demás mortífagos observaban petrificados de miedo- ESTE PLAN NO DEBE FALLAR, ¡VAYAN Y TRÁIGANME A MULLER VIVO O MUERTO! –Ordenó dirigiendo la mirada hacia los presentes y apuntándoles con su varita, todos desaparecieron en el acto, incluso el mortífago que recién había sido atacado.

* * *

Lily se incorporó de la cama y lentamente se dirigió a la habitación continua, la habitación del pequeño Harry.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos verdes con más fuerza, se detuvo frente a la puerta, que en ese momento estaba cerrada, y la abrió suavemente, miró por vez primera cómo había quedado la habitación de su pequeño tesoro, se llevó ambas manos a la boca ahogando un grito de dolor: todo estaba destruido, completamente destruido… aún así entró.

Al poner un pie dentro, se encontró con lo que aún quedaba de un patito de felpa, se inclinó levemente para recogerlo… lo abrazó con fuerza mientras dos gruesas lágrimas caían sobre él.

_Mira Lily, lo compré para nuestro bebé, no pude resistirme a comprarle su primer animalito de felpa –James sonreía ampliamente, tenía a penas un día de haberse enterado que sería padre y no podía detener sus ansias de comprarle a su futuro hijo o hija todo lo que encontrara agradable para su primogénito._

Toda la habitación estaba impregnada en recuerdos hermosos… que ahora se volvían tan dolorosos para la joven madre…

¿Cómo te atreves a llevarte a Harry? –susurró Lily mientras un odio renovado se abría paso entre sus sentimientos- si algo le llega a ocurrir a Harry… -apretó con todas sus fuerzas el patito de felpa- si algo le llega a ocurrir a Harry o a James… ¡te juro que te mataré con mis propias manos, aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida… Voldemort! –concluyó con determinación mientras se incorporaba nuevamente y arrojaba a un extremo el pato.


End file.
